The Space Between
by jmd0820
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Refuge." It was supposed to be a one shot, but surprise! You do need to read that one first or this will not make sense as it is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Space Between**

This is a sequel to "Refuge." It was supposed to be a one shot, yet here we are. This will clearly not follow strictly with the show, although the main season 3 plots still occur, unless they get in my way. So spoilers apply. Alternating POVs and obviously AU. Some dialogue may be borrowed from the show and repurposed.

**Ch. 1**

_She hovered over him, her face bent down to close to his. Her hands were clasped together behind his neck, holding him to her and occasionally pulling him closer. The smell of her filled his senses and her voice floated to him like an echo. Everything sounded amplified. All of his senses seemed heightened. He could feel the muscles in her legs gripping him tightly as he held on and tried not to leave her behind. Everything about the moment was surreal and he was afraid he was going to lose himself and miss something. One of her hands moved up, her fingers stroking lightly through his hair. He lifted his face and looked up into her eyes. What he saw and felt when their eyes met was like the tremor of an earthquake shaking his foundation. There was so much emotion in her golden eyes. His own hands gripped her hips, his fingers biting deeper into her soft skin with each passing second as he moved closer and closer to the edge of oblivion._

Walt snapped awake. For a second, he thought it was real and they were back on his couch. Then his eyes moved around the dark room and he realized he was in his bedroom. Alone. Reaching up, he scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. The dream had seemed so real. The detail was everything the actual experience had been minus reality. It was almost like he could still smell her. Walt sighed and sat up, looking around. It was still dark outside and his bedside clock told him there was still a couple of hours until dawn. Unfortunately, he was awake now. Not only awake, but his body felt on alert. There would be no relaxing.

He tossed back the sheet and padded into the kitchen. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, he filled it at the sink. Leaning on the counter, he drank the water in three large gulps. His eyes automatically roamed around his cabin. It was dark and quiet. He stood there having a debate in his mind. He could return to bed and try to wring out a couple more hours of sleep. Or, he could try and occupy his mind.

He decided to read on the couch. He was fairly certain that sleep would be evasive at this point. Lying in bed would only invite the thoughts and the dreams to return. At least a book would distract him. He pulled a well-worn Steinbeck paperback from his book shelf and settled onto the couch. He had read this book countless times over the years and the dog eared pages were proof.

He tried to focus on the book. He really did. But, now that he was on the couch, the memory of her was even stronger. This was where it had begun. Where they had joined together in way Walt never really saw coming. It would be a flat out lie to admit he hadn't thought about her in that way. He was a single man and she was an attractive woman. Walt shook his head. These thoughts weren't productive. Vic was married. Right now, there was no other way around that. And the state of her marriage wasn't any of his business.

He had other problems. The main one being Branch's state of mind since his shooting. His deputy was growing more unpredictable by the day and seemed to be descending into a darkness Walt wasn't sure Branch could pull out of. When he bothered to show up for work, he was sullen and combative. Walt was well aware of growing friction between Vic and Branch. So far, Ferg had managed to steer clear but something would have to give soon.

He finally gave up on the book. His mind refused to shut down. Tossing it on the table, he stood up and returned to his bedroom. Pulling out clean clothes, he dressed and pulled on his boots. Light would begin streaking across the sky soon. Walt's boot scraped over the wooden porch as he stepped out into the early morning and inhaled the fresh air. Maybe physical work was what he needed.

xxx

Vic sat at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. She had given up on trying to sleep. Rest had come in fitful snatches the past two nights and lying there watching the minutes tick by was frustrating. Sean was still sharing her bed. Surprisingly. He hadn't asked her where she went after she stormed out. And, so far, Vic hadn't volunteered the information. Under normal circumstances, she would've just told him. But, if she were being completely honest with herself, she had no idea how much longer her marriage would exist.

Problems between herself and Sean weren't new. There had always been a level of conflict between them. It was like he had an image in his head that he wanted her to fit and she didn't. She had grown tired of trying to live up to his expectations or fit into whatever box he wanted her to fit it. The move to Wyoming had only deepened the divide between them. His new position required more travel. Half a country removed from her family, that left Vic little to do but busy herself with work. And she couldn't just turn that off when Sean was home. The size of their department didn't allow for that luxury. With Branch partially sidelined, more was falling on her shoulders. And Ferg's. All of them, really. Who would've thought life in small time America could be so complicated.

Her barely there sleep had been plagued with all manner of dreams. Nightmares and images of a baseball bat crashing down on the helmet forced roughly onto her head. The picture of what she thought was Walt's body thumping sickeningly onto the floor. Those were to be expected. Trauma had to work itself out. She had been doing this job long enough to know that. But, there were other dreams mixed in. Dreams about Walt and how his hands felt on her body. How his mouth felt on hers or on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"What's got you up so early?"

Sean's worn out voice startled her. He ambled into the kitchen wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, his hair mussed from sleep. She looked his way, her face reddening a bit at the intrusion into her private thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep."

He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot she had made and stood beside the table, opting not to sit with her. That didn't escape Vic.

"How's your head?"

Vic shrugged, her eyes still unfocused.

"Okay. Doesn't hurt right now."

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Unless they were fighting, that seemed to be all that was between them these days. And even the most mundane conversations seemed to explode into arguments. Especially the last two days. Vic felt a tinge of guilt course through her. She didn't like keeping things from people and she had never been a very good liar. She felt like a fraud sitting here with her husband while her thoughts kept drifting to another man. A man she had been unfaithful with.

"You talk to Walt yet?"

That question pulled in her undivided attention. The mention of his name. Her head turned sharply.

"What?"

Sean wasn't looking at her.

"About quitting."

Vic rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I never said I was quitting. That was you."

He set his coffee cup down with a loud thump.

"You're going to have to make a choice, Victoria."

Vic stood up, leaving her cup where it sat only half finished started up the stairs.

"Victoria…"

She ignored him and went upstairs. Snatching on her clothes, she shoved her feet into her work boots and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Not giving Sean time to comment, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and met his eyes for the first time all morning. He looked mad, his features tense and frustrated.

"To work."

With that she slammed out the door, leaving her husband alone.

xxx

Vic walked into the office not expecting anyone else to be there. She hadn't paid any attention when she parked to any of the other vehicles. She tossed her keys on her desk and moved to sit down. But, the she noticed the old coffee pot was sitting there with the light on, the glass pot partially full. She looked around. Someone else was here. The lights were off in the main office but she could see a thin line of light coming from underneath Walt's door.

She sighed. She might've known it was him. Vic was standing there debating whether or not to knock and let him know she was there when the door swung open. Vic froze, feeling stupid just standing there like a deer in the headlights. Walt took two steps out before he lifted his head and saw her. He stopped and she saw the motion of his throat as he swallowed.

"Vic."

She forced a smile.

"Morning."

He seemed to have regained his composure and looked at her, his eyes taking her in.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Vic tilted her head at him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The smallest of smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Couldn't sleep."

Vic nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, me either. Being here is better than being at home."

Walt's expression turned to concern.

"What's wrong?"

Vic smiled humorlessly and dipped her face away from his.

"What's right?"

Walt felt a pull in his chest. He hated to see her in the position she was in. He hated to think he was partially responsible for putting her there. Despite her assurances that their indiscretion wasn't his fault, Walt couldn't absolve himself so easily. In his mind, she had been vulnerable. She had needed something and he had been a little too willing to comply.

"Did you…tell Sean?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Walt took a step closer to her, his eyes flicking to the door before returning to Vic.

"Mind if I ask why?"

She bit her lip. Walt knew she was thinking about her answers. There were no easy answers, only a lot of uncomfortable truths. She finally lifted her eyes to his.

"It might not even matter at this point."

"How's that?"

Vic sighed.

"I wasn't lying to you when I said thought my marriage was over, Walt. Things are….they suck."

Her voiced sounded tired. It reminded him of the night she showed up at his cabin looking so lost. He forced those thoughts out of his mind. He could tell by her expression and the way she was fidgeting nervously that there was more she wanted to say. Walt's brow furrowed.

"Vic, what is it?"

She started to answer him when the door opened. Walt automatically took a step back, clearing his throat. Ferg bustled in, pausing when he saw them.

"Wow, what are you guys doing here so early?"

Vic offered Ferg a smile as she sat down at her desk, turning her attention away from Walt.

"Couldn't sleep. Figured I might as well be productive."

Ferg smiled in response. Walt murmured a greeting to Ferg before he retreated into his office. Whatever she had been on the cusp of saying would have to wait. Walt sat at his desk and leaned back, his mind drifting back to Vic. If he looked out of his office door, she was in his line of sight. That had always brought him some measure of comfort.

Until today.

xxx

At some point, Branch rolled in and Walt could hear the three of them talking from his office. Most of it was Ferg and Branch. Vic was quiet. Oddly quiet. Every once in a while, he would hear her respond to something. Walt stayed in his office. It seemed like the safest course of action in the moment. They had the George Linder case that was proving to be frustrating. He could still sense tensions between Vic and Branch.

Walt busied himself the best that he could, trying his best to keep his mind occupied. He had no idea what time it even was without looking at the watch on his wrist. He did notice that the outer office had grown quiet.

A tap on his door pulled his attention and it surprised him to see Vic standing there.

"Hey. You got a minute?"

He tried to keep his expression neutral and had no idea if it worked.

"Sure. Come in."

Vic came in and pushed the door closed behind her. All the way until it clicked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

Walt nodded, an odd sensation beginning to take root in his gut.

"Okay."

He noticed she was hovering near the door and gestured at the chair that sat opposite his desk.

"Sit?"

Vic shook her head. Her refusal to sit was odd. Normally, she came in and took over his chair or couch like she owned the place. It was one of her personality traits that he found inexplicably endearing.

"I'm fine. I just…um…"

Walt waited patiently.

"…Sean wants me to quit. He uh…seems to be giving me an ultimatum."

For several seconds, all Walt could do was stare at her, his mouth slightly open. When he finally did find his voice, it was laughable.

"Okay."

The word came out almost breathy. Vic stared at him like he had two heads, her hands resting on her hips.

"Okay? That's all you got?"

He could hear the frustration in her voice. Maybe even anger. Walt tried to keep himself detached. He had no right to infringe on her personal life any more than he already had. It simply wasn't his business and things had already gotten so complicated between them.

"Vic, you and Sean…have been through something. You should…take some time. I understand this is big decision for you."

He could see her jaw flex under the skin.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Walt swallowed hard. Of course he did. Working with her was one of the highlights of his job. Somewhere along the line, he had begun to look forward to coming in every morning and seeing her, getting her perspective on a case, hearing her ever amusing commentary on what was happening in Durant. It never failed to improve his day. But, that was the problem wasn't it? Walt knew he had lost the ability to be professional where she was concerned. Even before they were intimate, he had crossed lines he never intended to where she was concerned. But…Vic had a way of just inserting herself in his mind and refusing to vacate it. She had been through a lot and he didn't want to be the reason she went through more.

Her eyes were still on him, sharp and unforgiving. But there was something else in the hypnotic depths. There were questions she wasn't asking. Questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

"That's something you have to decide for yourself, Vic. I can't…make that decision for you."

She shifted on her feet.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just…asking your opinion."

The absolute truth was that he wanted her to stay more than anything. The thought of Vic leaving his life, leaving this place left him feeling cold and empty. She was such a vibrant presence in his life and had swooped in at the seemingly perfect time. When he needed her. He owed it to her to not hold her back. To not make her feel obligated.

He had no idea at this point how to respond. So, in true Walt fashion, he said nothing. Vic stood for another few seconds before she averted her eyes from his. The anger he had roused in her seemed to subside and something else entirely took hold of her eyes.

Hurt.

That burned him to his core. He never wanted to be a source of pain for her. Yet, that's all he seemed to be brining to the table. It was thanks to his previous encounter with Chance Gilbert and the matter of killing his brother, the bad blood that had culminated with Vic's dangerous encounter at the remote homestead. And how had he responded? By committing adultery with her that night and adding more problems to her already messy personal life.

She nodded slowly, like a thought had dawned on her.

"Okay. This has been…"

She left the thought unfinished but there were plenty of adjectives that sprung to mind.

She moved to leave his office. Everything inside of him wanted to stop her. To jump up from his seat and take her in his arms, like he had the other night. To press kisses to her face and assure her that all he wanted was for her to stay. To stay at her job. To stay with him. But, that didn't seem possible in the moment. He was still in the middle of trying to find out the truth behind his wife's death. This all seemed muddled in his mind. So, true to form, he sat without a word as she paused to give him one last look, the pained expression still on her face.

Vic left his office and pulled the door closed behind her harder than was necessary. Walt plunked his elbows on the desk and rested his face in his hands. Despite his best intentions he had hurt her again when that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

xxx

Vic left the office. No one would notice. Ruby was at lunch. Ferg was on a call. No one really knew where the hell Branch was. That had become pretty much the standard lately. The whole lot of them barely seemed like the same group she joined when she came looking for a job. Maybe Ruby and Ferg. They were comfortingly steady. But even Ferg was changing. He was losing the greenness that made him so amusing when she started here. With Branch's continuing problems, Ferg had taken on more than her fair share. Lately, he seemed frustrated a good bit. Like there was something on his mind he wasn't saying. It crossed her mind more than once that he resented it when she showed up at a crime scene.

Vic pushed the thoughts from her head. She had bigger problems right now than interoffice rivalry. She pulled her truck out onto the road and headed away from the office. She gave little thought to where she was headed until she pulled into the parking lot of the Red Pony. For several minutes, she sat in the parking lot, looking and not seeing anything as her mind swam with thoughts. Thoughts she wished desperately she could purge from her mind.

Why did she have to feel so impossibly connected to Walt? It was frustrating. She was married. That one seemed to matter less by the day. The hour, really. Sean was pushing her to come with him when he took his new promotion. It seemed to be a foregone conclusion that he was going take the job. The paperwork was a formality at this point. She knew, ultimately, the ball was in her court. It would be easy to go with him. To start over somewhere else and get away from all of this mess. It wasn't really hers anyway. She wasn't from here. She didn't owe Durant anything. Walking away should be easy.

Except that it wasn't.

And, on some level, that baffled her.

She hated Wyoming when they first moved. Admittedly a lot of it was rooted in the fact that it wasn't Philly. Nowhere was. She didn't want to leave her home or her family. Her job. But, her choices left her with few options. The harassment that began when she went to IA had escalated in dangerous fashion. What had started out as something she could ignore easily enough had taken a dark turn that threatened to swallow her. She had actually began to fear for her own safety.

Wyoming hadn't felt anything like home. The vibrant, never sleeping city that she was so accustomed to didn't exist out here. Small town, USA. That's what this was. High plains style. Stores actually closed early and frequently on Sunday. Restaurants were few and far between. There were times she would kill for real pizza. Good pizza. Everyone out here seemed dull. Everything out here bored her.

But, at some point, that had changed. The more Sean brought up leaving, the more the thought didn't appeal to her. She actually found that she liked her job. Some of the differences she scoffed at in the beginning became familiar and routine. She felt like she contributed here. At their small department, everyone had to pull their weight. It wasn't like in Philly where there were literally hundreds of police, a lot of whom she didn't even know personally and never would. No, here there were only the four of them. And most of the citizenry knew them by name or on sight. Although, that wasn't always a good thing. What she realized was that she had been slowly building a new life. She hadn't even realized how attached she had gotten to the damn place until she had the chance to leave.

The truth was, she didn't want to start over again. It was tiring and it made her feel rootless. Sean was on the road all the time. This place never really grew on him. It didn't have the chance. He had his work, which took him away frequently to other places and other people. While she was here in Durant with an entirely different set of people. It was easy to cast blame as to what went wrong in their relationship. Sure, they could've done more to stop it or fix it. But, if she were being completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to. And, despite what Sean, insisted, she frequently detected the same feelings in him. A new location wasn't going to fix anything between them. Only they could do that. Having to start from square one would only make her resent him more. Sean would slide easily into a job with a company he was already established with. He would have connections. Meanwhile, she would be right back to looking for another job with more people she didn't know.

Fitting in was something she had always struggled with. She was blunt and outspoken. Her language was frequently profane. It's who she was and she didn't feel like she should have to alter herself in order to please other people. Here, she actually found a group she seemed to fit in with. They didn't make her feel like an outsider, even though she was. She finally felt comfortable here. Leaving with Sean would mean leaving all of that.

It would mean leaving Walt.

And that seemed unthinkable at this point. That was a sad commentary on her marriage. That wasn't something she was particularly proud of. But, it wasn't something she sought out either. It just happened. That sounded lame, even to her. But, it was the truth. She felt connected to Walt in a way she hadn't felt before. In a way she never felt with Sean, even during their best moments.

Vic let out a heavy sigh and brought herself back to the present. She slid from her truck and crossed the parking lot. It was getting a little late for lunch so the crowd should be light. It was a lot darker inside the bar than it was outside. She guessed correctly. There were only a few other patrons inside. None of them paid her any real attention. Vic crossed the room and took a seat at the bar.

"Hello, Vic."

Henry offered her a smile as he came towards her. She smiled in return.

"Hey, Henry."

He placed his hands on the bar, the wood shiny under his hands.

"What can I get for you? A beer?"

She wanted a beer badly. But, she was technically still on duty and that wasn't the best idea, all things considered.

"I wish. I'm working. How about a burger? And some water."

Henry gave her a nod.

"Sure thing."

He placed a glass of ice water in front of her and then moved to the back to cook her foot. Vic took a sip and then turned the glass around. Beads of condensation covered the surface, wet and cold under her fingers. Vic tapped her fingers mindlessly on the bar. If she had a dollar for every time she came in here with Walt for some reason or another she would be rich. Coming here probably wasn't the best idea, but her options were limited.

She didn't want to go home. More than likely, Sean would be there. Right now, she couldn't handle another confrontation with him right now. His mind seemed to be made up regardless of what she wanted. Her mind was flooded with a memory of being in the hospital and talking to Walt. That was only what, six months into her time here give or take? Even then, she and Sean had been fighting. Even then, he had been pushing to leave. To take a promotion and move on. She had resisted then. She had only been on the job a while and was finally finding her rhythm. That time, the prospect had been Australia. What if they had moved then? She was fairly certain that she would have been miserable. Some part of her suspected Sean really wanted a wife who would stay home and wait for him. Keep the home fires burning, so to speak. That wasn't who she was. It never had been. Had he thought he could change her? Did he think she spent all that time preparing for a career and training just to toss it aside as soon as he deemed it okay?

"Here you go."

Vic jolted back to the present to see Henry coming with her food. He set the basket in front of her and the smell reminded her that she had left the house without breakfast.

"Thanks. Smells good."

He nodded at her glass.

"More water?"

Vic started to answer in the affirmative and paused with Henry still watching her. Instead of nodding, she shook her head.

"No. You know what? I think I'll have a beer after all."

Henry's dark eyes sat on her for the briefest of seconds before he nodded and grabbed her a cold bottle. Popping off the top, he set it in front of her.

"Anything else?"

Vic shook her head as she took the bottle and slid it over.

"No, that's it, thanks."

He nodded.

"Sure. Just call me over if you need anything else."

He moved and busied himself cleaning glasses and wiping down the empty portions of the bar. Vic took a bite of her burger. The pizza might suck, but few things carried more flavor than one of Henry's burgers. She debated calling Walt and telling him she was taking the rest of the day off, but pushed the thoughts from her mind. She was going to have to stop thinking about him all the time.

That was a joke in itself. Vic took a swallow of her beer. Five more and she might be able to accomplish her goal of not thinking about the damn man. What so appealing about him anyway? Vic shook her head at her own stupidity. What wasn't appealing about him? He was good at his job. Really good. He cared about people. He never disregarded anyone. He championed the little guy. The one that no one else cared about. He fought passionately for things that were important to him. He was sexy as hell in an unobvious cowboy kind of way. He was the kind of man that was rarely encountered these days. No, he wasn't perfect. Far from it. But he tried. He genuinely tried to do the right thing in most situations. He carried himself with an honesty that was rare anymore. He didn't ask what was in it for him. He did the right thing because it was right.

Vic could have slapped herself. She was doing the exact opposite of what she told herself to do. The damn man was still on her mind.

xxx

Walt sat at his desk. The office was fairly quiet. Vic had left right after their conversation and hadn't been back. That worried him. She had other options. He knew that. Vic wasn't tied to this place in the way that he was. This wasn't her true home. He was torn. Part of him knew she didn't need any pressure. She had been through enough. Was still going through it. If she chose to stay with her husband, that was her right. That was her choice. That was the side of him that told him to keep quiet. To let her make her own decisions without any interference from him.

Then, there was the other part. The man who wanted her. The man who had her once and couldn't stop thinking about her. It had crossed his mind that he was actually in love with her. At first, he scoffed at the notion. He still loved Martha. That was what he told himself. And it was true. It would always be true. That love would never go away. But, Vic made him think. She made his mind wander to all kind of possibilities. Possibilities that hadn't crossed his mind in some time.

She made him think about the future. A possible one that included her. But, what would she want with him? She had a husband. Even if she chose to leave Sean, that didn't mean she would want to be with him. She could have any man she wanted as far as Walt could see. Her possibilities would be wide open. He had very little to offer her outside of himself and that seemed like a sad consolation prize the more he thought about it.

Walt sighed and shook his head. None of this was helping. He needed to focus. He needed to get his mind on his work. There was the situation with Branch. Judging by the way Branch looked earlier in the morning, that situation would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. The whole matter regarding Denver wouldn't go away. That noose was tightening around both his and Henry's necks. That was a matter he wished he could put behind himself once and for all. But, it kept creeping back into his life. How could he even entertain the idea of moving on when so much of his life felt like it was constantly in flux?

Walt stood abruptly, suddenly feeling the need to clear his head. He obviously couldn't do that here. He was tempted to just go home and drink himself into oblivion, but that didn't seem possible in the moment. Too much needed his attention. Walt grabbed his hat and shoved it onto his head. He used the door marked private to leave his office, not wanting to face any questions about where he was going. Truth be told, he didn't know. He just knew that he needed to be somewhere besides here.

He pulled his Bronco out onto the road and left the main strip through Durant. He had no plans about where he was going, only the desire to drive. He let the windows down, allowing the wind to whip through the cab of his Bronco. The noise helped him drown out his thoughts. He left the city limits and just kept driving, taking a turn here and there. He knew this county well. He was in no danger of getting lost.

He couldn't have said how long he drove. But, his stomach growled and he touched it absently. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. Walt glanced at his watch. If he headed back towards town, he could still grab a late lunch somewhere. He knew without giving it much thought that somewhere would be the Red Pony. At the very least, he could get a decent meal and see Henry. He worried about Henry these days. His freedom was still not considered permanent and Walt couldn't stomach the idea of his best friend going to jail. Especially over something he didn't do.

Walt pulled in. There were only a few cars in the parking lot and he didn't bother himself with paying them very much attention. He parked and slid free, closing the door behind him. It would be quiet inside. The quiet was a blessing and a curse as far as Walt as concerned. He stepped inside and pushed through the familiar swinging doors. Out of habit, he scanned the bar, taking in the smattering of people who were seat around the room.

His eyes came to rest on the bar. He hadn't paid enough attention outside. If he had, then he would have seen her truck. He would've known she was here. For a second, Walt considered turning and walking back out the door. Vic still hadn't seen him and it was possible to keep it that way. But he paused too long. And for some reason, her head turned and her eyes moved in his direction. Their eyes met briefly. He could see the change in her body language across the room. Removing his hat, he approached slowly.

"Hey."

Her eyes stayed on him until he took the seat beside her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

He nodded at her mostly finished hamburger.

"Guess we had the same thought. I was hungry."

Vic shoved the flimsy red basket holding the remnants of her food away, clearly having lost her appetite. She started to stand up.

"Don't let me stop you."

On sheer instinct, Walt reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip was loose and somewhat soft.

"You don't have to go."

Vic shook her head at him and that was when he noticed the smell. She had been drinking. But, she didn't seem particularly drunk. Not yet, anyway.

"How much did you have to drink?"

Vic rolled her eyes.

"I'm not drunk, Walt."

He eyed her.

"You're not supposed to be drinking on the job."

It came out sounding ridiculous. Vic leaned on the bar and smiled at him. Only, it wasn't a friendly smile. Not at all. Slowly she leaned in. Walt froze, not knowing what exactly she was doing. She paused a few inches from his face and spoke, her voice low.

"Then why don't you fire me?"

The bitterness in her tone was unlike her. She shook his hand off of her wrist.

"I gotta go."

"You going home?"

She tilted her head at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, Walt. It's not like it matters to you anyway."

"It matters to me if you go off upset after you've been drinking."

The comment earned him another eye roll.

"I had two beers. That's it. And I ate. I'm not drunk. Not even close. I wish like hell that I was. But…I'm not. I'm taking the rest of the day. So…I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she turned away from him and was gone. Walt was still watching the door when he heard Henry.

"Did Vic leave?"

Walt turned to see Henry watching him. He nodded in response.

"Yeah…she left. How…uh….how long was she in here?"

Henry gave him an odd look.

"I am not sure. I did not time her. Long enough to eat."

"How did she seem?"

"You should ask her that."

Walt smiled a little.

"She's not real happy with me right now."

Henry looked curious.

"What did you do?"

Walt gave Henry a dirty look.

"What makes you think I did something?"

Henry smiled good-naturedly.

"Experience."

Walt just shook his head.

"Could I get a burger?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah. A beer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Vic finally had nowhere to go but home. She could only drive around for so long. She even spent roughly an hour just sitting, parked and looking around. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, her mind kept returning to Walt. It made her angry at herself and angry at him. She hated the way she felt. She felt weak. She felt like she had given Walt too much power over her feelings and it was blowing up in her face. She pulled into the driveway and cut her engine. Of course, Sean was home. Where else would he be? He had taken a few sick days following his own beating. This was why she had avoided coming home earlier. She lacked the energy to deal with him and his bullshit demands.

Steeling herself, she walked up to the front door and pulled it open. The living room was quiet. Shrugging out of her jacket, she tossed it over a chair and toed her boots off. She was about to sit when she heard him coming down the stairs. He paused when he saw her standing there.

"Thought I heard someone down here. Where have you been?"

Vic shook her head.

"Don't start."

Sean held up his hands, as if in surrender.

"I'm not starting anything. I'm actually glad you're here."

Vic gave him a skeptical look.

"You are?"

He nodded and covered the last few stairs with long strides.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Without fighting."

Vic nodded, still feeling apprehensive, despite his tone.

"Okay."

Vic sat down on the couch and Sean took the seat beside her. He turned to his side a little so that he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody the past couple of days. That whole…mess shook me up."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Her words came out slow and tired sounding.

"We need to talk, Victoria. Really talk. We can't keep avoiding this."

Vic sighed.

"Sean…"

He held up one of his hands.

"Let me finish. I'm just gonna ask you point blank. Do you want a divorce?"

The bluntness of his question surprised her. It was a move right out of her own playbook. She just looked at him for a long time. Sean shifted a little beside her, still waiting for an answer that she seemed in no hurry to provide. Finally she answered in the most honest way she knew how.

"I don't know what I want."

Sean studied her like he was trying to read her. Once upon a time, he might have been able to. But, now he felt like a stranger and Vic genuinely wondered if he knew her at all. Or if he even wanted to know her. The real her.

"Well, things can't keep going like they are."

Vic shook her head.

"No…they can't."

She looked down at her hands sitting lightly in her lap.

"What do you want, Sean?"

She heard him sigh, but kept her eyes cast down.

"I would like for us to try and start over somewhere else. This place…Durant…it isn't good for us. You work too much…"

Vic's head snapped up, feeling defensiveness rise up in her.

"I work too much? Sean, you're never home. You're gone…all the time."

"I'm trying to make a better life for us."

She frowned at his comment.

"What in the hell do you think I'm trying to do? What…my job's a hobby?"

He sighed again. Heavily.

"I think you're trying to avoid being here. That's what I think. Do you remember when we moved here, Victoria? I told you then that you don't have to work. I'm doing well at Newett. You don't have to be under all of this stress or in danger all the time."

Vic shook her head.

"I like my job. I don't want to sit at home all day. I was stuck here for a month after we moved and it sucked."

He nodded emphatically.

"Yeah…I know that you were unhappy. You made that clear. But you could…work part time somewhere. You don't have to be a cop."

She sighed raggedly.

"But…that's what I am. It's what I've always been. You're asking me to change and that's not fair. I can't…be this person that you want me to be. I don't want to."

He gave her a long look.

"So what…we just keep going like we have been? With you putting your job over everything else. If not here, then somewhere else."

She looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"Are you really taking this new job?"

Sean nodded slowly.

"There's nothing for me here. There's no chance of promotion here in Wyoming. It's…just a stepping stone to something better. And God knows your job doesn't have any advancement. I mean…you're either a deputy or the Sheriff. And your boss just got reelected. So…"

Vic sighed at his unfinished thought.

"You know…there's more to life than advancement, Sean. I mean…don't you want to stay somewhere longer than a year?"

"If I play my cards right, we can pick our location. Settle anywhere we want."

He was still living a pipe dream in her mind. Thinking it was that simple.

"And what if I just want to stay here?"

She could see his anger starting to build, his original intentions washing away.

"For what? For Walt?"

Vic bit her lip.

"Why do you always jump right to Walt? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I like it here?"

Sean gave her a dubious look.

"Yeah, right. Because you made that so clear after we moved."

"Things change."

Sean just shook his head.

"I'm not staying here. So…I guess the choice is yours."

"So you can blame me? Say I'm the one who didn't want to try?"

Sean shrugged.

"Your words, not mine. I know you have feelings for him, Victoria. I'm not blind. I can tell when you're interested in a man. I was telling the truth about that picture that Gorski sent. You never look at me the way you were looking at Walt. I can't remember the last time I saw that smile, let alone made you smile like that. But, tell me this. How does he feel? What makes you think he would even want you other than the obvious?"

Whether they were intended to or not, the words hurt. Partially because she had been asking herself the same questions. And partially because of the insinuation behind them.

"There's something you should know."

Sean's eyes stayed on her. Waiting. He remained quiet.

"The uh…other night when I left…after we had that fight…I went to Walt's."

Sean nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I uh…I slept with him."

It seemed like an eternity before he responded.

"You had sex with your boss?"

Vic nodded slowly, letting the reality sink of what she had just told him sink in.

"Yeah."

Her voice was eerily quiet, almost a whisper.

Sean stood up, his face reddening.

"That's about what I expect from you."

Snatching up his jacket, he stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

xxx

Walt was more than a little surprised to see Vic on his porch, her face creased with worry. He frowned as soon as he saw her expression, their earlier encounter pushed from his mind almost immediately.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

She was still dressed for work. Shifting her feet on the porch, she nodded at his living room.

"Can I come in?"

Walt nodded and stepped back to let her pass. Vic hovered hear his couch, a nervous energy rolling off her. Walt closed the door and joined her.

"You want to sit?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. I told Sean."

For a second, Walt was confused. Then, it all clicked into place. That would explain the look on her face and why she seemed so restless. Walt stared at her for the better part of a minute before he found his voice.

"You told him. About…the other night."

She nodded.

"Yeah."

Walt ran his palms over his jeans.

"What did he say?"

Vic sighed.

"Well…he's pissed."

That was understandable. He was still her husband. Walt could only imagine how he would feel receiving that news.

"Is he still at home?"

Vic shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, shaking her head.

"No…he left. Right after I told him. I was…afraid he might come here. So…"

Despite her anger at him earlier in the day, she came to warn him. Walt studied her closely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Walt's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him."

She shrugged, dropping her eyes from his.

"Changed my mind."

Walt was still confused. He motioned at the couch.

"Vic, sit and tell me what happened."

After hesitating, she finally sat down, her hands settling in her lap while she picked at the skin around her nails. It was a nervous habit he was familiar with.

"When I got home earlier, he was there. And he wanted to talk. About…what we should do. Should we stay married? Should we move?"

She paused and looked away, her tone softening.

"You know…I'm willing to accept the wrong I've done in this marriage. I haven't…done my part. I can admit that. But he…he just wants to blame me for all of our problems. He's taking a transfer. He's just waiting to get the paperwork and make it official."

Walt nodded, his eyes on her. Afraid to ask.

"He...wants me to go with him. To start over somewhere else. Like that's going to fix anything."

Vic bit her lip and raised her eyes.

"I'm tired of starting over."

She grew quiet for a long beat.

"Anyway, things got kind of heated and I told him. Don't ask me why. Self-sabotage maybe. I guess I'm just confirming his insistence that I'm a screw up."

Walt sat next to her on the couch, shaking his head at her comment.

"Vic, you're not a screw up."

She laughed at the comment. But there was no humor in it. Only bitterness. Leaning over, she rubbed her face with her palms.

"Right. Walt, everything is so fucked up. I mean…God…how did we get here?"

Walt reached out and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He resisted the urge to pull her to him.

"It'll be okay."

She turned her head to look at him.

"When did you become such an optimist?"

Walt smiled softly.

"Just now."

Vic returned his smile and held his eyes. They sat that way for a space of time. For a split second, it crossed his mind to kiss her. But, then, that's what landed them in this mess to begin with. He felt a new surge of guilt at the problems she was currently facing. Finally, Walt shifted his eyes away and cleared his throat. Dropping his hand away from her, he stood up.

"Just give it some time, Vic. Things will settle down."

Vic followed his lead and stood up as well, her face falling slightly. He noticed it, although he told himself not to.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."

Walt turned to her.

"You can explain that night to him if you try. You…you weren't yourself that night, Vic."

She shook her head.

"Don't makes excuses for me."

"I'm not. It's the truth. You can fight for your marriage if that's what you want. It's not too late, Vic."

Vic stared at him.

"Fight for my marriage? Is that what you think I should do?"

Walt looked away from her eyes.

"You should do what's best for you?"

Vic frowned at his evasiveness.

"Is that what you think is best?"

Her voice rose slightly with the question. Insistent and persistent.

"What I think doesn't matter. This isn't my business."

Vic closed her eyes. A low grade headache was starting to pulse inside her head.

"Right."

His attempted detachment was clearly annoying her. Vic sighed and he could almost see the defeat wash over her.

"I'm gonna head home. I just wanted you to know what was going on. Just in case."

Walt offered a weak smile. He hated himself for not telling her the truth. His truth.

"Thanks."

Vic looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she turned away and walked out of his door. Walt sighed as the door closed behind her. This situation was unraveling quickly. He wasn't overly concerned about Sean showing up. He understood the concern but the man wasn't known for having a volatile temper or being violent. But, finding out his wife had slept with another man could make him unpredictable. Even so, Walt was certain he could handle the situation should it arise.

He sat back down on his couch. He hated to see Vic like this. He hated being part of the reason she was in this situation. It would be easy enough to justify their behavior. But, Walt wasn't that kind of man. He had been taught from a young age to take responsibility for his actions. It bothered him to see Vic blaming herself when he was just as guilty. Maybe even more than she was. With her having just suffered such severe trauma and a serious head injury, an argument could be made that he had taken advantage of the situation.

He knew Vic would roll her eyes at the suggestion.

That thought made him smile.

xxx

Walt was frustrated. On second thought, that seemed like an understatement. It felt like everything was coming apart at the seams. And, there was nothing he could do to stop it. If the mess with Branch wasn't enough, now Ferg was angry with Walt and Vic for shutting him out. Walt didn't mean to lose his temper with his youngest deputy. The last few weeks, Ferg had more than proved his worth by picking up a lot of the slack that Branch left in his wake.

Admittedly, Ferg had a point. He knew he tended to lean on Vic more than he did the other two. When he originally hired Vic, Branch had already been a deputy. However, Vic came with experience and credentials that Branch didn't have and that threatened him and his ego. From the earliest days, there was a competitiveness between the two of them. They got along well enough most of the time, but there was always something under the surface. Branch fancied himself Walt's number one deputy and Vic was a clear threat to that position.

Over time, Walt found his own relationship with Vic was more copacetic than with Branch. Branch was good when he applied himself. Unfortunately, he came with the same bravado that plagued all the Connallys and it could be a downfall in a job like this one. Branch's loyalty was not concrete when Vic's seemed to be. That idea was confirmed in Walt's mind when Branch ran for Sheriff and didn't bother to tell him in person.

In all of this, Ferg was more or less everyone's little brother. He did what he was asked and seemed to idolize Walt to a degree. As the youngest and least experienced on staff, Ferg sometimes struggled to gain the respect of the others. And it was starting to bother him. Which was fair in Walt's mind. They had been shutting him out. It wasn't something that was done intentionally, but it still wasn't right.

Walt was sitting at his desk mulling over how to handle the situation when there was a tap on his door. Ruby stuck her head in.

"Walt, Vic's husband is here to see you."

Walt gave her a confused and slightly concerned look.

"Sean?"

Ruby nodded.

"Do you want me to send him in?"

All Walt could do was nod. Surely the man didn't intend to pick a fight at the Sheriff's Office. He stood up as Sean came through the door and closed it behind him. He held a large envelope in his hand. He paused and gave Walt a long look.

"Sheriff."

Walt remained standing.

"Vic isn't here."

Sean nodded, looking around the office.

"Yeah, I know. I'm here to see you."

Walt's hands rested on his hips.

"About?"

The question seemed laughable. Absurd.

"She told me. About the two of you."

"I know. She told me."

Sean took a couple of steps towards the desk.

"Do you know this is what she does?"

Walt sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know about Goski?"

Walt nodded.

"I do."

"So…you know you're not the first. And you won't be the last. She's self-destructive. If you're smart, you'll cut your losses and save yourself the trouble."

Walt had no desire to argue with him. The sooner Sean said his piece and left, the better for everyone. He didn't need Vic coming in to find this unfolding. That was the worst possible scenario in his mind. Sean didn't seem to want to linger anyway.

"Anyway…here."

He extended the hand holding the envelope to Walt. Walt hesitated and then took it.

"What's this?"

Sean stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged at him.

"She's all yours."

Turning, he left through the door marked private. Walt stood, envelope in hand and confused. Finally, he sat back down and opened the envelope. He pulled out the papers only partially, knowing immediately what he was looking at.

He sighed and slid them back in. It was Sean's final message to them both of them.

Divorce papers.

Walt tossed the envelope on his desk and rubbed his eyes. Sean easily could've had the court serve her the papers. That was how these matters were normally handled. He was making a statement. Walt knew that. He got the message loud and clear. He drummed his fingers on the desk and raised his eyes to the door. Now, he had one more thing on his plate that he would need to deal with.

Giving Vic her divorce papers.

xxx

Naturally, all hell broke loose. Branch showed up unexpectedly in the office after being MIA for a couple of days. He came in looking worn and haggard, unshaven and unkempt. He started going on about David Ridges yet again. On some level, Walt believed him. On another, it was clear the younger man had taken a dark turn at some point. The easy going, self-confidence was gone. The familiar swagger with which Connally men generally carried themselves vanished. It was replaced by a haunted man. A man with an obsession that could rival Walt's own.

And he wasn't stable.

Tension had been building between Branch and Vic for some time. Vic hadn't forgiven Branch for the election or the fact that he seemed to harbor some resentment towards her on a good day. Branch was spiraling. That much was obvious. One sharp comment from Vic and Branch moved before any of them could stop him. Pulling him away and shoving him into the cell seemed the only option in the moment. The man continued to pace like a wild animal.

"I'm fine."

Walt stood in his office trying to see her neck. There was a little redness, but he was pretty certain it wouldn't bruise. She sat on his old couch looking up at him.

"I want you to stay away from him, Vic."

She stood up and paced a small circle in his office.

"We've all seen this coming, Walt. He's been…losing his shit for a while now. Since he was shot really."

Walt nodded.

"I know. And I'm going to look into this. As convinced as he is, he saw something. I don't know if it was David Ridges, but I owe it to Branch to find out."

Vic shook her head.

"What happened to Branch wasn't your fault."

Walt ran his palm over his hair.

"He's still my responsibility. Just like you and Ferg. After this, though, I don't know. He can't be here. Not in any professional capacity."

Vic stopped her own pacing and turned to him.

"What does that mean exactly?"

Want ran his hand over his jaw, the stubble scraping his hand.

"Once he's free…I have to suspend him."

Vic bit her lip and remained silent. Walt sighed.

"He can't…be here and attack people. I can't let him walk around with a badge if he's loose cannon. He's dangerous. Or he could be."

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes moving to the door.

"How long do you plan on keeping him locked up?"

Walt shrugged.

"I don't know. He's safe from himself, at least. Barlow will raise hell."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Right."

Walt looked at her.

"Do you want to press charges?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Walt nodded, his eyes still on her.

"Okay. I'll keep him locked up for a while. Maybe overnight. Give him a chance to get a clear head, cool down. Once he's out, he won't be allowed here. Not until everything can be sorted out."

"You're really talking suspension."

Walt tapped his hand against his legs. He couldn't remember having to take disciplinary action against one of his deputies like this before. There were minor things, sure. But, nothing as heavy handed as this.

"Yeah. I'm out of options."

He reached for his hat. Vic gave him a curious look.

"Where are you going?"

He placed the hat on his head.

"To talk to Jacob Nighthorse. If Ridges is alive, he'll know about it."

Vic folded her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think that? That Ridges faked his death?"

Walt shrugged.

"I don't know. But, I do know, if he did…he had help. And that is right up Nighthorse's alley. While I'm gone…"

She waved a hand at him.

"Walt, he's locked up. Stop worrying."

That was easier said than done. He gave her a long look and it occurred to him, this was the first conversation they'd had that wasn't fraught with tension and underlying emotion since that night. Right now, their own problems were taking a backseat to what was unfolding right in front of them.

"I'll be back."

She nodded and Walt walked out his private door with a purpose. Vic wandered back into the main office.

Her divorce papers sat untouched on his desk.

xxx

It was late, but she had little desire to go home. She simply wasn't up for another confrontation. Not after the super shitty day at work. Vic tried to busy herself at her desk, but her mind kept wandering. She hated to beat the same old drum, but damn things were falling apart. It was like…everyone was mad at everyone else. Ferg was bent out of shape at her and Walt. Although, she knew his feelings were valid. Branch was gone, sprung by his father. They didn't know if or when he would be back. Walt had been true to his word. Branch was suspended until further notice. Ruby drew up the official paperwork earlier. There would be an investigation. It was out of their hands at this point.

Vic tossed her pen down and leaned back in her chair. The blinds beside her were partially open. She looked through them. It was dark outside. The office was quiet. Ruby and Ferg were gone. She knew Walt was still in his office, but he had been closed up in there for a while. She had no real reason to disturb him. She recognized he was carrying his own burdens and dealing with his own issues. He seemed convinced he was close to cracking the case of his wife's death. On some level, it concerned her. She didn't want to see him start down a dark path. The way Branch had. Right now, his attention was divided. But, she knew him well. Soon, his focus would narrow. Walt wasn't one to let go of something. Nor was he one to deviate when justice was at stake.

Her mind was so tired. After her last go round with Sean, it was looking more and more like Sean would be leaving without her. Telling him about her encounter with Walt seemed to have been the last straw. But, she hadn't seen or talked to him since he walked out. So, she didn't know where his head was currently. She certainly had managed to make a big mess out of everything. She knew Walt blamed himself, but she knew she was equally at fault. Maybe even more. None of it would've happened if she hadn't shown up on his porch. Sean would never believe her, but she hadn't gone to Walt with the intention of having sex. She simply hadn't been able to think of anywhere else to go. Her family was too far away. And the sad reality of her life was that outside of work, she had no real friends here.

Only Walt.

xxx

Walt sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk. The large envelope sat there like a land mine waiting to explode. In all the chaos of the day, he had forgotten about it. At least until everything settled down and he returned to his office. It still sat where he had tossed it earlier, staring up at him. Waiting. She was still here. He knew that. He hadn't heard her leave and she seemed in no hurry to do so. Not that he could blame her. Her home life was clearly unraveling. And today, her work life wasn't much better.

He knew he needed to approach this carefully. There was so much between them. Sean clearly knew what he was doing by forcing Walt to give her the divorce papers. That was a calculated move that made Walt resent him more than he already did. The events of that night stayed with him. The way she felt under his touch. The way her touch felt. Her smell. Everything about it was fresh in his mind. Like it was still happening even as he went about his day. She was everything he would've expected and more.

Walt shook his head and cursed himself. It was this kind of thinking that got them into this mess. Looking at her sitting on his couch seemingly lost and vulnerable. It was more than he could handle. He wanted to ease her pain. He wanted her to feel wanted. She deserved that. Everyone did.

Part of him was afraid to give him the papers because he had no idea what her next move would be. There would be nothing to keep her tethered here. But, she had every reason to leave. Things were in a mess. It would be easy for Vic to cut her losses and leave. She could go anywhere, especially if she were single. Her opportunities would be completely open. That frightened him. He hated to admit it. But, it was the truth. She meant a great deal to him. There were feelings there. Real feelings. As much as that unsettled him, it didn't change the way he felt. He tried to scold himself. Remember his mission to find out who killed Martha. That gave him a new sense of guilt. How could he even entertain the idea of moving on with another woman?

Walt sighed to himself and looked at the envelope again. He leaned forward in his chair and ran his hand over it. He pushed himself up and out of his chair. This needed to be done and there was no good reason for him to put it off any longer.

xxx

She heard his door open and kept her attention averted. Until he said her name.

"Vic."

His voice was soft. It was not a tone he used often with her in the office. Not unless they were alone. Vic turned to see him standing in his doorway, his eyes on her. He seemed hesitant and unsure.

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

There was something in his demeanor that melted away any frustration she might've felt for him. Their unpleasant encounter at the Red Pony was still fresh in her mind. She regretted it now. Lately, what else was new? Regrets seemed to be the norm for her these days.

She nodded and stood up. She walked slowly, fatigue having set in. As soon as she cleared his doorway, he pushed the door closed. All the way. Even though they were the only two in the office. The move set her on edge. Something was clearly wrong.

"What's up?"

He turned and moved towards his desk.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Vic bit her lip.

"Okay."

He was doing nothing to resolve the unease she felt. Vic walked all the way into the room and hovered beside his guest chair. He picked up and envelope off his desk and turned to face her.

"Sean came by."

Vic frowned, her brow furrowing deeply.

"Here?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, he came while you were out. To see me."

Vic folded her arms over her chest.

"What did he say?"

He wasn't repeating all of that. He saw no need to.

"He wanted me to give you these."

He extended his hand, the envelope loosely in his fingers. She looked at his like he was offering her a live snake. He could tell by her expression that she knew what it was. Whether she would admit it or not, deep down she knew.

He saw her throat bob with a swallow. Slowly, she reached out and took the envelope from him. Walt allowed his hand to fall limply to his side. Her next move surprised him. He expected her to take it and go. Instead she held it up and looked at it. She inhaled deeply.

"Shit."

The word came out breathily on her exhale. At the same time, she sank into the chair next to her. Looking down in concentration, she opened the flap and slid the papers out. Walt stood while she looked over them, her attention diverted from him momentarily. Walt had no idea what to say in that moment. He knew what he wanted to say. But, what he wanted to say wasn't necessarily the right thing to say.

After skimming through the papers, she slid them back into the envelope. She kept her eyes downcast.

"Well…I guess that's one more thing I've failed at."

Walt shook his head slightly.

"You haven't failed."

She pressed her lips together and then raised her face, her eyes meeting his.

"What would you call it?"

Before he could answer, she sighed and continued to speak.

"I've fucked up everything I've touched."

"That's…not true, Vic. You're always telling me that everything is not my responsibility. Everything isn't yours either."

She narrowed her eyes.

"How is my marriage not my responsibility? I…I cheated on my husband, Walt. I mean…there's no way to justify that."

"I didn't mean it that way. I know it's your responsibility. But, not all of it. Marriage…takes two people. You have told me that Sean seemed checked out for a while now. Vic…what happened between us was wrong, but it's not the only reason this happened."

It was the most he had said to her on the subject of her marriage. Vic stood slowly. She tossed the envelope on Walt's desk and faced him. There was something new on her face. Something that more resembled the Vic he knew.

"Do you really think that? That…it was a mistake?"

Walt shifted under her gaze.

"You're married."

The words came out low, almost hard to hear.

Vic swallowed.

"I know. But…outside of that…how do you feel?"

He was unprepared for her to press him on this issue. And he stumbled.

"I…I don't know."

The comment earned him a well-deserved eye roll.

"God, Walt. I'm not asking you anything hard here. I'm asking you how you feel."

She tilted her head, her eyes imploring him.

How did he feel? He hadn't fully allowed himself to answer that question. He felt alive when he was with her. More than he had in a long time. He felt. He felt strongly. She evoked emotions in him he wasn't fully comfortable with. But, he would be lying if he said he hadn't liked it. He had. More than he cared to admit.

He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't produce any sound. Once again, her frustration was palpable. She maintained the steady eye contact, but something changed. Shifted in her demeanor. In her expression.

"Shit."

She shook her head and he could hear the unsteadiness in her voice. Like she might cry. Like she was on the verge of crying. Walt half expected her to walk out. But, true to form, she held her ground.

"Do you feel? Do you even care?"

Her words hurt him. Deeply. And spurred a reaction.

"You know…you know that I care."

Vic shrugged.

"Do I? I mean…you haven't given me any reason to think you do. I mean…other than sex. And we all know sex doesn't mean you care."

He was taken aback by the forwardness of her verbal attack. As quickly as the anger had surged up inside of her, it seemed to evaporate in the same manner. The fire left her eyes and she looked deflated. She waved a hand at him.

"Forget it."

She snatched the envelope off his desk and turned towards the door. In a sheer gut reaction, his hand reached out and closed around her forearm. He pulled harder than he intended, tugging her back in his direction. He pulled her until she was flush against him, divorce papers still in hand. His face came dangerously close to hers.

"You know that I care."

He repeated the phrase. But this time it didn't come out sounding lost and unconvinced. It was back by the same intensity he had felt when he had kissed her in his cabin just a few nights ago. It felt like forever. But, in reality, so little time had elapsed.

Her eyes settled on his. Surprised. Her mouth slightly open. Before his brain could process his first ill advised move, she swallowed and gave her arm a tug.

"Let go."

Walt hesitated and then released his grip on her. Vic took a step back and looked down.

"I should go."

The words came out mumbled, her eyes still not looking at him.

"Vic."

He took a step towards her. She looked up and met his gaze.

"I don't want you to leave upset"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm not upset. I'm okay. I'm sorry I pushed you. I…know that you care. That was…"

She left the thought unfinished. Slowly, she took another step in the direction of his office door. But, she didn't seem fully committed.

"Where are you gonna go?"

Vic cleared her throat and gave him a confused look.

"Home."

She said it as though his question were dumb.

"Right now…it's still my house, too. I mean…he can't just kick me out no matter how pissed he is. I need to…to figure this out."

She paused, her eyes shifting to the envelope.

"I need to figure out this…before I can figure out this."

On the last 'this', she gestured between the two of them. As muddled as it sounded, he understood where she was coming from. She had a lot on her plate. Everyone's emotions were running high. As much as he wanted her, wanted her to come to him…with him…his feelings were wrong and he knew it. She did need to sort out her life…her marriage…or the end of it. She seemed to be fighting the same internal battle. He could see it in her eyes. The uncertainty. The feelings.

She started to turn to the door again.

"Vic."

He said her name as gently as he knew how. She paused.

"What?"

He met her eyes one final time.

"If you need me…"

Now it was his turn to not finish his sentence. His thought. But she would know. She did know. She held his gaze and then nodded.

"Yeah."

Turning back around, she left his office. A few minutes later, he heard her leave through the main door. Walt walked around his desk and sank back into his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

There was no reason in putting it off. Vic drove directly home. As she expected, Sean's truck was in the driveway. The ride home was enough time for her Walt related emotions to erode and her anger at Sean to crest. She slid from her truck and snatched up the divorce papers on her way. Sean was sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper when she walked in.

Vic threw the envelope onto their coffee table. The slapping sound made him look up. Vic's hands landed on her hips, her eyes settling on him.

"Really?"

She could tell he knew exactly what she was talking about. Sean folded the paper and set it aside, leaning forward.

"It seemed fitting."

Vic tilted her head slightly.

"Having my boss serve me divorce papers. Instead of the court? Nice, Sean. Real nice."

Sean stood up.

"Your boss who you slept with. Yeah…it seemed like the right move."

Vic shook her head.

"You're right. I did sleep with him. We had sex. I own that. I admit that. That was my screw up. But you know what? At least I own my shit. I don't walk around here like some kind of victim refusing to see the part I played in this shit storm we call a marriage."

Sean gave her an incredulous look.

"You cheated on me."

Vic advanced on him, her anger flaring like the sun.

"This marriage was over before that and we both know it. We just wouldn't admit it. So get over it. Don't stand there like a sanctimonious asshole. How many days have you been home since we moved here, Sean? I mean…if you want to point fingers and assign blame…let's go all the way."

He gave her a questioning look.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Vic's jaw was set stubbornly. Lines had been drawn and this time she would get it all out. Everything she wanted to say to him over the past few months. All the frustration and all of the hurt.

"Because things got hard and you ran. Not literally. But all your time out of town…you were running. Avoiding our problems. I suppose I did the same thing. But you are just as guilty as I am of that. You didn't want to be here. You didn't want to be with me. You were just too much of a coward to tell me."

He still seemed oblivious to her point.

"I moved here for you. To keep you safe."

"It didn't exactly hurt your career either, did it? Jesus, I am so sick of walking on egg shells with you."

He shook his head at her.

"I guess I should've seen this coming. You always have to destroy everything don't you. Why do you think that is, Victoria? Afraid to be happy?"

"Happy? That's funny. When is the last time we were happy? I mean…really happy. It wasn't here. That's for damn sure. Maybe in Philly. Maybe. Were we ever really happy or did we settle because it felt like the right thing to do?"

He took a step back.

"Did you read the papers?"

She gave her head a slight shake.

"Not fully. I was at work."

"What else is new?"

Vic gave him a dirty look.

"You know what? Fuck you."

Sean smiled a humorless smile.

"I'm not the one doing the fucking am I?"

With that, he moved around her and grabbed his jacket and keys. He turned to her as he moved towards the door.

"I signed the paperwork today. My transfer is official. I'll be out of here within the week. We can make arrangements for me to come in and pack my stuff while you're at work. That should give me plenty of time."

With that he left, pulling the door closed behind him. Vic ran her hand over her eyes with an exasperated sigh. She flopped down in the seat Sean had vacated and let her head fall back against the cushion. Walt popped unbidden into her mind. Vic closed her eyes and forced the thought away. That was part of what helped create this mess to start with. Not that fidelity would have saved her marriage. But the lack of certainly didn't help the cause any. She couldn't run to him the minute things got hard. No matter how much she may have wanted to. She need to sort this out on her own. Get this straight. She had doubts that Walt even wanted her. Really wanted her. He seemed as though he was trying to pull away from her emotionally. She lacked the energy to dissect his motivations in that moment. She was simply too tired.

xxx

Walt went home. His first thought when he got behind the wheel of his Bronco was that he wanted to check on Vic. He pushed that thought aside. Vic was at home. Dealing with her husband. Dealing with her life.

Her marriage was not his business.

These days it seemed to be his mantra. He repeated it to himself over and over again. In reality, he had his own problems. But his own personal situation always took a backseat in his mind to Vic's.

That was telling.

Maybe a little more than he wanted to admit to himself. But, that was his biggest problem. Wasn't it? His inability to allow himself to acknowledge what others saw. He had tried to force the thing with Lizzie and she wound up getting hurt. He was attracted to her on a physical level, sure. But, there was no emotion behind it. For starters, he hadn't been ready. He lied to himself about that. Also, he knew then that there was something between he and Vic.

Something. Something nameless but no less dangerous.

That blew up in his face.

He wouldn't allow himself to reach out to Branch. Call it pride or stubbornness. As the one in charge, he should've made Branch get help. He could've required it. Instead, he let him come back far too soon. Before being fully recovered just because Branch insisted he was fine. It became clear quickly that he was not fine. By then, it was too late. Even then, Walt hesitated in acting. And now, Branch was mired in a darkness there might be no escape from.

The mess with Henry. He was the one who allowed Henry to get involved in his quest for vengeance. And now, his oldest friend, his best friend was facing prison time. Henry, who had only ever intended to help him. Henry, who was one of the most altruistic people that he knew. And that was his fault too.

For as much as Vic claimed she had fucked up everything, Walt figured he could give her a run for her money. Of course, Vic came into his mind. It had become her permanent home, it seemed. As wrong as he tried to tell himself it was, he missed her when she was away from him. These past few days at work had been damn near unbearable. The friction and tension between them made him miserable. He missed her smiling at him. The easy going way she would share details about her day or a certain case. He underestimated how much he had come to rely on her presence in his everyday life.

It was a painful lesson to learn. But he was feeling the full brunt of it right now.

What would Martha think of the man he had become?

He found himself in a positon he never really expected. When Martha died, he would've been okay up and going right along with her. But that's not how the world worked. He was still here. He was alive. And something happened along the broken path that he hadn't really seen coming.

He began to move on.

Not all at once, of course. He was far from healed. He doubted he would ever fully heal that wound. But, early on, he figured he would go through the motions. Never look at another woman in that way again. Just sit in a continuous purgatory until he finally died of something. But his heart had other idea. As shattered as it was, it began to pull itself back together in some fashion. Not the way it was before. That version no longer existed. But something new was creating itself.

He found himself doing exactly that. Looking at another woman. Feelings things for her, whether it was right or not. She had slowly worked her way into his conscious and into his heart. He would be a moron to sit here and say he had no feelings for her. It would be an outright lie.

He did.

And it made him feel good in a way he hadn't for some time.

It also made him feel incredibly guilty.

He understood Vic's frustration with him. He was just as frustrated at his own behavior. He knew he sent her mixed signals. He knew he flirted with her. He would skate dangerously close to the line and then run away from it like a scared child. He couldn't fault her for being mad at him. Walt felt the same way.

Sometimes, if he suspended reality, he could almost imagine having some kind of life with her. It was a thought he found alluring. But, reality always reentered the picture. But their reality was shifting.

Her husband had filed for divorce. And Vic seemed to accept that. He didn't get a sense that she wanted to fight for the marriage. He knew their problems weren't new. The issues had existed the entire time he had known her. It was one of the earliest personal conversations between them. Her marital problems. Her unhappiness with the state of her life. Sometimes, it seemed like they were on the same wavelength. That their feelings were mutual.

But, then he remembered her unabashed disdain for Wyoming. So, why would she choose to stay? Because of him? That seemed laughable. She was still young enough to start over and build a new life somewhere else. There was even the possibility that she could simply go home. To Philadelphia. He knew she missed it. He could never fault her for that. What would she really want with a washed up old sheriff like himself. What did have to offer her?

There was that same question again.

And, his answer was always the same.

He had nothing.

xxx

Walt was standing at Ruby's desk when Vic walked in the next morning. She came in quietly, a stark change from her usual self. He heard her walk behind him on her way to her desk. Ruby smiled at her from her seat the same way that she always did.

"Good morning, Vic."

Vic offered a faint smile. Walt could see immediately that her morning was anything but good. But, at least, she responded to the greeting.

"Morning."

In looking at Ruby, she inadvertently met his eyes. The contact only last a second before she turned away.

"Morning."

She murmured the greeting to him before moving on without giving him time to respond. He started for his own office and paused by her desk.

"You got a minute?"

He kept his voice low.

Vic was still in the process of removing her jacket. She draped it over her chair and straightened up, looking squarely at him.

"Why?"

The question was loud enough that it drew Ruby's attention. For a moment, he didn't answer. He hadn't been expecting any kind of challenge to his request. He glanced at Ruby and then back to Vic, trying to avoid any kind of open confrontation. Still, he wanted to speak to her. In private.

"I…want to talk to you."

Vic wasn't biting. That much was painfully obvious.

"About what?"

Walt gave her a long look. Whatever her problem was, she wasn't giving him an inch of comfort. Nothing even resembling that.

"Vic, please."

She stood there making him wait before she finally gave in and followed him. Walt closed the door behind them and turned to her. She was waiting impatiently, hands on her hips in her usual stance. The stance that told him she wasn't about to get comfortable in here.

"What? I have things to do."

Her tone bordered on rude and caught him completely off guard. Vic was a lot of things, but outright rude to him was rarely one of them. Not without good reason, anyway.

"I…how are you?"

Vic shrugged, her face revealing nothing.

"I'm fine."

Walt took a step closer.

"Vic…"

She licked her lips and met his eyes full on.

"We're at work. And I…have a lot to do. In case you haven't noticed…we're short-handed right now."

"I was just…worried about you."

She swallowed. He could see her façade almost crack. Almost. But she managed to keep her tenuous grasp on it.

"I…am fine."

She pushed the words out. They completely lacked any real conviction. He knew her well enough to know that. He should've known better than to push. He knew she was volatile these days. They all were really. Stress fractures were appearing everywhere. At some point, something had to give. But, he pressed on, pushing.

"Vic…"

And then she snapped.

"Walt, you can't keep doing this…this thing where one day…you act like I have the plague…and then the next…you get all…like this."

She motioned at him. He could hear the frustration in her words. That seemed to be all he created in her lately. Frustration. Anger. A myriad of emotions he knew they both struggled with. She continued on, her voice breaking finally.

"It's…it's confusing. And…I just can't. Not right now."

He nodded slowly, processing her rant. He wanted to give her space. But he also wanted to be in her space. His head was full of contradictions where Vic was concerned.

"I only want to know if you're okay."

Vic shook her head at him.

"We both know that's not true. Walt, I just…"

Her words finally ceased. She looked like she was at a complete loss. And, once again, guilt coursed through him. Despite his good intentions, he was still a source of pain. He took a tentative step towards her.

"Vic, if you need to take a day, go home."

She smiled at him, but it wasn't a real smile. It was a tired, sad smile.

"Right. We're already down one person. We can't afford for me to be off over something stupid."

"It's not stupid."

She inhaled and he could see her pulling herself back together.

"Is that all you wanted?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I assume we're done here."

He paused. He didn't feel done. He never wanted to feel done with her. But, he nodded again. She held his eyes for another couple of seconds before she backed away from him.

"I'll get back to work then."

She left him there. She paused with her hand on the knob and he thought she would turn and say more. But, she pulled the door opened and left him standing there.

xxx

Vic pushed her way through the saloon doors into the Red Pony. Being evening, it was crowded. But, Sean was at the house packing and she didn't the energy to go there. Not today. There really wasn't anything left to say between them. Not after their final fight. At this point, there were only legalities to be settled. She dodged her way through the weeknight crowd and took a seat at the bar.

After a minute, Henry turned to see her and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Good evening."

She gave him a half smile that her heart wasn't in.

"Hey."

He looked at her with an inquiring look.

"Dinner? Beer? Both?"

Vic shook her head.

"Something stronger. Whiskey."

Henry frowned at her.

"Is everything alright?"

Vic rested her elbows on the bar.

"Just…getting divorced."

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry."

Vic waved him off.

"Don't be."

He hesitated and then set a glass on the bar and poured whiskey into it. Vic touched the glass gently, rotating it a little before she picked it up and downed it in one gulp. She set the glass down and slid it towards Henry.

"More. Please."

Henry gave her a long look. Vic sighed and reached into the pocket of her leather jacket. She came out with her keys and dropped them loudly on the bar.

"Here. Take them."

He reached out and placed his hand over the keys.

"Are you sure you do not want something to eat?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. Just the drink."

He nodded and poured her another glass.

xxx

Walt was still sitting at his desk when his phone rang. Everyone was gone. Ruby had left hours ago. Ferg a little after her. Vic had lingered the longest. He assumed it was an avoidance tactic. He was ill informed about what was happening between her and Sean. She had said the bare minimum to him over the course of the day. He left her alone for the most part after their morning conversation.

The phone on his desk rang and rattled his already frayed nerves. Not answering it crossed his mind. But, it was his office phone. For all he knew, it was someone calling needing assistance of some kind. He placed his hand over the phone and lifted it, bringing it to his ear.

"Absaroka County Sheriff's Department."

"Walt."

He recognized Henry's voice immediately and felt himself relax a little.

"Hey, Henry."

"You are working late."

He wasn't really working. More like sitting and thinking.

"Yep. Is something wrong?"

"I do not know. Vic is here."

Just the mention of her name drew his full attention.

"Okay."

"She is drinking, Walt. A lot."

Walt closed his eyes. That news didn't surprise him. He could use a drink right about then to tell the truth.

"She alone?"

In the background, he could hear voices and music.

"Yes. She tells me she is getting divorced."

"Yeah."

"I have her keys. She will need a ride."

He knew what Henry was implying. He remembered a time when Vic came and collected him from the bar to take him home after having too much to drink.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

xxx

Vic was oblivious to what was happening around her. She had no idea how many drinks she'd had. Every so often, Henry would come by and check on her. The thought made her smile. Or would have if she felt like smiling. She didn't even notice when the stool next to her became occupied.

"Hey."

Vic turned her head slightly to see a young man sitting there smiling at her. Vic turned back towards her drink.

"I'm not in the mood."

The man's smile remained in place.

"Let me buy you a drink. Your mood might improve."

Vic gave the man another dismissive look. She opened her mouth to reply when they both heard a voice from behind. A voice she knew even as drunk as she was.

"I believe she told you no."

The man's face turned angry as he swung around to see who was interrupting him. His eyes moved up the tall figure, finally landing on the star on the man's coat. He rose quickly, his anger dissolving.

"Right."

Without a backward glance, he was gone. Walt took the stool, lowering himself beside her. Vic looked at him only briefly. Walt leaned on the bar.

"How much have you had to drink?"

She shrugged, her eyes on the empty glass in front of her.

"Don't know."

"Come on."

Vic shook her head.

"I am not at work. You are not in charge of me."

Walt sighed. She cleared her throat.

"I guess Henry called you."

Walt nodded.

"Yes, he did. You need a ride."

She shrugged again.

"A ride."

She repeated his words with no real emotion. He looked at her. She had changed into jeans and a leather jacket over a tank top. It was a good look for her. He honestly couldn't blame the man for trying his luck.

"Vic, come on. Let me take you home."

She reached out and fingered the glass.

"Home."

Her words were noticeably slurred. She still wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Sean is at the house. Packing."

That would explain a lot.

"Well, you can't stay here all night. And you don't need any more to drink. Some come on."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. He half expected her to react to his touch. Pull away at the very least. But she remained still. He was about to try again when she stood up and turned, nearly losing her balance. He caught her by both arms to steady her. Slowly he guided her out the door and to his Bronco. She slumped against the passenger door and rested her head on the window. Walt slid behind the wheel and looked across at her.

"Just take me to work. I'll sleep in the cell."

Walt turned back to the steering wheel. That seemed like the last thing she needed. To be sleeping alone in a jail cell in her current frame of mind. He started the engine and pulled out. He wanted to talk to her, but within minutes she was asleep. Considering everything that had happened, it made him wonder. When was the last time she had a decent night's sleep?

By the time he reached their destination, she hadn't stirred. Walt reached out and shook her arm slightly.

"Vic, wake up."

Another light shake and her eyes opened. The first thing he saw in them was confusion. Then reality. She sat up and looked around, clearly confused.

"I told you to take me…"

Walt cut her off.

"Come inside."

She gave his cabin a long skeptical look and then shook her head.

"Walt."

That was all she said. Just his name. Walt opened his door and got out. Walking around the Bronco, he appeared on her side and pulled the passenger door open.

"Come on."

He could see the reluctance in her face as plain as anything. She shuffled behind him and tripped over the bottom step. Walt opened the door and flipped on the light. Vic walked in and looked around.

Walt motioned at the couch.

"Sit. Do you want something to eat?"

Vic remained where she was and shook her head. Walt gestured again.

"Vic…sit down."

Finally, she moved and sank onto the couch. Walt removed his hat and jacket and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk?"

A slow smile tugged at her lips.

"That's…funny."

Walt felt the urge to smile himself. It felt good.

"I mean it, Vic."

She was looking at her hands.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you."

He repeated his comment from that morning. She shook her head.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. It's okay to admit that."

She lifted her face.

"Because you are so good at that. Walt, nothing is okay. Not for anyone. The whole world…it's all gone to shit. I mean…Jesus Christ…look around you."

Walt bowed his head.

"Why did you bring me here? Another easy roll in the hay? Is that what you want? Sex?"

She sounded so unlike herself, yet so much like herself. It rattled him. Walt shook his head.

"No."

She pulled her bottom lip in and raked her teeth over it.

"Will you answer me something? Honestly?"

"Yes."

She swallowed. He knew she was only talking to him because of the alcohol. But, he would take it. It was certainly better than nothing.

"Was it because you felt sorry for me? The other night?"

Walt stared at her, knowing she was talking about their night together.

"Is that what you think?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I just…don't know anymore. I thought…that you cared about me. That maybe you wanted something with me. Even before…all of this. But now…I mean…I don't know. And I hate the way that feels. I hate the way you make me feel."

Walt lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to…"

She flapped a hand at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

Walt frowned a little at her.

"What do you mean?"

She inhaled a shaky breath.

"I mean…in the last week I have cheated on my husband, gotten served divorce papers, and been jumped on by a coworker. It's like…everything is just collapsing. So, in the big scheme of things, what really matters anymore?"

Walt gave her a long look, his face unreadable. Vic turned her head and met his eyes. They sat for several seconds simply looking at each other. Vic finally blinked, the trance seemingly breaking.

"What?"

Walt reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"You're drunk."

"So?"

Walt gave her arm a squeeze.

"You need to sleep."

She said nothing. She simply looked at him again like she was trying to figure something out.

"He was wrong."

Walt tilted his head.

"Who was wrong?"

He removed his hand from her arm and gave her a curious look.

"Sean."

"What was he wrong about?"

Vic wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"He insinuated…"

She stumbled over the word.

"…that all you wanted from me was sex. But, you don't. Or you don't now that it's in the clear."

Vic rubbed her hands over her face. Walt felt the familiar burn of anger.

"Sean is wrong, Vic. He doesn't know what I want."

She lifted her face from her hands.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Her bluntness was to be expected. Vic rarely failed to make her points known. Walt felt his mouth go dry. He felt like they were teetering on the brink of something dangerous. Something that could turn on a dime.

"You're drunk."

She frowned at him.

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

Walt stood up then.

"You are. And you need to sleep."

She nodded, looking drowsy now.

"Right. Sleep."

Walt left her siting there and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Returning he set them on the couch beside her.

"Here."

Vic looked at the bedding and then pushed her boots off with her feet, letting them fall to the floor. Walt started for his bedroom.

"Walt?"

He stopped.

"Will you tell me one thing? Honestly."

He just looked at her, their eyes holding the contact while she spoke.

"Would you care if I left? Durant?"

It was the first time she had mentioned leaving and it was his greatest fear. But, this wasn't the time to get into that. He couldn't lay anything else on her. She was already under too much weight. So, he merely nodded.

"Yeah, Vic. I would care."

xxx

Her head hurt.

A lot.

Vic forced her eyes to open. The sun was up. She could see that much from where she lay on the couch. Bringing her hand to her face, she rubbed her eyes. Her mouth felt dry. She licked her lips, but it didn't help. Taking a deep breath, she sat up.

The next feeling to hit her was the nausea. Moaning a little, she let her feet hit the floor and leaned over, resting her arms on her legs. After a few minutes, the sick feeling in her stomach passed. She looked up and around. The cabin seemed quiet.

Vic stood up, tossing the blanket aside. She stuffed her feet into her boots. The bedroom door was open and the room empty. Vic walked outside onto the porch. The Bronco was where it always sat out front.

"Morning."

She jumped slightly and turned to the side to see Walt sitting on the bench at the far end. She squinted a little at the morning sun.

"I see that."

He smiled a little.

"How are you feeling?"

Vic walked slowly down the porch and leaned her back against the railing.

"Hungover as hell."

Walt looked up at her.

"Want some aspirin?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe the pain is good for me."

Walt stood up.

"Sometimes, it is."

"There's coffee."

Vic nodded.

"That…I will take."

She followed him inside and he poured her a cup, handing it to her to allow her to make it like she wanted. Walt watched her slow deliberate movements. She took a sip and turned to him.

"How much did I drink?"

Walt shrugged.

"I don't know. Too much."

She smiled again.

"I see that. Or I feel it. Been a long time since I got drunk like that. Too old for that shit."

Now, it was Walt who smiled.

"How much do you remember about last night?"

She gave him a dubious look.

"Why? Did I do something stupid?"

Walt's expression stayed neutral.

"Just curious. You were…"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. Vic set her coffee up down.

"Bits and pieces. But…it's foggy. I…apologize for anything I said that was out of line."

"You didn't say anything out of line."

Vic tilted her head to the side.

"Good. At least I have that going for me."

She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I should get home."

Walt nodded.

"I'll give you a ride to the Red Pony."

xxx

The ride over was quiet. Vic was trying to replay the previous night in her head, but not much was coming to her. Walt was quietly insistent that nothing had happened, but she wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"Sorry you had to come get me last night."

Walt nodded as he drove.

"It was no problem. Nothing you haven't done for me. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nothing happened. I mean…nothing really. Sean sent me a text telling me he would be at the house until around eight packing. He's leaving in a couple of days. So…I didn't want to go home."

"So…getting drunk just seemed like the thing to do?"

There was nothing accusatory or judgmental in his voice. What she heard was curiosity. Vic shrugged.

"I'm tired of thinking about everything. All the shit at work. Now, the divorce and all the crap that comes with that. I just…needed to not think for a while. I guess I didn't give it much thought beyond that."

Walt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"The offer stands, Vic. If you need to take a day…take it. Ferg and I can manage."

She sighed and looked out the window.

"That sounds nice. But, all I would be doing is sitting at home thinking about…everything I just mentioned. At least at work, I can…I don't know…think about something else."

Walt pulled into the empty parking lot of the Red Pony and put the Bronco in park. Vic moved her hand to the door handle and sat. Walt turned his eyes to her, thinking there was something else she wanted to say.

Finally, she pulled the handle and opened the door. Pausing, she turned back to him.

"Thanks."

He merely nodded and she slid out. Walt watched her until she was in her truck and backing out. Once she as on the road, he headed home.

xxx

"Have you heard anything from Branch?"

The question was directed at Ferg. He looked up at Walt and shook his head.

"No. Why?"

Walt's face was etched with concern. He reached up and rubbed his hand over his jaw.

"Cady has been trying to get in touch with him and she hasn't had any luck. She went by his house and it looks empty. I can't get Barlow."

Ferg frowned.

"Do you think something is wrong?"

Walt looked around the office with a sigh.

"I don't know. Branch's state of mind…I just don't know."

Vic bit her lip.

"Anyone else think he's missing?"

Walt turned to her.

"I don't know that he's missing. He's just…not answering his phone."

He redirected his attention to Ferg.

"See if you can get him on the phone?"

Ferg nodded, reaching for his cell. Vic stepped in closer.

"Do you want me to go to his house?"

Walt looked at her for a long moment.

"That might not be the best idea."

Vic shook her head.

"Walt, you can't not let me do my job. Besides, you said the place looks empty."

Walt relented with a nod.

"Okay, fine. Go check it out. Be careful. If anything seems…wrong, you call me. Cady said he keeps a key under a planter to the left of his back door. Be careful. If something seems wrong…I want you to call me."

Vic pulled her jacket from her chair with a quick nod.

"Sure."

She pulled it on and started out the door. Walt's eyes were still on her.

"I mean it, Vic."

She turned as she pulled the office door open.

"Sure, Walt. I hear you."

He watched her go, pulling the door closed behind her.

xxx

"He's not here."

She could hear Walt's sigh and wondered if it was in relief or deeper concern. She looked around the house.

"Did you find anything?"

Vic looked down at the laptop sitting on his table.

"Yeah, his laptop is here. And…"

She paused. After a minute, Walt spoke up.

"And? Did you find something else?"

Vic exhaled.

"He has a file on me."

"A file?"

Vic nodded. She was sifting through the folder on the table beside his computer. Article after article stared up at her.

"Yeah…like…newspaper reports…stuff from the internet. About the IA investigation in Philly. It's…it's pretty extensive."

"So…he's been researching you?"

She could hear the question in his tone and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it looks that way. I mean…I knew he was pissed at me. But…this is weird. I don't really see anything else that seems out of place or wrong. The place is pretty clean and nothing looks like it's been messed with. You have any luck contacting Barlow?"

"No. I called Lucian but he hasn't talked to either of them in a couple of weeks."

Vic looked back down at the file and licked her lips. A creepy feeling had wound its way up her spine when she had flipped open the file and saw the article on top with her picture as clear as day. She hadn't even mentioned any of this to anyone other than Walt and she knew he wouldn't have told. At some point, Branch had decided to look into her background. Her only thought was during the Chance Gilbert case when Ed Gorski had become involved.

Vic flipped the folder closed.

"Do you want me to bring his laptop in?"

"Can you pull up anything?"

Vic pressed the power button and the screen lit up. She half expected a password prompt to appear, but instead, all she saw was an open document with writing on it.

"Hang on."

"What?"

Vic ignored him for a few minutes and leaned over looking at the screen. She frowned as her eyes tracked across the page. She inhaled sharply and, once again, Walt's voice came to her.

"Vic? What?"

"There's a page on here that it looks like he might've typed out. It was already open. It doesn't sound good."

She could hear Walt moving around.

"What do you mean?"

Vic paused, rereading the document before answering.

"Walt, it almost reads like a suicide note."

A feeling of dread washed over her. They all knew Branch had issues, but it never occurred to her that he might be contemplating suicide. It hadn't really occurred to any of them.

"Damn it."

She knew Walt would go directly to blaming himself.

"Walt? What do you want me to do?"

He was quiet for a long pause.

"Bring his computer in. We'll see what else is on it."

She nodded and pressed the top closed.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna lock up and put the key back."

Vic ended the call and tucked her cell phone into her pocket. She slid the computer off the table and stuck it under her arm. Pausing, she looked back down at the file and reached out, placing her hand on top of it. After a few moments of thought, she lifted the folder and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Branch was dead.

The reality of that left them all feeling stunned and sick. It looked like a suicide, but Vic could already see Walt trying to fit the pieces together as possible foul play. At first, she had dismissed it. She knew that was a common response to a suicide. Disbelief. One thing she was sure of was that right now, none of them were thinking clearly. The day had turned long and miserable. Hours spent in and around the river, trying to collect whatever evidence there was. Walt was right about that. They owed it to Branch to apply everything they had ever learned. To work the case as solidly as possible.

It was only the reminder of the hangover she had just gotten over that kept Vic from giving up and getting completely sloshed again. Life kept dealing them blow after blow. They weren't even able to get their feet under themselves before another wave came and knocked them back down. She knew Walt would assign blame to himself. But, it wasn't as simple as all that.

She was the one Branch had become so angry with. Weeks now of constant strife. And, instead of letting it roll off her back, she had pushed him. Finding the file he was keeping on her brought into focus where his mind was. How far out his mind had gone. And none of them had seen it. None of them had done anything to help Branch. Or to try and pull him back from the edge. Even Cady, once the closest person to him hadn't seen any of this coming.

It was dark now, the initial investigation over. Walt was worrying her. He already had an obsession working over Jacob Nighthorse. The David Ridges situation had cleared up some things as far as Henry was concerned, but there were still so many questions. Where one load was removed, another was dumped on him. A potentially heavier one. The death of a deputy wasn't something he would take lightly. And rightfully so.

Vic sat at the river for some time just listening to the water gurgle along. She could still see the crime scene tape Walt had strung around the area in an attempt to keep people out blowing in the nighttime breeze. Looking for minute evidence in a continuously moving body of river seemed like the perfect analogy for where they all were right now.

Lost and hopeless.

Headlights passed over her and then shut off as she sat, her eyes still on the dark water. She heard a door slam and heard the crackle of boots over the ground. For some reason, she knew it was Walt. Without looking, she knew. His voice broke the silence.

"What're you doing here?"

Walt paused a few feet from her. Vic finally turned her head. In the dark and with his hat casting his face into shadows, she couldn't make out his expression.

"Sitting."

He took a few more steps and came to a stop beside her, hovering.

"Sitting?"

She nodded.

"Yep."

Walt looked out at the river. Vic raised her eyes to look at him.

"What are you doing here? Come back to drag for more evidence? Pan for shotgun powder?"

He winced at her tone. It was flat. Sad. Her words sounded sarcastic, but there was nothing backing them up. She was just there. Much like the way he felt since finding Branch lifeless in the cold water.

He shook his head, bowing it slightly.

"Felt restless. Went for a drive and found myself here."

She inhaled the cool air, her shoulders rising a little.

"Why does it take someone dying to really make you think?"

Walt shrugged.

"What's it making you think about?"

Vic shifted a little.

"Everything. The last few days have seemed so bad. Like things couldn't get any worse. And now…Branch is dead. Just like that. So, everything I was worried about yesterday…seems like it doesn't even matter now."

Walt shook his head.

"Don't downplay what else you're going through Vic."

She sniffled a little and swiped at her nose.

"I'm not. But…divorce seems so…not as bad when you consider the alternative."

Walt mulled over her words. He understood what she was saying. Her thoughts weren't completely unlike his own.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold?"

She shrugged and turned her gaze back to the river.

"I don't know. I didn't want to go home."

He glanced at her.

"Is Sean there?"

"No. I just…"

She shrugged her shoulders again and looked down at her boots.

"…didn't want to sit there by myself. It's too quiet and I wanted to get out of my head."

"I understand."

And he did. It was the very same thing that pushed him away from his cabin. Loneliness and silence. There was no escape from it when he was home alone. It hung heavy over him, almost palpable in every room. Claustrophobic really.

Vic cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Do you really believe he was murdered?"

Walt sighed.

"I don't know. But…I know I owe it to him to be sure."

She held his eyes for a long moment before looking down. Walt watched her.

"I guess, despite everything, I didn't realize how much Branch hated me."

Walt shook his head at the comment.

"He didn't hate you, Vic. He had…a lot going on. And…you were a convenient place to lay the blame. So was I."

"Maybe."

Walt closed the small distance between them slowly. Vic sat with her head bowed, her eyes downcast. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the contact, their eyes meeting in the dark.

"Why don't you go home? Get some rest."

She laughed a little in a low huff.

"Rest? Yeah, that seems likely."

He could just barely see her features in the moonlight.

"I…don't want to go home. I feel less alone here."

Walt was struck by the comment. With her own words, she had expressed how he felt better than he could have.

"Then…come to the cabin. We'll have a drink…or talk."

She smiled again, a sad smile that plucked at something deep inside his chest.

"A drink? That seems like a bad idea considering the other night."

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her forearm and gave it a light tug. Vic relented to the pressure and allowed him to get her on her feet. Once she was standing, he dropped his hand from her. She missed the warmth it had provided.

"Come on. You can't stay out here all night. It's getting cold."

Not having the energy or the will to argue with him, she followed him the short walk to where they were both parked. She walked up to her truck and leaned her back on it. The metal was cold through her clothes. She was facing him, her eyes filled with concern and questions.

"Are you okay?"

He looked down, shuffling his feet. She knew how he was. So hell bent on looking after everyone else that he would neglect himself. He would never outright admit when anything was wrong with him. He had such a strong tendency to internalize everything. Until it finally exploded.

"Yeah."

"Walt, are you really?"

He looked up. Her voice was soft, but imploring.

"I just…wish I had done more."

Vic sighed.

"We all do, Walt. But…in the end…we'll never know if it would've made a difference. So…don't dwell on it. I'm not sure any of us could've helped Branch. I don't know that he would've been receptive to us."

He head bobbed a little.

"I know."

His right hand moved up and rubbed across his eyes. The motion caused the brim of his hat to slide up making his eyes more visible. He was looking at her, the river still moving behind them. Never stopping or slowing, just steadily rolling on. He looked like he was on the verge of saying something, so she stayed quiet. Instead, the intensity on his face deepened. He slowly inched closer to her. Vic felt frozen in place and within seconds, he pressed his mouth against hers.

Vic's first instinct was to step into him and she did. Walt's hands settled on her upper arms, pulling her to him. He tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Vic's hands were on his sides, clenching in the thickness of his coat. His mouth was warm and inviting.

Without warning, Vic dipped her face away from him, breaking the contact of their mouths. Her hands slid around up his chest, pushing him back a little. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"Walt, stop."

She forced the words out. They came out breathless and raspy sounding. She didn't want to stop. It would be so easy to lose herself in this. In him. To just give in and forget about everything. But, that wouldn't solve anything. Nothing between them and nothing around them. All their problems would still be there when they arrived back in reality. And they would be saddled with the burden of another awkward, apologetic morning.

His breathing was harsh. He lowered his face.

"I'm sorry."

Vic pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to reign her emotions in. She hated the lost expression on his face. It made her want to pull him to her. To kiss him again until all of the sadness left him.

"It's okay."

Her hands were still on his chest, although his hands had fallen away. She pressed on his chest.

"You should go home."

He smiled the smallest bit.

"So should you."

Vic returned the smile.

"You're right. So, I am…going home. And I will try to get some rest. I want you to do the same."

He nodded slowly.

"Okay."

She pulled her hands from his chest.

"Goodnight, Walt."

He was still watching her.

"Night."

xxx

Vic looked around her house. The place was messy thanks to her not being home and not caring as well as Sean's packing. As far as she knew, he was pretty much done getting what was his. The furniture all stayed with the exception of some small pieces he was partial to. His clothes were gone and his books. Half their pictures, although she didn't really want what was left of those at this point. The house was part of his original transfer package with Newett and Vic didn't know how long she would be here with him having transferred away. She figured her time would be limited, but had little desire in the moment to find something else. The housing market in Durant was sorely lacking in her price range and she loathed the idea of an apartment.

Vic turned her beer can around in her hands. It was cold and wet, condensation beading up on the smooth surface. She kept telling herself that she had done the right thing. Walt wasn't thinking straight. He didn't really want her. Not like that. Not now. It was too easy to give in and allow the physical to silence the mental. But, in the morning, when the sun came up and their heads cleared, they would be right back where they started. Awkward and confused.

She hoped he did was she suggested he do. Go home and go to bed. Everyone was being stretched to the limit with this mess. There was the investigation in Branch's death, the fact that they were now short-handed at work, not to mention Walt's continued pursuit of the party responsible for the death of his wife. Vic knew he was honing in on Nighthorse, believing him to have something to do with it. But, he hadn't shared much on that front. Maybe that was another reason she had turned him down tonight. Was he really over his wife?

Vic brought the can to her mouth and drained it in one last gulp. Forcing herself up from the couch, she tossed it in the trash can and looked at the stairs. Sean was gone. They were getting divorced. It felt odd to sleep in the bed they shared as a married couple. She hadn't had time to get new bedding or change anything. There was the guest room downstairs. It was small, but it would be serviceable for just her. Vic's eyes drifted to one of the pictures Sean had left. It was the two of them smiling. They lived in Philly, then. She couldn't remember where they were, but it was obviously a weekend trip somewhere. They were both smiling and looked happy. She wondered if they really were or what might have been lurking under the surface.

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. She decided the guest room would be the better option for now. Vic cast one last look at the picture and headed upstairs to brush her teeth and change before coming back down. As she walked by the picture, she turned it face down, lacking any desire to see it any longer.

She didn't believe in happy endings anymore. Maybe she never really had.

xxx

Vic paused just inside Walt's office. He was clearly wrapped up in the evidence he was convinced of. He stood over his desk looking down at several papers he had spread out. He was so absorbed, he didn't even notice that she was watching him.

"Walt."

She saw him twitch when she said his name, but he didn't look up. His eyes remained glued on whatever he was concentrating on. Vic shifted on her feet and folded her arms across her chest, still waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Walt."

She injected more volume and less patience the second time and he raised his eyes. They looked bleary.

"What?"

He didn't even seem to notice the way that she was dressed in a blouse and dark slacks. She sighed loudly.

"Are you coming?"

She could tell he was drawing a blank and her patience had reached the end of its track. He stared at her wordlessly. Vic rolled her eyes.

"To the memorial service?"

It hit him then.

"Oh. That's today."

Vic stepped closer to his desk.

"Yes, it's today. C'mon, you can ride with me."

Walt looked back down at his desk.

"I'm in the middle of something."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"You need to go."

He looked up at her again, hearing the sharp tone in her voice. She could read the reluctance on his face and knew it had little to do with being in the middle of something. For a man who spent his life around crime, Walt didn't handle loss or death well. He was the type who tried to ignore it or right some wrong in order to give it meaning. The man didn't know how to process grief. It explained a lot.

"Okay."

She kept her eyes on him.

"Okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

She doubted that.

"Walt, promise me that you will come. It starts in thirty minutes. So, you need to leave soon."

He nodded vaguely. Vic could feel her jaw clenching in frustration.

"Walt!"

He met her eyes again.

"I will be there."

He said with some palpable level of conviction. She gave him a nod and left his office. Her preference would have been for him to come, then. With either her or Ferg. But, she knew him well enough to know that was too much to ask for.

The ride to the church was short and Vic found a seat with Ferg and Ruby. The place was filling up. She assumed that was to be expected considering the family and their connections. Vic kept looking behind her at the door. The service was set to start in five minutes and he wasn't there yet. Ferg leaned in and whispered.

"Walt coming?"

Vic looked at the door again.

"He said he was."

The people seated fell quiet as a minister stepped up. Vic heard the door and turned her head to see Walt step inside and pull the door closed. He met her eyes briefly before removing his hat and taking a seat at the back. Vic returned her attention to the surface.

At least he was here.

xxx

He was back in his office staring at the same things all over again. Vic was back in her work clothes, watching him yet again. She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed. Walt seemed oblivious to being observed. She watched him for, at least, ten minutes without a word passing between them.

Finally she straightened up and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Walt did look up when the latch clicked. He looked back down almost immediately. Vic walked over to his desk slowly.

"You get any sleep last night?"

He kept his eyes down and shrugged.

"Some."

He looked up.

"You know Branch couldn't have shot himself with that gun, right?"

Vic nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you alarmingly demonstrated that."

He ignored her tone.

"It's possible he knew too much. About Nighthorse. Something he was doing or did."

Vic bit her lip.

"Walt, you've got to stop this."

"I doubt Nighthorse would've done it himself, but has plenty of people to do it for him."

"Walt."

He either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her yet again. Both possibilities annoyed her. Vic walked around his desk and reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Walt."

He swiveled his head at the physical contact.

"Yeah?"

"You gotta stop."

He frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to solve a case here."

Vic nodded.

"I know. I get it. I do. I want to figure this out. But…you're scaring me."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm scaring you?"

"Yeah, you're…obsessed."

Walt shook his head.

"I'm not obsessed. I'm on to something."

Vic sighed.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Another shake of his head.

"Lunch?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Do you even know what time it is?"

She could see his patience with her questions waning.

"What does it matter?"

"It's after seven."

She supplied the answer he didn't want. Vic just pressed on.

"And you haven't had dinner either. So…you haven't eaten today."

He was looking at her, although he still seemed distracted.

"What's your point?"

"My point is…you're gonna make yourself sick. Let's go and I'll buy you dinner."

Walt gave her a blank look.

"I'm not done."

Vic frowned.

"Walt, this will all still be here tomorrow."

"Would you be okay with that line of thinking if this was someone you cared about?"

She was taken aback by his response.

"That's out of line."

He shrugged.

"He attacked you, Vic. I don't blame you. But…"

She cut him off.

"But nothing. I cared. I do care. Do not turn try and turn this around on me. It's your own guilt fueling this. Everyone knows it."

The volume of her voice increased steadily. He stared at her like she had burned him with a brand. Vic closed her eyes and shook her head. She hadn't come in here with the intention of lashing out.

"I'm sorry."

Walt swallowed and looked away.

"It's the truth."

"No…it's not. You didn't kill Branch. You are not responsible for this. Neither am I. It's just…so easy to blame ourselves. Come on, Walt. Come with me."

He didn't look like he was ready to cave and come with her. His expression was as stone faced as she had even seen him and that was never good. Despite, the recent issues between them, she had hoped he would be open to her. Everyone who knew him, knew he internalized everything. He took responsibility for everything. And he would eventually crack. She knew it. She had seen it with her own eyes. There was only so much weight he could bare, despite what he told himself.

"I'll get something when I leave."

He sounded resolute in that statement. Vic bowed her head.

"Jesus. Fine. I'll see you later."

He didn't respond and she left just as frustrated as she'd felt with him all day.

Vic had to admit she didn't have much appetite either. But, she couldn't preach to Walt if she wasn't eating. She stopped at the Red Pony and forced down a hamburger. She wanted to be mad at him. On some level, he was being selfish. He wasn't the only one hurting. They all were. They had all lost something with Branch's death. But, she had him figured out. This was what he did. This was the way he responded to death.

Despite her intentions to eat, go home, and go to bed…she caved to the voice inside her head. The voice that refused to allow her to abandon him. She ordered a second burger to go and headed back to the station.

Of course, he was right where she left him.

"Here."

She set the carryout container on his desk with a decisive thump. Walt looked over at her.

"What?"

She gestured at the Styrofoam container.

"Food. Eat it."

His eye stayed on her. Vic considered trying a lighter approach. But, it was late and she was tired. Tired of work. Tired of personal problems. And tired of Walt being Walt. Crossing her arms across her chest, she gave him a hard look.

"I mean it, Walt. Stop what you're doing and eat the fucking hamburger."

He blinked, surprised by the force of the command.

"Okay."

Vic looked at him, half expeting some further put off. But, he seemed to be ready to separate himself from what he was doing. He sat down at his desk and dragged the plate of food over in front of him. Vic sat down opposite his desk and stretched her legs out. Walt flipped open the top and lifted the burger, taking a bite. Vic's eyes stayed on him.

"Solve any mysteries."

He shook his head.

"No. I feel like I'm spinning my wheels."

"Maybe you should change tracks."

He chewed thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?"

Vic rubbed her eyes.

"I mean…you need to stop trying to force what isn't there, Walt. Maybe you're being too closed minded. Isn't that what cops get accused all the time? Not considering all the possibilities. I mean…I know you think Nighthorse is involved…and he might be…but, if you keep pushing…you're gonna help him get off."

He continued to eat and she could see him considering her words.

"Maybe it's someone connected to Barlow. A man like that has to have pissed off a lot of people. Have you considered that?"

He put his half eaten hamburger down.

"I've considered a lot of options. But if Nighthorse has been using David Ridges all this time and Branch knew Ridges was alive…that's hard to ignore."

"I know. But…we have to be missing something. I do know one thing…you're not going to be useful if you exhaust yourself. You need to finish that. And then go home. Get some rest and we can start fresh in the morning."

"We?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…the rest of us would like to help you if you would stop shutting everyone out."

"I'm not…"

She stood up.

"Yes, you are. You are closing yourself off and trying to do this on your own. It's what you do and we all know it. Tomorrow…we're going to change that whether you like it or not. You're gonna give me and Ferg a rundown on what you've got and we're all going to brainstorm idea and try to figure this out. Now…I'm going home and to bed. I'm tired as hell. So…please do the same. Walt, you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I hear you."

She nodded in response.

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow."

xxx

He relented. As much as he hated it, he followed her advice and went home not long after Vic left him at the office. His cabin was depressingly quiet. He didn't bother showering or changing. He was tired. Exhausted really. He didn't want to admit it, but Vic was right about that. He was wearing down. And that frustrated him. He ignored the bed. He pulled his boots off and let them fall where they landed. He drank a Ranier in three long gulps and then collapsed onto the couch. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he took a deep breath and gave in to the darkness that swallowed him.

'_Hey, Walt."_

_His eyes opened to see Branch sitting in the chair opposite the couch. Walt sat up, looking around._

"_Branch? What are you doing here?"_

_He was confused. Branch was dead. This wasn't possible. _

_Branch smiled at him with the same cocky smile he always wore. Before his shooting. Before everything went so dark. His hat sat on his lap._

"_Don't ask me. It's your dream."_

_Walt rubbed his hands over his face. Was it a dream? It had to be. There was no other explanation. He shook his head._

"_Who killed you, Branch?"_

_The easy smile stayed in place. The one that nearly one him an election. Nineteen votes short._

"_You know I can't tell you that, Walt. It doesn't work like that."_

_Walt stood up from his couch and paced his living room._

"_There has to be something I'm not seeing."_

_Branch nodded._

"_Maybe. Or maybe you're looking for something that isn't there at all."_

_Walt turned to him and tilted his head._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_Branch stood up and placed his hat on his head._

"_Exactly what I just said. I'll be seein' you, Walt."_

_With that, he crossed the room and left the cabin._

Walt's eyes opened and he inhaled sharply. He looked around, but the room was dark. He scrubbed his hand over his face and took several deep breaths. Sitting up, his eyes fell on the chair. The one Branch had been sitting in.

It was empty. Of course.

Walt bowed his head and rested it in his hands. He felt like he was losing his grip on reality. Was that how Branch had felt? Convinced of what he knew, but lacking any real evidence. They're entire careers counted on being able to produce evidence. It was the most basic principle of law enforcement. It wasn't enough to believe something. You had to be able to prove it. All of them had dismissed Branch time and again. Blaming his shooting, trauma, whatever because he lacked any evidence. Maybe this was his punishment.

To be the one that no one believed.

xxx

Under normal circumstance he always liked working with Vic. Her training in Philadelphia was clearly well executed. Adding to that, she had a naturally inquisitive mind and a pushy nature that refused to back down. It was one of the first things that struck him about her after he hired her. She possessed a similar dogged persistence he knew he did. He liked that. He thought it made them compatible. Their styles were different. He went about things more quietly, enveloped in stillness and deep in thought. Vic was a person of motion and sound. She asked the questions that came to mind. She pushed. She dug. She would grasp her hockey puck and turn it around and around while she talked through theories.

In the end, the results were usually the same. They were normally in sync. Even when they disagreed on a case, she would hear him out. He would listen to her. It was one of the reasons they were so professionally compatible. They complemented each other.

But, right now, he didn't feel that between them. He felt out of sync. He felt like she was humoring him by listening to his theory. Ferg, too. The two of them would occasionally exchange glances and he could read the skepticism on their faces. Maybe they thought he was losing it. Hell, maybe he was.

The morning felt fruitless. It felt like everything and everyone was fighting against him. Even those he trusted the most. This must be what it felt like to swim against a rip current, never gaining any ground, merely wearing yourself down.

Ferg finally left on a call. Vic sat in his office, one knee bouncing. Walt sat behind his big wooden desk, almost using it as a barrier between them. She had fallen silent.

"You don't believe me."

Her face seemed unreadable in that moment. It was a feeling he didn't like at all.

"I didn't say that."

Walt tapped his hand on his desk.

"You don't have to. You're not a good liar."

Vic shook her head and stood up.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

He frowned.

"What does that matter?"

Vic shrugged.

"Just a question. Don't get bent out of shape."

"I'm not."

"Right."

Walt looked away, his jaw set in a firm, clenched line.

"I guess we're done here."

Vic turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"Don't dismiss me."

He looked up at her, his eyes clashing with hers.

"I'm not, but this isn't helping."

"So you're mad at me?"

Walt inhaled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she was still standing there, goldish eyes planted on him in a way that disconcerted him.

"You wanted me to go over everything with you. I've done that."

"Yeah…what does that tell you?"

Walt stood up and came around his desk.

"What should it tell me?"

"That you don't have the evidence to support your theory."

"That doesn't mean it's wrong."

She huffed under her breath.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you know who you sound like?"

It wasn't the first she had gone there.

"Don't say Branch."

"Well…it's the truth. You remember telling Branch over and over that David Ridges was dead? Walt, none of us believed him because all he had was what was in his head. And his head wasn't right. You…are acting the same way about this. Not listening. Only believing what you believe no matter what. It's…scary."

"I'm fine."

"Branch was fine, too. Or…we thought he was."

Walt frowned at her.

"Don't compare to Branch. It's not the same."

"Isn't it. Think about it, Walt. Really think about it."

She dropped her hands to her sides. Her eyes moved to his office door and back to Walt.

"I gotta go. We have other cases."

Walt watched her go without a word.

xxx

Walt had been hesitant to hire Branch on as a deputy. He knew the Connally family. Everyone did. And his dealings with Barlow Connally left a sour taste in his mouth. However, Walt knew better than to judge a man by the sins of his father. And he had been hired on as a young, inexperienced man by Lucian. So, maybe there was hope for Branch.

Walt knew he had been an athlete in school. Popular amongst both his peers and the ladies. He had swagger. That much was obvious from the get go. He had confidence. Walt's concern was that his confidence wasn't gained so much through experience as through the fact that he was from a well to do family and rarely had to fight for anything. There was a stark difference.

Walt also spoke to Lucian about Branch. Branch struck Walt as torn. On the one hand, he had no issue using his name to achieve goals. On the other, he genuinely seemed to want to make a name for himself outside of the family business. The younger man struck him as an odd combination of both Barlow and Lucian, but there was no way of knowing which way that coin would eventually fall.

In the end, he decided to give Branch a chance. That seemed to be what he wanted. The chance to prove he was something other than what everyone assumed he was. And Walt saw glances of that man. A good man who wanted to do what was right. A man in line with his uncle, although his means sometimes ran in the same vein as Lucian and that could prove problematic.

But he also saw the arrogance of Barlow. The hot temper and the impatience that all the Connally men he knew gained a rightful reputation for. He could be hot headed and underestimated the important of experience before rushing in. It was a lesson everyone had to learn, but Branch was hard headed wanted to push his way through.

He was good at the job when he applied himself. Problem was that he didn't need the money, so he wasn't always the most reliable employee. That bothered Walt. If anything, a deputy should be dependable. When the shuffling was done, Walt was left with Branch and the newly hired Archie Ferguson, who was painfully green and naïve.

When he hired Vic, there was an immediately rivalry as Branch honed in on her as a threat from the get go. She may have been new to Wyoming but she had the experience he lacked. Not to mention the training to back it up. More than anything, Branch was ambitious. Ambitions were fine as long as they were tempered with reality. That was a point that Branch frequently missed altogether. So, in hindsight, Walt supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the first sign touting Branch for Sheriff.

Now, with the benefit of that same hindsight, the spiral had been obvious. Losing was not something that Branch was accustomed to. In Barlow's eyes, it was something that was not acceptable from his only son. A son he expected from birth to ascend to make something of himself. The sting of losing the election left Branch wavering in a way he never had before. The dissolution of his relationship with Cady only added to that. His subsequent shooting and the trauma that followed would prove to be too much for his psyche. In a way, it didn't matter if he had killed himself or been murdered. The end result was the same. A broken man who succumbed to darkness and had no one to step in and pull him back.

Walt had walked a similar darkness after losing Martha. Sometimes, he still felt suffocated by it. Unable to escape its grip. But, he had people. People who cared. Cady, who came home to take care of him after losing her mother to what she thought was an illness. Henry, who was dogged in her persistent advice, whether Walt took it or not.

And, more recently…Vic who had a stubborn streak that could rival anyone Walt ever met. She seemed to have arrived in Durant during his darkest hour. And despite her newness to the situation, she had pushed and cajoled him into caring about his job. Despite his best efforts to disappear, she had refused to accept his excuses. She challenged him to step up and do the job he was elected to do. She called him when he was a no show. She would take verbal jabs when she needed to. For whatever reason, she reached out and helped pull him back from the brink. She gave him a reason to want to come back.

Maybe the difference was that he was receptive. Maybe the difference was in their distinct personalities. He easily could've taken the same path as Branch. He saw pieces of himself, glimpses of what might have been. And it was scary. He would never know if he could have really helped Branch. Vic was right about that. Dwelling on it would only cause more pain. There were no answers to be had there. That could be the most difficult part of losing someone. The never ending, unanswered what ifs. It's where sanity went to die.

Walt sat on his couch that evening mulling over everything. He thought about Branch. What he could have done. What others could have done. Minutes ticked into hours as he let the whole thing replay in his mind yet again. He thought he knew the truth. He thought he knew who the victims were and who the perpetrators were.

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Vic hadn't realized how prophetic her words would be. After the fact, it still didn't dawn on her. Mainly because all hell broke loose and there wasn't time for worrying about what wasn't right in front of them. When the call came in, she was floored. Utterly and completely stunned. They all were. Ruby had been visibly shaken when she relayed the message and Ferg's face reflected what she was feeling inside. Confusion and disbelief.

Barlow Connally was dead. Walt was involved. At first, the depth of his involvement was unknown. All they had to go on was what Walt told them in an uneven voice over the phone. She wasn't sure she had ever driven that fast on the way to any scene. What unfolded over the next several hours was just as unbelievable, except that they were living it.

She talked to Walt herself in the beginning. He was clearly rattled. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him that way before. There was something in his eyes. Something hollow. Put in her own terms, it scared the shit out of her. She and Ferg processed the scene as carefully as she knew how to do. They couldn't afford to make a mistake. Not this time. Everything was riding on it. The story that he told her left her uncharacteristically quiet.

There was no realistic to way to keep this amongst themselves. There were only the two of them. And every single rule in the book was against them. They simply couldn't investigate their own boss. Not and be believed to be impartial. It would always be tainted. Still, the thought of the FBI coming in made her sick to her stomach. Walt knew the drill. He had been doing this job long enough. He avoided the office until he needed to let them know what was happening. He was still the Sheriff.

For now.

When Vic pushed his office door open, she saw him shuffling through some papers. He was standing behind his desk and looked up when he heard her.

"Hey."

Vic cringed at her own voice. It seemed like a stupid thing to say. But what was there to say? They were all breaking new ground here. He offered her a weak smile.

"Hey. I just came in to wrap up some things and get out of your way."

She gave him a long look.

"Ruby said you wanted to see me."

He nodded.

"Yeah. Sit?"

He pointed at the chair. She sat slowly, feeling tense.

"What's up?"

He remained on his feet.

"You know I can't be here while the FBI is investigating."

"Yeah."

The word came out slowly.

"So…I'm taking a leave of absence until they're done."

"Okay."

"I need you to be in charge while I'm gone."

She would've seen it coming if her brain hadn't been so scrambled.

"Me?"

"Yep."

Vic looked around the office.

"So…you're leaving me in charge of…what Ferg?"

He sighed although her cynicism wasn't misplaced. He was leaving her in a bind. Ferg, too. With Branch gone, they were already short-handed. His departure would only further aggravate that situation. There was no way the two of them could properly police the entire county. He looked at her like he was expecting her to quit on the spot. She would've been lying to say that didn't cross her mind.

"I know this is a bad spot to put you in. But, my hands are tied. You need to call a neighboring county, maybe Cumberland, and ask them to loan you a deputy until I come back."

She noticed that he said until and not if.

"Jim Wilkins is well staffed. I would start there."

Vic nodded slowly. This must have been what it felt like to be thrown to the wolves. Or dropped in the middle of nowhere with nothing.

"Okay."

Walt paused his motions and came around the desk.

"Vic…I need you on this."

His eyes met hers and, for a second, she saw something she recognized. Then, it was gone.

"I know. I get it."

He leaned on his desk.

"Obviously, I can't really be involved in cases. But, you can call me at home if you need me."

He already sounded absent. She wondered if he would actually answer her calls. As much as she was reeling, the revelations Barlow laid on him would've been enough to break the strongest man. He was carrying a heavy burden. He would need time and space to process that. To work through it and figure out how to move on.

"Sure."

He fell quiet and she knew he was done. Vic pushed up and out of the chair. She started for the door, but paused. Turning, she looked at him, still standing there.

"Walt."

He looked her in the eye.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry."

xxx

He thought when he scattered Martha's ashes, he would feel something other than the sting of loss. Some sense of release. Or relief. Or peace. But, he felt none of those things. He only felt like he failed her a second time. In that moment, he sat watching the wind blow her ashes across the landscape that she loved so much and all he felt was sorrow. There was no peace. There was no closure.

He was sure when he finally found out who was responsible for her death, that would bring him a feeling of justice. Of having, at the very least, lived up to his pledge to see them punished. For so long he was convinced it was Miller Beck. And then, that Jacob Nighthorse was behind it. And he pursued those leads vigorously.

It seemed like an eternity passed while he looked. Investigated. Questioned. So much of his time and energy spent on a single task. And in the span of one conversation, the entire truth finally revealed itself to him. Or, rather, Barlow Connally revealed it to him. A horrible truth that would shake the foundation of everything he thought he knew.

Barlow was behind Martha's murder.

Barlow killed his own son in an attempt to keep his sins quiet.

Now, in the aftermath of the confrontation, it felt like everything in Walt's world was spinning out of control. Barlow was dead. Another fatality in this impossible web of lies that was strung up around them. The FBI was conducting an investigation. Questioning everyone. Trying to decipher fact from fiction. He had been right about how Branch died, but not the perpetrator. He recalled the sympathy he felt for Barlow and how misplaced that sentiment was.

In his quest for vengeance, he never gave any real thought to what awaited him at the end of the road. But, here he was. The unattainable attained. The impossible realized. The fragments came together to form a whole picture. A mercilessly cruel picture. And now he knew what waited for him.

Nothing.

He felt no satisfaction. No peace. No release from the pain that wrapped his heart so tightly for so long. He felt only the sorrow and pain of a man with a shattered heart and an unquiet soul. He was alone with only his thoughts and a seemingly insurmountable truth for company. He felt disjointed and incomplete. The same way he had felt since losing Martha in Denver.

So, he tried to exile himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. He knew it was the weak route to take by not facing everything head on. But, he was just so tired. And so worn out. He went through the motions. He communicated with the FBI courteously and professionally, depending of the evidence to sort everything out, the way he always had. And it did. With a nod and a handshake, they left him alone.

Alone.

That seemed to be the theme of his life now. The wound opened when Martha left him was reopened and burned like a thousand suns. His cabin felt less like a refuge and more like a prison. Even the silence seemed unbearably loud. He gave little consideration to those in his life. Those who were rightfully concerned for him. It was selfish. He didn't see it at the time, but it was. At the time, it seemed necessary to salvage what was left of his sanity.

xxx

"You look like hell."

Walt didn't doubt that as Vic stood on his porch eying him. He reached up and ran his hand over the growth of beard on his face.

"Yeah."

He stood looking at her across the threshold, almost like he was seeing a stranger. Vic finally spoke up again.

"Can I come in?"

Walt nodded and stepped back.

"Sure. Sorry."

She eased by him into the cabin, her eyes taking in the clutter. She turned to him, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. It was one he generally liked on her.

"Something wrong?"

Vic shook her head and turned in a half circle.

"You tell me."

Walt frowned.

"No. Why?"

Vic shrugged.

"You haven't answered my phone calls. What gives?"

"I've been busy."

She huffed under her breath, disbelief crossing her face.

"Right. Walt, have you had a shower?"

He looked down at himself. He had been out in the yard earlier and was admittedly dirty.

"Yesterday. I was…doing some yardwork."

Vic nodded slowly. She was looking at him closely, trying to read him. To see what was below the surface that he was presenting to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He could see that she wasn't convinced. At all. His gaze drifted to the couch.

"You wanna sit?"

She walked over and sat down. Walt took the chair. A heavy silence seemed to hang over them. In a flip of normal roles, it was Walt who spoke first.

"Is something wrong at work?"

Vic made a face that implied there might be a lot wrong at work.

"We're…making it. How are you?"

He didn't have a good answer because he didn't know.

Honestly.

"Okay."

Tried and true. Vic's forehead furrowed as she bent slightly resting her arms on her thighs.

"Walt, I haven't heard from you in…close to a month."

He could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm on leave."

She let out a breath.

"Yeah, I know. But…you should still answer your phone when people call. At least, once in a while. The FBI finished their investigation."

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"So…how are you holding up now that everything is over?"

It wasn't in her nature to give up.

"I'm doing okay."

Vic sat up, frustration evident on her face.

"If you say okay again…I might punch you."

Walt frowned.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

He fell quiet and bowed his head. He wasn't sure about the truth anymore. His silence only served to annoy her more. It made him feel hapless.

"Walt?"

He looked up to find her still watching him, her eyes as sharp as ever. But, he also noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He hated to be a source of stress for her. Especially after what she had already gone through. Her presence in front of him was a stark reminder that he wasn't the only one going through something.

"How is everyone?"

For several seconds, she stared at him. She recognized his attempt to change the subject from himself.

"Busy."

She finally supplied an answer.

"Did you get some help?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…Cumberland loaned us a guy. Walt, I sent you his information and you approved it. Do you…not remember that?"

He ran his hand over his hair. Now that she mentioned it, he did seem to recall seeing the file. He was so wrapped up with the FBI then, everything seemed like a blur in his memory.

"Yeah…I do. What was his name?"

"Eamonn O'Neill."

He inhaled, his eyes half closed.

"Eamonn."

The name was familiar. Vic was still watching him. She leaned back on the couch and looked around, no doubt taking in the scattered beer cans.

"I can see you're getting in your fluids…are you eating?"

"Yeah…Henry brought me some food."

He could see something resembling relief on her face.

"Good."

She ran her palms over the legs of her jeans.

"Walt, why are closing yourself off like this?"

She was finally cutting to the chase. He shifted his eyes around.

"I…just need to…wrap my brain around everything."

"And have you?"

He could read the sincerity in her eyes. Her worry fed his own self loathing.

"Some."

Vic stood up and Walt's eyes followed her. After a moment, he rose. She took a few steps towards the door.

"I should go."

He both wanted her to leave and he wanted her to stay. In truth, he had missed her. Tremendously. But, he didn't feel like the same man who left the office a few weeks ago. He felt like a stranger to himself. So, what would she see? A broken man with a close up view of rock bottom? That was only image he could conjure.

"Ho…how are you?"

In his own whirlwind of pain and grief, he had nearly forgotten about her divorce. She shrugged at his inquiry.

"I'm…doing the best I can. Divorce will be final soon. I'll be glad to have that over with, at least."

Everything was a mess. He felt like he was shambling through what was left of his life. He was only a foot or so from her now. The closest he had been since she knocked on his door. She cast a long look over him. Taking a step to him, she extended her hand and ran it lightly over his face.

"Do you plan to shave?"

There was a newfound softness to her. He lifted his own hand and brushed it over hers.

"Maybe."

Her hand lingered and it felt good. It was the first time in days he felt anything approaching good. Weeks really. With a sad smile, she pulled her hand free and let it fall to her side. She cleared her throat and stuffed her hand into her jacket pocket.

"I gotta go."

Walt could only nod as her hand found the knob and pulled the door open. She smiled at him once and then he was alone. Again.

xxx

To say that she was tired was the world's biggest understatement. Vic had pulled some long shifts in her time. But, this was a new level. She completely understood the need for Walt to step away. Both legally and personally. On a professional level, it wouldn't look good for him to operate as Sheriff while being investigated in the death of the man responsible for his wife's death. The consequence simply weren't worth the risk.

On a personal level, he had received a massive amount of information. Anyone would need time to recover from the blow. And, Walt was more than entitled to some peace after everything he had been through recently.

She didn't begrudge him either. No one who cared about him would. And if he needed her to step up and try to keep things going at the office, then she would give it her best shot. But, the truth was that it was wearing her down. Not that she would guilt Walt with that information. In the evenings, she found all she wanted to do was come home and go to bed. But, on that front, she wasn't sure how much longer she would have a home. She saw the notices piling up with the rest of her mail. But in her current state of mind, there was little in her that cared.

Her work days ran together. Not only did it feel like they were all treading water, but there was a somberness over them. It was hard to muster a smile, let alone a light mood with everything that had transpired. Eamonn was a big help. She knew they would have been screwed without him. He was good at his job and didn't mind taking on extra hours. He also brought a sense of humor they sorely needed.

She never did move back up to the master bedroom, choosing to sleep in the guest bed or even on the couch when she was too tired to even put forth any effort. She called Walt. A lot. For many reasons. The biggest was to try and gauge how he was. She knew if she came out and asked, he wouldn't be honest. He would merely say he was fine and be done with it. He rarely answered. As a matter of fact, after the first week, she was relegated to leaving messages he never returned.

It hurt.

She wanted to understand. Actually, she did understand. He was finally facing the mourning he put off after his wife was murdered. Walt had carried a heavy load for some time and he would need time to decompress from that. She respected that. But, it still hurt. She was, after all, only human.

So, she kept on pushing in the same way she always did. One day bled into the next. Most days, she wasn't even sure if it was Monday or Friday. They were all pretty much the same in her book. At this point, she was just hanging on.

xxx

Vic stared at him when he came through his private door.

"You….aren't supposed to be here until next week."

He nodded as he and Ferg slid the bookcase he built into place. Ferg hurried from the room, leaving the two of them alone. He removed his hat and nodded, running a hand over his hair.

"I know."

He glanced around at the clutter on his desk. Vic followed his line of sight and moved to start straightening up.

"Sorry. I needed more space."

He offered her a small smile.

"Don't apologize. I left you in charge. Anything major?"

Vic shook her head as she stacked papers and moved around his desk.

"Not really. Same shit as always. So…are you back?"

He was quiet for a moment, while she finished. Once she had straightened up and looked at him, he gave her a nod.

"Yeah...I guess I am."

She smiled, but it was a different smile. Almost forced.

"Good. Maybe we can get back to normal around here."

He ducked his head a little. She was still standing there giving off the impression there was more she wanted to say. So, he waited.

"Wa…"

She was cut off by Ruby coming into his office.

"Walter! Ferg told me you were back."

He averted his eyes from Vic and looked at Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby."

She smiled widely at him.

"It's good to see you back in here."

"It's good to be back."

Ruby left his office in the same hurry she arrived. As Walt started to turn his attention back to Vic, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, Vic…"

He heard boots over the floor and then the man he assumed to be Eamonn O'Neill appeared in his doorway. Eamonn stopped short when he saw Walt standing there. Walt ran his eyes over the man, his expression never changing. Eamonn smiled at him in a friendly manner.

"You must be Sheriff Longmire."

He offered Walt his hand and a firm shake. Vic fidgeted as they looked each other over almost as if they were testing the other.

"Walt, this is Eamonn. Eamonn…Walt."

Walt released his hand.

"Thanks for helping us out. I appreciate it."

Eamonn nodded.

"Sure thing. I uh…I kind of like it here actually."

The way his eyes flicked to Vic was subtle, but Walt caught it all the same. He felt his own jaw tense wondering if there was something going on he didn't know.

"And I hear you're in the market for a deputy."

Walt glanced at Vic.

"We might be. I haven't had time to address that just yet."

It sounded like the put off that it was. Vic's eyes were on him now and he couldn't quite place the look in them. He didn't care for the way that felt. It made him feel uneven. Eamonn's smile faded a bit.

"Sure. Just let me know."

Walt turned his attention away. Eamonn hesitated and looked to Vic before he left. The office fell quiet again. He turned back to Vic. Just a moment ago, he wanted to talk to her. But, now, suddenly he felt afraid she might tell him something he didn't want to hear. It had been weeks since their once night together. What happened between them was never resolved or even addressed in a healthy manner. In all honestly, he had no right to feel the jealously that just roused up inside of him. He could only assume that's what it was. Jealousy. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in some time.

"He seems to like you."

He wasn't even sure where it came from.

"What?"

Her retort was as sharp as he expected. Walt walked around his desk and sat down.

"Just making an observation."

He knew he was being petty. But, right then, he didn't care.

"Was there something else you needed?"

He saw her jaw flex under her skin and set. She was mad at him. That wasn't the way he wanted his first day back to go.

"No."

The answer was short and curt. She swallowed before she turned and left his office.

xxx

His first day back wasn't great. He figured he was putting it mildly. But, now the office was quiet. Ruby, Ferg, and Eamonn had all gone home. He knew Vic was still working, but he was shut up in his office with the door closed. The door that felt like a barrier.

Until she knocked.

The sound startled him. A second later, his door opened and her face appeared. Walt looked up and met her eyes. She hesitated and then pushed the door open all the way.

"You got a minute?"

Walt nodded slowly.

"Sure."

Vic closed the door behind him, which was odd considering they were the only ones there. Crossing his office, she sat in the chair across from his desk, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Walt shifted a little in his chair. Vic let her elbows rest on the chair arms and her hands landed in her lap, one over the other. She leveled him with a look that pinned him to his chair.

"What is your problem?"

One day, he was going to stop expecting her to not surprise him. He wasn't sure what day that would be, but it wasn't today. Her blunt question caught him off guard. They'd been doing an odd dance all day, readjusting, trying to maintain some kind of politeness. This was a complete turnaround.

"What…do you mean?"

Vic kept her gaze directly on him like a laser.

"You know exactly what I mean. You've been…I don't even know what to call it, Walt. Rude? Childish? Territorial? Anything sound familiar?"

It did, but he wasn't going to outright admit he was jealous of a man he barely knew. A man who seemed to be more on Vic's wavelength than he did. In her obvious desire to get things off her chest, she didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Ask."

He could feel the rhythm of his heart increase exponentially.

"Ask what?"

She rolled her eyes at his faked ignorance.

"Go ahead, Walt. You've to since this morning."

"Vic, I don't…"

"Ask me if I'm sleeping with him."

Direct hit. Right into his chest. Walt swallowed. She was right. He did want to know. But, he also didn't. He was afraid of the answer. Afraid that she finally grew tired of his vague brand of bullshit and moved on.

"It's not my business."

She smiled at him, then. But, it was anything but friendly.

"That's not what you really think. You think because we had sex once weeks ago that you've got some kind of right to know. Some kind of right to me. Even though you just spend the last month trying very hard not to talk to me. So, let's just go ahead and get this over with so that we can all move on and act like adults."

It was the Vic he knew. Locked and loaded.

"I'm sorry…"

She lifted one hand and flapped it at him, cutting him off.

"I don't want your apology. It doesn't fix anything. I'm giving you a chance right now to say what you want. Get it off your chest."

He should have. He knew he should. But…at the root of everything, he was a coward. His silence spoke volumes. Despite her best efforts to hold a poker face, he could see that his lack of a response was painful for her. After a minute of silence, she stood up and bit her bottom lip. She lowered her eyes with a quick glance at the floor. He could literally see her steeling herself and squaring her shoulders.

"Fine. Then, tomorrow, I trust you'll be a little more professional and less like a child who had his toy taken away."

When she left his office, she slammed the door shut behind her and he felt it all the way through to his bones.

xxx

Instead of going home, he went to the Red Pony. Henry greeted him with a smile over the bar and slapped a beer in front of him. Walt took a long swallow and looked around at the energetic crowd. Henry tended to some other customers and then reappeared in front of him.

"I hear you are back at work."

Walt gave him a curious look.

"Who told you that?"

Henry shrugged.

"When you tend bar, you hear a lot."

Walt nodded slowly. Henry was looking at him with a practiced eye.

"How was it? Being back?"

Walt shrugged and turned the beer can around in his hands.

"It was…different."

Henry frowned.

"That does not sound like a good thing. Did something happen?"

Walt sighed. It was hard to keep things from Henry. They had known each other too long for that.

"I met your new deputy. He seems nice."

Walt took another swallow of beer.

"He's not my new deputy. He was helping out while I was gone."

Henry gave him a strange look.

"You do not like him."

It wasn't phrased as a question.

"I didn't say that."

A small smile pulled at Henry.

"You do not have to. I have known you long enough to know when you do not like someone. Why is that?"

"He's fine. But he's not my deputy. I haven't hired anyone."

Henry held up his hand at Walt's prolonged insistence.

"Okay, then. He is not your deputy."

"When did you meet him?"

Henry pulled a small from his shoulder and wiped a portion of the bar.

"He came in with Vic once. They had drinks."

That prickled at him unpleasantly.

"When was this?"

Henry thought before he answered.

"Maybe a week ago."

"How did they seem?"

Henry paused his cleaning.

"What do you mean?"

Walt shook his head.

"Never mind."

He drained the last of his beer. Henry, true to his nature, was catching on.

"Are you asking me if they acted like they were together?"

"No."

Henry smiled.

"I think that you are, Walt."

Walt pulled some money from his pocket and tossed it down to cover his drink. He set his hat on, but Henry wasn't done.

"To answer the question you will not ask…no, they did not seem like that. They had one beer apiece and Vic left before he did."

Walt flexed his jaw. He glanced at his friend.

"Night."

Some inner voice told him to go to her. To drive to her house and offer up a real apology for the way he acted. He almost gave in to it. But, he forced it down. Suppressed the nagging thought. Aiming the Bronco for his cabin, he pressed on the gas hard and crossed the miles of dark highway that would lead him to his cabin.

Once home, he drank two more bees in the hopes they would quiet the voice once and for all. Or, at least, for tonight so that he could get some sleep. He wound up falling asleep on his couch and his dreams were of Vic.

xxx

Vic flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. A dull ache had taken up residence behind her eyes and wouldn't stop pulsing there. Laying her arm across her face, she tried to block out everything. The entire morning seemed to have started out rough when Walt came back without telling anyone. They were expecting him on Monday, not today. At least, that's what he told Ruby. The information certainly wasn't firsthand.

Despite what he might think, she didn't want to be mad at him. She wanted things to be like they were before. Funny how certain events could mark a clear distinction in time. Before and after Chance Gilbert. Before and after Barlow Connally. These were life altering events in their small world here in Durant. Setting off a chain that would ripple on for who knew how long. And she hated that.

With her divorce nearing an end, she dared to be hopeful that something steady and good might be around the corner. Maybe she was finally turning a page and putting some of this mess behind her. She should have known better. She supposed that was stupid on her part to begin with. When had anything ever gone like she hoped that it would? That's what landed her here in Wyoming in the first place.

One lesson she learned in her life the hard was that doing the right thing didn't mean shit to other people. It might offer her some personal consolation to know that she did what she could. That she did her part and held up her end of some imaginary bargain. But, to the world, it didn't seem to mean a thing and there seemed to be no cosmic reward at the end. It seriously made her wonder why she even tried. She wondered if Walt faced the same dilemma. Doing the right thing was frequently the past of strongest resistance, yet they repeatedly forged ahead no matter how many times they were knocked back on their asses.

It was one of the things that made her feel bound to him in the first place. When she sat in his office once upon a time and relayed her true reason for leaving Philly, there was no judgement. No reminding her that cops weren't supposed to tell on each other. She was the daughter of a cop. She knew how deep that creed ran and she made the choice to go against it. But, Walt took the news with the same calmness that he took mundane news and questioned why she thought he would hold that over her head. It didn't even occur to him that she was in the wrong. For possibly the first time since she had gone to IA, she felt accepted for actually following her conscience and not treated like a traitor. Hell, her own father and brothers gave her stormy looks when the news broke back home.

Now, Walt felt like a man she struggled to recognize with. The connections she always felt with him seemed severed. And she didn't know what to do about it. His standoffish behavior towards Eamonn was uncharacteristic and based on nothing other than a two minute meeting. Eamonn flirted with her. She knew that. And, on occasion, she would smile at him and feel receptive to the attention. But, nothing happened between them. There was too much other shit swirling around, her feelings for Walt included.

She wanted to clear the air and Walt wasn't receptive. He was always a man of few words, but this was ridiculous. He seemed completely closed off to her. Shut down and boarded up with defenses she couldn't penetrate. It left her feeling sad and confused. His return did nothing to restore equilibrium. Instead, she felt more off balanced than before.

xxx

There was no good reason for the move when Walt finally made it. He extended his hand to Eamonn and gave him a hearty handshake.

"I appreciate all you did…helping us out."

Vic knew Eamonn wasn't surprised. Neither was she, although she had been hopeful. It felt like a blow on a personal level times two. One, she knew Walt was jealous for reasons he wouldn't talk to her about. Two, it felt like he was disregarding what she had done while he was out. Dismissing her efforts like they simply weren't good enough.

Eamonn, to his credit, took the news well and professionally.

"Thanks for the opportunity."

Walt nodded to him.

"Good luck to you."

With that Eamonn was gone and it was back to the three of them. But, it wasn't like old times. Vic cut her eyes at Walt, who attempted to act like he had no idea why she was clearly mad at him.

"What?"

She trailed him into his office closing the door harder than she should have.

"Do you want to explain to me why you just fired someone who was perfectly capable of doing this job? Well, I might add."

Walt sat behind his desk and looked up at her with a practiced expression.

"I didn't fire him. Technically, he was never hired on here. He was a temp. He has a job and he's going back to it."

Vic crossed her arms over her chest.

"Technically my ass. Walt, you know good and well he was interested in the deputy position here."

Walt sighed and leaned back.

"There is a hiring process."

Vic rolled her eyes and huffed out an impatient breath.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting any way."

Vic turned on him then and he could see the full extent of her anger at him.

"Could you stop with the ignorant shit, Walt? You are not this stupid!"

"Vic…"

She shook her head and cut him off.

"No…I am going to say my piece here. You have been back two fucking days and you've got this…I don't even know what to call it…jealousy shit going on that I've never seen from you before. And I don't get it. And it's not a good look for you either. Walt…God just talk to me. You…you just act like there is nothing wrong when everything is wrong. I…I can't work like this."

The last sentence hit him hard. He stood up and leaned forward.

"What exactly are you saying?"

Vic pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and an odd look washed over her face.

"I…I don't know. To be honest, I don't. I don't know if I want to work for you anymore."

The thought made his mind swim. He felt lightheaded. He knew he needed to do some form of damage control before it was too late, but he wasn't sure how to fix things. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Are you quitting?"

He heard his own voice and didn't like how incredulous it sounded. Vic inhaled deeply.

"I…I don't want to. But…I can't…deal with this. And I don't have to."

She swallowed and played her last card. The one she had been holding back all this time.

"You seem to forget that I have other options, Walt. I've stayed here because I chose to. Not because I had to. Because I wanted to."

Walt blinked.

"And what do you want now?"

She had grown eerily quiet.

"I…I'm not sure. I want you to be honest with me."

"I have been."

She shook her head.

"No…you haven't. You've been distant and bitter…and you feel like a stranger."

She didn't even calculate the risk of laying everything bare to him. Walt looked like something she said made contact. It clearly affected him in a way nothing had yet.

He bowed his head and looked at his desk, not really seeing it.

"Is…is there something going on between you and Eamonn? Is that why you're so upset with me."

Vic tilted her head at him.

"No. We're friends. I'm upset with you because you're being an ass. It's really not about Eamonn, although we could use his help."

Walt nodded slowly.

"He likes you."

Vic shrugged.

"Maybe."

She took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm going home."

Her eyes held his.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

He saw something resembling the beginning of a smile tug at her lips.

"Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

From this day forward, we're getting really AU.

**Ch. 6**

Vic did show up at work the next day and the next. The next several days, there were no more arguments and no confrontations. What played out was a careful dance around each other in an almost odd stalemate. The aggression seemed to have eroded. Vic didn't seem to be particularly angry with him. But, she also said little to him unless it was directly about work. She seemed to have said what she wanted or needed to say on a personal level. Walt got the impression that the ball was in his court.

He had gotten Ruby to run an ad for a deputy. Enough time had been wasted. They needed the position filled. Some part of him regretted the mess with Eamonn. From what he saw, the man was a competent deputy and seemed to get on well with both Vic and Ferg. But, Walt wasn't quite ready to cross back over that bridge so he just forged on ahead with the plan that was already in his mind.

The way he had always done things.

What he wasn't expecting to come across his desk was an eviction notice. For Vic. Walt frowned. He read it and reread it, hoping the wording would change. But, it never did. That was what landed him on her porch early in the morning before work. He noted the newspapers on her porch, ignored. And more mail than seemed normal when he rapped on her door.

She must've already been up because the door opened almost immediately. She looked at him through the screen wearing shorts and a tank top. The confusion at seeing him on her front porch so early was evident on her face and in her tone.

"Walt?"

He offered her the best smile he could muster. Her eyes narrowed in something resembling concern.

"What…are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat.

"Can I come in?"

Snapping out of whatever staring haze she was in, she nodded and unlatched the screen door. Pushing it open she stepped back.

"Sure."

He wiped his feet and stepped inside. He was instantly met with clutter he was pretty sure wasn't normal. Vic crossed into her kitchen barefoot, leaving him little choice but to follow.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh…sure. Thanks."

She started to make the coffee and glanced over her shoulder in his direction.

"So…what are you doing here?"

He held up the paper. He didn't know what else to do other than cut to the chase.

"I…have to evict you."

Vic made a face.

"Evict?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah…didn't you get notices in the mail?"

Her coffee making ceased and she gestured at a pile of mail on the counter.

"Yeah…I just…shit."

Vic took the paper from him and read it, her eyes flicking to him when she was done.

"Things have just been so…so crazy. Damn it!"

Walt looked at the floor as Vic tossed the eviction notice on the counter and ran her hand over her hair.

"I can…help you pack. I brought some boxes."

Vic scrubbed her hands over her face.

"Shit."

Walt shifted on his feet.

"You okay?"

It was a stupid question, considering the circumstances. But, he didn't know what else to say.

She slid her hands off her face.

"Sure. Great. Okay…let me get dressed."

Vic disappeared to get dressed and Walt set about making the coffee himself. He figured they would both need it before the morning was over.

xxx

Walt taped the top of the box and tapped his hand on the cardboard.

"Last one?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

She stood up, stretching her back and surveying the now empty space. Walt followed suit, ready to stretch his legs. He removed his hat and wiped his forehead.

"Do you have somewhere to store these?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. I'll get a storage unit for most of it. It's not like I can actually afford a house on my salary, anyway. I knew this was coming. I just…lost track of how far behind I was. There's been so much going on. You know?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Tell you what…we'll load these up and I'll drive you over to Chuck Elliott's. He rents storage units and he won't rob you. Keep out what you need and leave it in the Bronco until you've got a place. I'll…buy you breakfast."

The last part came out sounding more like a question than anything. Vic nodded.

"Sure. Okay."

Walt offered her a smile as they began to lug the boxes from her house and load them into his Bronco. The house came furnished so the boxes were filled with personal items and clothes more than anything else.

Vic passed him a box and he slid it into place.

"Sorry about your house."

She shrugged.

"It's okay. I wasn't…really all that attached to the place. Since Sean left…it's mostly been somewhere I sleep at night. Hard to muster up any tears for that."

She walked back to the house for another box. Walt walked beside her.

"Do you have someone you can stay with?"

She shook her head and gave him an odd look like he should know better. And he supposed he did. It just seemed like the thing to say considering she was now homeless and he knew what kind of paychecks she brought in. She was right about one thing. Finding a place to live on her salary wouldn't be the easiest thing to accomplish with so little warning.

"No…I don't. I'll have to get a hotel room until I can find something more permanent."

She lifted another box and Walt hefted a heavier one into his own arms.

"You…can stay with me if you need to."

It was out before he really thought about it and he had a minor moment of panic that she might actually accept the offer.

Vic turned her head towards him, catching his eye.

"I…don't think that's a good idea. I'll think of something. I'm a big girl."

He nodded in understanding. They wedged the last of the boxes in the Bronco and Walt slammed the door, his hand lingering on it. He waited while Vic walked back into the house to do one final sweep. When she came back out, she made her way back to where he was parked.

"How many evictions notices have you ever served where you actually helped the person pack and move."

Walt smiled in response to her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think you may be the first."

She smiled at him before her expression turned serious.

"Thanks, Walt."

He felt a lump rise up in his throat.

"It's no problem. So…breakfast at the Busy Bee?"

He needed something to concentrate on other than the look she was giving him in that moment. Vic cleared her throat and nodded.

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

xxx

Walt walked into Cady's office and offered her a tentative smile as he removed his hat and twisted the brim a little in his hands.

"Hey, Punk."

She looked up in surprise.

"Dad. Hey. Is everything okay?"

The fact that she associated something being wrong with him visiting her bothered him. He felt it tug deep into his chest. Walt nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…fine. How are you?"

A smile slid into place on her face. It seemed like a façade, but Walt didn't want to push her. Not right now. Not when he came to her for a favor.

"Good. What can I do for you?"

There was that assumption again. That was something he would need to work on at some point. But, today, he would have to admit that she was right. He did need something from her. But not for himself.

"I need a favor."

Cady narrowed her eyes. It wasn't everyday her father came to her to ask for something. His pride normally prohibited that.

"A favor?"

He could hear the skepticism in her voice. Walt nodded slowly.

"Yep. But not for me. I uh…Vic needs a place to stay."

Cady looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"Doesn't Vic have a house? With her husband?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. She uh…she got divorced. Or she's getting divorced. I don't know if it's final."

Cady's mouth fell open a bit in surprise. He knew he was rambling.

"Oh…that's…too bad."

"Yeah. And it's a long story but she doesn't have her house anymore. All the hotels are booked because of the casino opening. It would just be until something opens up. A night or two."

Cady didn't look at all convinced. Walt couldn't blame her. She and Vic were acquaintances and very different people. They didn't always see eye to eye. But, this seemed like the best option he could come up with.

"Does Vic know you're here?"

That pulled a smile out of him.

"No…she doesn't."

Cady bit her lip.

"Can she stay with you?"

Walt looked down.

"I offered. She wasn't crazy about the idea."

He would leave that alone. No need to go into further detail. Cady didn't know about his indiscretion and how it might have contributed to the divorce. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't something she needed to know. That was his business. And Vic's.

Cady leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"What makes you think she would even want to stay with me?"

Walt's hand continued to twist and turn his hat in his hands.

"I don't know that she would. But…she might be grateful to not have to sleep at the jail. So, I figured it was worth a try. But…I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

He could tell by the expression on Cady's face that she wasn't going to refuse. She seemed to mull it over and then she gave him a nod.

"Fine. If she wants to stay at my place for a few nights, she's welcome to."

Walt smiled at Cady. A genuine smile. Not one often seen.

"Thanks, Punk. I appreciate it."

xxx

"Still no luck?"

Vic looked up at him with a dismayed expression. When he left her before, she was planning to backtrack in order to see if any rooms had opened up since the morning. He could tell by her face what the answer to his question was.

"No. Tried all the hotels again and they're still booked."

She rubbed at her temples with her fingers. Her eyes drifted to the jail cell.

"Looks like it's a cot kind of night."

Walt jerked his head towards his office.

"Maybe not. Let's talk."

She gave him a wary look and stood up, trailing into his office. Walt pushed the door closed and removed his hat and coat. Vic stood near the closed door and watched him with her arms folded over her chest. Waiting.

"I uh…may have found you somewhere to stay."

Vic gave him a curious look, but he could sense her caution as well.

"Where?"

"With Cady."

For a solid minute she didn't say anything. When she did, there was hesitation in her voice.

"You went to Cady."

He nodded even though she wasn't asking him a question. He knew there was a chance she would be mad that he did it without talking to her first. It was a chance that Walt was willing to take.

"Yeah. She has a spare room."

"Walt, Cady and I aren't exactly friends. Don't you think that would be kind of…awkward?"

He shrugged.

"It's a room. She's not home much and neither are you. And it's temporary."

"And she agreed to this?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

"You shouldn't have done that."

Walt was confused.

"Why? You needed a place to stay."

Vic shrugged.

"You just…you should've said something to me. First."

"You would've told me not to."

"So you went behind my back?"

He looked slightly hurt.

"You don't have to stay with Cady if you don't want to, Vic. I just…thought it would be a solution."

Vic offered him a smile, trying to ease the look he as giving her.

"I appreciate it, Walt. I do. I just…don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother."

Something in her softened in a way he hadn't seen since his return from leave. They had managed to find a truce of some kind, but things still felt strained between them more often than not. Walt hoped this would be a step in the right direction. An olive branch, so to speak. They had spent more time together today than they had over the past week.

She inhaled and breathed out slowly.

"Okay. I will…call her to make sure she's okay with this. Thank you."

The words came out haltingly. Walt nodded his head in acceptance of her words.

"You're welcome."

She glanced around his office.

"Was…that all?"

"Yeah."

Vic let her arms drop to her sides.

"Okay. Thanks again."

She lingered for another second before leaving him alone in his office.

xxx

"Thank you for this."

Cady shook her head at Vic with a smile.

"No problem. The guest room is right in here."

She gestured and Vic followed along behind her, carrying a box of her personal items. She had another box of clothes in her truck. Vic set the box down and looked around the room.

"It's definitely better than a jail cell."

Cady laughed at her joke, feeling the mood lighten. Vic retrieved her other box and set it inside the bedroom door. Cady watched her with curious blue eyes that reminded Vic of Walt's even though they were a brighter blue.

"So…my dad told me about the divorce. Sorry to hear that."

Vic followed Cady into the living room. Cady glanced towards the kitchen.

"Want a beer?"

Vic nodded.

"Sure."

She heard the refrigerator open and close then Cady reappeared holding two beers. She offered one to Vic and then swept her free hand at the couch.

"Sit."

Vic sat beside her on the couch, toeing off her shoes.

"Don't be sorry about my divorce. I'm…not. As bad as that sounds. Sean and I haven't worked for a long time."

Cady nodded in understanding.

"He still in town?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. He took a transfer."

Cady tapped her fingers on the side of her can.

"But you're staying? In Durant?"

Vic took a swallow before she answered.

"Yes. I don't really have anywhere else to go. Might as well stay here."

That made it sound so less complicated than it was. Cady smiled.

"What about Philadelphia? You don't want to go home?"

Vic frowned.

"No. I didn't leave on the best terms. It's a long story that I'll spare you. But…that's not where I'm at right now. I'm…happy enough here."

Cady was watching her closely.

"I planned to move away after law school. But…then my mom died and I was worried about dad. So…I moved back. And…I'm still here."

"Any particular reason?"

Cady shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I keep telling myself that I need to make a decision either way. I feel like I'm in a holding pattern. You know?

"Yeah…I do. That is how my marriage felt."

"How did it feel to finally make a move?"

Vic turned her can around in her hand, thinking about the question. There was no easy answer.

"In some ways it felt good to finally know what was gonna happen. But…it's hard, too. No one likes to feel like a failure."

"Divorce doesn't make you a failure."

Vic gave her a wry smile.

"My mother would disagree with you on that."

Cady laughed.

"Mine would have, too. But…I think it would be more important to her that I was happy. I think that's what all parents want for their kids."

Vic had little desire to go in depth about her own mother and how complicated their relationship was, so she just smiled at Cady's textbook answer.

"Yeah. I guess."

Cady's expression turned serious.

"I do have some bad news for you?"

Vic drank the last of her beer and set the can aside.

"What?"

"The dating pool around here is abysmal. Trust me…I know."

A wide smile broke across her face and relief flooded over Vic at the joke.

"I…am not looking to date. But thanks for the advice."

Cady laughed and finished up her own beer. She glanced at her phone.

"I should let you get settled. It's late."

Vic stood up and nodded.

"Thank you again, Cady. I…appreciate this."

Cady waved a hand at her as Vic tossed her empty can in the trash and retreated to the guest room.

xxx

"Jesus, Walt, you have got to hire someone!"

She came through his door without knocking. Walt looked up at the intrusion with a confused look. He stared up at Vic, whose face was flushed pinkish. It reminded him that night and Walt tried to force the thought from his mind.

"I need a day off. Ferg needs a day off. Have you even advertised the job yet?"

Walt let her finish then nodded.

"Ruby did last week."

Vic looked at him expectedly.

"And?"

"She's in charge of going through the applications and…filtering them. The ad will run for about two weeks and then we'll start the interview process."

His answer did nothing to diminish her frustration.

"So…it's gonna be another week before you even start interviewing? More?"

She exhaled.

"Why can't you just interview people as the applications come in? Wouldn't that be faster?"

"Faster isn't the goal. Hiring the right person is the goal."

"I would think not working us to death should be your goal. Did you do all this shit when you hired me?"

He shrugged.

"We didn't have as many applicants that time. And…Ruby brought me yours when she saw your experience. Normally, we get more inexperienced applicants and that can be time consuming."

She stood and shook her head at him.

"Can't you just get the applications and start going through them. I could help you. Or…you could just call Eamonn and offer him the job."

Walt looked at her warily. That was still a sore subject with Vic.

"He didn't apply."

"Yeah, because you fired him."

"I didn't fire him."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Walt, we gotta have some help. This is stupid."

One thing hadn't changed. Her refusal to accept the status quo, no matter what he told her. Walt leaned back in his chair.

"I'll talk to Ruby tomorrow."

Vic maintained her stance. She wasn't convinced.

"Why can't you do it now? You don't look all that busy."

She had him there. He wasn't particularly busy.

"There's a…"

Vic flapped a hand at him.

"Don't say process. I'm starting to hate that stupid word. Do you know where Ruby keeps them?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

She turned to his door.

"Get 'em. Let's look."

Walt continued to sit and Vic continued to prod.

"C'mon, Walt. You are too set in your ways. You broke your little process when you hired me. Look how that turned out."

She smiled then and he felt something in his heart expand. She didn't smile much these days. Especially at him. Walt finally stood with a relenting nod.

"Okay. Fine."

He left his office and returned with a folder. He laid it on his desk and sat back down. Vic moved around beside him, planting her palm on his desk and leaning in. Walt felt his pulse increase along with her proximity. He ignored it and flipped the folder open.

Walt started to scan the papers in front of him when Vic reached around and tapped the top one.

"Hey, this guy's experience is as a part time security guard at the elementary school. That should definitely prepare him for a life of fighting crime."

Walt fought the urge to smile and flipped the page, with Vic still just over his shoulder. She stayed there as he sifted through the applications and Walt felt an admitted twinge of disappointment that there were only five.

She straightened up and looked down at him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. Guess only idiots want to work for we get paid."

Walt ran his hand over the folder.

"The first guy didn't seem too bad. At least he has firearms experience."

Vic looked skeptical.

"Water guns. Maybe Nerf guns. Walt, that guys is…twenty. He's a child."

Her ribbing had turned good natured, her earlier frustration ebbing away and Walt found he liked the change. It reminded him of the way things were between them before everything came crashing down.

"Ferg was young when I hired him."

"Yeah…and he still is."

Walt stood up to return the folder.

"Still…he might be worth a look. We still have another week."

Vic's face grew somber.

"Will you tell me something? Honestly?"

Walt swallowed.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just offer Eamonn the job? He wanted it."

Walt had no intention of voicing out loud that move was firmly rooted in jealously. That paired with his foul mood upon his return was not something he liked thinking about. In all honesty, he wasn't that far removed from it.

"I…don't know."

Coward. He mentally chastised himself. Vic gave him a long look.

"Right."

She dropped her eyes from his.

"You know, Walt, I liked you better when you told me the truth."

Turning, she started for his door and disappeared into the main office. A few minutes later, Walt heard her leave. He walked slowly to Ruby's desk and put the folder back where he found it. He looked at Vic's desk and felt a pang. For a moment, a brief one, things had seemed right between them.

And then it was gone.

xxx

Cady stood at the stove stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce. It reminded Vic of home and it made her stomach rumble hungrily. She walked in and hoisted herself up onto the counter to watch.

"That smells ridiculous."

Cady smiled, keeping her eyes on the rich smelling sauce.

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe."

Vic smiled.

"It smells kind of like my mom's."

Cady glanced at her.

"Your mom teach you how to cook?"

Vic's smile widened.

"She tried. But, I was not a willing student. She finally gave up. A girl from an Italian family who doesn't like to cook. You can imagine the shame my mom and grandma felt."

Cady laughed.

"I guess we all let our parents down in some way."

Vic shot her a look.

"Something tells me that you have never disappointed your parents."

Cady pulled the spoon free and set it down on a paper towel.

"You remember the whole Branch thing. Right?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah…but…:

Vic shrugged, giving in. Cady had a point. Vic knew how Walt felt when he found out about Branch and Cady. It had been a setback for the relationship between the two. One of many during that time. Vic suspected some of the wounds remained unhealed, especially in light of Branch's untimely death.

"…okay. I'll give you that one."

Cady leaned on the counter.

"Did your parents like your husband?"

Vic made a face.

"Not really. But…they've never liked anyone I've dated. So, I just roll with it. One of the advantages of living so far away, you know. It's a little easier to filter the information they get."

She slid off the counter, her bare feet hitting the floor almost soundlessly.

"Need any help?"

Cady shook her head.

"No…I'm about done, here. Dad will be here in a few."

Vic's head swiveled.

"Walt's coming?"

Cady nodded.

"Yeah. Did I forget to tell you? I invited him for dinner."

Vic forced a smile into place.

"Right."

Their earlier conversation was still fresh in her mind and she had hoped to come home and forget about it. She found that she and Cady got on well, despite everything she originally expected. Admittedly, she didn't have real friends outside of work, and it felt nice to have that with someone.

Cady set about prepping a salad just as they heard a knock on the door. Cady looked her way.

"Would you mind?"

Vic shook her head.

"Sure."

She walked towards the front door, trying to rein in her nerves and pulled it open. Walt looked surprised to see her and he hesitated.

"Hey."

Vic stepped back.

"Hey. Come in."

Walt walked by her, removing his hat. He set it brim up on the coffee table and then shrugged his coat off, draping it over the couch. He looked around the room and she could sense his nervousness.

"Cady…is in the kitchen."

Walt nodded.

"Right."

He followed Vic into the room just in time to see Cady set the bowl of salad on her table and smile.

"Hey, dad."

"Punk."

She gestured at the table.

"Get a beer and have a seat. Dinner's just about ready."

He started for the refrigerator, but Vic moved faster and opened it. Pulling out a can of Ranier, she extended her hand to him. When he took it, Walt's fingers brushed hers and she could've sworn the contact was intentional. Vic released the can and pulled her hand away, grabbing herself one before she closed the door.

The three of them sat down and passed the food around. The conversation was light, mostly between Cady and Walt. Vic sat pushing her food around on her plate, taking a bite every now and then.

"So how is the deputy search?"

Vic hadn't realized the topic had shifted from pleasantries. She glanced up at the question, her eyes moving to Walt. He kept his eyes averted from hers and on Cady when he answered.

"Slow. You know how it is. Not many good candidates."

He could feel Vic's eyes on him and he hoped whatever was rattling around in her brain wouldn't be given a voice. He had no desire to Cady to know how deep some of the fissures between them ran. It would bring up too many questions that he wasn't prepared to answer.

"Right. Vic…is it not good?"

Vic looked across the table at Cady.

"Uh…it's great. I just…lost my appetite."

She stood up and carried her plate to the counter, setting it down. She turned back to the table where Cady and Walt watched her.

"I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way."

Before anyone could protest her exit, she left the kitchen. In the brief silence that followed, Walt heard the guest bedroom door close with a decisive click. Cady looked back to Walt.

"I hope she's not sick."

Walt could feel his own appetite beginning to dwindle.

"She's…got a lot going on."

The meal continued on with light conversation between the two. Just as they were clearing the table, Cady's phone rang. She glanced at it and sighed.

"It's work."

She answered the call and Walt could hear her talking as she left him alone in the kitchen. With little else to do, he started clearing the plates and setting them in the sink to wash. Just as the last one clattered on the pile, Cady returned.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I've gotta run for a bit."

He smiled.

"No problem. I'll clean up and then let myself out."

Cady shook her head.

"You don't have to do that."

He waved his palm at her.

"It's nothing. You do on."

After Cady left him alone, he made quick and methodical work on the dishes. He washed, dried, and put them away. Wiping his hands on a dish towel, he folded it and set it on the counter before he started for the living room. On his way, he paused, his eyes shifted to the hallway leading to the guest room. His brain told him to leave, but his heart was telling him something altogether different.

He walked slowly down the hall and paused just outside. He could hear music playing and knew it was the music Vic kept on her phone. Raising his hand, he knocked. A few seconds later, she pulled the door open and stopped short when she realized it was him.

"Wh…where's Cady?"

"Work."

He wondered when he started to make her so nervous. She fidgeted a bit on her feet.

"What do you want?"

The question sounded neutral enough. She wasn't being rude as far as he could hear. But, there was also no friendliness present in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

He saw her neck bob a little as she swallowed.

"I'm fine."

Walt pressed his luck and took a step forward.

"Are you sure about that? You left the table fast?"

She held her ground.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"You're mad at me."

Her eyes looked dark gold in the dim light. She tilted her head at him.

"Walt, what do you want?"

She was clearly not in any mood to deal with his inability to come out and say something. He looked over her shoulder into the bedroom.

"Can we talk?"

She was blocking the doorway.

"About what?"

She wasn't going to make this easy.

"About why you're mad at me."

"I've tried to talk to you. And you weren't interested. You…change the subject or…look at me just like you are now. Like everything is a surprise. I've said it before. You're not this stupid, Walt. Just go."

She started to close the door but his hand reached out and landed on it palm down. He could see her jaw tighten at the move.

"Walt…"

"Just give me a minute, Vic. Please."

She huffed out a breath and stepped back.

"Fine."

He walked into the bedroom and realized the only place to sit was on the bed. So, he opted to stand. Vic sat down and pulled her feet up, sitting cross legged.

"Okay. Talk."

"I…was jealous of Eamonn."

Vic didn't flinch at his confession.

"Yeah, no shit."

Her reply was dry and humorless. Walt sighed. She was determined to make him work for this.

"That's why I haven't hired him back."

"I told you there was nothing going on between us. So…that's not really an excuse. Besides, that's not really what this is about."

"What's it about then?"

"The shit with Eamonn was just a symptom. The problem is your inability to be honest with me."

"I am trying to be honest with you."

"By telling me something I already knew? How noble of you."

Walt reached up and ran his hand over his jaw.

"I don't know how to fix this. And I don't like where we are."

She shrugged up at him.

"What do you want me to do about it? Walt, you are a grown man. I'm not gonna draw you a roadmap and hold your hand."

In that moment, he almost turned and left. Fight or flight, and with Vic, his preferred method was flight. But, he forced himself to not only stand firm, but to also move and sit down. The bed dipped under his weight. He could see the move surprised her. Her lips parted like she was going to say something. But, she just stared at him. Gathering all his courage and without a word, Walt leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Her shock was evident in her complete lack of a reaction. Walt's right hand moved up to cup her cheek, his fingers splaying into her hair.

Three seconds in and she finally moved. Vic's hands moved up and bunched up the front of his shirt. She pushed him away from her. When their eyes met, it ruptured something inside of him.

"What are you doing?"

The question came out breathless. Walt's held her gaze.

"Being honest with you."

He dipped his face and kissed her again. This time, she responded and it felt like the earth moved. Walt's free hand landed on her hip as he deepened the kiss and his tongue made contact with hers. Vic jerked like he shocked her, and pulled all the way away from him.

"Walt, stop."

He ducked his face and his forehead brushed up against hers. His hand was still on her face. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. Vic covered his hand with hers and tugged it away from her skin.

"Stop."

The word didn't sound as convincing as she clearly intended for it to. She licked her lips and stood up, putting distance between them.

"We can't…we can't do this. I…can't."

Walt stood up.

"I…want this. With you. I should've told you sooner. I should've…done a lot of things. But…I'm trying to fix it."

She shook her head.

"You just can't…kiss me and make this better. That's part of what got us here in the first place."

Walt swallowed. His body was humming from being so close to her. From feeling her, even briefly. Vic stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes had softened some, but she still seemed determined to keep him at a safe distance.

Walt smoothed his hair with his palm.

"I understand why you're mad at me. But…"

Vic shook her head.

"It's not that. I'm not…mad at you. Disappointed. But not mad."

That stung. He would almost rather she be mad. At least he knew that would pass. The fact that she expressed disappointment told him she felt let down. Walt hated the thought of letting her down.

"Then…let's talk about it."

Vic tilted her head at him.

"I tried, Walt. More than once. All you do is deflect or say things that I know aren't completely true. I'm tired of trying to get you to talk to me. Of…being the one who constantly pushes. It's…it's wearing me out."

He let out a sigh.

"I am telling you the truth. About Eamonn."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah…I know that. I knew that when it happened. You don't…hide your feelings very well despite what you seem to think. I appreciate you saying it. I do. But…that doesn't magically make everything okay, Walt."

He shifted on his stance.

"So…what do you want me to do?"

She shook her head at him again and half smiled.

"You have to be the one to figure that out. Otherwise…it doesn't mean anything."

It was frustratingly unclear, but he understood. A lot of damage had occurred between them and it couldn't be fixed in one decisive moment. Although, her lack of clarity on what she expected from him made his head hurt.

Vic slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans and glanced at the open door.

"You should go. Before Cady gets back."

He didn't want to leave this unfinished, but he also knew she was right about Cady. Things were complicated enough between them without bringing a third party into the mix. So, he nodded in agreement.

"Right. I uh…I'll go."

He left her room with Vic walking a couple of feet behind him. She watched as he pulled on his coat and hat. Walt turned his eyes to her.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow."

Vic smiled, but it didn't seem to be genuine.

"Yeah."

He cast one final look over her and then left the house, pulling the door closed behind him. Walt slid into his Bronco and sat for another minute looking at the house. He hadn't intended to kiss her when he went to talk to her. It just happened. And, now, he was worried that he might have done more harm to their already strained relationship.

With a sigh, he started the Bronco and backed out of Cady's driveway. The trip home gave him plenty of time to think over what Vic had said to him. He knew she had some good points, but it would make his life easier if she knew what it was he wanted.

He smiled a little at a distant memory of having similar arguments with Martha. Women could be frustratingly vague. But, there was something to be said for someone knowing what you needed without having to have it spelled out.

He wasn't a stupid man, but he feigned ignorance a lot. He knew how annoying Vic found that. She had told him that more than once. He gripped the steering wheel as he guided the Bronco over the dark road towards home. Frustrating or not, he knew what it was she wanted. The same thing that most people wanted.

Communication.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"Good morning."

Walt came through the office door removing his hat. Ruby greeted him with a smile from her desk where she was typing.

"Good morning, Walter."

Pausing by Vic's desk, he slapped his hat against his leg absent mindedly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Morning."

She looked up at him. The eye contact was there, but brief.

"Hey."

Turning her attention back to her work, Walt sighed and walked into his office. He came back out a few minutes later, his hat and coat put away. He approached Ruby, keeping his eyes away from Vic, who didn't seem overly interested in talking to him.

"Ruby, you got that warrant list?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yes and the most recent addresses I could find."

She stood up and handed him a sheet of paper. Walt scanned it. Vic was leaned back in her chair now, watching him closely. That exchanged had gotten her attention. He knew that it would.

"Warrant list?"

He could hear the questions in her voice.

"Yep. It's been brought to my attention that we have a fair number of outstanding warrants. Minor things. Misdemeanors mostly. But, it still needs to be handled."

Vic nodded her head slowly, like she was trying to see beyond what he was saying to her. That was how it was with them these days. Everything felt layered. It could be disorienting.

"Okay."

She still sounded confused. He lowered the list and turned to her.

"So…Ruby made up a list and we are going to work our way through it. Today."

Vic made a face at that little announcement. She seemed to sense this was going to involve her. Without warning.

"And by "we", you mean…"

He gestured between the two of them.

"You and I. Ferg is gonna stay here and take any calls we get."

Vic didn't look at all convinced by his plan. But, this was the most they had spoken since his dinner at Cady's three nights earlier. Since then, Vic had been quiet and Walt left her alone, not wanting to push her any more than he already had. He was afraid he might've screwed up.

"And…when did you come up with this little plan?"

"A couple of days ago."

He looked back at the printout.

"There's only fifteen or so."

Vic pushed up from her chair. Crossing the floor to where he stood, she held out her hand. Walt handed her the paper and waited while she ran her eyes over it. She looked back to him with a slightly curious look.

"Walt, where do plan to put these people if you find them?"

She offered him the list back.

"Tri-County. I spoke to them yesterday. Most will likely make bail pretty fast."

She bit her lip, her eyes still on him.

"You realize this is gonna take us most of the day."

He nodded to her non-question.

"Yep. But, if Ruby needs us, she can call. Be ready to go in an hour."

Vic sighed and sat back down, plopping herself down into her chair. Walt disappeared back into his office, closing the door behind him. Vic tried to turn her attention back to the reports she was working on, but her mind kept drifting back to Walt. And spending all day riding around with him. Once upon a time, she would have looked forward to such a day. But, things were awkward between them. Incredibly so and she wasn't aching to be stuck with him all afternoon.

She had no doubt in her mind that this was intentional. He just as easily could've asked Ferg to help him with this task. But, he wanted her. Despite the strain in their personal relationship, he still wanted her on this. She knew there was a reason behind it. Vic gave up on her paperwork and shoved it aside. There was no use in trying at this point. She was too distracted.

A few minutes later, Ferg came in. He gave her a brief smile as he went into the door marked Reading Room. The past day or so had been quiet workwise. Hopefully, it would stay that way while they were out serving warrants, leaving Ferg to handle the office. Vic felt a pang of jealousy. Being the only one here all day, except for Ruby seemed like an awfully attractive idea, especially with the mess between her and Walt. It didn't make for the most comfortable work environment.

Walt came out of his office a while later, clearly ready to leave. He paused and looked at her with those blue eyes.

"Ready?"

No. That was her honest answer. Instead, she nodded and rose, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and pulling it on as she followed him out the door and down the stairs.

xxx

It was hour three and they had managed to track down two degenerates and transport them over to Tri-County for holding. Vic's face was turned towards her window, her eyes hidden behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses. Walt glanced across at the Bronco at her before looking back at the road in front of him. She had been quiet all day. That was unlike Vic. And not the best sign as far as he could tell.

"Something wrong?"

Vic kept her eyes averted from his, her face turned away.

"No."

Silence settled over her again. Walt drummed his fingers over the steering wheel, still somewhat distracted by her.

"You seem like something is on your mind."

With that comment she did turn to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously? I do have a lot on my mind. Are you starting a list of that, too?"

Walt shook his head, not wanting to rouse anger in her.

"Are you mad at me?"

He sounded genuinely confused. Vic just shook her head.

"No. I'm not mad at you. So, what's on your mind?"

She flipped the script.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at his predictable response.

"Well, you've got me trapped in here on this mission you drummed up. There must be a reason. You could've brought Ferg."

She was right, as usual, about his motives. He did want her here with him as opposed to Ferg.

"Trapped?"

He repeated the word back to her. Vic gave him a half smile.

"C'mon, Walt. You know this wasn't my first choice for today. You told me to come with you. Do you plan to tell me why? Or are we just gonna drive around in silence all day?"

He was quiet for a stretch. Vic gave him a long look and then shifted her eyes back to the window. She had little desire to cajole information out of him. That ball was in his court and she had made that as clear as she knew how the other night at Cady's.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

Her head twitched in his direction.

"What specifically are you sorry about?"

He inhaled.

"Pressuring you. I…that wasn't my intention."

"I know."

"You know?"

She smiled a little.

"Yeah…that's not really your style. You're far too patient a man."

"I was just feeling…"

His voice faded and Vic waited, giving him time to process his own thoughts. He shook his head slightly and she could sense the frustration that seemed to coursing through him. His grip tightened on the wheel. Feelings and talking weren't really his thing. She knew that. On some level, she accepted that. Still, the man had to communicate.

He abruptly turned his face in her direction.

"Who is next?"

Vic frowned at his sudden shift in topics.

"What?"

"On our list."

Vic exhaled and grabbed the sheet of paper from the dash.

"Um…Barrett Thompkins. Failure to appear on a DUI."

He nodded to himself.

"Address?"

Vic cleared her throat.

"462 Spring Road."

"Bout fifteen minutes from here."

Vic laid the sheet of paper between them and settled back into her seat.

"Are you leaving?"

Again, out of nowhere. Her head swiveled in his direction.

"Am I leaving?"

"Yes. Are you planning to leave?"

"Um…no…why do you ask? And could you stay on a topic for more than two seconds. You're giving me whiplash."

He smiled a little.

"You're still at Cady's"

Vic knew how confused she must have looked based on the way her mind was trying to make whatever connection he had made.

"So?"

"So…I thought you were only going to be there for a night or two. But…you're still there."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"And that made you think I was leaving? That's quite a leap, Walt. I mentioned moving to a hotel and Cady said I might as well stay at her place until I find something permanent. Since I'm already there, it sounded like a good idea. I would rather pay her than someone I don't know."

He nodded, taking in what she was telling him. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Do you really think I would leave without giving you time to replace me at work? I mean…we're already shorthanded. That would be an asshole move."

Walt shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking in those terms."

"Maybe you should stop underestimating me so much."

Walt pulled up in front of a small, dirty looking house.

"This is it."

Vic looked at the house and wrinkled her nose at its dilapidated appearance.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here. Maybe some rats."

Walt opened his door and slid out. He heard Vic close her own door and come around to the front of the vehicle, where she met him. Together they walked up to the front door. Walt made a fist and knocked. They were met with silence. Walt knocked again and called out.

"Sheriff's Department."

Still nothing. He took a step back and looked at the house.

"You're right. It looks empty."

Vic stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Do you want to leave a note or something?"

He shook his head.

"No. I'll have Ruby check on it."

They climbed back into the Bronco and Walt pulled back onto the road.

"Next?"

Vic picked up the paper and ran her finger down it.

"Christopher Shepard. 2635 Eagle Way."

Walt glanced at her.

"That's a drive to the far side of the county."

She flopped back against the seat.

"Yay. Maybe you should have arranged these a little more geographically."

Walt pulled the off the road and took the sheet of paper from her lap. He ran his eyes over it.

"We've covered this side anyway. There are three across the county and then two more in town."

Pulling back onto the road, he pressed the gas and the Bronco lurched forward.

"I don't like where we are."

Vic rubbed at her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Me either. What do you want to do about it?"

"I'm trying."

"By dragging me all over the county?"

She could've sworn he nearly smiled.

"You could have said no."

"You're the boss."

That comment did make him smile. Being her boss never really inspired her to keep her mouth closed or her opinions to herself.

"That's never stopped you before."

"True."

His fingers flexed on the steering wheel.

"I felt guilty."

The statement seemed to come out of the blue and she could hear the strain in his voice. Vic bit her lip. He had taken a serious turn, all teasing aside. There was nothing light about where this was going.

"About what?"

He was quiet and she could sense him mulling over what he wanted to say. Preparing himself, almost. Walt cleared his throat.

"After Martha died, I made a promise that I would find the person responsible. At that point in time, I never expected to…be with another woman. I would have been happy dying right alongside her."

Vic took her sunglasses off and hooked them over her shirt. The move made his heart thump hard in his chest. She was making herself more visible to him. Possibly more vulnerable.

"But…I didn't die and I did find the person responsible. Or…he found me. I guess that part isn't important. But…that night you came to my cabin and we…"

He paused again, clearly collecting himself.

"…it was bad enough that you were married. But, I still felt married. And I felt, on some level, like I had let her down."

Vic was watching him, the afternoon sun glinting off her eyes, making them a bright gold.

"Everything just happened so fast after that with Branch. And then Barlow. And I let you get lost in all that. It was wrong of me."

Vic shook her head.

"Walt, you had a lot going on. I…don't blame you. Besides, I was the one who was trying to figure out what to do about my marriage. That wasn't all you. We both…need to take some responsibility."

He nodded.

"I know. But…after all of that…when I was on leave…that's when the guilt really set in."

She tilted her head, her eyes on him steadily.

"Is that why you shut me out?"

Another nod.

"Yes. I…felt guilty because I wanted you and I felt like that was wrong. I'm sorry, Vic. I never meant to make you feel…like you didn't matter to me."

She inhaled deeply.

"I…thought it might be something like that. And I get it. But…you can't live your whole life feeling guilty, Walt. It hurts you and it hurts other people."

"I know."

Vic turned slightly on the seat so she could look at him.

"How do you feel now?"

"I…don't know."

A hot lump rose up in her throat.

"So you still feel guilty?"

He sighed.

"I don't want to."

Vic glanced out the window and then back to Walt.

"Have you asked yourself what Martha would think about all this?"

He smiled a little. Had he ever?

"She wouldn't want me to dwell on her. She wasn't that kind of woman."

Vic nodded, assuming as much from what she knew about his wife.

"She would want you to be happy, Walt. I mean…I'm pretty sure, anyway."

He knew that she was right. This was a conversation he had with himself dozens of times.

"I know that. In my head…I know that. But…it's hard to live it."

He made a turn and slowed the Bronco before speeding up again.

"I know that it doesn't make everything okay. But…I want you to understand where my head is at. Where it's been."

Vic nodded slowly, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I do understand, Walt. But, at some point, you have to move forward. Or you're gonna lose everything."

xxx

"Is there some kind of problem between you and my dad?"

Vic looked up from her seat on the couch as Cady came in from her bedroom, changed from her work clothes. The question caught her off guard. Cady hadn't asked her anything about Walt in her time here. Not even after her abrupt exit from dinner.

"Uh…why do you ask?"

Cady sat down at the far end of the couch and pulled her legs up with a shrug.

"You just seemed odd around him the other night. If I'm off baser or over stepping, just say so."

Vic shook her head.

"You're fine. Things aren't great between us, to be honest with you."

Cady sighed.

"I know he hasn't been dealing with everything as well as he could."

"No…but…to be fair…he's been through a lot. We all have, I guess, but I know his is a little more."

Cady's serious blue eyes were firmly settled on her.

"He thinks highly of you. I know that."

Vic smiled a little.

"The feeling is mutual. He's…one of the best I've seen. But, you're right. He does struggle with some things."

Cady shifted her eyes away a little. Vic could sense that she was on the verge of saying something. Finally, she spoke in a quiet voice.

"When my mom died, he blamed himself. She was in Denver for treatments and she asked him to go. She wanted him to. But…he decided he would join her later and worked. Then he got a phone call and rushed off. At the time, I was told she had taken a turn for the worse. Now, I know the truth. She was attacked and in the hospital because of that."

Vic tucked her chin into her chest. That must have been a hard pill to swallow.

"I…can't imagine how hard that was for you."

Cady's face took on a distant look, almost like she was reliving it.

"I'm not sure what was worse…thinking she died of cancer or finding out he lied to me. That…almost destroyed our relationship."

Vic gave her an understanding look.

"He thought he was doing the right thing by protecting you. It's what he does. I know it was wrong and misguided…but he has this need to protect people. Even when it's detrimental."

Cady let out a breath through her lips.

"Don't I know it? God, I was so mad at him. And, you know I heard it from a stranger."

Vic swallowed.

"I…don't know all the details. He wasn't sharing that information. He did tell me that she didn't die of cancer. I could see…how much of a burden it was for him to carry that alone. So…Don't be too hard on him."

Cady smiled.

"We've moved beyond that. Or, mostly. Sometimes, I still feel mad about it. But, I understand why he did it. He said my mom didn't want me to see her like she was before she passed. I can believe that. She was a proud woman. Strong. But in a quiet way."

A smile pulled at Vic.

"I know how much he loved her. He still carries a lot of guilt about it, I think."

Cady swiped one hand under her eye.

"I didn't mean to get all heavy on you."

Vic smiled.

"It's okay. We all have shit in our past."

"So, what's got you bent out of shape at him? I know how frustrating he can be."

Vic had little desire to delve into everything that was wrong between them. But, she also understood Cady's concern for her father. He was still in a precarious place, trying to navigate roads he never expected to be on.

"Work stuff mostly. He didn't handle his leave of absence all that well. We're working through it. Or trying to."

Cady smiled gratefully.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Is he looking to hire someone to replace Branch?"

"Yeah, that process is ongoing. Some of the applicants are…interesting to say the least."

That comment earned a genuine smile.

"I can imagine around here. Probably like trying to date. Are you still not in that scene?"

Vic shook her head.

"God, no. I have too many problems to toss men into the mix."

Cady's expression tinged on concern.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need to. It's kind of nice having someone else around."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But, I do need to find something of my own at some point. But, shit, housing is expensive and not very available here."

"Yeah, I lucked into this place. Give it time. You'll find the right fit."

Vic nodded slowly. Cady glanced at the clock on her phone.

"I should get ready for bed. Early meeting in the morning."

She stood up and stretched.

"Night."

Vic smiled at her as she wandered off.

"Goodnight."

Once Cady had closed her door, Vic rose and turned off the lights. She ambled into her room and pushed the door closed. Cady was right. Things were off between her and Walt. And she hated it. It made everything feel off kilter. In all her time here, her friendship with Walt was one thing that was stable and dependable. Dependable was a good word for him. Most of the time. She knew where Cady was coming from. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for those around him. But with her own feelings tied up with his, that attitude could prove detrimental to her. She didn't know how to separate the two, though. Or if she even wanted to.

The night they were together was something that she hadn't experience before. She didn't tell him that, of course. He was already guilt ridden enough for sleeping with a married woman. It would only make it harder for him to know how much it hurt her to have to go home to her husband. And not be with him. She knew that Walt was aware she had feelings for him. But, she doubted he knew how deep they ran. How connected to him she felt that night. Connected in a way no other man ever made her feel.

Vic flopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She knew that he was struggling. And she wanted to give him time to work through that. But she knew how deeply Walt carried things. How much he felt under the surface. He put up a good front, but she knew better. She knew him well enough to know that in his case still waters did run deep. Very deep. His devotion to his wife was like nothing she had ever seen. She just wondered if he would be able to ever move on with someone else.

xxx

Walt paced the length of his porch. He hated feeling this way. Like he was stuck. Spinning his wheels and not able to gain any traction. It was frustrating and it left him feeling drained. It wasn't unlike the way he felt after losing Martha. Although the pain didn't run as deep, he felt like he couldn't move forward. And he despised it.

Night had fallen about an hour ago and the temperature had dropped considerably. He could see his breath with each exhale. The sky looked like an inky black mass with thousands of stars scattered across it. The night was so clear. He had hoped the quiet would help him clear his mind.

His unquiet mind.

But his mind never really stopped. Even in his sleep, dreams frequently haunted him. The night with Vic was an exception. Once his mind had given up trying to convince him how wrong it was, he had lost himself in her. There was a time, he didn't understand that phrase. But, when he was with Vic, it was like time stopped and the world faded out. There was only the two of them. Together. And nothing else mattered.

He had resolved to tell her the truth. To tell her about the guilt that consistently weighed him down. The sadness that plagued him. He felt a similar guilt during his involvement with Lizzie Ambrose. But, that was different. She had come at him so blatantly and so strongly. Even then, he knew he felt something for Vic. Something that had nothing to do with friendship or working together. But, he hadn't possessed the courage to name it. Lizzie had. And that was the last time they really spoke. Leaving him and Vic in an awkward silence.

Not unlike where they were now.

Except that this time they had actually been together. It wasn't an illusion or some distant thought. He knew what it was like to be with her. To hold her and feel every part of down to his soul. His attraction to her was so much more than just a physical one. She understood him. She was acutely aware of his flaws as a man. As a sheriff. And she was okay with them. She never held them against him. She just held him responsible for his behavior.

Walt stopped his pacing and looked out at the darkness that was draped around his cabin. Night out here was nothing like night in town. It left you nowhere to hide from the silence. And the silence could be deafening.

He knew he was taking a chance by opening himself up to her. By letting her in and telling her deeply personal things. Martha would always be a part of him. That was inevitable. But he knew Vic was right about one thing. She would want him to move on. She was never one to dwell on what could have been. Ever after her diagnosis, she carried on like normal. He hadn't realized until she was gone how much he relied on that trait in her.

It was a trait he saw in Vic. Of course, in her it was much more profane and in your face. But, that had more to do with personality. But deep down, she expected him to mourn his losses and then move forward. The way Martha encouraged him to do while she was sick.

He hoped he hadn't damaged his relationship with Vic beyond repair. Right now, it felt like they were in a holding pattern. She didn't want to just hear an apology, she wanted to experience the apology. What was the saying? An apology means nothing without changed behavior.

It was true.

All he could do at this point was change his behavior and hope for the best.

Hope that it meant something.

xxx

Walt paused when he walked in the door at work. Vic appeared to be the only one there. He was admittedly early. She glanced at him with a neutral expression.

"Morning."

"Morning. Where is everyone?"

Vic shrugged.

"Don't know. Running late I guess. I came in early. But, Ruby is usually here by now."

He nodded as he hung up his coat and hat. He smoothed his hair with his right hand. Vic stood up and moved to fill her Flyers mug with coffee. Walt followed behind her a little.

"Vic, I uh…"

She turned to him, cup in hand.

"Can we not do this at work?"

Walt bit down on the inside of his mouth causing a sharp pain.

"Sure. You're right."

She walked back towards her desk and set her mug down. Vic turned her chair and then sat down. She looked different today. Stressed maybe. He couldn't quite identify it.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No. Well…the divorce was final yesterday. We signed the papers weeks ago. But getting them filed and finalized took some time. But, my marriage is legally over."

That would explain it. He knew she had mixed feelings about the end of her marriage. That was natural, even when it provided relief.

"I'm sorry."

She offered him a small smile.

"It's okay. It's what I wanted. What we both wanted. Still…it's…."

He nodded knowingly.

"I understand."

The words came out quiet. Something in his tone drew her eyes to his. And she smiled. Genuinely. And it warmed him all the way through in a way he hadn't experienced in some time. The feeling cut off when he dropped his eyes from hers.

Turning he started for his office. But, something stopped him. He couldn't have named it. When he circled back to her, Vic was watching him with curious eyes.

He loved her eyes. They were so expressive.

"Um…do you…want to have dinner tonight?"

A small crease appeared on her forehead as she scrutinized his offer.

"As…what exactly?"

He had no idea at this point. Several seconds passed before he found his voice again.

"As two people with no expectations."

He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her. To his surprise, a slow smile crossed her face.

"No expectations?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. Just us and food."

"Where? Red Pony?"

Walt nodded.

"Sure."

It made sense. They were both comfortable there. It was casual and wouldn't feel like a date. They had shared countless meals there while working together. It seemed like a good solution. Vic was quiet for a moment before she gave him a nod.

"Okay. Why not? I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good. Seven okay for you?"

Her smile remained in place and he was getting that warm feeling again.

"As long as my boss lets me off on time."

Walt couldn't keep the smile off of his own face.

"Tell him you have things to do."

She laughed low.

"I'll do that. Maybe he won't fire me."

Ruby picked that moment to come in and Walt's smile faded as he glanced her way. She bustled in and smiled at them both.

"Morning, you two."

Walt cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Ruby."

Casting a quick look in Vic's direction, he walked into the shelter of his office.

xxx

It wasn't a date. That was the mantra she repeated to herself all day. It wasn't a date. Dinner with no expectations. Easy to say. Not so easy to follow through with. Vic shook her head as she pulled clothes out of her closet. They were friends. Coworkers. Right now, that was all.

Yeah right.

Vic pulled on jeans, a dark green shirt, and her black leather jacket. Casual. No intention to impress. Sitting on her bed, she pulled on a pair of non-work boots and then pulled her hair back. She considered braiding it, but opted for a pony tail like normal.

Normal. That's how she needed this to be.

More yeah right.

She was on her way to the front door when Cady intercepted her.

"Where are you going? You look nice."

Vic smiled uncomfortably. There were some downsides to living with someone.

"Dinner."

Cady gave her a dubious look.

"I thought you weren't dating."

Vic swallowed.

It wasn't a date.

"I'm not. It's just dinner."

Cady still didn't look convinced.

"With a man?"

Obviously, Cady didn't realize her lack of a social life was complete. She had few friends in Durant. None that she didn't work or live with, really. She had a quick mental debate about how much to tell Cady, and then decided to stick with the truth. Or, a toned down version of the truth.

"With Walt."

"Oh."

That was all. She had no idea what was pinging inside of Cady's brain with that little revelation.

"So…things are better?"

Vic shrugged.

"We're working on it. This…is a way to talk outside of work. You know?"

A simple explanation. Nothing extra and nothing that could lend itself to misinterpretation.

"Where are you going?"

That answer was easy and safe.

"The Red Pony. Just a quick dinner."

Cady smiled then.

"Sounds fun. Maybe it'll be good for him to get out and get his mind off things."

Vic returned her smile.

"That's the idea."

Cady waved at her and continued on her way.

"Well, have fun. Or as much fun as you can have with my dad."

Vic nodded and pushed her way out of the door anxious to be alone. Or at least out from under any hard questioning. The quiet of her truck was a welcome refuge.

Until her mind got started up again. She shook her head at herself and turned up the radio, hoping the music would be a distraction. Unfortunately, the noise in her brain drowned out the music. Even when she cranked up some eighties metal. Nothing was loud enough to numb the thoughts racing through her mind.

And the ride to the Red Pony wasn't nearly long enough. She parked her truck and glanced around. She didn't see the Bronco, but she was a little early. It was a weeknight, so the lot wasn't crowded. A weekend would be an entirely different scenario. That would feel like a date.

This wasn't a date.

Vic debated internally rather she should go inside and find a table or simply wait here for him. It seemed stupid. In the end, she rolled her eyes at herself and slid from her truck. Her boots crunched across the ground as she walked towards the bar.

One thing was for sure. She was going to need a drink.

Or three.

xxx

Walt quietly cursed himself. He was acting like a teenager. It wasn't a date. She made that clear. They both did. No expectations. That was what they agreed on. But, that was hard to accomplish with someone you had already been intimate with. Or with someone you wanted to be intimate with again.

Did he really just think that?

It was the truth. Who was he trying to kid?

He changed his shirt twice. He didn't want to wear the same shirt he wore to work. That seemed lazy. But, then he didn't want it to seem like he was trying too hard either. That would go against everything they talked about.

Walt ran his hand over his hair. He had showered and now it was trying to stick up in the back. He lifted his hat and turned it around in his hands. He always wore his hat. No reason not to now. Settling in on his head made him feel more normal. This was who he was.

He pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys. He was determined not to mess this up. Vic finally seemed to be easing her stance on him. Whatever anger she harbored seemed to be fading. But, damage had been done. Damage he needed to work at repairing. Tonight seemed like a good first step.

Talking away from work. Just the two of them, some beers, and good food. It sounded like something that should be easy. Then why did he feel almost sick to his stomach. It wasn't a date. This wasn't like taking a woman out for some kind of fancy night on the town. Although, to be honest that was never his scene. Even when he and Martha were dating as young people, he always sought out quieter places.

Of course, the Red Pony wasn't quiet. But it was comfortable. That was they needed. Familiar surroundings should easy any awkwardness.

He hoped.

Walt pulled his Bronco out on the road and headed for the bar. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of the vehicle and his mind. Of course his mind was churning. It usually was. He wondered if Vic was nervous.

Probably not.

He wondered if Cady knew where she was going. That could lead to an interesting conversation. And not one he was aching to have with his daughter. He honestly didn't know how she would feel if he seriously dated another woman.

But, this wasn't a date.

This was Vic. And dinner.

That was all. No expectations and not a date.

Walt nearly laughed out loud at himself and shook his head. Then why were his palms sweating? And why did his heart increase while every mile between him and Vic decreased. Because as much as he tried to feed his brain what he perceived to be the truth, it seemed to know more than he was willing to acknowledge.

The Red Pony came into view and Walt pulled it. He found her truck immediately and parked beside it. He could see through the window that it was empty, which would mean that she was already inside. Walt sat and tapped his fingers on his jeans. He took a deep breath and looked towards the bar.

This was supposed to be casual. Just something between friends. So why did it feel like so much was hinging on tonight? Why did he feel like this was a turning point for them one way or another? He exhaled. That answer was simple.

Because it was.

As much as they told themselves they had no expectations, that was just lip service. It was also not possible. Walt closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow and then opened them. The world was still the same. Nothing life altering was happening. He got out and closed the door, letting his hand trace over the cool surface of his Bronco. He squared his shoulders and told himself one more time to calm down.

This was not a date.

He walked through the parking lot with purpose. He paused at the swinging saloon door and his eyes scanned the room automatically. He found her easily sitting at a small table. She had chosen a spot near the back of the bar. He was glad. That would afford them so measure of privacy in a place that was anything but. Walt took another breath and pushed through the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"Hey."

Of course he came out with the most original greeting in the history of "this isn't a date." Vic looked up at him with a tentative smile. If Walt didn't know better, she looked as apprehensive as he felt. The realization made him feel slightly better. At least he wasn't the only one who felt out of sorts.

"Hey."

Walt took off his hat and his hand automatically moved to smooth his hair. He removed his coat and sat down. Vic sat across from him, not looking any more comfortable than he felt. His eyes were drawn directly to her eyes. The green in her shirt pulled out the green specks in her eyes and the effect was hypnotizing. He didn't realize he was staring until she reacted.

Her brow furrowed a bit and she started to look around self-consciously.

"What?"

Walt swallowed and shook his head.

"Nothing. You look nice."

Another nervous smile. This felt ridiculously like a first date. And they were so far beyond that.

"Thanks. You do, too."

He smiled. For a non-date, this was awkward as hell. Vic seemed to snap out of whatever was rattling in her mind.

"I went ahead and ordered us both a beer."

Walt nodded and leaned back in his chair, willing himself to relax. It was Vic and they were at the Red Pony. It wasn't unlike so many meals they had shared before. Right.

"Thanks."

As if on cue, the waitress appeared bearing two beers. Familiar with the menu, they went ahead and ordered, not needing any extra time. Once they were alone again, Walt took a long swallow from his can. Vic's fingers were moving up and down her can, making little streaks in the condensation. She rested her elbows on the table.

"Just so you know. Cady knows about this. She asked me and I wasn't going to lie."

An immediate alarm bell went off in Walt's mind, but he forced it into silence. He would deal with Cady and her questions later. Hopefully, she would accept whatever explanation Vic had given her.

"That's fine."

Vic tapped her index finger against her can and looked down at the well-worn table surface. The wood was aged and a bit scarred from use.

"I…told her that we were just having dinner. Um…I hope that's okay."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

He took another long swallow of his beer and reminded himself to pace the alcohol. He needed to be able to drive home. More than that, he needed to be in control of his thoughts and his actions.

"How's the uh…search for a house going?"

Vic shook her head and shrugged, the answer evident on her face.

"Slow and painful. I can't afford to buy one and I really can't even swing rent on something decent."

Walt frowned.

"You okay at Cady's?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, fine. She's cool with me staying as long as I need to. And I'm grateful. But…I miss having my own space. You know?"

He did know. He was a private person understood the need for space better than most. With Vic's marriage over, she was forging out a new path. It was natural for her to want some level of independence along with that.

"I do. You'll figure something out."

She smiled ruefully.

"You have more confidence in that than I do. But, I'll try and be optimistic."

If she had considered buying a house, then she must be content to stay in Durant. That thought did something to him. It made him happy in a way that was unexpected.

"Buying a house is a pretty big commitment."

He wasn't sure where the comment came from. Vic didn't look too sure either. Or what his motives for saying it were.

"Yeah…it is."

Her response told him his comment was stating the obvious. Vic narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Walt, I told you I wasn't leaving. I get the feeling you don't believe me."

The way she looked at him made his brain short circuit. When had he become a teenager again?

"I believe you."

She didn't look convinced. Walt fumbled for words, not wanting to mess this up before it ever got started.

"I do, Vic."

He was saved from more stuttering by their food arriving. He was glad. It would give him something to concentrate on. He pressed down on his hamburger and took a bite. Vic looked up and smiled at him in a way that nearly made him choke.

"You okay over there?"

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yep. Just hungry."

She smiled again.

"Me too."

She ate a fry and focused on him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Walt nodded.

"Sure."

He felt apprehension begin to wind its way through his gut. She looked serious.

"How nervous are you right now?"

Walt set his hamburger down and looked at her. Of course she would see it in him. Vic was always fairly good at reading him. Better than most people in his life.

"Is it that obvious?"

The seriousness on her face drained away and she looked like she was going to laugh at him.

"You look like you might bolt. Gotta be honest with you."

Walt dipped his face away and felt the warmth of a blush creep its way up the back of his neck. Something resembling affection crossed her eyes. He got the sense that she was trying to put him at ease.

"I…am nervous, too. And it seems stupid because we've eaten…God…a lot with each other."

He nodded.

"Work. Different."

Vic took a swallow of beer.

"True."

She continued to eat, looking at him like there was something she was trying to figure out or something that she wanted to say. He finally decided to take a page out of her book and call her on it.

"What?"

Vic looked like a kid caught in the middle of some mischief. She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like there's something on your mind. And…you're not one to keep things inside. So…what?"

Vic made a face.

"Smartass."

He smiled. Textbook Vic. It made him feel more comfortable. She wiped her hands on her napkin and tossed it down. She started toying with her beer can. It reminded him of the way she would turn her puck around in her hands at work when she was thinking. Always in motion of some kind of another.

"I…have a question. A real one."

"Okay."

Walt steeled himself for whatever might be coming.

"When you told me that you would care if I left Durant…in what way did you mean?"

"Um…"

Vic cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm putting you on the spot. I just…"

She looked around the bar. Music was playing and the sound of laughing and talking was robust. It made serious conversation difficult.

"Can we go somewhere?"

Her question took him by surprise.

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged.

"Somewhere quiet. Where we can talk."

His reply was kneejerk, but not well received. Had he thought it through, he wouldn't have suggested it.

"My place."

Vic shook her head.

"That's…not a good idea."

He knew that was a true statement. Walt glanced at her mostly empty plate.

"Are you done?"

She leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah."

He stood up and pulled his wallet out.

"I've got dinner."

He tossed the money down on the table and grabbed his coat, not giving her any time to argue or question him. Vic pulled on her jacket and followed him out the door at a quick pace.

"You got something in mind?"

He made his way through the smattering of patrons and led her outside. He turned with a shrug.

"It can't be that hard to find somewhere quiet in Absaroka County. Leave your truck here. I'll bring you back for it."

Vic hesitated and then pulled open the passenger door of his Bronco and climbed in.

xxx

Walt opened up the back of his Bronco.

"Sit?"

Vic gave him a leery look.

"You put bodies back there."

He smiled.

"You would rather stand?"

Vic sighed and hoisted herself to sit on the edge of the cargo area with her legs dangling off. He sat down next to her, his leg almost brushing hers. Walt looked up at the blanket of stars that were spread out over them.

"This quiet enough?"

Vic looked around the area where he had taken a dirt road and then pulled into a field.

"Yeah…this will do. Are we gonna get in trouble for trespassing? I would hate for someone to call the cops."

Walt laughed quietly. Vic moved a little and her arm touched his. The contact reverberated through him.

"Vic, I think you know what I meant."

She turned her face to his, caught off guard.

"Hmm?"

"Your question earlier about me caring if you left. I think you know the answer."

She gave him a half smile.

"Sometimes, people need to hear things, Walt."

Something blew across his face. Vic tilted her head at him.

"What?"

"Martha used to tell me that."

Vic's face grew somber.

"I'm sorry, Walt."

He shook off her apology.

"It's okay. It's the truth. I know that. And…I should have told you that I wanted you to stay. I should have been clear. I would hate to lose you from the department. But…it's more than that."

She nodded slowly and looked out at the sky.

"We don't have skies like this in Philly."

Walt let his eyes wander over her while her attention was diverted.

"Well…Wyoming has a lot to offer a person."

A smile tugged at her lips.

"Not pizza. That's for damn sure."

She looked down at her lap, growing serious again.

"Walt, I've dated a lot of guys. Before I got married. It was always fun and games mostly. I don't have the best track record with men. You know that. I…don't want to screw this up. I can't afford to."

The admission was unexpected. But, then Vic was unpredictable. He had gotten these glimpses before. Small picture of the woman who lay just underneath the tough facade. But, it was usually in the midst of something else with little time to process it. The one exception being after Chance Gilbert. She had opened herself up to him then and he liked what he saw.

It was possible he loved what he saw.

But he didn't use that word lightly. And some part of him was afraid to completely go there.

"Well…this isn't a date. So, you're in luck."

A trace of a smile appeared. It didn't occur to him that she might be as scared as he was. Despite the fact that he was older, he knew Vic had far more experience with the opposite sex than he did. But he was seeing it now. That she was afraid. Probably of the same things that he was. It made him want to put his arm around her and draw her to him.

Flashes from that one night flooded his mind. The look in her eyes when he pressed himself into her. The way her hands moved so softly, yet insistently across his skin. How she made him feel. Walt could feel red on his face from the thoughts. Vic honed in on that, her eyes sharpening as they settled on his face.

"What?"

Walt looked away.

"I…I'm not good at this. I never was."

She bumped him with her elbow.

"Then how did you manage to get married?"

He smiled wistfully at the memories.

"Luck. No…really. She…understood me."

Vic smiled softly.

"That's nice. To be understood. Sometimes, I think that's what went so wrong with me and Sean. He never understood me. I guess I never really understood him either. You…can't…have a relationship without understanding the person you're with."

Walt reached over and laid his palm on her leg. His hand warmed her through her jeans.

"I understand you, Vic."

He saw her throat bob with a swallow.

"I know. That's…what scares me."

His hand tightened.

"Why…does that scare you?"

She looked up at the sky again.

"You might not like everything you see."

Walt was pretty sure that wasn't possible. He knew she had layers underneath what she was on the outside. Everyone did. He could admit he worried about the same thing. That she wouldn't like the man he was inside. The flaws.

"I'm scared of the same thing."

He felt Vic shift slightly beside him. She dipped her chin a little before turning her eyes to his. They looked impossibly dark underneath the night sky.

"I…don't want to be mad at you anymore. Or frustrated. Whatever. I…hate it. It makes everything feel fucked up."

His mouth had gone dry from the look in her eyes. It reminded him of that night.

"Yeah…it does. What…what do you want?"

Her eyes flicked to his and there was that same intensity they held the night she came to his cabin. The look that made him feel bare under her gaze. Like she could see everything. It was the same look that made him want to kiss her that night. The pull this night felt as magnetic as ever. Vic must have sensed it or read it on his face.

"Shit."

The word came out on a sharply exhaled breath.

Walt felt like a power surge shot through his mind. He complied willingly and without asking himself if this was a good idea when it told him to close the distance between them. His mouth pressed into hers hard enough to shove her backwards an inch or two. Her hands were around his neck almost immediately and she moaned against his mouth low and needy. It struck a note in Walt. Whatever was so pent up in him seemed to affect her just as much. Walt instinctively pushed, trying to get her on her back.

For a split second, she seemed to resist. Then he was on top of her and his body was reacting strongly to her tongue in his mouth. Her hands were on his back now, pulling him down closer into her. Walt could feel this rapidly spiraling out of control, much like it had before.

He pulled his mouth from hers and let it rest by her ear.

"Vic."

She was breathing hard.

"Hmm?"

Walt was struggling to get his own breathing under control. And his heart.

"We shouldn't do this. It's…"

He sat up, his hand coming up to his mouth. Vic cleared her throat and sat up as well. Her eyes had turned wary again as she eyed him.

"Don't say a mistake."

Walt shook his head.

"I wasn't going to. But…we should…I mean…"

Vic suddenly smiled and nearly laughed at him, shaking her head.

"Jesus, Walt, spit it out. It's not like I haven't already seen you naked. Don't be shy."

He grinned and ducked his head down.

"I feel like we're rushing. I mean…we haven't even been on a date. A real date."

He could see that she was amused by his reaction.

"Do you have sex on the first date?"

Energy hummed through him at her openness. Or was she just messing with him. Knowing Vic, both were possible.

"Not…usually."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Would you be willing to make an exception?"

Walt's mouth fell open slightly. She had rendered him speechless. Vic grinned at him, lightening the mood.

"Don't look so serious, Walt. I get it. You're an…old fashioned kind of guy. And there's nothing wrong with that. But…you gotta know…I'm not an old fashioned kind of girl. Honestly…how would you treat a date? Flowers? Nice restaurant?"

Walt shrugged.

"It's been such a long time since I've even been on a real date. I'm not great with all the romantic stuff."

The look on her face told him she already knew that. Nothing he was telling her was a surprise or unexpected.

"Yeah…I'm not either. Sometimes it's nice. But…I think people worry too much about it. You do realize that we're a little beyond all that at this point."

Boy howdy, did he ever.

"Yeah. I know."

"Is that what you want? Something old fashioned?"

Walt was quiet. He could hear the trepidation in her voice, knowing she was anything but.

"Can I confess something to you?"

Vic sighed.

"Sure."

Walt inhaled.

"My wife and I waited until our wedding night."

She didn't look shocked by his revelation. Instead, she looked curious.

"Because you wanted to or because it's what was expected?"

He smiled. Vic was sharp and never afraid of pushing the envelope.

"Maybe a little of both."

She nodded, her eyes taking him in.

"But?"

He ran his hand over his jeans.

"But…I'm not the same man I was. Life…is too short to worry about what's expected."

Vic took in his confession.

"Yeah it is. And you know I don't give a shit about what's expected of me."

She smiled at him wryly. Walt nodded.

"Rebel."

Her smile faded the slightest bit.

"Right. That's me. The Terror."

Walt reached up and touched her face, his thumb brushing across her lips.

"You are not a terror. Most of the time."

She smacked his shoulder and then grew serious.

"So…where does that leave us?"

Walt shrugged, not having answers himself.

"Wherever we want it to."

She gave him a look.

"That's not really an answer. Walt, you should know me well enough to know I'm not interested in being wooed like some schoolgirl. I'm...that's not me."

He did know that about her.

"Yeah…I know."

He grew quiet and an old worry started to gnaw at her. Walt shifted where he sat before he looked up and met her eyes.

"Come…home…with me."

He sounded unsure. Vic frowned.

"Walt…"

He shook his head.

"I want to be with you. And I am tired of wasting time."

The words came out slowly.

Now, it was Vic who looked like she might bolt.

"Are you…ready? Tell me the truth, Walt. Are you really ready for this?"

"I want to be."

"Wanting to be and being aren't the same."

A small nod.

"I know."

"You need to be sure. I need you to be sure. I…can't keep being jerked around."

He was quiet for long time. Longer than Vic was comfortable with. When he looked into her eyes, she knew what the answer was before he told her.

"I'm not."

xxx

He dropped her off at the Red Pony and headed home. The night had done little to resolve things between them. The Bronco rolled over the dark miles as he headed towards his cabin. Walt knew that he was taking a risk in tell her that he wasn't ready. His lack of movement had already frustrated her before tonight and he didn't want to push her any farther away. But, she asked him for the truth. She deserved the truth.

So he told her the truth.

Vic did her best not to look disappointed, but hiding her feelings was not something she excelled at. She licked her lips and nodded, her eyes breaking contact with his. They talked for a while longer about nothing important. Nothing heavy. Then, he drove her back to her truck and watched as she slid from his truck with a reluctance that equaled what he felt on the inside.

She had left him with plenty to think about and mull over. She was absolutely right when she told him they were beyond a certain point. They were in too deeply with each other to simply act like this was something new and untainted. He couldn't approach this like she was any woman. She wasn't. Their lives were so mixed up together on so many levels. It made mapping things out difficult. On some level, they almost knew each other too well.

He would've take her to his cabin and to bed without a second thought. But, she must have recognized something in his request. Something that gave her a reason to pause. He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't. Too much pain had already passed between them. He had no desire to create another reason for pain or hurt to exist between them. Or regrets.

They would have to reconcile the differences between them before he was comfortable moving forward. As much as he wanted her, he owed her that much. He owed himself that much, as well. So he drove home with nothing but his thoughts for company.

Alone.

xxx

Vic hoped that Cady was already in bed. She should have known better. She stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind her softly, locking it and headed straight for the sanctuary of her bedroom.

"How was dinner?"

Cady's voice startled her. Vic froze and looked up, hoping her face didn't betray anything.

"Okay."

Cady made a face.

"Just okay? That doesn't sound very positive."

Vic forced a smile to her face.

"No…it was fine. We…talked about a lot of things."

Cady looked skeptical.

"My dad talked? I find that hard to believe."

Cady walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. Vic felt she had little choice but to follow. So, she apprehensively lowered herself next to Cady.

"He's not so bad."

Cady smiled.

"You must have better luck with him than I do. It's like pulling teeth to get any information from him."

Vic felt a wave of guilt at not telling Cady the truth. But, if she and Walt were struggling to understand what was happening between them, it wasn't reasonable to expect others to. Namely his own daughter, who would no doubt have her own opinions about what had happened and was happening between the two of them.

Or not.

Vic decided to change the subject.

"So…how are you?"

Cady gave her a questioning look.

"How do you mean?"

Vic met Cady's gaze.

"Um…Branch. I know the two of you weren't together anymore. Still, it's gotta be hard."

Cady nodded in acknowledgement.

"It was. It is."

Vic caught the correction.

"I think the thing that makes me the saddest is that he wasn't the man I knew. The man I cared for. He…he had changed so much in so little time. By the time he was gone…I didn't want any part of him anymore. He…he scared me."

Vic nodded.

"I know. I…get that. I think the Branch we all knew was long gone before…everything."

A smile crossed Cady's face.

"You know…the first time he asked me out, I turned him down. Dating one of my dad's deputies had bad idea written all over it. But…he was persistent. And he could be so sweet. I think that's a side of him that not many people knew. That's the Branch I miss."

Vic offered her a smile.

"I…should get to bed. Work in the morning."

Cady nodded and stood up.

"Right. Me too."

Vic headed for her room.

"Vic."

Vic turned.

"Yeah?"

Cady offered her the same smile in return.

"I hope that whatever is wrong between you and my dad…you work it out."

Vic nodded with a slight smile.

"Me too."

Vic went into her bedroom and closed the door. Sitting on the bed, she looked around the room. It was hard to believe how much had changed in her life in such short time. It seemed like she had been in Durant a lot longer than she actually had. She knew most of that was because of everything that had played out since her arrival here with Sean.

Now, Sean was gone. Her marriage was over. Her house was gone.

Her relationship with Walt, however you wanted to term it, felt like it was mired in quick sand. Not moving forward, but unable to go back. They would have to figure something out. She had seen a spark of something tonight. Something that did give her a bit of hope. But…on the flip side of that coin, Walt still seemed unable to completely let go. And until he could, she felt like she was spinning her wheels.

A short knock on her door pulled her attention. Vic stood up and pulled the door open to see Cady standing there.

"Hey…sorry…I know you're getting ready for bed. I just had a thought."

Vic smiled.

"What?"

"I think we are both way to wound up over things. Be honest, when is the last time you had some actual fun?"

"I…what is fun?"

Cady laughed.

"Exactly. What do you say we go out tomorrow? Nothing fancy. Just some drinks at the Red Pony."

It sounded oddly inviting. Cady had a good point. Vic couldn't remember the last time she just relaxed and had fun. The current climate of her life didn't really allow room for that at the moment.

"That sounds great. And God knows I need some fun in my life."

Cady nodded.

"It's date then."

She walked back down the hall and Vic closed the door behind her.

xxx

From his desk, Walt could see Vic sitting at her desk with her back to him. Her head was bent over something and she appeared to be engrossed in her work. The office was quiet. He didn't mind. It gave him time to think. She was quiet today. Quiet, but no unfriendly. Walt wondered at what point he began looking for so many clues in Vic's behavior. He shook his head at himself.

It would have been easy to take her home and take her to bed. She would have accepted the officer had he told her he was ready. But, he would have been doing them both a disservice. He didn't want any more fallout from ill-timed sex. The first time was still echoing through both of them.

He should regret that night. He knew that. At the time, she was married and he had no right to touch her. But, all that was pushed aside by the sharp sting of want that welled up inside of him when they were alone together. He felt it again last night. Something about Vic made him want to lose control and just let go. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to. He asked himself all the previous night and this morning what made him feel not ready.

He couldn't fall back on his wife. He knew that chapter of his life was closing. He had released her ashes and he had the answers he sought for long. The first few times he admitted to himself that he had feelings for Vic, he did feel a tinge of something that resembled guilt. But, he knew in his mind, that those feelings weren't rational. His self-imposed isolation during his leave from work had driven that point home. All he had managed to do was make himself and Vic miserable with his behavior and his attempt to pull back.

"Walt?"

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. Vic was watching him with an odd look.

"Hmm?"

Walt swallowed, hoping she couldn't tell that his thoughts were about her. Vic's eye stayed on him a few seconds longer before she took a couple of steps closer to his desk.

"You okay?"

He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just lost in thought."

She tilted her head one way and then the other.

"What are you thinking about?"

She knew what he was thinking about. He could tell by her expression. She was almost daring him to say it out loud. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Was there something you needed?"

He looked up to see if she was going to accept his change in the subject. Something in her eyes shifted.

"Uh…I was just gonna ask you if I could leave early?"

Walt stared at her for longer than was socially polite.

"Uh…sure. Is everything okay?"

This time it was Vic who stared at him like she was trying to decide how much information he needed.

"Yeah."

So, she wasn't sharing. Fair enough since he wasn't either. But, there was something in her demeanor today that bothered him. It was just her silence. Her entire persona seemed off. Muted almost.

"Do…you…want to talk about it?"

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever is on your mind."

Vic was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"There's nothing…so…I can leave at lunch?"

Walt nodded, his heart sinking a little. It was almost like they had taken a couple of steps back after last night.

"Yeah…sure."

She turned to leave. Walt had no idea what possessed him to say her name the way he did.

"Vic?"

She stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Do you uh…have plans tonight?"

Another odd look followed by a nod.

"Yeah…actually…I do."

Some unknown panic rose up in his stomach.

"Oh…okay."

He thought she would leave then. She did turned and walked over to his office door. But, instead of going through it, she closed it. Vic's hand stayed flat on the door for a moment. Then, she turned back to him.

"What are you doing?"

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"What…do you mean?"

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Were you gonna ask me out or something?"

Leave it to her to call him on his bullshit.

"I…"

He couldn't produce a decent answer. Vic held up her hand, stopping him.

"Walt, I can't keep doing this with you. And…I can't keep having this same conversation. I…don't want you to do anything that you don't feel ready for. But, you have got to stop with the mixed signals."

He nodded slowly.

"I know. I just…"

Walt stood up and came around his desk.

"I was afraid that after last night…you would be mad."

Vic offered up a soft smile to him.

"I'm not mad. I wasn't mad last night. If you're not ready…that's fine. But…you have to stop acting like we're something when we're not."

Weren't they? It felt like they were. Or like they were about to be.

Walt looked down at the floor and shuffled one foot.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't have any right to pry into your life when I won't…"

He sighed.

"If you want to date…"

Vic smiled again, this time in amused fashion.

"Wait. Is that what you think?"

Walt shrugged.

"You said you had plans."

She rolled her eyes.

"With Cady, Walt. I have plans with your daughter. Not a date. Jesus. Have you even seen me talking to a man in the middle of all this shit?"

He gave her a sheepish look. She smiled then. Full on smiled.

"Would you have been jealous?"

She never missed a chance to press his buttons. Walt swallowed.

"Yes."

Vic surveyed him.

"You are still doing it."

"Doing what?"

She covered the short distance between them, stopping just in front of him. Close, but not touching.

"Not telling me the truth."

Walt met her eyes.

"I haven't lied to you."

She smiled up at him.

"No, you haven't. But you're not being honest with me either. Last night kind of got derailed. That's partially my fault. We should have talked more and not…touched."

The way she said the word made him want to touch her.

Badly.

"You…"

She reached up and ran her index finger over the first button on his shirt.

"…are so tightly wound."

Vic tilted her head and studied him again.

"So…figure out what's holding you back."

He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Right."

She let her hand fall back to her side. Leaning up, she kissed him softly on the mouth. Walt started to lean into the kiss, but she was already breaking the contact. His body was humming again.

"So…I'll see you later."

Walt merely nodded.

xxx

"I needed this."

Vic smiled as she took a sip from her glass. Cady grinned at her as the music blared over them. They were sitting in the Red Pony having drinks and light conversation. Cady nodded in understanding.

"I know. Things have been so…tense lately."

Vic smiled at the choice of words. They were more fitting than Cady knew. Vic took another sip of her drink, not beer for once, and nodded.

"God yes. I can't tell you the last time I actually just had fun. With no expectations."

Cady looked at the couples around them dancing to a high tempo song.

"Me too. I just…want to cut loose, you know. Not worry about work or…anything for that matter. I uh…I don't know if you noticed, but there is a guy at the bar totally checking you out."

Vic lifted her drink and turned her head slightly, locating the young cowboy easily. He looked younger than both she and Cady. Twenties maybe. She turned back to Cady.

"Ummm…kind of young."

Cady smiled.

"Depends on what you want from him."

Vic burst into laughter.

"Damn. I…had no idea this side of you existed."

Cady shrugged.

"So…you still not dating?"

Vic shook her head.

"Dating? No."

Something in Cady's face grew serious.

"Can I ask you something?"

Vic nodded.

"Sure."

"Does it have anything to do with what's going on between you and my dad?"

Vic visibly reacted to the question. She set her drink down.

"Cady…"

Cady held up her hand.

"I…don't need any details. Nor do I want them. I just…things between you guys seem tense. I know you keep telling me that its work related. And maybe it is. But…I just wonder if it's not something more."

Vic ran her finger over the rim of her glass.

"Things between me and Walt are complicated. And…it's not just work. I…can't tell you any more than that. Partially, because I don't know myself."

Cady nodded at Vic.

"I understand. Your dinner last night. What was that about?"

"Exactly what I told you. We…talked about…a lot of things."

Cady turned her eyes away.

"But…you didn't resolve anything?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, we didn't. Walt is…I'm not even sure what's going on in his head. I'm not even sure that he knows."

Cady sighed.

"He doesn't handle emotions well."

Vic smiled a little.

"I've noticed."

"Have you considered leaving?"

The question caught Vic off guard and her eyes widened.

"What?"

Cady shook her head.

"I don't mean to imply that I want you to leave. I just…I worry that you might. Go home or something."

"Why does that worry you?"

Cady bit her lip.

"Because of how much you've helped my dad. Don't think I haven't noticed. I have. I know that you've helped him professionally…and personally. And…it would hurt him if you left."

Vic turned her eyes back to the couples dancing. She wished that she could be that carefree. Even for a few minutes.

"Walt asked me the same thing."

Cady nodded.

"And?"

Vic returned her eyes to Cady's.

"I'm not leaving Durant."

Cady smiled in something resembling relief.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Vic returned the smile.

"There is something I should tell you, though."

Cady gave her an anxious look.

"What?"

"I've got a line on a trailer…an RV. So, I might have own place soon."

Cady raised her eyebrows.

"An RV."

"Yep. Right now, it's the best I can do."

"Don't feel like you have to move, Vic."

Vic smiled.

"I do. I appreciate everything you've done, but I do need my own place. For all kinds of reasons."

Cady understood. She knew there was more going on than she knew where Walt and Vic were concerned. And she was curious. But, she didn't want to pry into that part of her father's life. She wasn't sure she was ready for the answers.

Vic waved her off.

"Don't worry about it tonight. We should have fun. That's why we came here right."

Cady smiled again.

"Right. So…want another drink?"

Vic nodded.

"Yes, I do."

Cady laughed and stood up.

"I'll get them this time. You got the last round."

Vic leaned back in her chair was Cady made her way to the bar to get them both new drinks. She willed herself to stop thinking about Walt and just relax.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

It felt good to be in her own place. Even if it did have wheels under it and was sitting in a trailer park. It wasn't quite what she originally envisioned for herself, but sometimes you just had to roll with the hand you were dealt. Her divorce coupled with her low salary didn't set her up for the greatest housing experience. But, Vic felt like she was making the best of a less than stellar situation.

In the beginning, losing the house had been a bit of a gut punch. But, she had to admit to herself that she hadn't wanted to be there much since Sean left. Had the entire world around her not been going to shit, she might have been more aware that she simply needed to find a new place to live. But, in the midst of the sky falling, her living situation seemed like a trivial thing to be worried about.

She was appreciative to Cady for giving her a place to land and get her bearings, but she needed to be on her own. Vic had always valued her independence. Even when she was married. That was yet another sore point with Sean during their time together. In addition, living with Cady and trying to work out whatever the hell was going on between her and Walt could feel so crazy awkward.

Now, sitting in her new used home, she was thankful for what she did have. The move made her feel more like the Vic of old. Recent life changes and events frequently left her feeling unsure and uneven. She hated the way that made her feel. She was determined to start rebuilding, regardless of what else was happening. It was time to take back some control and make some serious choices about where she wanted to go from here.

Oddly enough, while she sat thinking about it, one of those choices knocked on her door. Vic unlocked the door and pushed it open to see Walt standing there looking up at her.

"Cady said you moved out."

Vic nodded as she stepped back and let Walt step up inside the trailer. He looked around. The trailer suited her. But, Walt's height and broad shoulders made it feel small. Almost claustrophobic with him simply standing there. He removed his hat and laid it brim up on her counter. The RV shook the smallest bit under his added weight.

"Yeah. You…want a beer?"

Walt smiled.

"Sure."

She pulled a can from the small refrigerator and handed it to him.

"Here. Sit."

He looked at the couch before he lowered his frame onto it.

"Thanks."

"Sure. So…what's up?"

Walt popped the top on the can and took a long swallow. Vic's eyes were on him from where she took a seat opposite him.

"I uh…I feel like I owe you an apology for the other night."

Vic tilted her head at him, confusion clouding her features.

"An apology."

He nodded slowly.

"I know that I'm giving you mixed signals. And, I'm sorry for that. I'm…not trying to confuse you."

A half smile pulled at her lips, which was not the reaction Walt was expecting. As opposed to the last few times they were alone together, she seemed at ease with him in such close proximity. She seemed more herself.

"I know that you're not trying to mess with me, Walt. And you don't owe me anything. Not this time. I think that we're both guilty of the mixed signals things. I…haven't exactly made things easy for you. I guess I owe you an apology for that. It was…kind of hypocritical."

Walt took another swallow of beer and let the can dangle loosely from one hand. Vic continued after a pause.

"You told me the truth. If you're not ready, you need to be honest about that. Otherwise, it'll end like it did last time. And, I don't think either of us wants that. I do have a question for you?"

She was bent forward with arms resting just above her knees. Walt held her gaze.

"What?"

"What's holding you back?"

Walt looked down at the can in his hands.

"I don't know."

Vic bit her bottom lip.

"I don't believe that. And, if nothing else, I need you to be honest with me. I think I deserve that. We both do."

He paused under her scrutiny.

"Is it still guilt?"

Walt took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. He was quiet. Neither a confirmation nor a denial. Vic gave him a somber look.

"Walt, if you can't let go to some degree, you're never gonna be happy. With anyone."

He nodded.

"I know. I just…I don't know how to stop feeling what I feel. If you want honest, I'm not even sure what I feel. Guilt? I'm not sure anymore."

Without a word, Vic stood up. It was quiet in the RV and the only sound was of Vic's clothes rustling softly as she moved. She crossed the tiny space between them and sat next to him. Reaching over, she took the can from his hands and set it aside on the floor. Placing her hand over his, she could feel the cold moisture that had transferred to his skin. Her fingers slowly intertwined with his. Walt could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. The sound was almost deafening in his own ears.

"Look at me."

Her voice was low. Barely above a whisper. For several seconds, he didn't. He knew where that road would lead. Vic reached over and placed her hand on the far side of his face. Gently, she pulled his face so that his eyes made direct contact with her own. Walt swallowed. In that second, he felt completely stripped bare and laid out for her to see. Vic leaned in so that her breath washed over his face when she spoke.

"You…have nothing to feel guilty about."

That one sentence was all she said. Her eyes continued to hold his. Her hand stayed in place along his stubbly jaw. It seemed like forever stretched out between them, but it was more like a minute or two. Again, not a sound could be heard inside the RV. All Walt heard was the thumping of his own heart. As loud as it seemed to him, he didn't know how Vic couldn't hear it.

Slowly, Vic leaned in and let her lips brush his. The contact was brief and light. Barely there. Walt's eyes closed and then opened again. Her eyes were still on him as steadily as a summer rain. Leaning in again, she kissed him harder than the first time. Walt responded and pressed his mouth harder against hers. He pulled back, his breathing picking up.

"Vic…I…I told you…"

She smiled a little at his inability to finish his thought. A sweet, tender smile unlike any he had seen from her before.

"Ssshh. It's okay. I think that you're scared to be ready."

Her words hit home in an unexpected way. He did still find twinges of guilt on occasion. But, it was nothing like what had plagued him while he was on leave. Or after their first night together. Then, he had felt guilty about so many things. Vic's marriage. Martha's untimely death. What was happening with Branch at the time.

But those things had resolved one by one. Vic was no longer married. And in his mind, he knew that one night hadn't been the sole reason for her divorce. It wasn't a moment he was proud of, but there was no going back to change it. Only moving forward. And that's what he seemed unable to do. Branch's death was solved. Walt could only hope that would give him some measure of peace. Martha was gone. The person who took her from him had paid a steep price. There was no reason to hold on anymore. She would always be inside of his heart, but he knew that she wouldn't want him to wallow.

There was truth in Vic's words. The first time they were together was easy enough to blame on emotions and trauma. At the time, they both knew it wasn't right. It was a moment in time, born out of mutual need and pain. But, everything had changed. She was free. No longer married or attached in any way. And he wanted to be with her. He knew that in the deepest places in his heart. But, there was so much uncertainty that came along with taking that step. And more because it was Vic. He closed his eyes. He felt Vic's hair brush his as she let her head rest against him.

"Walt."

The simple word that was his name, but she said with such depth. Just like she had the last night they were together. That night seemed like a lifetime ago. He opened his eyes to look into hers.

"Tell me the truth."

His mouth went completely dry at the tone in her voice. He knew that he could stop this. She wasn't pushing him. She was trying to help him. He could sense that in her bearing. Whatever methods she used before seemed like failures. But, this was different. This gentle coaxing. His mind was racing and all he wanted it to do was stop so that he could focus. But, he wanted this moment to go on. He was tired of false starts and miscommunications. She was right. They both deserved the truth. From each other as well as themselves.

In all of this, the one person he wasn't completely honest with was himself.

Walt took a deep, unsteady breath.

"I…am afraid."

Her head moved in a little nod, letting him know that she heard him. She was in this with him. Together.

"Of what? Of me?"

He smiled at the thought. Sometimes, that wasn't the most out there suggestion. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Of us."

There, he said it. Vic lifted her head from his. The softness that had settled over her remained. She seemed almost like that was the answer she was waiting for.

"I'm scared, too. Of the same thing. But…if you're not willing to face your fears, then this is over before it ever got started. Is that what you want?"

That was a starkly real way of putting it. And he knew that she was absolutely right.

It wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted to face his fears. It was an odd thing, really. He had no issue facing physical threats. He would wade into almost any situation in the name of his job or helping others without hesitation. But, the emotional had always paralyzed him. Vic was right earlier. It was a wonder he ever managed to get married. It was the same issue that reared its head again and again with Cady. Fear of change. Fear of admitting he didn't always have the answers. Fear of not being what she needed. It wasn't unlike the fear that made him feel frozen now.

Walt shook his head.

"No."

The word came out raspy. His mind was still rolling, tossing thoughts this way and that. None were terribly coherent. Vic leaned into his side and let her chin come to rest on his stooped shoulder.

"Walt, I can't…keep doing this. It's wearing me out. I…don't want to push you. I don't. But…we need to make a decision that this is either gonna happen or it's not. If it's not…we both need to move on."

The phrase terrified him, even as it left her mouth. And she said it with conviction. The last thing he wanted to do was move on. He wasn't sure he could move on if that scenario didn't include her in his life in some way or another. Moving on wasn't something he did well at all. He swallowed again, but his mouth was still dry. His body felt like electricity was running through it while she touched him.

Walt could sense her waiting for a response of some kind. To offer some kind of solution. He could still stop this. Step away and tell her he just wasn't there. But, to what end. She had given him plenty of time. He had given himself more than enough time. If he kept pushing for more, she was eventually going to pull away from him completely and move on with her life. And she deserved to. After everything she had been through the past few months, she deserved the chance to be happy and live the life she wanted. It wasn't fair of him to expect her to put her life on hold forever in the name of his own personal demons.

But, he couldn't process the thought of seeing her with another man. The thought gave him flashbacks to Eamonn and the jealousy that had surged through him. In the moment, he refused to call the emotion what it was. Jealousy, plain and simple. The idea that she had established a bond with another man in his absence made him feel angry and resentful. Even if it was platonic.

That was answer enough if he let the thought marinate in his mind long enough.

Fear ruled his emotions for too long. It still was. And what had it gotten him?

Nothing.

Walt turned his head. Her chin still rested against his shoulder and her eyes were still on him. It felt like they were on a bridge and could fall one way or the other. Both seemed to lead to an unknown oblivion. But, one was dark. One was not.

Was it even really a choice?

In that moment, the crescendo in his brain did stop. It was almost like the power went out inside his head. And in that moment of silence, he experienced a moment of clarity. He couldn't have said what brought it on. But, later he would be grateful for it.

Walt turned his torso, breaking the contact between her face and his arm and leaned in to kiss her. Then, his brain started up again and the whirlwind of doubt attempted to emerge. Walt ignored the feelings and pulled her to him hard.

Vic grunted with his effort her hands grasping at his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. The kiss went on, escalating as the seconds ticked by. His hands found their way to the small of her back where he was able to hold her in place. Vic's hands were on his back and then in his hair, her fingers biting into his scalp.

Finally, he pulled back, both of their breathing labored. He looked around the RV, his eyes searching. Vic licked her lips and frowned with confusion.

"What are you looking for?"

He turned his eyes back to hers and offered her a smile.

"The bed."

**xxx**

"So…not that I'm complaining, but…what in the hell was that?"

Vic was sitting up in the bed. His own bed was bigger and more comfortable. But, it was this one or the couch. She had fished her tank top off the floor and tugged it back on. Now, she was combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. Walt lay on his back looking up at her and feeling like a massive load had been lifted from his shoulders, his brain mercifully quiet. He had forgotten how relaxing he could feel post coitus. He looked up her through heavily lidded eyes.

"You're awfully good at it to need me to explain it."

Vic rolled her eyes at him.

"Does sex always make you a smartass?"

Walt smiled lazily. It had a visible effect on her. The sharpness left her eyes and he could see her soften in front of him. It was quickly becoming his favorite side of her. She lay back down and turned onto her side, propping her head in her hand.

"Seriously, Walt. You went from I'm not ready to…this…"

She gestured between them.

"…crazy fast."

Walt sighed at her prodding. He should've known she would question his motives. To be fair, her questions were reasonable considering everything that was going on between them. Right up until he kissed her just a little while ago.

"I realized that you were right."

She nodded with an amused expression.

"Could I get that in writing? You know…for future reference."

He laughed quietly, his chest vibrating. Then he grew more serious.

"Fear is what was holding me back. I think…it might've been that all this time. Fear of the unknown. Fear of taking that final step. It was easy to blame other things. Even us. But…it was fear. And you were right. You can't let the fear control you. I know that."

Her eyes were on him.

"So…how do you feel now?"

He could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Good."

His one word answer brought a smile to her face. Walt couldn't help but return it.

"I know that this isn't going to be easy. But…I'm tired of the way things have been. The fighting and the anger."

"I told you I wasn't mad, Walt."

He nodded.

"I know. But…it's not fair to expect you to wait when there's really nothing to wait for."

She laughed a little, and then her face grew pensive.

"Can I tell you something?"

Walt nodded.

"Anything."

She inhaled and then exhaled a sigh.

"I'm still afraid."

Walt felt more awake now that the conversation was taking a serious turn.

"Of?"

"Everything."

Walt reached up with his right hand and touched her cheek gently.

"Me too. And…I don't have all the answers. It would be a lie to say there wasn't a lot to sort out. But, I want to do that with you. Really with you."

Her eyes looked wet and he let his hand fall away from her face. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his shoulder before laying her head on it.

"I'm glad because I was on the verge of needing a shrink and claiming it on the county."

He huffed with a low laugh. Silence descended over them. Walt drifted in and out of a light sleep. Vic was still against him and he thought she must have fallen asleep until he felt her move. His eyes opened and he sat up partially, trying to see her. She was sitting up again. Walt lifted his hand and let his palm rest on her back.

"Something wrong?"

She turned her head a little, her expression serious.

"Uh…I think that Cady knows something is going on. With us."

"Why?"

She cleared her throat.

"Something she said the other night. Just…so you know."

He nodded slowly. In their comfortable cocoon here, the outside world and their possible reactions hadn't really entered his mind. This new thought felt like an invasion of the moment and Walt felt a slight resentment at it.

"Let me worry about Cady."

Vic looked down at him.

"Sure. But…what you plan to tell her."

He sighed and rubbed one hand over his eyes. That was something he would need to think about. What to tell Cady. How much.

"I don't know. But…I'm not in the habit of discussing…this kind of thing with my daughter."

Vic gave him a look.

"Well, I know that. But…at some point, you have to tell her something."

"I will. Just…let me worry about it."

Vic pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Walt could almost hear her mind working. It felt like they had traded places. Now, she was the one overthinking where they were and what the consequences would be.

"What?"

She sighed.

"Have you thought about what everyone is gonna say about this?"

Walt shook his head.

"It's…no one's business but ours."

She gave him a humorless smile.

"We both know that's not true, Walt. You…are an elected official. That makes it everyone's business. At least, that's what the good people of Durant will say when word gets out that you're sleeping with one of your employees."

His brow furrowed with a frown as he sat up.

"Well…it's a little more than sleeping with."

"I know, Walt. And…I don't mean it like that. But from the perspective of…others…that is exactly what they're gonna say. You ready for that? Really?"

She had a point. This was the part of it he hadn't really considered. He had been so wrapped up in what he felt and what she felt, there were a lot of things he hadn't thought through. He was in an elected position. And there would be those who would use this against him. That was a reality that they would both have to face eventually.

"You sound almost like you're trying to talk me out of this all of a sudden."

Vic shook her head.

"I'm not. Believe me. This is the best I've felt in…I don't even know how long. But, we have to be realistic. You went from being a man with a long, enduring marriage with a respected member of the community to a widower. That…is part of your image. And now, you're with me. And that's gonna cause you problems whether you want to admit that or not."

Walt nodded.

"I know. But, right now, there's nothing I can do about that. Outside of maybe Cady…no one even knows right now. So…let's just take one step at a time."

His answer seemed to satisfy her. He knew this was not the last of this discussion. There was so much that would need to be worked out. But, not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to be in the moment. That was something he wasn't always good at. He knew her concerns were rooted in the same fear they talked about earlier. Fear that outside forces would ruin this for them. Fear that he might decide she wasn't worth the trouble the relationship could create for him. He pushed all of that out of his mind. He wasn't so much a man of words as a man of actions.

He stretched back out and motioned for her to do the same.

"Lay down. Get some sleep. We don't have to solve every problem tonight. We already solved one. I think that's enough."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Which one was that?"

He smiled up at her.

"I don't feel as tightly wound anymore."

She grinned and shook her head at him, relaxing somewhat.

"I should hope not."

She lay back down beside him, pressing herself into his side.

**xxx**

"Sorry, I wasn't prepared for company."

Walt smiled as she passed him a cup of instant coffee. Walt took the hot cup and took a sip. Setting it down, he continued to snap up his shirt, then he tucked it in and buckled his belt. Vic watched him with a hint of amusement. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing. It's just…last time…this was super awkward. This…is a nice change."

Walt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

He lifted the cup and took another sip. Vic slid by him and disappeared into what was laughingly referred to as the bedroom. When she came back out, she was pulling on her own uniform shirt. She paused, leaving it unbuttoned and watched Walt while he wasn't paying her any attention.

Walt glanced around. He hadn't really taken much time last night with everything that had been swimming through his head. But, this morning, his head felt clear. Maybe more than it had in quite some time.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Her voice startled him. Walt turned to see her watching him.

"What?"

She motioned around herself.

"For buying this thing and living here."

Crazy wasn't quite the word he would use. Knowing Vic like he did, it didn't surprise him as much as she might think. He knew she marched to her own drumbeat and rarely cared about what anyone thought.

"I don't think you're crazy."

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you do. I can tell. Want me to explain?"

He shrugged.

"You don't owe me an explanation for where you choose to live."

That time, she laughed at him.

"So serious, Sheriff. It's simple, really. I priced houses. I did. Even rentals. And, you know what I make. It wasn't gonna happen unless it was a piece of shit house that needed work I don't have the time or money to do. And…I really don't want to rent. I…really have nothing here, Walt. Nothing that belongs to me. Even my truck is county property. But, this place…this is mine. It might not be much…but no one can take it from me."

A smile tugged at his lips. It was that independent streak that had intrigued him since he hired her. He didn't know many women like her. Especially not around here.

"That's not crazy at all. All that matters is that you're happy."

That soft smile returned.

"I am, Walt. Happy."

He covered the short distance to her. Taking either side of her unbuttoned shirt, he pulled her the rest of the way to him.

"Me too."

Dipping is head, he pressed a kiss to her mouth. Last night's conversation was still fresh in his mind, but he was determined not to let the fear get the best of him again. He had meant what he said. They would simply have to take things one at a time and not get too far ahead of themselves. Otherwise, the results would be overwhelming. And he had no desire to go back to that place. He suspected Vic felt the same way.

He released her shirt and reached for his hat.

"I'm gonna run. See you at work."

She nodded.

"Work. Right."

Walt pushed his hat onto his head with a somber look.

"The real world."

Vic grimaced.

"The real world sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

With that he swung open the door and stepped down the steps and outside. Turning, he offered up one last smile before closing the door. A minute later she heard the slam of his door and the engine of his Bronco pulling out and fading away.

**xxx**

Walt stared at the papers in his hand. This was something he hadn't seen coming. He hadn't been expecting. Barlow Connally had been an adversary of his for years in life. Walt had hoped, maybe foolishly, that his death would bring some measure of peace. Instead, he was staring down the barrel of a new threat.

A wrongful death suit.

In all his years as Sheriff, he had managed to avoid litigation like this. There were threats, of course. That was common in his profession. But, this had caught him completely off guard. The FBI had conducted a thorough investigation. And cleared him.

A tap on his door pulled his attention away from the papers. It opened and Vic stuck her head in.

"Hey. Ruby said you wanted to see me."

He nodded as she came in.

"Close the door."

Vic pushed the door closed behind her and crossed the floor slowly.

"What's up?"

He wordlessly passed her the papers informing him that he was going to be sued for the wrongful death of Barlow Connally. Vic took the papers from him and he could see her eyes scanning over them. He knew the exact moment she realized what she was looking up.

Vic looked back up at him, her face clearly concerned.

"What the fuck?"

She handed the papers back to him.

Walt tossed the papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair. Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed his palms up and down before dropping them back onto his lap. Vic stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Despite the door being closed, he was sure she had said that loud enough for the others to hear outside of his office.

"I'm being sued for wrongful death by the estate of Barlow Connally."

Vic shook her head a little.

"Yeah, I read the damn papers. But…wh…how…"

Her voice broke off and she inhaled deeply, no doubt trying to keep herself in check.

"Wouldn't that be Lucian?"

Walt shook his head. He should be so lucky.

"No. Lucian and Barlow have never had much use for each other. And Lucian has never been interested in the family business. This is coming from an attorney. With what was happening with Branch, I guess Barlow took steps to keep him from inheriting his position within the company."

Vic dropped her arms to her sides with a frustrated sigh.

"This is bullshit. He…basically committed suicide using you. I mean…the FBI cleared you for God's sake."

"Of criminal charges. This is a civil suit."

Vic paced in front of his desk.

"Yeah…I know the difference. But…it's stupid."

Walt let out a breath.

"I agree with you. But…the reality is…I'm being sued."

Vic stopped in front of his desk.

"This could cost you your job."

He nodded slowly.

"I know. This could cost me a lot. I…probably need to talk to Cady and find out what she suggests."

Vic frowned.

"You're gonna fight this right?"

Walt looked up at her.

"Of course. But…"

He waved a hand.

"I thought all of this was over."

Vic looked at him for a long moment.

"No one in their right mind would find you guilty of this anyway."

Walt gave her a skeptical look.

"Don't be so sure. Barlow Connally was a powerful man with a lot of allies in this county."

Vic frowned.

"He was a crook."

"Not everyone sees it that way."

Vic shrugged.

"Well, it's the truth. He was a crook and murderer who killed his own son to protect himself. This is…this just…"

Walt stood up and came around the desk. Her agitation was starting to rub off on him. And he needed a clear head.

"This is my concern. Not yours."

She stared at him.

"That is the dumbest thing you've said lately. Walt, this affects all of us. We're gonna be expected to take sides. You know how this shit goes."

He nodded.

"You're right. I do. That is why I want you all to stay out of it. Just do your jobs like normal."

Her mouth fell partially open.

"Stay out of it? You're joking."

Walt shook his head at her.

"No, I'm not. I want both you and Ferg to stay out of this. And Ruby. But, especially you."

He knew she would be the most likely one to come to his defense and give little thought to what she said or who she said it to. This lawsuit endangered not only his job, but also the jobs of his staff if it went badly. Especially if they were somehow pulled in and accused of protecting him. He was well aware that Vic would do just that. One thing he never questioned in Vic was her loyalty. She had proven that time and again.

"Walt, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you go through this by yourself. So…don't ask me to."

She had lowered her voice, her tone turning more personal. It bordered on intimate. Walt stepped closer to her, not touching, but close.

"Vic, if I lose this case…there's no reason for me to take down anyone else. I want you to stay clear of it all. Right now, I'm not sure where this is gonna go. But…we need to be prepared for the worst."

He could see that she wasn't moving on this. He sighed.

"Let's just…let this go for now. I'm gonna call Cady and talk to her."

Vic nodded slowly. He could read the unhappiness on her face. It probably mirrored his own. They were just getting their bearing together and this lawsuit was a direct threat to that.

**xxx**

Cady ran her blue eyes over the lawsuit papers. She laid them down and looked up at Walt.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming."

Walt shook his head.

"Me either. I need your help on this."

Cady nodded slowly.

"I can…get you some names."

Walt frowned.

"Names?"

"Yeah…dad, I can't represent you on this. One…I have a job. And two…this is bad. You need someone who specializes in these kinds of cases. Let me talk to some people and I'll give you a call."

Walt ran his hand over his hair.

"Great."

Cady gave him a somber look.

"These lawyers aren't joking dad. And they are big money lawyers. You need someone better than me. Someone who knows how to handle a wrongful death suit. I'll…find you the best I can."

He offered her a grateful smile.

"Okay."

She gave him a long look.

"Are you okay?"

Walt tapped his hat against his leg.

"Fine. Unless I lose my job and my reputation."

Cady sighed.

"You can fight this and you can win it. You just need…a good lawyer, the facts on your side, and to keep out of anything controversial in the meantime."

Walt frowned a little.

"Controversial."

Cady repositioned herself in her chair with a nod.

"Yeah. You know what I mean. Make sure you do everything by the books. No cutting corners. Nothing they can use against you on this case."

Walt let out a deep breath.

"Right."

Up until this point, he hadn't given much thought to how this could affect his new relationship with Vic. But, he was starting to. And he didn't like the way it was playing out in his head. They hadn't planned to go public anyway. Under these circumstances, that seemed impossible. Not only would it be used against him, but against Vic. Any move she made that benefited him would be called into question. Any defense of his character would immediately be thrown back in her face. It could destroy her credibility.

He gave Cady a smile and stood up.

"Thanks, Punk."

She stood up.

"I'm…sorry, dad. I wish I had something better to tell you."

He shook his head.

"It'll be alright. I'll figure this out."

She nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow with some names. Okay. Only the best."

Walt reached and gave her a half hug.

"Right."

Tucking the papers into his coat, he grabbed his hat and left her office. His first instinct was to go see Vic and he rethought that. There was no shortage of things he would need to think about. And maybe being alone was better for that. He already knew what Vic would say anything. She was firmly on his side. While he appreciated it, he knew she lacked the ability to be objective where he was concerned. She wouldn't think about the damage this could cause her. Only him.

Walt resolved to go home to his cabin. He would be able to think there. To think clearly and figure this out in his head. Since getting the papers, that was on thing he hadn't been able to do. Be alone and think. He aimed his Bronco for his property with a tight grip on the steering wheel. It seemed like none of this would ever be over. Not really. He had never considered himself naïve. But, the last few days, he had been just that. A foolish man with foolish dreams who thought he could have a scrap of happiness.

That clearly wasn't in the cards for him right now. If it ever would be. He knew the road was about to get steep. This wasn't something that would magically go away and resolve itself. There would be a price to pay. In more than one area of his life. Financial. Professional. Personal.

There was no part of his existence that would be unmarred by this mess. He only hoped that he could come out the other side intact and mostly unscathed. There were a lot of decisions that lay ahead of him and he wasn't looking forward to any of them.

He already knew that some of those decisions would be harder than others.

Much harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

"So, what did Cady say?"

Walt was turned on his couch, facing her. Vic had shed her shoes when she came in and had her feet pulled up on the couch.

"She's gonna give me some names. Lawyers who specialize in this type of case."

Vic nodded slowly. She was emanating apprehension. It was palpable sitting beside her.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Vic studied him. She could read the concern on his face.

"It's gonna be okay, Walt."

He wished he had the faith in himself that Vic had in him. He tapped one finger on his knee.

"She did tell me that I need to avoid any extra problems."

That raised her eyebrows.

"Your daughter told you to stay out of trouble."

She smiled a little when she said it. He gave her a sheepish look.

"Basically."

Her smile faded, the moment of lightness not lasting beyond a few seconds.

"Makes sense."

She was quiet for a stretch before speaking again. Her choice of topic didn't surprise him.

"I'm assuming that includes not being personally involved with one of your employees."

Walt had little desire to give a voice to that particular concern. It, of course, had already crossed his mind. Every possible scenario was already playing out like a video on repeat. The timing couldn't have been worse for this lawsuit to be dropped into his lap. The two of them had just managed to begin repairing what was wrong between them. They were finally making real progress and building something. This lawsuit threatened that happiness, as well as his job and reputation.

"I guess."

The reply earned him a sharp look.

"You guess. We are just getting this shit sorted out. Finally. And this bullshit lawsuit…"

Her words broke off with the swell of emotion he could hear straining her voice. Walt reached over and placed his hand on her leg.

"Vic, don't overreact."

She shook her head at his calmness in the face of such a mess.

"Walt, if something about us comes out…"

He broke in, his voice firm and resolute.

"Then it comes out. Vic, these cases can drag on for years. This isn't going to be over in a month or even a few months. I can't…we can't postpone our lives because of it. I'm not willing to and I wouldn't ask you to."

She gave him a rueful smile.

"But we can't really live them either can we? Not anywhere but here. I mean…I knew we were gonna keep this quiet for a while. But…this…is different. This could end your career and I don't want to be responsible for that."

Her point of view was making him nervous.

"You won't be."

She blew out a breath.

"Right."

Vic reached up and rubbed her temples.

"Jesus, this is a mess."

Walt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it is. But, we'll get through it. Somehow."

Vic cut her eyes at him.

"You're really not good at being optimistic."

He gave her a half smile.

"I know. But…I'm trying. Vic, you're the one who told me to face my fears. And I did. We did. Now, you're letting fear get the better of you."

She frowned.

"I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for you. And your career. Walt…"

He leaned forward, letting his arms rest on his thighs.

"Let me worry about my career."

She gave him a long look.

"Aren't you the one who told me to stay clear of you? To not let this attack on you hurt me."

He nodded slowly.

"Yep."

"So…aren't you being a hypocrite? You can worry about me and my career. But I can't worry about yours."

A smile tugged at his lips.

"I suppose so. It's only because I know how you are. You are the most loyal person I know. And these things can turn nasty fast. I don't want you in the middle of that."

Vic shrugged.

"Walt, regardless of what's going on between us…you're gonna need support. Professionally. Personally. I don't want to mess up what's between us. But…I also don't want them to hold me against you. That's all. The reality is…a lot of people won't like what we're doing. You know that. I'm not trying to be a downer, but this is something you gotta think about."

Walt inhaled a deep breath. She could see him thinking. It seemed like forever before he spoke.

"I'm not willing to sacrifice this…"

He motioned at her.

"…are you?"

Vic pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a look of apprehension crossing over her face.

"I don't want to."

He bobbed his head thoughtfully.

"Then let's take it one day at a time."

She exhaled.

"Okay. But…we have got to be careful."

"I agree."

She smiled a little.

"Except…there's no way I'm letting you go down by yourself. You're just gonna have to get over that."

Walt was quiet for a moment before he leaned back against his couch.

"Let's…talk about something else."

Vic gave him an amused look.

"You want to talk? That's different."

He laughed quietly, his mood shifting.

"Maybe talk isn't the word."

She tilted her head at him, a smile spreading across her features.

"We don't have to talk at all."

She slid closer to him, her side pressing into his. Walt turned so that he was facing her.

"Sounds good."

Vic pushed herself up and kissed him. She pressed a few kisses to his lips before pulling back a little.

"The first time we were here together…wasn't the best time. For either of us. I say we change that."

Walt kissed her.

"I agree."

He disentangled himself from her and stood up. Walt offered Vic his hand. She took it and he pulled her up onto her feet. She collided with him and his hands landed on her hips, holding her there. He kissed her again long and deep. Near the end, she moaned a little. Walt broke away with slight exhale. Vic gave him a breathless smile.

"Jesus, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He shrugged.

Just trying to keep pace with you."

He started guiding her backwards towards his bedroom. Vic shook her head at him, while he steered her, one step at a time.

"Bullshit. You're too good to be making this up as you go."

The back of her legs hit his bed and she sat down. Keeping her head tilted back and her eyes on his. She started to undo his belt. Walt stood, his entire body coming to attention as he felt the belt loosen and then she pulled it free from the loops with an impressive flick of her wrist.

Walt reached down and brushed his hand across her hair.

"You have a few impressive moves of your own."

She grinned at him as one finger worked its way into his belt loop and gave it a tug, pulling his hips a little closer to where she sat in front of him.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**xxx**

Everything about Dave Milgrom screamed attorney. But, Cady insisted that the man was incredibly good at his job, the best she knew at this type of lawsuit. Walt trusted her judgement. So, as far as he was concerned, Migrom was hired. There were few opinions he trusted as much as Cady's when it came to the law. Dave was shorter than he was with a nervous energy about him that made Walt feel unsettled. He always seemed to be in a hurry. He came into Walt's office carrying a briefcase at a quick pace and extended his hand.

"Sheriff Longmire, nice to meet you."

Walt shook the man's hand.

"Walt."

Migrom nodded and reciprocated the first name offer.

"Dave. Shall we get down to business?"

Walt nodded and sat back down in his chair. Milgrom taking the one opposite him. Snapping open his briefcase, he shuffled through it and pulled out a stack of papers.

"I looked through the paperwork you sent over. Everything looks like it's in order."

Walt nodded, listening to the man talk with fast words and a clipped accent. Cady had told him Milgrom was from back east, although he couldn't remember where exactly.

"These cases are usually about money, to be honest. So…that gives us two options. We can try and settle outside of court or we can fight it out in court. That's entirely up to you. Although, a lot of my clients prefer to settle to make things go away as quickly as possible."

Walt frowned, the idea of offering Barlow Connally's estate money sitting sour on his stomach.

"That seems like admitting guilt."

Dave shook his head, still bustling through the papers in his hands.

"Not necessarily. Out of sight, out of mind. Many companies and individuals prefer to make the case go away as quickly as possible in hopes that people just forget about it. Business as usual, you know?"

Walt sighed with a nod. He did understand, but it still seemed like an admission of some wrongdoing in his mind. His career wasn't always spotless, but the situation with Barlow Connally seemed as clear cut as anything he had experienced. Even the FBI had agreed with that assessment.

"Do you think I've got a chance of winning?"

Dave smiled at him.

"There's always a chance of winning. And losing. That's the risk you take with a jury. We can try and put together the best group possible, but the opposing attorney will be fighting us all the way. So, there's no guarantees."

Walt drummed his fingers on his desk. Sensing his indecision, Dave stopped his movement and looked at Walt squarely for the first time.

"You don't have to decide today. These cases can take quite a long time either way. If you do decide to fight it, you should know what you're getting into. There will be depositions. The opposing attorneys will be out for blood and looking for anything they can use against you. They'll be conducting their own investigations. It won't be pleasant. The upside is, if we win, your name will be cleared. If we settle, it's over and you're spared all of that. But…there may be some lingering doubt as to your innocence. I understand how that can affect a man in your position. Elections and all that."

Walt absorbed what he was hearing. It wasn't much different than what he expected. Reaching up, he ran his palm over his jaw.

"I'll need some time to think about it. It…doesn't just affect me."

Milgrom nodded.

"Fair enough. Either way, here are some things for you to look over. You'll need to come up with a list of your assets and a number you're comfortable with if you do want to offer a settlement. I'm assuming there is some insurance the county is willing to offer up. But, that's not always adequate. I'll look into it."

Walt nodded and took the papers from him, laying them on his desk. Milgrom snapped his case shut and stood up.

"Call me when you're ready to talk further."

He passed Walt a white business card. Walt accepted it and tucked it into his pocket.

"Sure."

The attorney bustled out of his office with the same buzzing energy that he always seemed to carry. Walt let out a heavy sigh. He never imagined finding himself in this position. Not having to defend himself in a case quite like this one. He wasn't a wealthy man. He had savings, of course. He was careful and frugal for most of his adult life with his money. He had his land. He knew it was valuable. But, the thought of selling it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Still, the thought of a trial didn't make him feel any better. He had confidence in his self. But, he had been around long enough to know that twelve strangers holding a person's fate could go either way. They wouldn't have the benefit of the whole picture. Only what was presented to them by lawyers.

Walt knew a lot hinged on this choice. Milgrom was right. He would need time.

**xxx**

"Assets? Jesus."

Walt understood her reaction. The legal terms made it feel real. This was really happening. To him.

Walt sat on his couch beside Vic, his coffee table littered with paperwork. It was overwhelming when he thought about it for too long. His biggest asset was his land. He knew what it was worth and it would more than likely cover a healthy offer. Other than that, he had a decent amount of money saved up. But, nothing life changing or earth shattering. Wealth had never meant much to Walt. Neither had accumulating it. He was a simple man with simple tastes. Material things held little appeal for him.

"Doesn't the county have insurance to cover shit like this?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep. But it's not a huge amount and I don't see them offering to bail me out."

Vic shook her head.

"So…this is about money?"

Walt shrugged.

"I suppose everyone has a price."

Vic gave him a dubious look.

"Do you?"

He looked at her curiously.

"How do you mean?"

She swallowed.

"What are you willing to give up to make this go away?"

Walt gave her a long look, not fully understanding her meaning. It was a loaded question and not one that was easily answered.

"Are you talking financial or personal cost?"

"Right now…financial."

Walt studied her.

"I would need to sell my land to come up with the money."

He could've sworn she winced at the comment.

"Would you do that?"

Walt shook his head. He had been thinking about that all afternoon and his answer stayed the same.

"Not voluntarily. This is my home. It's…all that I have."

Vic tilted her head.

"No…it's not. I understand what you're saying. But…it's not all you have."

Her words were soft. Walt couldn't help the flutter that made its way through his stomach.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know that I have more than just land. But…I worked for years to be able to own something like this. Having a place like this is…all I've ever really wanted. Some land and a home. It's not something I'm giving up without a fight."

A smile crossed her lips.

"Now that sounds more like it."

He laughed a little but then his expression grew serious.

"If I don't settle, if this goes to a trial…there'll be investigations. Depositions. And everyone will be fair game. My friends, family…everyone at work."

Vic shrugged, clearly dismissing his concerns.

"We'll survive, Walt. You need to worry about yourself and not everyone else. For once, put your own interests first."

He nodded slowly.

"I just hate the thought of causing all of you problems."

She looked unconvinced.

"We're all grownups, Walt. We can handle it."

He considered her words before speaking again.

"What do you think I should do?"

Her brow furrowed.

"That's a decision only you can make."

He sighed.

"I know. I just…want your opinion."

Vic swallowed, her eyes holding his. In all the time he had known her, she had never been shy about sharing her true thoughts with him. He was hoping that now was no exception.

"I think you should fight. Giving in just…isn't you. Neither is taking the easy way out. You've always stood up for what you believed in. And, right now, you need to believe in yourself and stand up for that belief."

Walt smiled at her assessment.

"Could be a long, hard road."

Vic smiled then. A real smile for the first time all evening.

"Doesn't that make the victory all the better? Really, Walt, you need to do what feels right. Don't let anyone push you into something that you're not comfortable with. Don't settle just because it's easier for everyone. Be…you…and do what you need to do."

She leaned over and let her head come to rest on her shoulder. Walt tilted his head, letting his cheek come to rest on her hair. He inhaled, breathing in the scent of her. This was all still so new, yet he wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't in his corner. As much as he worried about how this would affect her, he was more afraid of the thought of facing this long road alone.

**xxx**

Walt sat across the table from Cady, his eyes on her. She had been listening intently while he talked about his meeting with Dave Milgrom and his case. Now, her eyes were slightly wide, but clear. She played with the water glass in front of her, processing everything that he was telling her. His mind was made up, but he still wanted to talk to her about it before confirming it with Milgrom.

"So…you're not going to settle?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, Punk, I'm not. I've worked too hard for what I have. And I've lost enough to Barlow Connally. I'm not gonna let him take anything else from me. Not without a fight."

Cady nodded. She understood the depth of his words. Were it not for Barlow, his entire world wouldn't have collapsed on him, taking his wife with it. And Branch. That loss was rawer for all of them. Still a struggle at times. Another life lost to Barlow Connally and his greed. His hatred. Cady forced a smile to her face, despite the somber conversation.

"I'm glad. I…wouldn't have told you otherwise, but I'm glad that you're not giving in to this."

He shifted in his chair.

"You know this won't be easy. They'll be looking for anything they can find to discredit me. To back up their claims."

Cady nodded.

"Yeah, dad, I know how that works. It could get ugly. But…we're all here for you and we support you. There…are so many people in this town…in this county that you have helped over the years. Found justice for. They'll support you, too."

He hoped she was right.

"I hope so, Cady."

She was trying to be positive and he could see it. But, that was what it would take. As a lawyer, she knew how this could go. She also knew all he could do was his absolute best to put up a good defense and rely on his record. Walt knew he wasn't perfect, but his record while Sheriff could stand up for itself as far as he was concerned. It was the platform on which he had based his run for sheriff for years.

Honesty.

Integrity.

Words he strived to live by. Struggled to live by at times. It wasn't always easy. But, he tried his best. He would be damned if he would sacrifice those principles now over something like this. Over Barlow Connally and whoever was stepping into his vacated shoes.

Walt cleared his throat.

"It means…a lot…to have your support. I know things haven't been the best between us."

Cady waved her hand at him, dismissing that comment.

"You are one of the best people I know, dad. I'll always support you. Have your back so to speak."

Walt smiled. It sounded almost like something Vic would say. Cady tapped her fingers against her glass, creating wave in the condensation that beaded the surface.

"So…you like Dave?"

Walt rested his elbows on the table.

"He seems competent."

Cady laughed.

"He's very good at his job. You're in good hands. I promise."

Walt nodded.

"I'm counting on it. He seems like he knows what he's doing. I hate to see the bill he's gonna send me when this is all over, but it'll be worth it to be done with this."

Cady reached across the table and placed her and on his arm.

"You got this, dad."

**xxx**

"We'll need character witnesses for the depositions."

Walt looked over his desk at Dave Migrom, who was distracted as usual, constantly multitasking. Walt didn't know how the man got anything done.

"Character?"

Milgrom looked up with a nod.

"Yes. People who are willing to attest to your character both professionally and personally. We need people who are of a sound reputation because there will be questions from the opposing attorney. They will take every opportunity to discredit you and they won't care how they have to do it. Or who they mow down. And…not your daughter. Family members don't make great witnesses. But friends, colleagues, employees or former employees. Anyone willing to go under oath and defend you."

Walt nodded, tapping his hand against his leg.

"My best friend is a respected business owner."

Milgrom grimaced, knowing who Walt was talking about.

"The same best friend that was recently accused of murder."

Walt frowned.

"He was cleared."

Migrom shook his head.

"Still…that's too recent. We're talking weeks here. It'll be too easy to go after him. You'll be setting yourself up for problems."

Walt sighed and Milgrom honed in on his frustration.

"What?"

Walt leaned forward.

"I've stepped on a lot of toes in my line of work because I don't compromise my principles. That doesn't always earn you friends. Certainly not friends in high places."

"I'm sure it doesn't. Still…you must have people who like you. You keep getting elected. Let's…talk about your employees."

It was clear the attorney had done his homework on the people in his life. Walt nodded his agreement.

"Okay."

Milgrom glanced down at the papers propped in his lap.

"Your dispatcher Ruby seems like a good candidate."

Walt smiled a little.

"Ruby worked for both me and the previous Sheriff."

Milgrom glanced at his papers.

"Lucien Connally."

"Yep."

"I assume she's of good character."

Walt smiled a little.

"The best. I just…hate to put her through something like this."

Milgrom was all business. Walt could see what Cady was talking about. He definitely knew how to do his job.

"Might not have a choice. And you have two deputies. Archie Ferguson and Victoria Moretti."

Walt tried to keep his bearing normal. He hated the thought of Vic being anywhere near this. It opened up the possibility that someone might catch on to something. He knew there were already rumors about the two of them.

"Ferguson looks clean. Young and never in any trouble. But…your other deputy…is a question mark."

Walt knew his expression would give him away at the comment that came from his attorney.

"A question mark? She's the most loyal person I know."

Milgrom glanced at his files.

"That may be. But…there's just a lot there to digest. She's been involved in some high profile situations and that might not sit well. It gives the other side a lot doors to try and push through."

"She turned in a bad cop. How does that not sit well?"

Milgrom sighed.

"It's not necessarily her record I'm questioning. I'm aware of the accusations this…Chance Gilbert has brought against you both since his arrest."

Walt frowned.

"Accusations. Chance Gilbert is a criminal. A murderer."

"That may be. But…Deputy Moretti might not be the best person to present to a jury. That's all I'm saying. How level headed is she?"

Walt shook his head.

"She's not. She's very…passionate about her job and her beliefs."

He could see Milgrom trying to read between the lines.

"Hot tempered, huh? Another strike against her. We can't chance her losing her cool while being questioned."

On some level, he wanted to defend Vic. She hadn't done anything to warrant anyone questioning her professional or her personal integrity. But, he didn't want to press the issue. Push too hard and Milgrom was likely to wonder if there wasn't something to the rumors Chance Gilbert had been attempting to spread since his arrest following the tense standoff that left him wounded. One thing Walt had learned about Dave Milgrom. He was smart. He was perceptive. And he didn't like to take chances. He supposed most attorneys were that way. It certainly increased their odds of success.

"That's fine. I would rather not have my employees involved in this."

Milgrom gave him a long look.

"I hate to break it to you, Walt. But, that's not even possible at this point. They're all involved whether they like it or not."

**xxx**

"Your lawyer doesn't think I'd make a good character witness?"

He could hear the tone in her voice. Walt shook his head.

"Apparently not."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Why? Wait…let me guess. Trouble has a way of following me."

Walt smiled a little at her comment.

"That's not what he said."

She huffed out a laugh under her breath.

"It's probably what he meant. So…seriously…why not?"

Walt sighed.

"That is part of it. But…there's more. Chance Gilbert."

The name alone evoked another eye roll as well as a scowl. Walt was ashamed to admit there were times he regretted the fact that his gunshot didn't kill the man. The wound had healed and now Gilbert was waiting for his trial. No doubt, he intended to spew more of his hatred and babbling.

"Chance Gilbert is a crazy bastard that no one should listen to. Ever."

Walt nodded. She would get no argument from him on that.

"I know. And…you're right. But…you know the kind of things he's been saying about us."

Vic shook her head, her face darkening. Walt hated this topic. It always put her in dark, sullen mood. He wished the man was out of their lives completely. The aftershocks from that night continued to reverberate around them.

"What's bad is that he's not far off. That's the sick irony here. It's probably for the best, Walt. I can't…lie under oath and if they asked me about us…that would be bad. Really bad. What would be even worse is that we…had sex while I was married. That's not gonna do you any favors."

"And it shouldn't. It was wrong. We both know that."

Vic nodded with a wave of her hand.

"I know, Walt. You know I'm not proud of it. But, what's done is done. There's no point in rehashing it over and over. It's not like it's the only wrong thing I've done in my life. That list is a hell of a lot longer than one night. And I'm assuming the same is true for you."

He met her eyes.

"You know I've done my fair share of things I'm not proud of."

"So…at least we don't have to worry about me being called as a witness."

Walt lacked any optimism on that front.

"But what about opposing counsel. If they get wind of…"

Vic nudged him with her elbow, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about that today. There's nothing to be gained from it. Aren't you the one who said we should take things day by day? Wasn't it you who told me not to get ahead of myself and freak the hell out?"

Walt couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…except the last part."

She ignored his comment, pushing ahead with her point. A reminder that he needed in the moment.

"Okay, then. Take your own advice. Don't create problems that don't exist yet. Milgrom sounds like he's done his homework. He knows the score."

Walt's head bobbed a little.

"He has."

Vic studied him as they sat on his couch. She bumped him with her shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you. I know how you feel about your privacy."

Vic was right. He was a private man. His public position deepened the need to keep his personal life just that. Private. He had never been one to broadcast his feelings or what was happening in his day to day life. He always preferred to keep a low profile. He carried the mantle of Sheriff all day and sometimes at night. When he was at home, he needed relief from that title. He was only human. Martha had always appreciated that about him. He was glad Vic recognized it as well.

"It is."

She laughed at his short answer.

"Walt Longmire, man of many words."

He shrugged.

"Words are overrated."

Her smile was met with one of his own. She dipped her face.

"Sometimes. But…sometimes words are needed as well as action."

He felt his mood lifting some with her teasing.

"What kind of words?"

She shrugged a little as she sat up and turned to him, tracing her finger along the collar of his shirt.

"Words of encouragement. Support."

Vic's head canted to the side as she looked into his face, her eyes holding his intensely.

"Words of expression."

He nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"I see your point."

Walt paused and looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"When you tell me that you believe in me…it means a lot, Vic."

Her expression softened.

"Don't go getting all serious on me."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"It's the truth. And I don't always tell you how much I appreciate it. I should."

She merely shook her head at him and kissed him in return.

"Some words are overrated. Like thank you. Definitely overused. Sometimes expression is the best way to go."

She was nearly in his lap by that point. Her hands pulled apart the top few buttons of his shirt and she trailed her fingers over the skin that she found there. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against the skin of his neck. Walt inhaled sharply at the contact. He bent his face into the curve of her neck.

"I've always been better with actions than words."

She exhaled and pulled back a little.

"Then show me."

Walt took her up on the offer and turned her, laying her on the couch on her back. Hovering over her, he smiled before lowering himself down.

**xxx**

"Vic?"

He said her name softly in the near darkness of his bedroom. She stirred a little against him.

"Hmm?"

Up until that point, she had been still and quiet making him wonder if she had fallen asleep.

"You awake?"

She moved again.

"Yep."

Her voice was clearer now. More comprehensible. Walt shifted a little under her. Sensing something in his tone. Vic lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Walt was looking at her in what little light filtered into the room from the moon outside.

"There's something I haven't told you. Something I've been thinking about."

Vic frowned. Turning onto her side, she propped up her head using her hand.

"What?"

Walt moved again, making the sheets rustle.

"Retiring."

She stared at him for what felt like forever.

"What?"

The word came out sharply, nearly making him wince.

"It's just a thought."

Vic was clearly trying to get her bearings and wake herself up enough to process what he was saying. Her brow furrowed with a mix of confusion and concern.

"You're thinking about retiring?"

The question came out dripping with disbelief. Walt nodded slowly.

"It's crossed my mind."

She shook her head at him.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

He sighed.

"To make this go away."

Vic looked unsettled. After their earlier talk, she hadn't seen this coming. It was one thought he had kept to himself. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to do, but it was floating around in his mind. Walt was starting to think he shouldn't have even brought this up. Especially at this late hour. But he knew there was no backing up now. She was fully awake now. Alert.

"What makes you think retiring would do that? If it's money they want, that would only make it look like you were caving to them. Is that what you want?"

Walt was tired. He was partially ashamed to admit these were the thoughts that came to him when he was feeling worn down. When the thought of fighting back became too much and he just wanted to live his life in peace. He hated to even say it out loud to her. But, he also hated keeping things from her. She was just about the only person he felt like he could be completely honest with regarding this whole mess. She seemed to possess an innate ability to talk him down.

"No."

"Then…what?"

Walt sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

Vic shook her head, her eyes finding his.

"No…you should have if this is something you're really feeling. But, you retiring won't solve anything. You know that, right?"

He did. He knew that she was right. If it was money they wanted, his quitting would only be a victory for the other side. It wouldn't make the case go away. It would end his career and his reputation.

"Most of the time, I do."

She raised her chin a little, prodding him on.

"And the rest?"

He shrugged.

"The rest of the time, I'm tired of there always being something keeping me from what I want."

His late night ramblings were clearly confusing her.

"What is it that you want?"

He paused before answering.

"To be with you."

He felt her hand on his arm, warm and soft.

"You…are with me. This case isn't gonna change that."

"I know…but I feel like this is an unfair burden to ask you to carry."

Vic rolled her eyes at him and offered him a smile.

"Well, first of all, you didn't ask me to. I volunteered more than anything. And, Walt, we weren't going public anyway. At least not now. That hasn't changed. It might just take a little longer. I'm on your side. No matter what happens, you need to know that. Even if you lost…"

He nodded as her words faded out.

"I know. I guess…I'm just rambling."

She didn't look convinced at his attempt to lighten things. Her eyes still held a note of concern.

"Have you really thought about retiring?"

"A few times."

She eyed him.

"Seriously or just…when you're frustrated."

"Maybe a little of both."

Vic sighed.

"Walt, you can't give up. You can't let them run you out. That would be as good as admitting guilt. If you're gonna fight, you have to be all in."

Walt nodded and let out a breath.

"I know what you're saying. It's just the thought of what I'm putting people through."

He could see her dismissal before he finished the comment.

"Don't be stupid, Walt. Everyone who loves you is pulling for you. And we want to help you. We…already talked about this. Worry about you. Let us worry about us. You're not responsible for everything."

The impact of what she was saying wasn't lost on him. Not at all. He could feel the tension in his gut releasing. He extended his hand and brushed it softly across her face, his thumb trailing lightly over her lips.

"I don't deserve you."

The comment earned him a smile.

"There's been a few times I've said that about myself. That I don't deserve you."

She reached up and placed hand over his, warming him all the way to his core.

"I'm in your corner, Walt. Don't doubt that."

Walt swallowed as their hands dropped.

"I love you, Vic."

He could see moisture gathering up in her eyes. She swiped at one absently, even though no tears had fallen. It was hard to believe she was here with him like this. Not so long ago, this turn of events seemed impossible. So much hurt and so many bridges that felt burned. Yet, here they were. He hated to think that he was burden on her. But, he was eternally grateful that he wasn't facing this alone. He doubted he would make it if that were the case.

Vic reached out and slid her arm around his neck. Tugging at him, she pulled his face into her neck, her fingers finding their way into her hair. Walt could feel himself relaxing into her embrace. Turning her head to the side, she spoke in a low voice, her breath was a puff of warm air on his skin.

"And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"So…hows Walt?"

Vic looked up and gave Ferg a sharp look.

"What do you mean?"

She was fairly certain the younger man didn't know what was going on between herself and Walt. But, with all the bullshit that was swirling around them in the moment, she didn't think she could exercise enough caution. Especially on the work front with those they spent a great deal of their time with.

Ferg's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"With his lawsuit. I mean…he talks to you more than anyone. I just…thought you might know how he's taking it."

A slight sense of relief washed through her. Of course he was asking about the lawsuit. Walt was notorious for keeping things to himself. Vic, herself, had been up against the wall he was so effective about putting up. She doubted he would be so open with her now if their relationship hadn't turned to intimacy.

"Well, he's not real happy about it. I know that much."

Ferg frowned with a nod.

"I can understand that. Crazy this can still happen even after the FBI cleared him. I thought it was all good after that"

Vic nodded slowly. So had Walt. They all had really. It was something they all wanted to move on from, but others with darker intentions had other plans. It felt like being mired in the mud and spinning the wheels trying to get out with no traction.

"Yeah, it is."

She started to lower her eyes, but Ferg held them with another question.

"Do you know anything about his lawyer?"

Vic shook her head. It was an honest answer. Outside of what Walt told her, she wasn't familiar with the man. She had seen him in passing, but there was no familiarity there.

"No. Walt mentioned that Cady recommended him."

Ferg's face brightened a little at her mention of Cady. Vic wondered how long he would harbor that particular crush.

"That's good. Cady will steer him in the right direction."

"Yeah."

The conversation drifted to a close and Vic returned to the work in front of her, as did Ferg. With Ruby at lunch and Walt leaving through his private door half an hour earlier, they were the only two in the office at that moment.

Without checking the time, Vic couldn't have said how much time had passed before the door opened. They both looked, expecting to see Ruby or maybe Walt. Instead they were both met with the sight of Dave Milgrom looking around the office, his eyes full of questions. The man emitted an almost nervous energy, even when there was no reason to be nervous. Vic glanced at Ferg and then stood up, her eyes shifting to the attorney.

"Can I help you?"

He studied her with all the practice of a man who dealt with all manner of people.

"You must be Deputy Moretti?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He extended his hand.

"Dave Milgrom."

Vic shook his hand briefly. His eyes were still constantly in motion, never really settling anywhere. It reminded her of a lot of lawyers she had dealt with in the past.

"Is the Sheriff in?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No."

He sighed.

"I know he doesn't have a cell phone. Is there any way to get in touch with him?"

Vic nodded.

"I can radio him."

Milgrom stared at her for a second. Vic suspected he found Walt's disdain for technology as annoying as they all did at times. While Vic appreciated his individuality, it was a pain in the ass when you couldn't simply call him like everyone else in the world.

"That would be helpful."

Vic walked over to the radio, her eyes still on Milgrom. He was milling around the room with Ferg watching him curiously. Lifting the mike, she turned her attention away from Milgrom.

"Walt?"

She waited as she slid her thumb from the button. If he was in his Bronco, he would answer. If he were out of hearing range, not so much. Her wait was short. A short burst of static and then Walt's voice crackled through the connection.

"What's up?"

She looked again at Milgrom. He was watching her. Vic's eyes slid away and her focus returned to the radio.

"Your lawyer is here."

There was a brief silence before he responded.

"I'm about ten minutes away."

Vic straightened up and turned to find Milgrom still looking her way expectantly.

"He'll be here in ten minutes."

She gestured at Walt's open office door.

"You can wait in his office if you want."

Milgrom gave her a somewhat grateful nod.

"Thanks."

He disappeared into Walt's office. Vic returned to her desk. Ferg leaned in a little.

"So…that's him."

"Yeah."

Walt must have overestimated his ETA or pressed harder on his gas pedal, because it wasn't quite ten minutes before he came through the door, removing his hat as he strode through. Vic and Ferg both looked up as he came into the office, pushing the door closed behind him slightly harder than necessary. His eyes stayed on his office doorway as he went in and closed that door as well. Ferg turned his eyes to Vic.

"He's not in a good mood."

She shook her head.

"No, he's not."

**xxx**

"Good afternoon, Walt."

Walt hung up his hat.

"Dave. What can I do for you?"

Milgrom gave him a long look. One Walt was becoming accustomed to getting from his impatient lawyer.

"We…had a meeting scheduled."

Walt's expression clearly registered the fact that he had forgotten about it. He sat down behind his desk.

"Right. So…what's going on?"

Milgrom tilted his head at Walt's casual tone.

"You know…most people are a little more on edge when they're being sued."

Walt ran his palm over his desk.

"Well…I still have a job to do. I can't let this get in the way of that."

Milgrom had already moved on to the business at hand.

"I know you said you didn't want to settle. But…I put out some feelers anyway. Just to get a feel for where they are. And…they're not interested in a settlement. That…surprises me. Most of the time that's the first step in these cases. But this attorney representing Barlow Connally's estate made it clear that's not an option."

Walt drummed his fingers on his desk, his eyes on Milgrom.

"What's his name?"

"Tucker Baggett."

Walt processed the name.

"Never heard of him."

Milgrom gave his head a slight shake.

"I'm not familiar with him personally. But, I've asked around and the consensus seems to be that he's an ass. Unfortunately for us, he's also very good at his job."

Walt's expression remained unfazed.

"I'm told the same about you."

Milgrom sighed.

"Oh…I am. I just know there's a lot of money backing this guy up. Anyway, I need to ask you a few questions. Since we know where this is headed now. We need to be prepared."

"You have all the information you wanted."

Milgrom nodded.

"I know. But these are…more personal questions."

Walt shifted in his seat, not comfortable with the thought.

"Okay."

The world came out slowly and unsure. He didn't know where the conversation was headed and that wasn't a feeling he liked.

"What have your relationships with women been like since the death of you wife?"

The question caught Walt off guard.

"What?"

Milgrom cleared his throat.

"Whether you like it or not, this case is rooted in your wife's passing, Walt. I've read everything I can find on this, along with what you've told me. There's no way around that fact. I need to know if you've been involved with anyone since. Baggett will be asking the same questions and any woman in your life is a potential target. They're going to throw out every piece of dirt they can find in order to discredit you. Make you look bad."

Walt frowned. Outside of Vic, the only woman he had any involvement with was Lizzie Ambrose. That particular relationship had been primarily one sided. Lizzie pursued him and he eventually gave in, thinking moving on was what he needed. He hadn't been ready, though. And she wasn't the right woman. She had been little more than a distraction from his real feelings and problems. He regretted the way things had gone.

"I dated a woman briefly. Around the last election. But…that ended soon after. It was never very serious, anyway."

Milgrom was clearly listening.

"Did you end it on good terms?"

For a split second, he was back in his cabin while Lizzie tossed out accusations about him and Vic. That night had turned incredibly awkward when Lizzie left and he was alone with Vic. He snapped back to the present, not wanting to rehash that.

"Not really."

"What happened?"

Walt frowned.

"I wasn't ready."

Milgrom seemed to accept that answer, to his relief. It was an answer that made sense.

"So…that's it?"

Walt nodded.

"Yes."

He couldn't tell if Milgrom believed him or not. The lawyer kept his eyes on him.

"I need everything out in the open, Walt. I cannot be taken off guard by something that comes out later on down the road."

Walt's patience was running thin with this particular subject. His personal life was just that. His.

"What are you getting at?"

Milgrom cut to the chase.

"This…Chance Gilbert."

Walt knew where this was going.

"He's a separatist."

"Right. You shot him."

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"I did. He was holding my deputy hostage."

Milgrom seemed to already know the facts. Clearly, he had done his homework.

"Yes, I read the newspaper account. When you shot him, your deputy was already out of harm's way. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

Dave eyed him curiously.

"Gilbert wouldn't surrender?"

Walt shook his head.

"Chance Gilbert is not the kind of man who surrenders. And he would rather be dead than in jail, which is where he is."

"Right. And he has had a lot to say about you while he's awaiting his trial."

Walt sighed.

"I shot and killed his brother in an earlier incident. There's…a lot of bad blood."

"Is that what's making him accuse you of having feelings for your employee? For shooting him…because it was her."

Walt was quiet for a minute before answering. There was some truth there. He hated thinking about that night. Hated remembering the expression on Vic's face while Gilbert held a gun to her head, pressing it into her temple. Walt had put on a stoic face. But, his heart had been thumping so hard in his chest, it seemed deafening. He knew Chance could and would pull the trigger. And that was unthinkable.

"You read up on him?"

"I did."

"Chance Gilbert hates me. He hates everything about me, including that I represent the government that he also hates. He took Vic hostage. Because of me. He…"

This was one case that was seared into his mind. Every painful detail. Vic driving back in his Bronco, he face pale and haunted in the glare of the headlights. The ride to the hospital with her sitting unnaturally quiet, details coming out little by little at a frustratingly slow pace. Her eyes glassy with tears she refused to let fall. How she finally had fallen apart and he held her through it, cursing Gilbert and Sean all the while.

"…he beat her with a baseball bat. Simply because she was there and associated with me. His hatred for me runs deep."

Milgroms face had gone slightly pale at the mention of the bat. He didn't know the half of it.

"So…Deputy Moretti? I met her earlier. She's…an attractive woman. I could understand…"

Walt cut him off with a gruff voice.

"I don't want her involved in this. It has nothing to do with her. She is my employee. And my friend."

His tone held a finality that couldn't be questioned. Milgrom nodded, even though he didn't seem completely convinced.

"Right."

**xxx**

"I can't believe anyone takes that crazy bastard seriously."

Walt sat on his couch, facing Vic. She listened intently as he relayed how his meeting with Milgrom had gone. Her eyes held his the entire time and he could see the myriad of thoughts that played across them while he talked. The night at the Gilbert compound was not a particular favorite topic for either of them. The results of that night were harsh and far reaching.

"I know."

Vic tilted her head.

"But?"

Walt inhaled a breath and let it out slowly.

"The things he's saying…they aren't…lies."

Vic bit her lip. She would know that, too. She had to at this point.

"Walt, if you hadn't gotten him with your shot, he would've killed you. We both know that. That was what he wanted. No amount of talking was gonna get him to come peacefully. And…you could've killed him. But you didn't."

Walt's jaw flexed thinking about the man.

"I wanted to. After what he did to you…I wanted him dead."

"I know. I want him dead, too. But…he's not. And…once he's found guilty…anything he says won't be anything more than the ravings of a convicted man full of hatred. He's not exactly a reliable source of information."

"I think my lawyer believes him. He was…very interested in you today."

She was quiet for a stretch before she spoke.

"Maybe you should tell him."

Walt's eyes met hers.

"Tell him."

She nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you should. It might help him prepare for something to come out down the road."

Walt didn't look at all convinced at her reasoning.

"We agreed to keep this between us."

She shrugged.

"I know. But…he's your lawyer. And he's trying to help you. Besides…he's bound by confidentiality. He can't tell anyone."

Walt's expression was dubious.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, it's your choice. He's your lawyer. But…he has a good point. He can't be ready for anything if he doesn't know everything. Maybe…you should give it some thought before you shoot it down. Just saying."

Walt looked down at his lap. Vic shifted closer to him, her hand landing on his leg.

"What?"

"He'll tell me to end it."

His words didn't seem to surprise her.

"Yeah, he probably will. But, you're a grown man. All he can do is advise you. He can't…make you do anything, Walt. And…maybe he has some good points."

Walt's face lifted.

"What?"

The word came out sharp. Vic held up her hand.

"We both know I'm a liability to your case, Walt. Let's not pretend."

He shook his head.

"You are not a liability."

Vic smiled.

"Yeah, Walt. I am. This…"

She motioned between them.

"…is a liability. Us being together like this."

Walt frowned.

"I thought you wanted this."

"I do. But…I don't want to be the reason you lose this case."

It wasn't anything she hadn't said before. But, it still frustrated him.

"If I lose, it won't be your fault."

Vic smiled at him.

"You're a good man, Walt. No matter what happens down the road…don't forget that. I…"

She paused and Walt felt a knot in his stomach clenching tightly.

"…won't get mad if you want to…cool things off. I'll understand."

"That's not what I want. Is that what you want?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not at all. I…love you. I've wanted this for…ever. But…I wonder how realistic we're being."

Walt swallowed. A bitter taste had taken up root in his mouth. He hadn't foreseen this conversation taking this turn when she came over. As much as he hated to admit it, the same thoughts had crossed his own mind ever since the lawsuit papers landed in his hands. Would they be able to maintain a relationship with him directly in the line of fire? Would he have to ultimately choose between his job and Vic? The reality of the situation was that it would've been hard for them under normal circumstances. He was, after all, her boss. He wasn't stupid. He knew there were those in the community who would disapprove of the relationship based solely on that. It wouldn't matter how careful or professional they were. Certain minds would already be made up. Added to the fact that he was a good fifteen years older than her, it was the perfect concoction for controversy.

Walt found that amusing. Controversy was something he never went looking for. He did his job. In the course of his job, he often ruffle feathers. But, he always had the law and his own integrity to back him up. To judge himself by. What happened when your heart wanted something that some people saw as plain wrong? That was the very thought that made him deny himself and his feelings for Vic all this time. It was the thing that had nearly destroyed everything between them. To hear her give that a voice now, hurt him. Deeply.

She was still watching him with those eyes. Almost like she could see all the way through him. Walt's expression turned resolute.

"We've already talked about this, Vic. I'm not…putting my life on hold anymore. I've done too much of that already. It…nearly messed everything up."

Her eyes softened.

"This is different, Walt. This isn't you pretending you don't have feelings and being mad at me for it."

A small smile tugged at her lips. It hadn't been all that long since he had been painfully guilty of that.

"This is you trying to protect yourself. Your job. Your…reputation. All I'm saying is…I'll get it. I will. I won't be mad at you."

She was giving him an out. A safe way to end or postpone this thing between them. He knew what that took from her. He knew how badly they both wanted this. So what? What if he did save his job? He would still be alone like he had been for a while now. In the beginning it hadn't bothered him. But now, after being with her, he knew there was no going back. There was no hitting the pause of rewind button. His only option was to fight. And if he lost, he would still have her. The thought of not was unbearable to him at this point.

"I know what you're trying to do, Vic. And I appreciate it. But…I don't want to have this conversation again. I…am not sacrificing what we have in order to save myself. I'm gonna fight this. All the way. Maybe you wouldn't be mad at me. But…I would hate myself."

**xxx**

Parts of the conversation stayed with him. Not the part about him ending it, or simply postponing it. That was clearly not a thought he would allow himself to entertain. But Vic suggesting he tell Dave Milgrom about their relationship rattled around in his mind, despite his best efforts to force it out and forget about it. His initial reaction as to reject the idea. But, the more it sat and marinated in his mind, the more he understood where she was coming from. He might not be fond of the idea, but it wasn't the worst suggestion he had ever heard. She was right about one thing. Dave would be bound by client confidentiality. But his private life was his. Well, his and Vic's. He didn't have a lot of interest in involving a third party. He had an idea how Milgrom would react. It wouldn't be positive. He was sure of that.

But, he knew that Vic's point was the same as the attorney. It would be easier for him to deflect what he knew might be coming. Walt knew from real world experience, it was easier to handle something, anything really, when you knew it was coming. The element of surprise was a powerful tool for any enemy. Dave had already stressed that to him one more than one occasion. Then, he had brushed it off. But, since Vic brought it up at his cabin, it was on his mind more and more. He still didn't like the idea. But, he could understand why it might not be such a bad thing.

It wasn't something he wanted to address in the office, however. Even behind closed doors, there was always a chance that someone could overhear. And that was the last thing he needed. That was what led him to call Milgrom and ask him to drive out to his cabin. It was secure. It was safe. They could talk candidly without fear of the information being leaked.

He sat on his porch, waiting to see the familiar glint of a car coming down the bumpy road. The normal punctual attorney was a bit late. Walt expected that. His home was a hard place to find for someone who was unfamiliar with the area. While not necessarily by design, Walt liked that aspect of living out here beyond the edge of what most considered civilization.

Finally, the car came into view. Walt stood up slowly and walked to the edge of his porch, hovering just over the top step. The car moved slowly and carefully, finally pulling up to a stop next to his Bronco. Dave got out, usual briefcase in hand, and looked around.

"If I ever wondered what the middle of nowhere looked like, I know now."

Walt smiled a little. That was an accurate statement.

"You found it."

Dave shook his head as he crossed the yard and came up the steps.

"Yeah, I found it. This is like a witness protection place out here. Geez."

Walt motioned him inside.

"Come in."

Dave followed him in and set his briefcase down. He looked around the cabin, taking it in.

"Nice place you have here. Very rustic."

Walt sat and Dave did the same. Swiping his hands over his suit pants, he looked at Walt. He was clearly curious.

"So…what's so important, you brought me all the way out here."

Walt hesitated. He still wasn't sure this was the route he wanted to take. He hadn't said anything to Vic about it in case he changed his mind.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. In private."

Milgrom nodded as he spoke.

"Well…this is definitely private. You live alone out here?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

Dave shook his head.

"Too quiet for my taste. I need people. Background noise."

Walt smiled a little and then grew serious. There was no reason to put it off if he was going to go through with it. Dave turned his full attention back to Walt, who sat across from him.

"I assume this is about your case."

"Not directly. But…I haven't been completely honest with you."

Dave's face clouded over.

"We talked about that, Walt. I need you to tell me the truth. I can't help you otherwise."

"I know. And that's why I called you out here. What I'm gonna tell you needs to stay between us. For several reasons."

He could see the lawyer bracing himself for whatever it was Walt was skating around.

"Okay. Let's have it."

Milgrom clearly had no idea what to expect. Walt rubbed his palms together.

"The other day…in my office. I wasn't honest with you."

"About?"

Walt hesitated again before pushing forward.

"Uh…women?"

Dave nodded slowly.

"Okay. So…are there other women you've been involved with or…is there someone now?"

Walt cleared his throat.

"There's…someone."

He could read the apprehension on Dave's face.

"Who is this someone?"

It was his last chance to bail on this conversation. He could still end it. And he nearly did. But Vic's voice was in the back of his mind pushing him. Prodding almost like she was sitting beside him in that very moment.

"Vic."

There. It was done. There was no taking it back.

The word hung between them. An uneasy silence wrapped its way around, while they sat merely looking at each other. Walt began to wonder if Dave was going to actually have a reaction. Finally he responded.

"Your deputy."

Walt nodded to the non-question.

"Yeah."

He could see Dave gathering his thoughts.

"I asked you directly about her and you told me nothing was going on."

"I don't want her pulled into this."

"If this gets out, she will be."

Walt nodded.

"I know. That's why I lied."

Milgrom sighed.

"It's not good, Walt. It doesn't look good. You being involved with an employee. That can open a lot of doors about how well you do your job."

Walt frowned.

"I do my job the same way I always have. My relationship with Vic doesn't affect that."

Dave rubbed at his temples like he was getting a headache.

"Others might not see it that way."

Walt shrugged.

"I can't control what others think."

"You can control perception. At least to some degree."

Walt sighed, but said nothing.

"How long?"

"Since just before the lawsuit."

"So…it's new?"

That was a complicated question. Everything between the two of them seemed complicated. Especially for someone on the outside looking in. Someone who wasn't privy to the things they had been dealing with. The feelings that pulled them together and pushed them apart. Explaining it seemed like a daunting and impossible task. And Walt wasn't aching to tell Dave any more than he had to. He didn't want his lawyer involved in his personal life. He decided to let the man draw his own conclusions.

Dave let out a heavy sigh and looked around the cabin again. It seemed almost like he was looking for some kind of solution to reveal itself. Walt waited for a response, the seconds ticking by at an impossibly slow pace. Finally, Dave looked directly at him. He had clearly collected himself.

"Want my professional advice?"

Walt really didn't. But, Dave gave him no real time to respond before he forged ahead.

"End it."

Walt blinked once at the bluntness of the remark. For a split second, he had no real response. The two men merely looked at each other during that span of time. Walt finally spoke.

"No."

Milgrom frowned.

"Look, I get it. I have a girlfriend. But…if you just started this…thing…it should be easy enough to end it."

Walt's first emotion was anger. Anger that a man who didn't really know him was dismissing Vic so easily. Like she was a fling he could toss away with no feelings. No repercussions. He reined it in before he said anything.

"It's not that simple."

Dave nodded.

"I understand. Feelings and all that. But…this is your career on the line. Your…good name. Do you really want to risk that because of…"

He could see the man catch himself before he said something stupid.

"I don't want her involved."

Dave shook his head.

"If she's involved with you, then she's involved. There's no way around that."

Walt was unmoved.

"I don't want this out. Not right now."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because Vic suggested it. So that you won't be caught off guard by it later."

Milgrom laughed humorlessly.

"Well, I'm glad one of you is thinking straight."

"What goes on between us has nothing to do with this case."

"That's a fantasy, Walt. This case isn't just about Barlow Connally's death. On the surface, it is. But, underneath, this is about attacking your character and dismantling you as a Sheriff and as a man. I've been dealing with cases like this for most of my career and I know these kind of people. They will stop at nothing to win this case. They will bring up things you've forgotten about just to make you look bad. Because that furthers their cause. They're claiming you killed Barlow Connally wrongfully. To prove that, they would like nothing more than to reveal everything you want to keep hidden."

Walt just shook his head. The frustration on his lawyer's face was clearly visible. Palpable even. Dave could sense that he wasn't getting anywhere. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. I can't make you do anything. I can only advise you. If you refuse to accept that, then you need to be prepared for the consequences."

Walt nodded.

"I understand."

Dave sighed.

"At least, give it some thought. Ask yourself if she is worth your career. Your good name. Think about what I said."

With that he stood up and collected his case. Walt trailed him to the door and saw him out. As the car pulled out, Walt watched until it was gone, disappearing into the distance leaving only a cloud of dust in its wake.

He didn't need to think about it. He already had. A lot. He felt like he was going into this with his eyes wide open. As open as possible. He wasn't some old fool who was blinded by feelings. Since acknowledging his feelings for Vic, he had done nothing but debate this. Before he even went to her RV that night to talk yet again. And he always came back to the same answer. He was tired of being miserable. Tired of Vic being miserable. This short time with her had given him a taste of what he wanted for so long. And it wasn't something he was willing to give up just like that.

What Dave didn't understand was that this wasn't really new. The feelings had been there for so long. Too long, really. Only the turn of events was new. There were only a few things in life Walt was certain of. One of those things was that his actions where Barlow was concerned were right. As much as he wanted to kill the man, he wanted him to face what he had done. Not only to Martha. But to Branch. His own son.

The other thing he was sure of was that he loved Vic. And it wasn't some passing thing. He loved her in a way he hadn't thought he would love a woman again. No, it wasn't the same as his love for Martha. But, that's because they were two entirely different people. He was different now, too. And his feelings for Vic ran deep. Deeper than he was sometimes comfortable with.

So, the answer to Dave's question was easy. And Vic's. Was he willing to sacrifice his career for her? His reputation?

Hell, yes.

**xxx**

Vic frowned when she heard a knock on her door. It was late and she rarely had visitors here. Usually only Walt. But they were keeping their time together limited to the remote privacy of his cabin. Leaning into the door, she spoke through it.

"Who is it?"

There was a pause and then an unfamiliar voice.

"Uh…it's Dave Milgrom. Walt's attorney."

Vic's frowned deepened. Why in the hell was Walt's lawyer here at her place? They had only really met once and that had been short. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open. He stood there looking up at her with an apologetic expression.

"Deputy, I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's getting late."

Vic studied him causing him to shift a little under her gaze.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The confusion she felt was evident in her voice.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you. I won't take up much of your time."

Vic gave him a wary look but relented.

"Uh…yeah."

She stepped back and he entered the RV, looking around.

"I know it's late."

Vic shrugged, dismissing his barely there apology.

"What's up?"

Pointing to the couch, she waited for him to sit. Dressed in jeans and a tank top, Vic took the seat across from him. It felt like he was sizing her up and the feeling made Vic uneasy. The man clearly wasn't comfortable with what he was about to say. That did little to lessen the heaviness settling in her gut.

"I just came from Walt's."

He paused. Vic dipped her chin a little.

"Okay."

Milgrom tapped his fingers on his knee.

"He told me. About the two of you."

Vic swallowed, her eyes narrowing. Walt hadn't been receptive to the idea when she brought it up. He must've changed his mind.

"He did?"

Milgrom nodded.

"Yes. He also told me that you advised him to tell me."

"I did."

Milgrom cleared his throat.

"I tried to talk to Walt reasonably, but he's…very set in his ways."

The comment nearly made her smile. Only the awkwardness of this whole situation kept her expression serious. Concerned even. This man had no idea who set in his ways Walt could really be.

"Yeah, he is."

She was still waiting for him to get to the point. Her patience was beginning to wane.

"I'm hoping that you might be more…level headed."

She did smile then. A little. No one had ever accused her of being level headed in her life. That certainly wasn't an applicable adjective. Even, in contrast to Walt and his bull-headedness. He was normally the more thoughtful one.

"About?"

"You realize this relationship could be detrimental to his case."

Vic shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, I do. And Walt knows."

"So, you've talked about it?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, we have. A lot."

Milgrom looked around again before returning his eyes to hers.

"I'll be frank with you, deputy. My suggestion to Walt was to end this. But, he made it clear that he won't do that."

That came as no surprise to Vic. None of this was new to her. She and Walt had talked about it at length. Walt seemed resolute in his decision. Even when she offered him a way out, despite everything that she really wanted. He refused to take it.

"That's his choice. He's a grown man and he knows his own mind."

Milgrom gave her a long look.

"That may be. But a man is a man. And all men have weaknesses. Sometimes you have to help people whether they want to accept it or not."

Vic leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs, her hands clasped between her knees.

"That's funny, because in my experience, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. What is that you want from me?"

She wanted him to say what he came here to say. Vic had little patience for small talk. Clearly, he was here for a reason and not a social call. Milgrom smiled a little at her lack of patience and her pushing him to his point.

"It's clear that Walt cares for you. A great deal. And I'm afraid that's blinding him to what is best for him. And his chances of winning this case. You seem to know the score. So, I'm assuming you know the other side would love to have this information. They would use it to destroy him. And end his career. That being said, I want you to help me help him."

She wasn't stupid. Vic knew what he was about to say. What he was about to ask her to do. He wasn't being very subtle. He was talking in circles like a damn lawyer. She also wondered how Walt was going to feel when he found out about this visit. She suspected he wouldn't be very happy about it. Walt knew what he wanted. He had made that abundantly clear.

Vic cocked her head to the side and studied the man in front of her. He had balls. She had to give him that. He didn't know her. He had no idea how she would react to this approach. To this unannounced and uninvited visit that was clearly behind his client's back. Of course, Walt winning his case was good for the lawyer. That's where the money was. The glory. A heavy silence stretched out between them. A silent stand-off.

Vic dropped her eyes momentarily allowing them to drift to the floor. When she lifted them again, Milgrom was still watching her with the same somber expression. Vic bit her lip before she finally spoke.

"You want me to be the one. Who ends it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Vic sat in her RV following Milgrom's hasty departure. He confirmed her suspicions and then made a quick exit, clearly uncomfortable with the request he was making of her. Vic closed and locked the door behind him and then sank down on her couch, the man's words running through her head on repeat. What she really wanted to do was forget about his visit. Erase it from her mind and go to bed. But, it was too late for that. She was caught between what felt like a brick wall and a cliff, with no way to turn.

She that Walt wouldn't be happy about his attorney's visit to her. If there was one thing he disliked, it was others meddling in his personal business. True to form, he wouldn't welcome this intrusion into their private relationship. But, then, he had to have known that Milgrom wouldn't take the news of them very well. She had already spoken it out loud. Walt had already acknowledged it. Their relationship was a viable threat to his case. Maybe it wasn't the doomsday scenario that the lawyer was pushing, but it was a credible concern. That was why she had offered Walt a way out earlier. God knows, that wasn't what she wanted. But, she also didn't want to be responsible for his downfall. Not even partially. Despite Walt's insistence to the contrary, she would blame herself if she were used against him.

Milgrom's face had reddened slightly when she commented on his desire for her to end the relationship if Walt would not. She could only assume how it felt to confront someone you didn't know with such a personal request. She was glad when his car tail lights finally faded away into the darkness, leaving her alone to think. Not that she was covering any new territory. This was something she had been over and over in her mind. And with Walt. And his determination to stand firm where they were was strong.

But so was her desire to do right by him.

Vic was unable to sit for log and finally lurched up to her feet, full of nervous energy she wanted to burn off. So, she paced the narrow strip up and down the living/dining area of her trailer. What she really wanted to do was talk to Walt. But, she already knew what he would say. If she went over there now, they would no doubt wind up merely going to bed and not covering any new ground. Being around him could make it hard to be objective. To think with a clear head.

Even away from him, that was hard.

She had no idea how long she mulled over the odd conversation in her head. She finally grew tired of retracing the same steps in her head and getting nowhere. Vic sighed and turned off the lights. She knew that sleep would be elusive. There was too much rattling around in her mind. But, she needed to try. She needed to attempt to relax. She already felt like she was being pulled too tight. Like a rubber band that was about to snap.

That was a good one. Tried and true.

So, she took her worrying and thinking to bed with her.

It turned out that she was right. Sleep wasn't something that was coming tonight.

**xxx**

"Something wrong?"

Vic's eyes snapped up and landed on Ferg. He was looking at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Vic cleared her throat and dropped the pen she was holding, but clearly not using. She had been tapping it mindlessly on her desk.

"Uh…no."

His blue eyes stayed on her.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

She could hear the questions in his tone. Vic nodded and pushed back from her desk, standing up partially to escape his gaze.

"Yeah…just got a lot on my mind."

Turning away from any farther questioning, she grabbed up her Flyers mug and walked over to the water cooler. She filled the mug more to occupy herself than out of thirst. Vic stood there and sipped the water. Her mind was still not letting any of this go. She kept finding herself going down the same rabbit hole and nothing remotely productive was coming from it. Walt wasn't in. She hadn't seen him this morning. And he hadn't called.

It was a mixed blessing. She didn't want to deal with him right now. If Ferg could sense a problem, Walt would sure as hell pick up on it. And she wasn't quite ready to have that conversation with him just yet.

Setting the mug down harder than she intended, she felt a bit of water splash onto her hand. Vic swiped it across her jeans and could see Ferg still watching her, even though he was trying to act like he wasn't.

He had never been very good at that.

Vic looked around the office. It was quiet today. The entire morning, she and Ferg had been catching up on paperwork and reports. Ruby had an appointment and wouldn't be in until after lunch, leaving them to answer the phones. Still, other than random dull calls, there was nothing much going on.

Ferg looked up when he seemed to sense her watching him. His eyes met hers for a few minutes and held there until Vic broke the contact. She inhaled deeply.

"I uh…can you tell Walt I'm taking the rest of the day when he comes in?"

Ferg nodded slowly, his eyes never faltering from her.

"Sure."

He sounded uncertain. Vic offered him a weak smile, grabbing up her jacket and her keys.

"Thanks,"

With little else to say, she left the office, pulling the door closed behind her with a rattling thud. Ferg sat, looking at the space she had just vacated like he wasn't sure exactly what just happened.

It was some time later when Walt came in, hat in hand. He glanced at Ferg as he came through the door.

"Morning."

Ferg offered him a smile. It was closer to afternoon, but that didn't seem to matter.

"Good morning, Sheriff."

Walt's eyes shifted from Ferg to the empty desk across from him, settling on Vic's empty chair.

"Vic on a call?"

Ferg shook his head.

"No, she uh…she left. She said she was taking the rest of the day off."

Walt stood rooted in place as several seconds ticked by. Finally, he seemed to snap out of whatever fog he was in and nodded to Ferg.

"Thanks."

Without waiting for a response, he continued into his office where he closed the door behind him. Walt put his hat and coat away, his mind already starting to whirl with the possibilities of what might be wrong. The most obvious was that she was sick. But, that didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for. It simply didn't feel right.

Walt sat down at his desk and leaned back. Drumming his fingers on the desk, his eyes shifted to the phone sitting there. Without giving the action much thought, he grabbed it and dialed her cell number from memory. It was a lost art, memorizing phone numbers. Walt prided himself on knowing all the important ones. It was one of the benefits of not having a cell phone.

His fingers moved over the familiar number and then he waited. His idle hand rubbed an antsy path across his jeans while the call went through and the ringing started. When she didn't pick up after two rings, Walt felt his stomach drop slightly. The feeling was confirmed by her voice mail answering. He hung up, opting not to leave a message.

He replaced the phone and sat, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. If she was sick, it was possible she was asleep. If that were the case, she wouldn't hear the phone ringing. She might even have it turned off. Although, Vic rarely did that given as how there were only three of them at the department. They didn't really have the luxury of being out of touch. Walt sighed. Something still felt off about the situation. His gut was telling him that.

Minutes elapsed as he sat pondering what exactly could be happening. He knew that she was stressed out about his case. Maybe even more than he was. She kept waffling between being supportive of his choices and almost urging him to break it off with her. He couldn't stomach the second thought. No matter what lie ahead, he wasn't willing to sacrifice what they had on the altar of public opinion.

As he sat, he kept hoping that she would call him back. It was possible she had merely been away from her phone and would notice the missed call when she looked at it next. But as time ticked by, that seemed less and less likely. He knew her phone was never out of reach for very long based on the nature of her job.

Something he couldn't name began to take root in his stomach. Something unpleasant and almost sour. It reminded him of bile, but that wasn't it. Maybe it was something else. Was it possible that she was ignoring him? Avoiding him?

There hadn't been any arguments between them. When last he spoke to her, nothing seemed wrong. At least nothing they hadn't already been dealing with. There were no new problems. Not as far as he knew.

Still his office phone didn't ring. Walt looked around his office. The day was shaping up to be a slow one. That was for sure. Standing up, he grabbed his hat and jammed it down on his head. He saw Ruby was back as soon as he stepped into the main office. He paused and two sets of eyes fell on him. Walt nodded at the door.

"I'll be back in a bit."

With no further explanation, he left and pulled the office door closed behind him.

The solitude of his Bronco was welcome. No prying eyes and no curious gazes. Walt pulled out onto the road and pointed his truck in the direction of the trailer park.

**xxx**

The knock on her door startled her. Vic pushed up from her couch and set her beer can on the counter as she pushed open the door. Walt stood there, his hands on his hips. He looked up at her as the door swung open.

"Hey."

Vic stared at him momentarily before responding.

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't exactly the welcome he seemed to be expecting. Walt looked around before meeting her eyes again.

"Can I come in?"

She almost seemed reluctant.

"Yeah."

Vic stepped back. The steps clanged under his boots as he pulled himself up into the RV. Vic closed the door behind him with a decisive click. She turned, her hands sliding into her back pockets. Walt's eyes ran over her. She seemed to be well enough. He wasn't getting a sick vibe from her. She had changed into jeans she didn't wear to work and a tank top.

"What's going on?"

She gave him a little shrug.

"What do you mean?"

Walt gave her a long look. He was clearly trying to decipher whatever she wasn't saying.

"Ferg told me you left. I…tried to call and you didn't answer. You okay?"

She nodded, a little too quickly.

"I'm…fine. I just…"

Her voice faded out when she couldn't find the words. And Walt honed in on it. Immediately.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

She grew quiet then. More quiet than he was comfortable with.

"Vic?"

"I…needed time to think."

Concern was giving way to frustration on his face.

"About what?"

Vic shifted on her feet and that feeling started to emerge in Walt again. The sour one. Something in her expression shifted and Vic exhaled a breath.

"There's something you should know."

Walt nodded.

"Okay."

She gestured at the couch.

"Sit."

Walt hesitated and he felt her hand touch his forearm lightly.

"Sit, please."

Giving in to her soft words, Walt removed his hat. He laid it on the counter and sat down. Vic sat down across from him, but in the small space of the RV, she seemed closer than if she were right beside him. Walt's hands rested on his knees and his eyes held hers steadfastly.

"Your lawyer came to see me last night."

Walt's expression remained unchanged.

"About?"

Vic swallowed.

"He…wants me to…stop seeing you."

Walt stared for nearly a minute. A cocktail of emotions played across his face, the most obvious of which was anger.

"He came to you. To ask you that."

Vic nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, he did."

"What did you say?"

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Uh…he left. Kind of fast."

Walt shook his head.

"I don't doubt that. Vic, why didn't you just tell me?"

Her stillness rattled him. Walt didn't give her the room or the time to answer him.

"You were considering it."

Now it was hurt that crossed his features. Vic shook her head, trying to cut him off before he had a chance to overreact.

"It's not anything I haven't already considered, Walt. It's…not exactly new ground. We've…talked about this."

"Then why didn't you just come to me? Or call me?"

"Because you would have just flown off the handle and fired him."

The truth was clear enough on his face.

"He had no right to come here. No right to ask you to do that. Not after…"

Vic's head tilted slightly.

"Not after what? Not after you told him about us? Is there a reason you didn't tell me that you were gonna do that? When I suggested it, you shot it down pretty quick."

"I know. But…I reconsidered it. And you made a good point."

Vic smiled at his admission.

"So…I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

Walt shook his head.

"No, he didn't."

"He asked you to break up with me?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep. And I told him no. That should have been the end of it."

Vic seemed less agitated than he did.

"He has your best interests in mind."

Walt gave her a look.

"Because he wants to win."

Vic shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what his motives are as long as he works his ass off for you."

Walt had to admit that she had a point there.

"But you did consider it."

Vic bit her bottom lip and let it slide between her teeth.

"You know I did. But…not because I want to."

"I know. Vic, we've been over this."

Vic stood up.

"I know. And I'm sorry that we keep ending up back here. But…"

Walt rose from his seat and blocked her path.

"But nothing. Maybe I haven't said it the way it needs to be said. I'm not…good with words. But…if I had to choose between saving my career and you, I would choose you, Vic. It's not even a question."

Her features softened.

"You…are such a good man, Walt. But, you are blind to your own well-being. You always have been."

"Do you honestly think I would be better off with my job and not you? Didn't we already try that route? As I recall…we were both miserable."

"That was different. This time…there would be no bad blood. No anger. Just…you doing what's best for you."

Walt studied her.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide what's best for me?"

Something crossed her features. Walt narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"That's basically what I told your lawyer."

He smiled a little.

"And you were right. I know you don't want me making decisions for you."

Vic relented with a smile of her own.

"True enough."

"Vic, I've only ever really loved two women. And one of them is gone. I…am not willing to give that up in order to save my career. Say we do end things. Or we just wait it out. Would you be happy?"

Vic shook her head.

"You know I wouldn't. Me either. Not after everything that we just went through to get here."

He reached out and palmed her face.

"So…are you still considering it?"

She answered without hesitation.

"No. You know I only ever considered it because I can't stand to be the reason you lose."

Walt smiled.

"You won't be."

Vic stepped into his chest and closed her eyes. Letting her hands come up and rest on his sides, she inhaled the smell that was him. Walt rested his chin on her head.

"I tried to call you earlier."

The words rumbled from his chest. He felt her move a little in his embrace.

"I know. I…I'm sorry if I worried you."

Walt leaned back.

"Will you promise me something?"

Vic looked up with a wry smile.

"Depends."

"Can this be the last time we have this conversation?"

"Yeah, definitely."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good."

Vic shook her head a little.

"Why does everything have to be so damn hard?"

Walt sighed.

"I don't know."

Vic swiped a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I don't want you to think that I don't love you, Walt. Because, that's not true at all. Or that I don't love you enough. I do love you."

"I know."

He did know. He didn't doubt the strength of her feelings. He could see that she was more than willing to give up her own happiness if it helped him. And Walt knew that meant her feelings ran deep. Maybe deeper than either of them realized before all of this.

"Don't…don't be too hard on your lawyer. He's trying to win this case. Let him."

"You mean…don't fire him?"

"Yeah."

Walt reached out and lifted his hat off the counter.

"I don't plan on firing him. But, we are gonna have a talk about boundaries. He should never have come here. This isn't your fight and it's not your responsibility."

Vic shrugged.

"You gotta admit…he's got nerves. I'll give him that."

Walt laughed quietly.

"Right. Let's hope they hold up in court."

He turned his hat around in his hands.

"I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your day."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"I have plenty of vacation."

Walt only smiled. He placed his hat on his head and paused at the door.

"So…you busy tonight?"

Vic's head tilted a little to the side.

"I don't know. Am I?"

The heaviness had lifted from her. It was a welcome sight for Walt. He didn't like seeing her weighed down by his problems and things that she had no control over. This lighter side of her was the one that he preferred. The one that smiled and touched him with a softness that had surprised him in the beginning.

"Do you wanna be?"

Vic snorted through her nose.

"You are a pain in the ass sometimes."

He shrugged innocently before he grew serious.

"Come over tonight. We'll have dinner."

Vic nodded.

"Sure. Call me when you get off. I'll meet you there."

Walt leaned in and kissed her softly. He lingered slightly longer than he intended before pulling away and leaving the RV and Vic behind him.

**xxx**

"It wasn't your place, Dave."

Milgrom stood in Walt's office, his hands up.

"Alright, Walt. I get it. I overstepped. I'm just…trying to win this for you."

Walt's hands were on his hips in a familiar posture.

"By sabotaging my personal relationships?"

Milgrom grimaced.

"I get it. And I apologize. It won't happen again."

Walt nodded with a sigh and relaxed a bit.

"See that it doesn't. I already told you. I don't want Vic involved in this."

"That might not be realistic."

Walt knew that statement to be true. He lowered himself into his chair.

"Let's try to make it that way."

Milgrom half smiled.

"Sure, Walt. I'll do my best. Will you just do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

The younger man sniffled a little.

"Try and keep it quiet. You know…on the down low."

"That was our plan all along. I'm not stupid."

"I know. I just…love makes people do strange things."

Milgrom lifted his arm and glanced at his watch.

"Anyway, I gotta run. I will call you later this week. Or…if anything new pops up. They're scheduling depositions now so…"

Walt stood up and nodded to him.

"Sure."

Milgrom grabbed his briefcase and hurried out of the office. Walt trailed behind him. Vic's desk was still empty. She had opted to keep her afternoon off even though things seemed to be settled between them. Walt didn't mind, other than not seeing her. She certainly deserved the break from all the stress this place seemed to be creating in her life. He knew he would see her later that evening.

Walt dropped his eyes away from her seat and retreated back into his office. He felt slightly more encouraged now that he had spoken to Dave about his brazen misstep. He hoped everyone knew where they stood now.

The case would move forward. That was inevitable. But he had Vic on his side. He had a good lawyer going to bat for him. All things considered, it was the best that he could hope for in his current predicament. Cady was calling him more frequently these days to check in on him. That made him feel better. Things between the two of them hadn't been great for some time. Hopefully, they were on the road to repairing the damage he had done during and after her relationship with Branch had come to light. He wasn't necessarily proud of how he had acted and reacted. His only defense was that it came from a place of concern. Of love for his only child. Still, he knew that didn't justify some of the things he had said to her.

Walt shook off the thoughts. There was no reason to rehash them now. Or revisit them. All any of them could do at this point was push ahead into the future and fight for the best outcome possible.

**xxx**

Vic milled around her RV. She was starting to regret leaving work. Boredom was not something she handled well. Silence was no frequently a welcome thing in her mind. She did some basic cleaning and spent too much time looking at her phone. The clock seemed to be counting the minutes by at an impossibly slow pace. She had just tossed her phone beside her on the couch, when the screen light up and it rang.

Her first thought was that it would be work. Sure things were quiet when she left. But, they all knew that could change faster than you could blink. She picked up her phone. Her forehead furrowed a bit. It was a local number, but not one that she knew. It definitely wasn't work or Walt.

With little else to do, Vic answered the phone.

"Hello."

There was a quick beat of silence before a vaguely familiar voice came to her.

"Deputy Moretti?"

"Yes."

The voice cleared its throat slightly before continuing.

"This is Mayor Crane."

Vic couldn't have been more surprised if the President had called her. She had little interaction with the mayor. And she was perfectly fine with that. She knew Walt had little use for the man. And her own opinion of him was that he was a self-serving prick.

Why in the hell would Sawyer Crane be calling her? Alarm bells went off in her mind.

"Is there…something you need?"

She honestly didn't know what else to say.

"I was hoping we could meet this afternoon. In my office."

This conversation was getting stranger by the minute. Any police business he had would be with Walt. Maybe Ruby. Not her. Never her.

"Um…okay."

Surely he would hear the hesitance in her words. She heard a light chuckle.

"Just a visit, Deputy. I assure you that nothing is wrong."

The tone of his voice made her skin crawl. Vic swallowed.

"When?"

"How is three o'clock?"

Vic glanced at the time.

"That's fine."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Without waiting for a response, he disconnected the call, leaving Vic baffled and wondering what in the hell was going on.

**xxx**

"Is Walt in?"

Ruby looked up as Vic came through the door.

"Yes. He's in his office."

Never really slowing her pace, she smiled.

"Thanks."

Continuing on, she tapped on his closed door and then opened it, sticking her head in. Walt looked up at her in surprise.

"Thought you were off."

Vic came all the way in and closed the door behind her.

"I am."

He did notice that she wasn't dressed for work. She wore jeans with a button down shirt and a light tan leather jacket.

"What's up?"

Vic glanced around the office.

"The mayor called me. On my cell."

Walt stood up and came around his desk.

"Why?"

Vic shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I'm on my way there now."

Walt studied her, clearly intrigued by this newest turn of events. He had more than a sneaking suspicion that the mayor hoped he lost his case. He knew the man wanted a more modern person in his job. Someone who might be more inclined to bring new developments and money into the area. Like the casino Walt had lobbied against. Everyone knew Walt's stance on such matter. More people meant more crime. More problems. It's what he had been saying since day one.

"What exactly did he say?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nothing really. He just asked me to come to his office. At three."

Walt rubbed his jaw.

"That's odd."

"Isn't it? Something's going on. This isn't a social call."

Walt nodded in agreement.

"Right."

Vic sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know. I guess I should go. Don't wanna be late."

The last comment came with a humorless smile.

"Be careful, Vic."

"Right."

Giving him one last look, she left through his private office.

**xxx**

Vic had little use for politicians. She had yet to meet one who actually cared about the people they represented. As far as she could see, most seemed to be in it purely for personal gain or advancement. Sawyer Crane was no different. On the surface, he seemed mild enough. But, Vic knew he butted heads with Walt frequently. The two of them were able to maintain a professional respect, but that was about it. They would never be friends. That was for sure.

When she walked into Crane's office, it wasn't her first time. She had been here once or twice on police business. Crane never seemed to pay her much attention. She could only assume she wasn't important enough for him to be concerned with. Merely a Sheriff's deputy in the least populated county in Wyoming. He was dismissive that way. It was one of the things she didn't like about him.

He smiled at her as she was led in by his assistant. He rose, but stayed behind his desk. It wasn't a real smile. It was a politician's smile. Oily and lacking anything real behind it. Funny how some people still thought it was genuine. Vic knew better. Still she played along and smiled in return. Hers was no less fake.

"Deputy Moretti, thank you for coming."

Vic nodded to him.

"Sure."

His assistant left them alone and closed the door behind her. Vic looked around the office as he sat back down behind his desk. His office was a lot more modern and pretentious than Walt's. As archaic as Vic found Walt's office in the beginning, now she saw it as a place of refuge and quiet. She had come to appreciate the simple, old fashioned room. This place was different. This was a place she would never feel comfortable. It made her feel on edge.

"Would you like some water? Coffee?"

Vic shook her head at the offer. All she really wanted was for him to get down to business and tell her what it was that he wanted from her. She was here for a reason. She knew that. And she knew it had to have something to do with Walt. And his case. Walt seemed to have thought the same thing in their brief conversation just before she came here.

"No thanks. I'm good."

His smile stayed in place, plastered on his face.

"Have a seat. Please."

He gestured at a chair that sat just in front of his desk. Vic moved around it and sat down, crossing her legs and letting her hands rest on her knee. Sawyer took her in.

"You're off today?"

Vic looked down at her clothes and then back to the mayor.

"Yes. So…why am I here?"

Something in his face faltered and then was gone.

"Right to the point. I've heard that about you. I admire that in a person. It's not something you get often in politics."

It took every ounce of self-control Vic had not to roll her eyes at his predictable comment. Especially as he was droning on and not getting to his own point. God, he was every inch what she expected. And it was annoying the hell out of her. Vic had never been one for dealing with politics. Not in Philly and not in Durant.

"I realize that we don't really know each other. But, I would like to change that. I've been looking into your background some. And it's…impressive. Philadelphia, huh?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

She still wasn't sure where exactly he was going. But, she wished he would get there already.

"I haven't been there. Yet. It's definitely on my list of places to see when I visit the east coast."

He leaned back in his chair and settled in. That didn't bode well. She had hoped this would be a quick conversation. That didn't seem to be the way he intended for it to play out. He tapped his index finger on his desk.

"I also read about your dealings with IA at your old job."

Now, they were getting somewhere.

"What about it?"

There was that smile again.

"It speaks to your integrity. I understand how that could've hurt your career. But, you made the right choice anyway. I think that's an important quality in law enforcement."

"Right."

"And I can see what you lost because of it. It couldn't have been easy. Starting over here."

He seemed to know the score. So, Vic saw no reason to correct him. No reason to dispute the facts. Vic shrugged.

"It worked out okay. Maybe not the way I hoped. But…not bad."

Crane nodded.

"That's the kind of attutide I like. So, you like Durant?"

"It's okay."

He smiled.

"It's more than okay, Deputy. This is a great place to live. It could be better, though. That's always been my primary goal as mayor. To make it the best possible version it can be. Safe and prosperous. A place where businesses can flourish and families can feel secure and cared for."

Vic cringed internally. Jesus, he sounded like a campaign ad. She had no patience left to speak of.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?"

He inhaled and let the breath out slowly.

"Because I'm hoping that you might be just the person to help me achieve that vision."

Vic shifted in her seat.

"How's that?"

"I assume you're aware of the case that has been brought against your boss."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"How do you feel about it?"

She shrugged again, refusing to tip her hand.

"I hope that the truth wins out. Whatever the truth is."

"The truth, Deputy, is that the Sheriff is creating problems for this town."

"Problems?"

He leaned forward a bit.

"Yes. He fought the casino. Despite the revenue and tourists it brings to our county. All he cares about is his own agenda. Not Absaroka County or Durant. This place is never going to be anything as long as he is Sheriff and refuses to give an inch."

Vic studied the man in front of her.

"I still don't see how this involves me."

Crane rubbed his palms together.

"You can help me do that."

"How?"

"If Walt loses his case, then we'll need an interim Sheriff until an election can be planned."

She stared at him incredulously.

"Me? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Why not? Your potential here could be limitless. Walt has never cared about…helping each other out. I am hoping you're different. Banking on it, really. You have the experience, the training. You realize that you're more qualified for Walt's job than he is. That is a simple statement of the truth. Your decision to take down dirty cops may have scuttled your career in Philadelphia. It doesn't have to be that way here. Small towns are…well, they're different."

Vic halfway smiled at him.

"So…all of this is contingent on Walt's case. Or…is there more?"

She knew there was. She had a pretty strong idea where this conversation was headed now.

"If you're willing…if you're driven…we could make that happen."

Vic tilted her head at Crane.

"You want me to what…spy for you. Give you intel."

The smile on his face confirmed her question before he ever answered.

"You're smart. And savvy. We could take this town places. What I'm offering you is the chance to be something. To be somebody. I understand how hard it can be for someone to get their foot in the door in a new place. I can help you with that."

Vic bit the inside of her mouth.

"So…let me get this straight. You're offering to help me get the Sheriff position. If I help you bring down Walt."

He hesitated and then nodded slowly.

"I'm offering you a chance to regain what you lost. And to help this town move forward. There is already a fair amount of evidence as far as I know. With a little assistance from you, we can take this town back and make it what it should be."

Vic fought hard to keep her expression neutral. As much research as this man claimed he had done, he didn't seem to realize who she actually was as a person. It was that part inside of her that made her risk everything by going to IA in the first place. She wasn't stupid. She knew how the system worked.

Cops didn't tell on other cops.

It was simple. But, it was serious. Carved in stone really. She had expected the negativity and the hatred. Maybe not the strength of what they hurled her way. But, she knew that she was taking a chance that it would ruin her career.

But, Sawyer Crane didn't really know her. Few people in Durant did. She didn't have much in the way of a social life and her circle was small. Very small. And tight. Realistically, he wouldn't have anywhere to get the most personal of information from. He was going by what he read online. Newspaper and television station articles would be readily available. The story had been pretty big for a minute or two. Dirty cops usually were. This man was looking at her through his own lens and his own view of things.

He was taking a chance himself. But, he was operating under the assumption that everyone had a price. And what he was offering could be tempting to someone in her position. Power. A better paying job. Recognition.

The office was quiet around them as Crane gave her a few minutes to marinate in what he was saying. What he was asking. A thousand things ran through her mind all at once and she was careful to try and keep her emotions off her face. She knew she wasn't the best at lying. At not wearing her thoughts for the world to see.

But, this was crucial.

This was big.

Finally, she met his curious eyes and smiled a little.

"Can I think about it?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

"You're not going to believe this shit!"

Vic hustled in by Walt. Shrugging off her jacket, she tossed it over the couch and turned to him. Walt could see that she was nearly bursting to tell him something. She called him earlier, after her meeting. She told him then that she would talk to him at his cabin. Whatever it was, she didn't want to talk about it at work. At all. That alone, made him more curious than normal.

"What?"

She paused and took a breath.

"The mayor offered me your job."

Walt was confused. That much was obvious by his expression.

"My job?"

She nodded, almost too enthusiastically.

"Yes."

Walt frowned a little.

"Um…how's that gonna work."

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him as though the answer to his question was obvious.

"He wants you out. Bad. And for helping…achieve that goal, he tells me that he'll make me interim Sheriff and help me get elected when the time comes. How's that for a deal?"

She was clearly amused by what Crane had talked to her about. Or offered her. Walt studied her.

"He knows that you turned in a dirty cop."

She nodded.

"Yes, he does. And, in his mind, you are a dirty cop."

"He's taking a big chance coming to you like that. You could turn the tables on him."

Vic shook her head, clearly disagreeing with his assessment.

"I don't think that's the way he sees it. He sees me as someone who is not a threat to his empire here. Easy enough to discredit. I have no proof of the conversation. It would be my word against his. I'm guessing his word holds more weight around here than mine. So…not really. But, if I go along with it, you're out and he is rid of you. Walt, he's the kind of pompous asshole who think he can't be caught. We both know the type."

Walt nodded, seeing at which angle she was coming from with this.

"Not to mention, he would have someone who owes him. Someone who would let him make Absaroka over in his image."

Vic gave him a satisfied look.

"Exactly."

Walt tilted his head.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it. He gave me forty-eight hours. He's a real prick, you know."

Walt couldn't help but smile. That had always been his opinion of Sawyer Crane.

"He is. Do you…want to eat?"

Vic glanced at the kitchen like she had forgotten his earlier invitation. Walt figured with all that was happening, she probably had.

"Oh…yeah."

She followed him into the kitchen, where he already had the food ready for them. Burgers from the Red Pony. Vic pulled out a chair and sat down. Walt sat across from her. Vic took a bite and popped the tab on her beer with a hiss, while she continued to clue him in on what she had clearly given a lot of thought.

"So…follow me here. What if…the mayor is somehow connected to the attorney representing Barlow's estate? I know it's a stretch. But…he really wants you out of a job. So, I would be willing to bet, it's a possibility. It just all fits a little too nicely with his sudden plan."

Walt gave her a thoughtful look.

"We have no proof of that."

"Not yet. But, what if we got it."

He looked dubious.

"Vic…"

She shook her head, recognizing his tone.

"No, Walt. Listen. If I play along and make him think I'm doing what he wants, then he's bound to say something or slip up. If we can prove there's some kind of….I don't know…conspiracy…or something…then they're case is dead on arrival. No judge will hear it after that. This…this could be the way to end all of this. Everything. Even if he's not in cahoots with this…Tucker Baggett, then he's still doing unethical shit with coming to me in order to get rid of you."

Walt was quiet. Serious.

"I told you I don't want you involved."

She rolled her eyes, her unhappiness with that idea written clearly on her face.

"So, you would rather go to trial and risk…risk everything? That's stupid and you know it. Stop being stubborn and let me help you."

She paused before continuing.

"I'll do it anyway. And you know it."

She was telling him the truth there. He knew that. Once her mind was set on something, there was little anyone could do to alter her course. Even Walt. Especially Walt. He tapped his fingers beside his plate on the table. Vic could see the wheels turning in his mind. His eyes were on hers and focused.

"What?"

"I'm gonna call my lawyer and talk to him about this. We want to make sure that everything we do is legal. Admissible in court. If…if we're gonna do this, we have to do it right."

Vic nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Good idea."

She smiled across the table at him. Something inside of him felt lighter, relieved of the burden he had been carrying for a while. There was still a lot of unknowns that played into her idea, but it was the first real ray of hope he'd had. And while he was skeptical, it was hard not to feel positive about this latest turn of events.

Walt returned her smile, enjoying the warm feeling her smile sent through him.

**xxx**

"Did she take the bait?"

Sawyer's Crane's shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles. He gave his head a slight shake.

"I'm not sure. She seemed interested. But, I don't know that much about her. I've tried to inquire, but she seems to keep to herself. I'm not sure how strong her loyalty to Longmire is."

Tucker Baggett swirled the tumbler in his hand and let out a sigh. Crane eyed him.

"You realize this is a pretty big risk. This deputy…she seems like a bit of wild card."

Baggett didn't look concerned at the prospect. He merely smiled.

"So…if she flips…we discredit her. She's got enough of a past. It wouldn't be hard to paint her as a liar. Besides, with Longmire, she had nothing to gain. You're offering her something that would be hard to resist. Especially for someone who has already lost out once."

He lifted the glass to his mouth and down the brandy in it with one large gulp. He set it on his desk and fixated his eyes on it.

"Do you want Longmire out or don't you?"

Crane nodded with a slight grimace.

"More than anything. I'm tired of him getting in the way of me turning this town into something. If it were up to Walt Longmire, we would still be using horse and buggies."

Baggett laughed.

"Old fashioned."

Crane shook his head.

"Stuck in the past. Stubborn as hell. But…people like him. I banking on them liking progress more. A better economy and more money."

Baggett nodded.

"Money always makes people a little more…flexible. If this works out, you get what you want. And I get what I want."

Crane studied the older man.

"Which is what exactly?"

Baggett smiled.

"Longmire's land. Don't you think it would make an excellent golf course?"

Crane made a face.

"He would rather die than see you do that to his land."

Baggett merely looked amused.

"Well, when we're done…he might not have a choice in the matter. He's got to learn, you can't stand in the way of money and development. Barlow knew that. Walt Longmire is a dinosaur. A relic of the past that needs to stay in the past, while the rest of us move ahead and make the world what it should be."

Crane merely nodded.

"We'll see."

He stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"I'll let you know when Moretti contacts me. I told her to make her choice within forty-eight hours, so it won't be long."

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he left the lawyer's office and stepped out into the night.

**xxx**

Dave Milgrom looked about how Walt felt he did when Vic first told him. The three of them sat at Walt's cabin. The early morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows, lighting up the cabin dark interior. Milgrom had been less than thrilled to get a call from Walt asking him to come out of the cabin early. He grumbled over the phone into Walt's ear about the drive and the hour. But, to his credit, he showed up when Walt asked him to. He looked nervous when he saw Vic was also there, but he maintained his composure. She made it clear there were no hard feelings. They had bigger fish to fry.

The attorney sat quietly while Vic and Walt took turns filling him in on what exactly had transpired with the mayor the previous day. His eyes moved continuously back and forth between the two of them. Finally, they were done and silence descended over them.

Walt raised his brow in expectation of a response. Vic leaned back on the couch, fidgeting in her seat.

"So…?"

Milgrom shifted his gaze between them again.

"You two are crazy. You know that?"

Vic smiled at him wryly.

"Well…you're here too."

He grimaced a little at her comment.

"Only because I'm being paid. And I'm starting to think I'm not being paid enough."

The edges of Walt's mouth pulled up a little.

"What do you think?"

Milgrom sighed.

"I just told you. I think you're crazy."

He paused like he was still thinking about the conversation before continuing.

'But…it's not the worst idea I've ever heard."

Vic bumped Walt with her elbow.

"See?"

"So…how exactly would do you plan to pull this off?"

His eyes were on Vic.

She gave him a long look.

"Just…go along with it. I mean…they'll incriminate themselves given enough leeway."

He reached up and adjusted his glasses.

"I assume you plan to get proof."

Vic nodded.

"Sure…I wear a wire. It's not that uncommon. It's on the up and up. The mayor is soliciting members of the sheriff's staff to help removed him from office by offering…rewards…or whatever. At the least, it's bribery. He came to me. I…never sought him out."

Milgrom nodded.

"So…you're treating this like a police operation."

Walt nodded.

"That's the plan. Everything will be above board. We're not looking to manufacture anything. Even if Baggett isn't involved, what the mayor is doing is wrong legally and ethically. He's misusing his office. And that's not what I stand for."

Milgrom tapped a finger idly on his knee.

"Walt, you may be the last truly honest man. I don't believe I've ever dealt with someone quite like you. This is an insane idea. But, if it can help us win this case, then let's do it. Just…make sure you do follow the law. No…cowboy stuff and no being a loose cannon."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I get the impression you're calling me a loose cannon?"

Milgrom held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not calling anyone anything, Deputy. But, I do consider myself a good judge of character and I'm just offering prudent advice on the matter."

Vic smiled a little.

"You know, I don't usually like lawyers. But… you're not so bad."

Red crept over his face as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Right. So…keep me up to date, please. And…be careful."

Walt stood up with a nod.

"Will do. Just carry on with the case as you normally would. That's what we want to do. Give the appearance that everything is perfectly normal."

Dave laughed under his breath and left the cabin.

**xxx**

"Don't come to my office. The less people see us together, the better."

Vic glanced at Walt as she talked to the mayor from her cell phone and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Where then?"

He paused before answering.

"There's decent sushi place that's run out of an old gas station off the highway. It's quiet and out of the way."

Vic met Walt's with a nod.

"Works for me. I'll find it."

"I'll see you there."

The call ended and Vic slid her phone into her back pocket. Walt stood, leaning on his desk, his face cloudy. Vic sighed. She could sense something underneath the surface that he wasn't giving a voice to.

"What?"

Walt's eyes dropped to the floor. His earlier resolve seemed to be slipping now that their plan was actually coming to fruition.

"I'm still not sure about this."

Vic shook her head.

"Walt, it's the mayor. He's…a dork. I'm pretty sure I can take him if he decides to try something. Besides, I'm armed. It's not like he doesn't know that, too."

Walt smiled humorlessly.

"Well, if you shoot him, we have all new problems."

Vic smiled.

"I promise I won't shoot him. Reaching up, she laid her palm on his chest."

"You worry too much. I can handle Sawyer Crane."

He wondered. She wasn't the greatest liar. Of course Crane didn't know that. He didn't know her. That much was painfully obvious. If he had, he would've know that what Vic was impatient and impulsive, she was also loyal. To a fault really when she believed in something. Or someone. Walt knew he didn't deserve her loyalty. But he was grateful more it.

More than grateful.

He reached up and covered her hand with his own, giving it a squeeze. Dropping his hands back to his side, Vic let hers fall away and grew serious again. She inhaled and squared her shoulders.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

Walt knew the place that Crane told her about. He hadn't ever been there himself to eat, but she was able to find it on her phone. She knew he would be restless and unhappy waiting for her. But, they had little choice. Thankfully, everyone else was already gone for the evening and no one was around to hear his pacing.

Vic started for the door, but Walt caught her wrist and tugged her back. Vic met his eyes for a second. Walt leaned in.

"Be careful."

She offered him the most encouraging smile she could muster.

"I will."

Pulling away, Vic left his office.

The drive over took her about fifteen minutes. The small restaurant her spoke of was nothing more than a mom and pop place that only locals would know about, unless one simply became lost and stumbled across it. Vic pulled in and parked. Sliding her cell phone into the pocket of her jacket, she slid easily from her truck. There were only a few cars sitting outside the dimly lit place. Vic looked around before walking inside.

She was pleasantly surprised by the atmosphere inside. The place was small, but sparse and efficient furnishings kept it from feeling cramped. The first word that came to mind was homey as she looked around, her eyes scanning.

She saw him sitting along the back wall, tucked away in a corner. Vic sighed. This felt like one too many spy movies her dad watched when she was a kid. Crane saw her and lifted his hand, waving her over. Vic made her way to him and sat down across from him. He smiled.

"Would you like a drink?"

Vic's eyes moved to the glass in front of him. Some light beer she would guess.

"Water is fine."

He motioned their server over to ask for her water. A glass with iced water was quickly brought out, a lemon wedge on the rim. Vic slid it free and dropped into the water, stirring it mindlessly with her straw.

The mayor sipped his beer.

"I took the liberty or ordering already. A sampler type thing. I didn't know what you liked."

Vic tried to look friendly.

"That's fine."

She made a show of looking around.

"Never been here before. It's…different."

Crane nodded.

"It's not one of our more visited places around here. I guess that's part of the charm. So…remind me…how long have you lived in Durant?"

Vic sipped her water.

"Couple of years now. We moved out here because of my ex-husband's job."

He was clearly listening.

"Right. Did he not like it here?"

Vic shrugged.

"That's all water under the bridge. No need to rehash it. I'm not really here to discuss my personal life with you."

"Fair enough."

Their food arrived and they both fell quiet while they sorted out the foot and took what they wanted. Vic took a bite and smiled appreciatively.

"I haven't had good sushi since I left Philly."

"I'm sure. Durant's culinary offerings aren't much yet. But, that is one thing I would like to change. With the new casino, we'll be seeing an influx of new tourists. We should have something more than bar food to offer them. Your boss makes that hard."

Vic sighed.

"He's…set in his ways."

"Yes, he is. And…a town can't prosper with people like that at the helm. Our offices should be working together to make this the best place possible. For everyone."

Vic nodded like she was agreeing with him. She leaned her elbows on the table and leveled him.

"So…what exactly is it that you want from me? You didn't really go into detail yesterday."

Crane shook his head.

"Sorry. You understand the need for caution and discretion. I know you're aware of the charges against the Sheriff."

Vic nodded and took another sip of her water.

"Yeah, it's hard not to know. We're the ones who were first on scene after…Barlow Connally was killed. Before the FBI came in and took over. They cleared him, you know."

"I know. But, I assume you know the difference between criminal law and civil law."

"I do. I'm just…still trying to understand your angle here. Why not just let his trial decide?"

Crane grimaced.

"Come on, deputy. Trials are messy and unpredictable. And they drag on forever. I prefer and neater approach. A cleaner one, if you will. If Walt could be…convinced to retire or step down, it would solve all of my problems."

She frowned.

"You think I can convince him to retire?"

Crane shook his head.

"No. But with the right…evidence…I probably can."

Vic opened up her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He held up his hand as he pulled it free from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Excuse me. I have to take this."

Vic nodded as she stood up and walked several feet away from the table. Vic turned her glass around in her hands while she waited for him to return. When he did, it was clear that their conversation was over.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have some business to see to. The meal is covered, so feel free to finish without me."

Vic frowned.

"So…you still haven't told me what you want me to do."

He gave her a last look.

"For now, just keep your eyes open. I'll call you in a couple of days."

With that, he turned and left.

**xxx**

"They're sure as hell not in any hurry."

Vic was sitting on his couch, with her feet pulled up and tucked partially underneath her. Walt was leaned back, looking far less than relaxed.

"They don't want to make any mistakes. It's like a…chess match."

Vic sighed.

"Chess is your game."

He smiled a little.

"Well, you might have to learn a few moves to outmatch him."

She sighed.

"I just wish he'd given me more."

"Patience is a virtue."

The comment earned him a look.

"Maybe for you."

She leaned her head back.

"You know…everything about the guy is…so polished. He just…oozes fakeness. Explain something to me. How can the same citizens who elect you also elect him? I don't see it."

Walt reached up and ran his hand along his jaw.

"You see through him because you see people for what they are. Your job depends on your ability to read people. Ordinary citizens aren't as privy to that. He presents them with what they want to see. What they want to hear. They see the polish, but not what's behind it."

She gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, I know how politics work. It's just…you're right. He's fake. Everything about him seems like a front. But you…are exactly what you present. You don't…live by fake ideals or pretend to be something you're not. I…I've never met anyone quite like you who holds any power."

"It's not power. It's my job."

Vic shrugged.

"But you're job gives you power whether you admit it or not. And…there are a lot of people who abuse that kind of power."

Walt nodded.

"It's up to the strong to look out for those who can't help themselves. That's…what I was taught growing up."

Vic smiled.

"What were your parents like?"

Walt's eyes grew distant and she could see him mentally going into the past. He ran his hand up the leg of his jeans and smiled a fond looking smile. One she hadn't seen before.

"My father was a farrier. I think I've told you that. He was a quiet man."

Vic grinned at him.

"Makes sense."

"But…when he spoke, everyone listened. He believed in an honest day's work and only taking what you needed."

Vic could see the genes that ran deep in Walt.

"And your mother?"

Another wistful smile.

"My mother didn't work. A lot of women didn't, especially around here. She liked to play the piano."

"Ah. Let me guess, she taught you to play."

His head bobbed in confirmation.

"Yes."

Walt was quiet for a stretch.

"What about your parents?"

Vic made a face.

"Well, no one was quiet. That's for sure."

Walt laughed.

"Seriously, Vic."

She sighed.

"Okay. Seriously. They aren't quiet. My father is Chief of Detectives in Philly. But, you know that. He's…"

Walt could see her looking for the words in her mind.

"…he likes to be in charge. He's very opinionated and stubborn as hell. No smart comments."

Walt gave her an innocent look.

"My mother is…God, where do I start? Controlling. But, where my dad likes people to know they're in control, my mother is more…subtle about it."

He was watching her in that way he did. When he was trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Do you not get along with them?"

She shrugged.

"My dad is okay…in small amounts. My mom is…"

She paused.

"…it's like this…when I was a kid…I always got the impression she saw me more as competition or something to be jealous of more than anything. Guess it's hard being the only woman and then suddenly, someone comes in and steals your thunder."

Walt frowned.

"I'm sure she loves you, Vic."

Another shrug.

"Maybe. In her own way. But, she's never made that obvious."

Something tugged inside his chest and he regretted asking her the question in the first place. Walt tried to shift gears.

"What about your brothers?"

He could see her mood lighten a little at the mention of her four siblings.

"Uh…there's Victor Jr. Original, right? He's the oldest. He's bossy as hell and we don't always get along because of it. We…butt heads if you get my meaning."

He did. He definitely did.

"Then there's Tony. He's always just kind of there. Classic middle child. Al is next."

Walt dipped his chin a little.

"The one who owns a restaurant?"

"Right. He's a rebel that way. My father was unhappy about that. But…that was always his dream and he went for it. His homemade pizza is killer. This shit around here…"

She made a face.

"And Michael is the youngest of us all. The baby. And my mother's favorite."

She finished off the comment with an eye roll.

"That's a lot. What was it like being the only girl?"

"Loud. Intrusive. Like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a damn rabbit. But…no one ever messed with me."

"I can understand that. You miss them?"

She grew pensive looking.

"Sometimes. It's…hard being somewhere and having no one…know you. Understand you."

"I understand you."

She smiled a little.

"Yes, you do. And I am grateful for that. Otherwise, this place would've driven me crazy long ago."

"So…I do miss them. But…there's something…freeing about living so far away. It's not something I would have chosen for myself. But, I can see now…a little removed from everything…that I'm a more authentic version of myself here. Since no one really knew me or my name…there was no expectation to be a certain way. In Philly, everyone knows my father. My family. And that is not always an easy shadow to grow up in. When we moved out here, I was able to be what I wanted. Who I wanted and no one was the wiser."

Walt's hand landed on her leg, just above her knee.

"If it means anything, I'm glad you're here. I can't imagine…trying to get through all of this without you. Not these past few months."

She placed her hand over his.

"It means a lot. More than you know."

Walt gave her a look.

"I doubt that. Having you in my corner has meant everything. I…I'm sorry, Vic, about everything that we went through trying to get here."

Vic flapped her hand at him, dismissing his apology.

"Walt, we were both guilty of a lot of shit. You don't owe me an apology. It's not like I was innocent or anything."

He didn't see it that way, but he let her insistence go, his hand tightening over her leg.

"Can you stay tonight?"

Vic nodded with a tender look on her face.

"Yeah. I can stay."

**xxx**

Vic came into the kitchen dressed for work. Her uniform shit was unbuttoned, tank top underneath like always. She found Walt making coffee and leaned on the counter.

"You're making the good stuff, I see."

He smiled at her.

"Yep."

Vic watched his hands go through the motions. Walt glanced at her in her unnatural state of silence.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I was thinking…Crane is gonna want something on you. You know…to start with. So…what should I tell him?"

Walt wiped his hands off as he allowed the coffee to steep.

"Uh…I don't know. I mean…you're the one who has to remember it. Whatever it is, it needs to be believable. And what he wants to hear. Or close to it. Has he…asked your opinion yet about the wrongful death suit?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not directly. I think he's just…letting my actions answer that question. Or maybe he just thinks I'm greedy as hell and want your job."

Walt took two mugs from his coffee and poured. He looked over at her.

"Do you? Want my job?"

Vic tilted her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Walt offered her a smile.

"Not what it sounded like. Not now. But, in the future. I can't do this job forever. At some point, I will need to consider retirement."

Vic frowned.

"I cannot picture you retired."

Walt half smiled.

"It's not as far-fetched as it sounds. I wouldn't mind having the time to…relax some."

He doctored her coffee the same way she always did and then slid it over the counter in her direction. Vic took it.

"Thanks. What would you do to relax?"

Walt took a sip of his own coffee.

"I don't know. Maybe go fishing with Henry. Read."

"Sounds exciting."

He smiled into his mug.

"I've had just about enough excitement."

He grew quiet and Vic could sense there was more. Naturally, she prodded him.

"What?"

He met her eyes.

"When Martha died I…I stopped thinking about the future. I didn't care if I lived to see it. But…lately…I find myself thinking about it more and more. The future. Our future."

"You think about our future?"

He eyed her.

"You don't?"

Vic sighed.

"I guess I've just been living more day to day. With everything going on, it's hard to focus on what's not in front of me."

"Do you want to have a future? With me?"

For a split second, he thought his question had angered her. An odd look crossed her face. One he couldn't quite name. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he was questioning her long term feelings. It was just that they honestly hadn't talked much beyond the present. She was right. It was hard to when so much was threatening their happiness. And his livelihood. But, in quiet moments, he did think about it. An existence spreading out in front of him that included her. It was something he had wanted for some time. But, until recently, Walt didn't think he would ever have it. Not until that night at her RV when she finally managed to force her way through all the barricades he had erected in an attempt to keep her out. Now, looking back, he was never so happy to have given in and taken a chance. But, he did wonder if she wanted the same things. To be fair, he was several years older. And, as much as he cared for her, it was possible she wanted more than he was able to offer. Things more suited to a younger man with whom she had more in common.

"What? Do you think I'm just messing around here?"

What he first interpreted as anger was, in reality, hurt. With a hint of frustration. Walt immediately knew he needed to set the record straight.

"Of course not, Vic."

She bit her bottom lip and he could see it quiver just a little.

"Then why would you ask me that? Jesus, Walt. As hard as we worked to get here, how could you question my feelings for you?"

"I'm not questioning your feelings?"

She didn't believe him.

"Really? Because, that's what I just heard. Doubt."

Walt stepped towards her.

"That's not what I meant, Vic. I just…"

He shook his head in frustration.

"…we haven't talked about the long term. And what it means for us."

She swallowed.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I…I know that I want you in my long term plans. But I…don't know what you want."

Her brow furrowed.

"How so?"

Walt shrugged.

"Do you…want to ever get married again? Do you want a family? A dog?"

The last part was intended to make her smile and it did. She swiped at her eye and shook her head.

"Wow, that's a jump. All of it, huh? If I didn't know better, I might think you were proposing."

Walt smiled, feelings his fears loosen a bit. The conversation had taken a turn he hadn't expected. A heaviness he hadn't anticipated. But, it had been so long since he felt optimistic about his own life, it was hard to not want answers as to what awaited them in the months and years to come. He knew that, in that moment, the trial was forcing everything else to take a back seat. But, it would end at some point. And, when it did, he wanted to get on with his life. Vic smiled back at him, but then it faded.

"I guess we haven't talked about it. You're right. And…we should. I just…I'm not sure now is the best time."

Walt agreed. They were due at work soon and that needed to be a careful conversation. Not one that was rushed or forced. That was one thing he appreciated about Vic. With her, things seemed to come naturally.

Organically.

"I know. It's not. And…I wasn't trying to…make you talk about something you're not ready for."

"It's not that. I just…what if we don't want the same things?"

Walt reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, drawing her in a bit.

"We'll figure it out, Vic. Together. It's….compromise."

She leaned into him and Walt let his arms slide around her. As much as he loved and admired her strength and tenacity, he loved this about her just as much. Her vulnerability. Her willingness to let him be the strong one sometimes. He knew from experience that you couldn't be strong all the time. Once in a while, you just needed a soft place to land and collect yourself. Martha had been that for him during their marriage. Vic had been doing it for a while now, even when they were just friends merely talking. And, now in a different way. During this lawsuit, she had consistently been strong when he felt weak. It was the least he could do to repay that to her now.

He heard her inhale deeply and she pulled away.

"I need to get to work."

Walt nodded.

"We both do. Let me know when Crane calls you again."

Vic nodded. Taking her coffee, she disappeared into the bedroom.

**xxx**

The phone on Sawyer Crane's desk rang. He grabbed it.

"Yes?"

"How did things go last night with our girl?"

He recognized Tucker Baggett's voice immediately. The false, friendly drawl.

"It went alright."

"Just alright?"

Crane looked around his office. The door was securely closed.

"I think she's on board. She seems interested. She wasn't exactly defending her boss."

"Good. Any idea when you can meet with her again?"

Crane shook his head to no one in particular.

"Not today. I have some things on my desk I have to get to. And tonight, my wife is wanting to go to Sheridan to some new restaurant."

He could hear some kind of background noise over the phone.

"Tomorrow then."

Crane sighed.

"These things can't be rushed, Tucker. It's not like your case is going anywhere anytime soon. Don't you have depositions to do?"

"Yes, but the sooner we end this, the sooner we both get what we want. I get my money. And you…you get the progressive Wyoming town you've always dreamed of."

Crane made a face.

"I have bigger dreams than that. But, to achieve those, I have to prove that I can turn this place around. Make it something that no one ever thought of before. Make it prosperous. At the state level is where all of this pays off."

He could almost see the expression on Baggett's face. All that man care about was the money he was making off of Barlow Connally. And soon…Walt Longmire. He knew Baggett had his eyes set on Longmire's land. The attorney wanted to develop it. Make money off of it. It suited Crane just as well. If Baggett delivered on his promises, it would give people another reason to come to Absaroka County. And that fed into his own personal goals.

"You think she's for real?"

"She seems to be. Anyway, if she's not…she's easy enough to deal with. We talked about that already. If everything goes as planned, then she'll be in my pocket and she'll owe me."

"Do you really plan to make her Sheriff?"

Crane smiled to himself.

"Interim, Sheriff? Sure. Why not? It will only be until a special election can be set up. Months at the most. It's not exactly a long term commitment. Just because I promise to help her bid as Sheriff doesn't mean I can guarantee votes. You just never know which way and election will fall."

Tucker laughed on the other end of the line.

"And you call me slimy. You're no better."

Crane frowned. That wasn't the way he saw. Everything about Tucker Baggett annoyed him. But, they shared a common goal and that could be a very powerful force. Once that goal was achieved, they could part ways and pursue their separate interests. There would be no need for anyone to know that they were ever connected by this plan.

Crane checked his watch.

"I have a meeting with city council."

"Sure. Sure. Let me know when she gives you something useful."

The line disconnected.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

"Hear anything from your friend?"

Vic shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"Nope. Hear anything from your lawyer?"

Walt's answer was the same as her own.

"No."

Sighing, Vic removed her jacket and tossed it over Walt's couch. He stood there, watching her. She looked tired. He hadn't noticed it this morning or at work earlier in the day. Walt tilted his head at her.

"Feeling okay?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Stressed out."

Walt offered her a smile and gestured at the couch.

"Here…sit."

She flopped onto his couch and toed off her shoes. Walt hovered just off to the side.

"Are you hungry?"

She made a face at the question.

"No. I haven't felt great today."

Now, he felt concerned. She had seemed okay at work when he saw her. Of course, she didn't always let him know when something was wrong. Especially on the work front. He took a seat beside her, his hand coming to rest on her leg.

"Are you sick?"

The questioned earned him a shrug.

"I don't think so. It's just…all this shit…you know. I'm kinda glad Crane didn't call me. Not sure I have the energy to deal with him today."

She leaned into him, letting her head make contact with his shoulder. Walt was still, allowing her to settle in beside him and get comfortable. After several seconds, she seemed to have gotten into the position she wanted. Walt relaxed under her. There were certainly worse positions he could be in than holding her on his couch.

He half expected her to say something. Instead, the quiet of his cabin surrounded them on all sides. He felt her shift again once or twice. Walt was fine sitting in silence with her. It was a comfortable silence, not one that begged for a distraction. He listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing, smiling to himself as it evened out as the quiet stretched on. Walt turned his head just the smallest bit and dipped his chin so that he could see part of her face.

His suspicions were confirmed. Vic seemed to be asleep, now completely relaxed into his side. Walt almost eased himself free to get up. Instead, he stayed there longer, just reveling in the warmth her body was providing for him both inside and out.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, but probably wasn't, Walt carefully slid her off of his shoulder. He eased her head up against the back of his couch and stood up, soothing the muscles in his tired back. The movement did little to disturb her. Walt watched her for just a moment with a trace of a smile on his lips. She looked peaceful in her sleep. She rarely looked that way awake. Bending over, Walt carefully slid his arms under her and lifted Vic off his couch.

Slowly, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Walt toyed with the idea of attempting to undress her, but dismissed the idea. That would more than likely wake her up. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. She seemed genuinely in need of sleep, so he merely left her clothes on and pulled the blanket up around her. Walt quickly went about his own routine and slid into the bed next to her. She hadn't even stirred.

Walt made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

**xxx**

Vic felt disoriented when her eyes fluttered open. The room was dark. Outside the night was in full swing. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Vic looked around. In the darkness, she could just barely make out Walt in bed beside her. She frowned, trying to force her sleep fogged brain to work like she wanted it to. Scrubbing a hand over her face, she tossed back the blanket and planted her feet on the floor.

Vic quietly rose and made her way to the bathroom. Pulling the door shut behind her, she flipped on the light. The room quickly illuminated causing Vic's eyes to narrow in an almost painful squint. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing all of her clothes. Even her socks. The last thing she remembered was sitting beside Walt on his couch. She must have fallen asleep.

Her eyes lifted to the mirror. He was right about one thing. She did look tired. She felt tired. She tried chalking it up to the stress of Walt's lawsuit. And now the burden of keeping up her charade with the mayor was only adding to that. Vic turned on the water and used her hands to rinse her face as best she could. Turning the tap off, she dried her face on a towel.

Still in the lit bathroom, Vic unbuttoned her shirt and shucked it off. She also slid free of her jeans and pulled her socks off. Piling her clothes up into a bundle, she set them aside. Turning the light off, Vic returned to the bedroom. Her spot beside Walt was still warm. It was a welcome feeling. She pulled her hair loose from the messy ponytail it was in and combed her fingers through her hair. Satisfied that she would be more comfortable now, she laid back and stifled a yawn. Sleep was threatening to overtake her again. She had no reason or will to fight the feeling and settled into the soft mattress. Walt moved a little in his sleep and his bare arm brushed against hers.

Vic inhaled a deep breath and let her eyes close of their own will. Listening to Walt's slow, easy breathing, she allowed herself to fall back asleep. This time, she hoped it would last until morning.

**xxx**

A familiar ringing was what woke her up the next time. Vic rolled over with a moan and opened one eye. The spot beside her was empty now. Vic closed her eye and pressed her face into the pillow. Her stomach rumbled in a way that suggested she was hungry, but she didn't particularly feel like eating. The ringing stopped and she could sense sleep returning. The moment was interrupted when Walt came through the door, dressed for work and holding what appeared to be her cell phone in his hand.

Vic sniffled and opened both eyes a crack, looking up at him.

"It's morning."

The comment hung between them. A little crinkle appeared between Walt's furrowed brows. He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her arm. His rough palm was warm. Walt gave her a slow nod.

"Yeah, it's morning."

He was looking at her in a way she couldn't place. There was a hint of worry there, but something else as well.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged, still not sitting up.

"Mmmm."

His hand gave her arm a squeeze.

"That's not an answer. You…"

He paused, his eyes still roving over her.

"You don't look good, Vic."

She rolled onto her side and pressed her eyes closed again.

"I don't feel very good, either."

Her response was somewhat mumbled. Walt looked down at her phone, resting in his lap, as though he was about to say something about it. Instead, she saw him slip it into the pocket of his shirt. Walt reached over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. What do you mean when you say you don't feel good?"

She shrugged.

"Just…not good."

He was studying her in that intense way he did.

"Sore throat? Headache? Chills?"

Vic shook her head from side to side.

"Just….my stomach. It feels…I don't know…knotted up."

Walt pulled his bottom lips between his teeth.

"Do you think you could eat?"

"Dunno."

She forced the word out. Walt sat there for another minute or so before he stood up, causing her to shift a little on the bed. He disappeared out the door. Over the next few minutes, Vic could feel herself drifting between sleep and wakefulness. Lacking any real energy, she made no move to get up. She could hear Walt moving around in the kitchen, busying himself with some task. Still not feeling any better, she merely rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

She didn't even realize that she was drifting off again.

She was startled by the feel of his hand, this time on her shoulder. Vic's eyes snapped open. Walt was back, hovering over her again. She felt him tug gently at her.

"Here. Sit up."

Vic did as he asked and let her back come to rest against the headboard. A dull ache throbbed in her head. Vic looked at him.

"What?"

She finally realized he was holding a tray.

"Try and eat."

Vic looked down at the food he set across her lap. It was two pieces of lightly buttered toast and a glass of water. Vic's eyes wandered back up to him.

"I'm…not hungry."

His expression remained unchanged.

"I know. But…try and eat something. A few bites at least."

Giving in, she picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. Satisfied that she was making an attempt to eat, Walt left the bedroom again. Her focus split between eating careful bites of her breakfast and listening to the familiar sounds he made getting ready for his day.

Vic managed to finish off one piece of toast and a quarter of the other before her stomach rolled and told her to stop. Taking its cue, she stopped eating and sipped the cold water. Walt returned and eyed the tray.

"Done?"

Vic nodded up at him.

"Yeah."

The word came out barely above a whisper. Walt took the tray and set it aside. Sitting back down on the bed, he fished her cell phone from her pocket and held it out.

"I want you to call Ruby and tell her you won't be in today."

She started to protest, but the words died before ever leaving her lips. She took the phone in a limp hand.

"Sure."

Vic eyed her screen and noticed a missed call. She frowned.

"Sawyer Crane called me."

Walt shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. Text him and tell him that you're sick."

Vic sighed.

"Wha…"

Walt broke in.

"I mean it, Vic. It's obvious you don't feel good. Call Ruby. Deal with the mayor later. He'll have to exercise some patience."

He could see her giving in. That, alone, told him all he needed to know.

"Okay."

Her eyes were starting to close again. Walt smiled down at her.

"Stay here and rest. Don't try and go home. I'll check on you when I can."

Vic half waved a hand at him.

"Don't worry about me."

Walt bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I always worry about you."

Standing up, Walt collected the tray and left the room. Vic slid back down until her head made soft contact with the pillow. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. He was right about one thing. The mayor could wait until her mind felt clearer and her body felt less worn out.

**xxx**

The light filtering in through the half drawn curtains told her it was early afternoon the next time that her eyes opened. Vic rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. The entire morning before this moment seemed like a blur and the memories were foggy, almost dreamlike. The first thing that she noticed was that her stomach was now signaling loud and clear that it was hungry. Vic sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Her senses felt sharper now, honed in on her surroundings.

Vic tossed back the blanket and left the bed. Pulling on one of Walt's denim shirts, she buttoned it halfway up as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. The cabin was quiet. Vic pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. She drank the water in several long gulps. Her mouth felt so dry, the water seemed like heaven. Setting the glass aside, she opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. It was a wonder he didn't starve with the lack of food she found there. Vic knew that Walt would say the same thing about her. Her own space wasn't much better.

The refrigerator door closed with a push and she rifled through the pantry instead. Coming up with a can of chicken noodle soup, Vic figured it was better than nothing. And safer than a lot of things on her recovering stomach. She opened the can and plopped the contents into a small pot, adding just enough water to dilute it a bit. Life would be easier if Walt had a microwave, but the stove would have to do. Vic turned on the burner and set pot on it with a light clang. She fished a spoon from the drawer and stirred the soup. Her stomach grumbled again, reminding her that the glass of water did little to curb her hunger.

Finally, the soup heated up and Vic pulled it off the stove. Pouring the entire pot into a bowl, she took a seat at the table and ate it hungrily. Had she not been alone, she might've been embarrassed at the rate she spooned the soup into her mouth. Finally, she felt somewhat satisfied. She set her bowl in the sink and ran some water into it. She briefly considered washing the dishes, but decided to wait and deal with it later.

Leaving the kitchen, Vic made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed, letting her clothes hit the floor. Stepping under the spray, Vic let the warm water drum out the knots she felt in her shoulders and back. Her head still hurt a bit, but not as bad as it had earlier in the morning. Using Walt's shampoo and soap, she washed and rinsed. Vic made a mental note to pick up some of her own preferred toiletries to leave here.

Above the sound of the water, she heard a voice. At first, she though she imagined it. Until she heard it again.

"Vic?"

Vic turned off the water and pulled a clean towel around her, drying herself as she went. Now, the air in the cabin felt cool on her damp skin. She pulled open the bathroom door just in time to see Walt enter the bedroom. His eyes fell on her, moving down her form and then back up to her face.

"Hey."

Vic held the towel in place, aware that she was dripping slightly onto the floor.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. I just came by to see if you were feeling better."

Vic smiled.

"I am."

She scrubbed her hand over her face, streams of water sliding down by her ears from her hair. Vic held up her hand.

"Let me get dressed."

Walt nodded. Vic returned to the bathroom to dry herself more completely. Lacking anything else to put on, she pulled on her clothes from the night before. Walt was sitting on the bed when she came back out, his hat beside him. He smiled up at her.

"You look better."

"Thanks. Did I look that bad this morning?"

He gave her an apologetic look.

"You looked pretty worn out."

Vic sighed.

"I guess I was. I just…woke up a little while ago."

Walt eyed her curiously.

"Have you eaten?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I was starving."

The comment seemed to lighten his expression some.

"That's good. You…never called Ruby."

Vic closed her eyes.

"Shit."

She opened them back to see an amused look on Walt's face.

"That's okay. I told her that you called me."

Vic gave him a grateful smile.

"I…fell asleep before I called anyone."

Walt extended his hand and brushed a finger through her hair.

"You must've needed the rest."

"Yeah. Must have."

Walt let his hand fall away from her hair and rubbed his palms along his thigh. With a slight grunt, he stood up and grabbed his hat.

"I should head back."

Vic nodded.

"Okay. I should get home myself."

Walt gave her a long look.

"You're welcome to stay."

"I know. But…I wore these clothes yesterday."

Walt smiled.

"Okay. Be careful driving."

Vic shook her head.

"I feel fine, Walt. There's just a lot going on."

Walt pressed his hat onto his head.

"Still…I'll see you later."

**xxx**

Sawyer Crane's patience was already running thin when his phone rang. He recognized her cell number at this point. He answered gruffly.

"It's about time, Deputy."

The reply was just as terse.

"What's your problem?"

Crane tapped his fingers on his desk.

"My problem is that I tried to call you this morning. It's now afternoon and you're just now calling me back."

"Excuse me. I was sick. Is that okay?"

Crane rolled his eyes.

"Excuses don't interest me."

The line was quiet for a moment before she responded, clearly trying to maintain a civil tone.

"What did you want?"

"I would like to actually get the ball rolling on this situation. The sooner we get Walt Longmire out of his position, the better for everyone. That includes you. So…are you free tonight?"

Another beat of silence.

"Sure."

He could feel his nerves settling. All morning, he spent his time wondering why she hadn't called him back. Had Longmire gotten wind of their plans? Was she having second thoughts? Their conversation now seemed to put them back where they were previously.

"Come to my office. But don't use the main door. There's a door around the back. You can park there as well. I'll make sure the door is unlocked for you."

"Okay. What time."

Crane thought for a long moment.

"Nine. Everyone will be gone by then. It's important that we aren't seen together."

"Yeah, you mentioned that before."

"Well…it's the truth. I'll see you then."

Without another word, he hung up and leaned back in his chair. He was about to find out how into this she really was. And, if she was willing to do what it took.

**xxx**

Vic tossed her cell phone down onto the RV couch with a sigh. She had been hopeful he wouldn't want to meet today. While she was feeling better, she didn't particularly feel like dealing with Crane and all his misplaced self-righteousness. Vic had changed once she got home, but then had little to do, except call the mayor.

Now, alone in her RV, she realized she still had an entire afternoon to kill. She toyed with the idea of going to work to pass some time. But, Walt would only cajole her into leaving. His tone had been clear when he told her to take the day off and rest. If she went in, she could try and ignore him, but he would only annoy her with his hovering and his worrying.

Vic milled around her RV, finally flopping down on the couch. Downtime was not her strong suit. It never had been with her restless nature. She picked up her phone and scrolled through it, finding nothing to occupy her mind for more than a few minutes. With a frustrated huff, she lay the phone aside and pushed up off the couch with the intention of changing and maybe going for a run. Anything to make the time pass a little faster.

A knock on her door grabbed her attention. Vic unlocked it and opened the door. A deep frowned etched its way across her face when she looked down into a familiar face.

"Travis?"

Branch's former friend smiled up at her.

"Hey, Vic. I didn't know you were living here."

Vic cocked her head to the side.

"What…are you doing here?"

He gestured off to one side.

"Renting. Saw your truck."

Vic continued to stare at him like she couldn't figure out why he was standing on her doormat.

"And?"

He shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"Thought I would stop by and say hey."

Vic nodded slowly. God knows she had too much to do without worrying about Travis Murphy nosing around.

"Hey."

Her tone was flat and held no invitation. Of course, he didn't get the message. He never was the sharpest.

"Mind if I come in?"

Vic sighed.

"I'm….kind of busy."

Travis studied her.

"You aren't dressed for work."

Vic shrugged.

"So? Jesus, Travis, what do you want?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry about Branch, Vic."

Vic felt her edges soften a bit. She relented and waved him in.

"You can come in for a minute."

He smiled and stepped up into the RV. Pausing he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"This is nice. Where did you get it?"

She wasn't in the mood for questions.

"Bought it. What are you doing renting out here?"

He hitched his thumbs into his belt.

"My mom…was driving me crazy being up in my business all the damn time. I lost my own trailer. So…this is the next best thing I can manage."

Vic eyed him.

"You have a job?"

He shrugged as though that wasn't a particular concern of his.

"I've got some feelers out."

"So…no?"

He gave her a curious look.

"I hear the Sheriff is hiring."

Vic nearly laughed out loud when the words came out of his mouth. It was the dumbest idea he had suggested yet.

"You…can't be serious."

Travis shrugged.

"Why not? Branch did it. He didn't have any formal training when Walt hired him."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Travis, you have a record. You pulled a gun on us. Walt's not gonna hire you."

Her statement of the facts did little to dim his idea.

"Maybe if you put in a good word for me, he'll give me a chance."

Vic shook her head.

"Hell, no. Don't…involve me in this idea of yours. Apply like everyone else."

Travis frowned.

"That's not exactly a neighborly way to be."

Vic shook her head.

"Are you done? Because…I have things to do. Seriously."

He gave her a hurt expression.

"I thought we were something like friends, Vic."

She sighed.

"We're not. And trust me when I tell you…Walt isn't gonna hire you, Travis."

His face soured.

"We'll see. I'm putting together a resume. I can't be any worse than some of the other applicants."

Vic just shook her head, knowing that arguing with him was pointless.

"Whatever."

She moved by him and opened the door again. Travis finally took the hint and clanged down the steps.

"I'll see you around."

Vic exhaled deeply.

"Looking forward to it."

**xxx**

"I trust that your boss has no idea that you've been meeting with me."

Vic gave Sawyer Crane a long look.

"If he did, do you honestly think I would still have a job?"

The comment nearly made him smile. Vic sat in his office in the same chair as before. This time, she felt a little more relaxed. He seemed to buy into the act that she was putting on and that put her at ease more than it had the first time she had come here. Or even when they met for dinner. Crane sat behind his desk, his eyes on her. Vic couldn't put her finger on what fueled her dislike of him so much. It didn't seem to be just one thing. On the contrary, it struck her as being everything about him. He was smug and she had always disliked that. He was clearly dishonest. He seemed to have perfected the image that he projected to voters. On the surface, he seemed like a well put together, friendly local. But underneath all of that, it was clear he was greedy and ambitious. The kind of ambition that would steamroll over whoever or whatever got in his way. And right now, he had Walt in his sights.

It struck her that the very reasons he wanted Walt out of the way were the exact reasons that she respected Walt. And had since the beginning. Where Crane was dishonest and crooked, Walt ran on the principles of honesty and integrity. And, while he wasn't perfect, Vic did see him try and maintain those foundations in his day to day life and his work. Walt didn't have a public persona in the way that Crane did. The Walt you ran into on the street or at the Red Pony was the same one that sat in the Sheriff's Office working to keep the peace.

Vic shifted in her seat and crossed her legs.

"Outside of this lawsuit, what exactly is it that you want from me?"

It was something she honestly wasn't clear on. Crane leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk.

"Anything that will give us a foothold in pushing him out. It doesn't have to be related to his lawsuit. If it is, all the better. But, I'm willing to take anything at this point."

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes holding his.

"What did Walt ever do to you?"

The question came out with an amused tone. Crane didn't seem to share her amusement. She could see now that he had a genuine dislike for Walt. It wasn't merely a clash of personalities. It was more deeply rooted than that. He was serious when he said that he wanted Walt out of office. That did make sense. He was using one of Walt's own people to try and achieve that goal. Vic wondered if his ambition to rid himself of Walt wasn't seriously clouding his judgement.

"Walt stands in the way of progress, Deputy. Whether he likes it or not, we are living in a modern age. There is no reason to not take advantage of that and bring Durant into the current century. I mean…he doesn't even carry a damn cell phone."

Vic fought to keep the smile off her face. When Walt hired her, one of the first things she noticed was his disdain for technology and his refusal to carry a phone. He insisted the radio was a good enough way to reach him when he was out of the office. As frustrating as it could be, there was something noble in his resolution to do his job the best way that he knew how. It was one of the things he and Branch clashed on so often. Branch, too, had been driven by a desire to push Walt into situations he wasn't ready for. If Vic knew anything about Walt, it was that he wouldn't be pushed or forced into anything.

"I'm assuming he also doesn't have a computer."

Vic shook her head, confirming the mayor's thought.

"No, he doesn't."

He tapped his fingers on his desk.

"How much more efficiently could we solve crimes around here if he would stop fighting technology so much?"

Vic bit her bottom lip.

"You want an honest answer?"

Crane nodded.

"Of course."

"Even without technology, Walt still gets the job done. Granted, there are times things would go more smoothly if we had more up to date systems. But, overall, we've never not solved a case because of it."

She could tell that Crane didn't like her answer.

"Whose side are you on?"

Vic shrugged.

"That's not taking sides. It's simply stating facts. If you're gonna go after him, you need the facts. You don't want to wind up looking stupid."

For a split second, she thought he was going to have a bad reaction to her comment. His face tensed up and Vic thought she might've gone too far. But, then the tension eased and she could see him thinking about what she said. Seconds ticked by before he met her eyes again with an affirmative nod.

"You're right. The best way to go about this is with facts. That way, there's no denying or disproving what is said. And that is what I am counting on your for."

Vic felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. But, it was on silent and she made no move to answer it. She merely smiled at Crane.

"So…we done here?"

He stood up, signaling that they were finished. Vic rose as well.

"Do you understand your role now?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good."

Vic took a step for the door and stopped.

"Just remember…I hold up my end of the deal. You hold up yours."

Crane looked at her for a long moment.

"Right. Everyone gets what they want."

With that she left. Vic waited until she was in her truck before she pulled her phone out. It was Walt's house phone. Dialing, she started her truck and pulled out. She felt anxious to be away from this place. Away from that man. He reminded her of all the crooked people she dealt with in Philly. The ones who turned on her as soon as she refused to play by their rules and whens he tried to do what was right. Those who didn't care about the job or their responsibilities. They only cared about themselves and what others could do for them. She hated them then. She hated him now. Big city or little town. It didn't matter. They were all cut from the same cloth.

He answered her call on the second ring.

"Hey."

At least he did have caller ID. Vic smiled to herself.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Haven't heard from you since this afternoon."

Vic steered the truck down the dark road.

"I had a meeting with the mayor. I swear that asshole makes me need a shower."

Walt was quiet.

"You didn't mention that."

"You weren't around. You knew I missed a call from him this morning."

"Yeah."

Vic could hear something in his voice.

"Everything okay?"

She could almost picture him nodding, even though she couldn't see him.

"Fine. Can you…can you come over."

Vic glanced at the time. It was late. If she went to Walt's, she might as well spend the night. Not that she was opposed to that idea. She had her overnight bag stuffed behind the seat with a spare uniform tucked inside.

"Sure."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Vic took the next turn and aimed her truck for Walt's cabin.

He must have been waiting for her. As soon as her boots hit the porch, Walt opened the front door. Vic paused.

"Were you waiting for me?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe."

She smiled.

"Anxious to see me?"

He smiled.

"Maybe."

Vic walked by him inside and heard Walt close the door behind them.

"How are you feeling?"

Vic turned as she removed her jacket.

"Better."

He nodded.

"That's good. I was worried about you this morning."

Vic waved off his concerns.

"Whatever it was passed pretty quick."

He was watching her closely.

"That the first time it's hit you?"

Vic gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"Was this morning the first time you've felt like that?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged.

"No reason. But, if it keeps on…you should see a doctor."

Vic gave him a look.

"You never go to the doctor."

He gave her a sheepish look.

"I haven't been sick."

"When you are, you don't go to the doctor. It's hard enough to get you to the hospital when you've been shot. So, don't get preachy."

"Vic…"

She smiled.

"Walt, I'm fine. It must've been some stomach virus. I didn't have a fever. Stop worrying so much."

He looked down and she felt a shift coming.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with Crane?"

Vic sighed. She hadn't thought to call him earlier. She just went to Crane's office.

"I wasn't aware that you were keeping up with me 24/7."

Walt lifted his eyes.

"It's not like that, Vic. But…there is some risk involved in this. If he finds out…"

Vic cut in.

"I am not afraid of Sawyer Crane."

Walt looked at her for what felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

"You need to wear a wire."

She considered his words. It was a valid point that he was making. Having recordings of the conversations would strengthen their case when the time came.

"Fine. Next time, I will."

"Next time, tell me that you're going. This isn't gonna work if we don't work together. I'm not…trying to keep up with you, Vic. I'm trying to keep you safe."

She could hear the honesty in his words. He knew that she didn't like to be controlled any more than he did. Vic relented to his request.

"Right. Next time, I'll let you know."

Walt offered her a smile.

"Have you eaten?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I ate earlier."

Vic moved to sit on the couch and Walt took a seat beside her. She turned so that she was facing him, pulling one leg up.

"Oh…yeah…you'll never guess who I saw today."

His curiosity was piqued.

"Who."

"Travis."

Walt frowned a little.

"Travis…?"

"Travis Murphy. Branch's…friend."

Recognition dawned across Walt's face.

"Oh. Where did you see him?"

She made a face.

"He's living at the trailer park."

"So, he's your neighbor."

She could hear the light tone in his voice. Teasing almost.

"Yeah. Sure. I guess his mother finally drove him crazy enough to motivate his ass. Anyway, that's not important. He told me he's planning to apply for the deputy job."

"Branch's job?"

Vic nodded.

"Yep."

"He has a record."

"That's what I told him. But…he is determined. Said he was getting his resume ready."

Walt reached up and ran his hand across his forehead.

"Thanks for the warning."

Vic flashed him a smile.

"He's convinced that he can't be worse than some of the other applicants."

Walt's face was humorless.

"Sadly, he's not too far off. I guess that got pushed to the back burner."

"Yeah, it did."

Walt sighed. She knew there were layered reasons why he hadn't hired anyone yet. Replacing Branch felt wrong somehow. But, it was part of the job and it would need to be taken care of at some point. It certainly wasn't going to get any easier. And they desperately needed the help. Realistically, the three of them couldn't keep up the pace they were going at forever.

Vic reached out and put her hand over Walt's.

"I know it sucks. But, we do need the help."

He nodded slowly.

"I know. It's just…"

His words faded out, but she understood what he was leaving unsaid. Vic knew better than most how Walt struggled in the aftermath of Branch's death. They all had. But, Walt had such a penchant for assigning himself blame for everything. Despite what she and everyone else told him, she knew Walt still blame himself for not being able to save Branch.

"I get it. I do."

Walt gave her a grateful look. Vic's hand tightened over his.

"Walt…the only person to blame for Branch is Barlow. He's the one who…that was on him. Not you. I know you blame yourself. But…you can't save everyone."

He didn't look convinced. It had been a while since they talked about this. It wasn't a subject either of them enjoyed. But, Vic knew it needed to be said. Even if it was the same thing she had been saying all this time.

"I'm the Sheriff."

His words were quiet. Serious. Vintage Walt.

Vic shook her head at him.

"That's right. You're the Sheriff. You're not Superman. No matter what you think. I think…we all blamed ourselves for Branch at one point. But, the fact is…you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. And Branch was in a dark place. I don't think any of us could've gotten through to him. In all honesty, Walt, you had reason to fire him. And you didn't. That means you never gave up. Despite everything, you were still holding out hope that he could come back. And don't start with the David Ridges stuff. It's easy to see in hindsight. But, at the time, you didn't have any reason to believe Ridges was alive. You have got to let this go."

Walt sighed deeply. She doubted he would ever fully let it go. Just like he would always carry some level of blame in his wife's death. It was just the way he was. It was part of what gave him the drive to be good at his job and do the best he could for those he cared about.

"So…what did you and Crane talk about tonight?"

"Same shit. He wants me to get any dirt on you that I can. Not just related to the case. They're looking for anything they can use against you at this point."

She could see Walt mulling it over in his mind. Thinking and overthinking the way he always did.

"You'll have to give them something. To keep them satisfied."

"I know. But…what?"

Walt sucked a little on his bottom lip.

"We'll have to think of something."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Vic lay in her bed trying to will herself to get up out of the bed. After a morning where she felt perfectly fine, she was back to that tired, drained, and sick feeling that plagued her at Walt's. Last night, she had spent the night at home. That might have been a small blessing as Walt would have amped up his doctor talk. Her head was hurting, too.

Vic closed her eyes and ran he own palm over her forehead. Her stomach felt like it was lurching and rolling. And despite the fact that she slept well enough, she felt tired. Incredibly tired. Finally, with little choice, Vic rolled off the bed and forced her legs to support her.

Being upright did little to ease her nausea. As a matter of fact, it made it worse if that were even possible. She stood, unsteady on her feet for a moment or two before the sour taste started to gather in her math. Adrenaline kicked in and Vic rushed the few steps to the small RV bathroom. Her knees hit the floor as she bent over the toilet and heaved harshly. With a lack of food on her stomach, all that came up was a vile tasting liquid which she spit out.

Vic involuntarily heaved a few more times, but nothing more came out. When the retching ceased, she flushed the toilet and pushed herself up. Avoiding the mirror, she turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the running water. Vic rinsed her mouth and spit. It did little to rid her of the taste in her mouth. She would need to brush her teeth for that. Collecting more water in her hands, she splashed cold water on her face.

Turning the water off, she pulled out a clean towel and patted her face dry. If the way she was feeling was any indication, it was going to be a long day.

**xxx**

"Why the hell won't you give me a chance?"

Walt stood in the middle of the office with his hands on his hips. True to his word, Travis had sauntered in with a resume in his hand and a hopeful look on his face. Vic noticed that he didn't take her advice just to apply like everyone else. Instead, he showed up unannounced and with way more confidence than he should've had.

Thanks to the lunch hour, Ruby and Walt were both out. Ferg was on a call, leaving Vic alone in the office for the time being. She glanced up when she heard the door open and leaned back in her chair, spinning it in his direction.

"You gotta be kidding."

He gave Vic a dirty look and then looked around the office.

"Walt here?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, he's not. He went to get some lunch. You're really not supposed to just show up for a job interview unannounced."

He sighed, his shoulder sagging a bit.

"When do you expect him back?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not his secretary."

Travis stubbed his shoe at the floor. They had to be the nicest shoes he could scrape together. Vic gave him credit for his dress. It did appear that he made an effort to look less like a cowboy and more like the kind of person Walt might hire.

"Damn it. I wanted to talk to him in person."

Vic flapped a hand at him.

"Wait if you want. But…I don't think you're gonna like what he has to say."

Travis opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open and Walt came through it. He stopped short when he saw Travis standing there near Vic's desk. His eyes moved between the two of them as he removed his hat and hung it up. His gaze settled on Travis.

"Travis."

Travis' expression brightened.

"Hey, Sheriff."

He sounded a little too eager as he crossed the few steps to Walt and extended his hand. Walt stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Vic turned her head in an attempt to suppress a smile at Walt's expression.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Travis dropped his hand and nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about your job opening."

Walt glanced at Vic, whose back was now to him, and then back to Travis.

"There is a procedure. I believe it was in the job listing."

Travis dismissed his words.

"I thought it would make more of a statement if I came in person. Let you know I'm really interested. I got my resume here."

He waved the paper. Walt made no move to take it. He studied the younger man.

"Travis, not that long ago, you pulled a gun on one of my deputies when he came to reclaim some property. After that, you helped him drug a man and then dumped that same man while he was under the influence. And that's…just two of your most recent brushes with the law."

Travis shook his head.

"I've changed."

Walt sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"That may be. But, there are certain criteria that deputies have to meet. Those aren't my rules. They're mandated by the law and for good reason. I can't just give a badge to anyone. There are background checks. You won't pass. And on a personal note, you're impulsive and hot headed. And while I can overlook that to a certain degree, I haven't seen any signs that you have changed."

It was clearly not the reaction Travis had expected, despite Vic's earlier warnings.

"So that's it then? Why the hell won't you give me a chance?"

Walt's demeanor never changed. Even as Travis grew more agitated and flustered.

"I just told you why."

Travis huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Branch was hot headed. Hell, he ran against you and you didn't fire him."

Vic was watching now and she saw the slight twitch in Walt's face at the mention of Branch.

"Branch had a clean record when I hired him. And this discussion is over."

Walt dropped his hands to his side and turned towards his office.

"Walt…"

He turned back to Travis.

"I'm sorry."

With that dismissal, the conversation was definitely over. Travis looked to Vic, who only shrugged at him. Clutching his resume in his hand, the paper wrinkling under his grasp, he left the office and slammed the door behind him.

Vic exhaled and stood up, trailing Walt to his doorway. She leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, he just showed up."

Walt shook his head as he walked around his desk and sat down.

"You warned me."

Vic nodded a little.

"So…are there any real candidates for this job?"

Walt leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah. Ruby gave me a couple of names today."

He drummed his fingers on his desk. He seemed unhurried.

"Walt, you're gonna have to hire someone."

"I know."

The words came out sharp. Vic's eyes dropped to the floor before she lifted them back up to meet his eyes again.

"I'm just saying…"

She let the words speak for themselves. Walt's hands stilled, his posture rigid with clear discord.

"I've got some calls to make."

It was clear he wanted her to drop it. Vic lingered for another few seconds before she pushed up off the doorway and nodded.

"Right."

Reaching in, she pulled the door closed harder than normal, causing Walt to jolt slightly and returned to her desk.

**xxx**

Walt sat at his desk and sighed heavily. The office outside his door had grown quiet. He couldn't have said with any certainty when everyone else had left. If it were like most nights, they would've left slowly, one at a time as they finished up their work for the day. He kept himself entombed behind the solid wooden door as the afternoon wore on into evening. The windows in his office let him know that night had fallen. No one bothered him. No doubt, Vic warned them that he was in a foul mood.

He didn't intend to be short with her. He knew that she was right. He did need to hire someone. As much as Walt hated to admit it, he was putting it off. Vic was also correct about that. Leave it to her to see past his insistence that he was just too busy to look at applications. Or that there weren't any good ones.

Okay, the last point was true to some degree. He was slightly disappointed with his pool of applicants. The ad had been running for some time and there still wasn't anyone who grabbed his attention. There were a couple of possibilities. And he did intend to call them in for interviews. It was just…replacing Branch felt like the final step in letting go. And that was something Walt had never been very good at.

Letting go.

Walt placed his palms on his desk and forced himself to stand up. Opening his door, he ambled out into the main office. He was right. He was alone. Walt looked around. Funny how, in moments like these, everything felt settled and calm. That was rarely the way he would describe this place for any length of time. Switching off the light in his office, he grabbed his hat from where it hung and set it on his head, pressing down.

His eyes roamed the room, landing first on Vic's desk. Her Flyers mug and hockey puck sat centered, the puck holding down some papers she must be planning to get back on first thing. He could picture her sitting there, palming the puck while she thought in the manner she was so prone to do. It was one of her hallmarks. She was rarely still. Even, when deep in thought, she would pass the puck from hand to hand. Or turn it around in her palm, while she bounced ideas around.

Across from her was Ferg's next. Neat, with everything put away. It once was Branch's desk. But, as Branch slipped farther into whatever madness David Ridges brought down on him, Ferg stepped up and became indispensable. It was fitting that the younger man move up to what he saw as the 'big kid' desk. Walt nearly smiled at the thought.

Flipping off the lights and locking the door. He stepped outside. He paused at the board that still held all four of their names. That was yet another thing he had avoided. Taking down the letters that constituted the name.

Branch Connally.

At some point in the near future, he would have no choice but to pull the name down and replace it. That was the way of it. As much as people tried to avoid it, life went on. The world continued to turn. With a heavy mind and a heavy heart, he turned away.

Not tonight. Tonight, they would stay.

He left the building and stepped into the cool night air. What he really wanted to do was go by Vic's and apologize. He assumed she was angry with him for his snapping at her earlier. He supposed he would deserve her anger. But, with the case and the situation with the mayor, he didn't have the luxury of doing what he wanted. His bronco being seen at her RV was a chance he wasn't willing to take.

As he drove his Bronco home, he cursed his job and wondered why he was defending it so staunchly. Lately, it seemed like it was nothing but trouble and hardship. Keeping him from the things he wanted the most. Maybe not long term, but certainly in the short. And definitely in this moment.

He drove home with only the thoughts in his head for company. He could always call Vic from his cabin. Ask her to come over. Or, he could start on the first of a line of beers that might make this all sting a little less.

He was still deciding between the two when his cabin came into view. Walt slowed when he saw the familiar vehicle sitting in front of his cabin. The white color of it shown ghostly in the pale light of the moon. Walt parked and got out, closing the door behind him. His eyes scanned and didn't pick up on anything. The lights inside were off. Deliberately, he took one porch step at a time. He was halfway across the porch to the door when her voice startled him.

"It's about time."

Walt pivoted towards the sound of her voice. Now that he knew where she was, he could just see her at the far end of his porch sitting on his bench. Either he had neglected to turn his exterior light on or the bulb was blown. Either way, they were bathed in the night. Walt pushed the brim of his hat up and walked slowly down the length of his porch so that he could see her better.

Vic had changed clothes. In the place of her uniform, she wore jeans and tee shirt with a light jacket over it. Instead of the work boots she wore every day to the office, her feet were clad in the Converse he knew she liked when she was being casual.

To his surprise, her voice didn't hold the anger he expected. Nor did her posture. She didn't seem to hold any ill will while she sat there, waiting for him. She didn't smile, though. Her face was serious. At least, it seemed to be. Walt stood, looking down at her.

"How long have you been here?"

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"Don't know. Didn't check the time. A while. I was starting to wonder if you were gonna sleep at the jail."

Slowly, she stood up, momentarily stretching her arms over her head. She jerked her head at the bench.

"That thing is not comfortable."

The slightest of smiles tugged at his lips. He felt some of the heaviness of his day begin to slip away.

"Thought you were mad at me."

She gave him a long look, her eyes no doubt attempting to decode his body language and his facial expression.

"I was. But…"

She paused and looked out across the dark yard before turning her eyes back to his.

"…I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

Vic looked at the door.

"Can we go in?"

Walt's mind snapped back to the present. He found himself so taken into the moment, he still stood there unmoving.

"Right."

His boots scuffled across the porch as he unlocked and pushed open the door. Walt waited while she passed him and walked inside. Closing the door and flipping on the lights, Walt removed his hat. Turning to Vic, he saw she still stood near the door. Now that they were in the light, he could see her face more clearly. And he wasn't sure about what he saw there. It wasn't anger. Maybe some tension. But, there was also something else. Something he couldn't quite name. An odd feeling started to pull at his gut.

"Everything okay?"

Vic regarded him with the same serious expression, her goldish eyes reflecting the lights in the room.

"Um…there's something I need to talk to you about."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Okay."

The word came out slow and cautious. Something was definitely off with her. And he didn't like not knowing what it was. One hand tapped nervously on her leg as it hung at her side.

"Wanna sit?"

Vic looked over at the couch for a long moment before she finally responded.

"Yeah."

He sat beside her and angled his body so that he was looking at her.

"Crane call you?"

For a moment, Vic looked confused at his question. Then, she shook her head.

"No…no. This isn't about him. This…is about us."

The comment and her tone both set him on edge. Whatever it was, he wished she would just come out with it.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I was sick…again this morning."

That was news to him.

"You seemed okay at work. Are you feeling bad again?"

Vic shook off his question.

"No, no. I feel fine now. It…passed again. Like it did the other morning. But…there's something else. I…I'm late. I hadn't even thought about it until this morning. With everything that's been going on…I just…haven't been paying attention. And…I thought it might be stress."

Walt was confused. The words came out of her mouth like she was attempting to exorcise them. Fast and forced.

"I…late for what?"

The confusion he felt was evident on his face and Vic tilted her head slightly.

"Late. You know. Late."

He didn't know. But she continued.

"I stopped by the store on my way home."

Walt felt like he was trying to construct a puzzle without all the pieces.

"Vic, I don…"

She cut in, not giving him a chance to finish his thought.

"I'm pregnant."

In the next second, everything went quiet. Neither of them spoke and silence hung in the space between them. It took her words time to permeate the fog he was in and process their way through his brain. Walt's mouth dropped open slightly and he squinted like he was trying to see something in the distance.

Finally, he found his voice.

"What?"

Vic cleared her throat. Her expression was still difficult to read. Now, he knew why.

"I'm pregnant."

The second time she said it, he was no less surprised. Walt inhaled a deep breath and blew it out slowly, trying to regain his composure. The words bounced around in his mind like a shiny ball in a pinball machine, creating just as much clamor and noise.

"You're pregnant."

The words sounded just as strange coming from his own mouth. Slowly, she nodded as though she was just now accepting this revelation.

All the pieces slid into place. That would explain the sickness in her stomach. The fatigue. The headache. He hadn't seen it. Neither had she until today, apparently. Walt felt like his entire world had just been spun like a globe by unseen hands.

"Okay."

Vic shifted beside him.

"That all you have to say?"

He shook his head. There was something incredulous in her voice.

"I just…I wasn't expecting that."

She huffed out a breath that sounded like a low laugh with no humor behind it.

"Yeah, me either. But…there were two tests in the package. And…they were both positive."

The analytical part of Walt's brain whirred back to life.

"How late are you?"

She was quiet for a few seconds as she thought.

"A little over a week. I really thought it was just stress. God knows there's enough to go around. But…when I got sick again…I just….started to think…and it just…sort of occurred to me."

She spoke haltingly, the fear evident in her words.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine. Except…you know shocked as hell."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah."

But, now he could see it. She was on the pill now, but Walt knew there had been a lapse in her birth control around the time Sean left. She had mentioned it to him in passing when she made an appointment to see her doctor after things took a turn between them. Even then, they hadn't always used a backup method. They simply hadn't been careful. And Walt knew that was just as much his responsibility as it was hers.

He reached up and ran his palm over his hair. Vic sat, one knee bouncing slightly.

"Uh…you…uh…you need to make an appointment."

He wasn't sure what else to say. Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But…Walt…how do you feel about it?"

She was biting the inside of her cheek. Walt looked down and then around the cabin.

"I…I'm not sure. I mean…this is…"

Walt shook his head, still trying to gather himself and his thoughts. He met her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

Vic sat on his couch in front of him pulled into herself. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

They hadn't gotten around to discussing the future. Their future. Any future. It occurred to him that he didn't even know if she wanted children. She and Sean were married for years and childless. It was something he hadn't ever questioned. Maybe there was a reason other than biology.

"Do…do you want children?"

The question hung in the air like mist dissipating. Vic held his eyes and he thought she was going to shrug again. She didn't.

"I…I haven't really thought much about it. I was…always on birth control while I was married. The time…just never seemed right, you know?"

Walt nodded. He did understand. Cady was planned. Carefully and in a well thought out manner. The baby Martha carried briefly in the years before Cady was not. And it might've been the most scared he had ever been. Young and just starting out in the world with a child on the way. A child they hadn't talk about. Or planned for. They had both been confused and worried. He wasn't even sure he was ready to be a father until Martha lost the baby. And then the wound cut deep. Deeper than he could've imagined.

Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on her knee. The one that was still in motion. When the heaviness of his palm came to rest there, she stopped moving it. The question had to be asked. He had to know.

"Do you want this baby, Vic?"

His voice was quiet and low. Her chest and shoulders rose and fell as bit as she inhaled and exhaled. There were a myriad of emotions playing across her face. When she answered him, the word came out husky and with a depth of feeling.

"Yes."

Walt released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Okay, then."

It was as simple as that. And it was not simple at all. Vic blew out a breath. Like a load was being lifted off. Walt offered her the best smile he could muster. An unexpected pregnancy at his age was not something he gave much thought to. Until just now.

"Have you had dinner?"

Vic shook her head. She still wore a slightly shell shocked expression. Walt stood up.

"You need to eat."

Vic made a face at the suggestion.

"I'm really not hungry."

Walt sighed.

"You're gonna have to take care of yourself."

He held out his hand.

"C'mon, you need to eat something."

Vic gave him a hesitant look before taking his hand and letting him pull her up off the couch. She followed him into the kitchen.

"There's….there's a lot we need to talk about."

Walt nodded as he sifted through his refrigerator and stared to pull out the makings for a sandwich.

"Yeah, there is. But, we don't have to do it all tonight. You're gonna have to keep your stress levels down. Eat and get some rest."

He started to make them both a sandwich, while Vic poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"Easy for you to say."

It gave him some level of comfort that she was more herself now. Walt slid the plate to her and started to put the food away. Vic took a bite, but her appetite wasn't there. Her stomach felt knotted up after their earlier conversation.

If she were being completely honest, she knew Walt would do the right thing before she ever talked to him. Still, there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind. What if he was mad at her? What if he didn't really want to be a father again?

"Vic?"

Her eyes snapped up. Walt was watching her from across the table.

"I'm sorry. About all this."

Walt frowned at her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. We're…both adults."

His words were simple and the most Walt like thing that he could say. But he knew that she would know the meaning behind them was deeper. Emotions were something he still struggled with. In a lot of ways, they both did. So, they were getting better as the days passed at reading between the lines and hearing what wasn't necessarily said aloud. Vic ran her index finger over the edge of her plate and looked across at him. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he offered her a smile. A smile of comfort and promise. Despite everything that was happening inside of her and around both of them, in that moment it all seemed okay. Vic smiled back. A small, barely there smile of understanding and acceptance.

"Thank you."

**xxx**

"Are you awake?"

He was almost certain that she was. Her breathing didn't seem to be the deep breath of sleep. At the sound of his voice breaking the silence, she moved and confirmed his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Vic twisted her head so that she was looking at him, or at least in his direction in the dark bedroom.

"What?"

Walt hesitated. The question had been on his mind since their talk earlier. He just hadn't asked it yet. He wondered if he should.

"Why didn't you and Sean have any children?"

His question was met with a stretch of silence. Either she didn't like the question or she needed to think about the answer. Maybe she didn't know herself. As the seconds ticked by, she moved against him in the bed. Rolling fully onto her stomach, she crossed her arms underneath the pillow and bunched it up before laying her head on it. Now, with her head turned to the side and resting on the pillow, she was looking directly at him. Even in the darkness of his bedroom, he could see her eyes.

"We talked about it. Early on. But…neither of us was ready. Or, that's what we told each other. Over time it just kept getting pushed back. I wasn't opposed to having children, but it wasn't what I would consider a priority. I mean…I had my job and that was time consuming enough. You know…when you're a certain age…like in your twenties…you think you have forever. Then you turn around one day and realize forever is a myth and time is almost up."

She paused, but Walt could tell there was more.

"Now, I'm glad that we didn't because of the way we managed to fuck things up between us. A kid should grow up feeling loved by both parents. And feeling like their parents love each other. You know…a real home."

She paused again. Walt did know. That was the way he had grown up. It never crossed his mind when he was a child that his parents didn't have a deep love and affection for one another. He and Martha always strived to offer Cady that same sense of home and family. Most of the time, they were successful.

"My parents fought a lot when I was a kid. Sometimes I think…if they didn't have five kids, they would've divorced. But, no matter how many times that threat was tossed around, neither of them had any follow through."

Walt studied her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled a little.

"Having to hear your parents fight and threaten to leave each other fucks you up. And it doesn't exactly give you a healthy relationship role model to follow. So…in the end…I'm happy that there weren't any kids around when Sean and me were fighting."

Her words touched something deep inside of his chest. It was these glimpses into the softness underneath her rough exterior that he loved so much. They captivated him and drew him in time and again. There was so much more to her than what met the eye. Vic sighed in the pillow case that was wrinkled up near her mouth. Her eyes held his.

"Did you and your wife fight a lot?"

Walt swallowed. Even now, thinking of Martha created a dull ache around his heart. He exhaled a deep breath.

"Not really. Once in a while, of course. Everyone does. But, for the most part, neither of us were big on that."

Vic smiled.

"What was she like?"

Walt hadn't expected this turn in the conversation. He and Vic rarely talked about Martha. He wasn't sure if that was some attempt on his part to keep her from thinking he wasn't over his wife. Or if it were some method of self-defense. The reality was it was probably a little of both in his mind. Vic never outright asked about Martha outside of specific things. And he rarely volunteered more than she asked for.

"Uh…well…Cady favors her a lot. Same hair. Same skin. Same practical nature. She was…a calm, steady person. She rarely lost her temper. She was strong, but in a quiet way. She went to church most Sundays and she had the patience of a saint."

He fell quiet and waited. Vic lifted her head a little.

"So…basically…you don't have a type."

He was clearly lost.

"A type?"

Vic nodded a little.

"Yeah. Because, clearly she and I are nothing alike."

Walt smiled.

"No…you're not. Mostly. Well…"

She could see him gathering his thoughts.

"…you're both strong women. But…in different ways. And you can both keep me in line. You share that. That's about it."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"So…what changed? How could you fall for two women who are so different?"

Walt grew quiet again. It was a good question. It was one he thought about from time to time. Because they really were very different people. But then, so was he. That was where the truth lay.

"I was…young…when Martha and I married. Just...starting out. I went to work for Lucian about the same time. And…then…we were raised to grow up, get jobs, get married, and have children. So…we did. And it was a good life for the most part. I don't have any regrets about it. But…after she died…I changed. I guess we all change over time anyway. But…I really changed. I almost didn't recognize myself anymore. So…I think that's the difference. Me."

Vic cleared her throat.

"I get it. I've…changed myself. Since moving here. I am not the same person I was when Sean and I came out. That's for sure. Do you…do you think it's age or experience."

Walt smiled.

"Age is experience."

She laughed quietly.

"True."

Her face grew serious. Walt tilted his head.

"What is it?"

Something seemed to be weighing on her. For some time, she didn't answer his question. Finally, she lifted her eyes to him and they were full of uncertainty and worry.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother? I…didn't have the best example growing up. My mom…isn't very affectionate with me. She never has been."

Walt sat up then, her concern burning deep inside of him.

"Vic, you…are one of the best people I know. People who don't see that just don't know the real you. Not like I do. You'll…be the best mother. You'll make mistakes. Everyone does. But, you learn from them and do better over time."

She smiled up at him. Then her expression grew pensive again.

"Your case…"

Walt sighed heavily. The case had been the last thing on his mind. Since she told him her news, all he had been thinking about was her and the spark of life that was growing inside of her. And the fact that he was going to be a father again. That was something completely unexpected. But, there were things they would have to work out. Sort out. For one, with a child on the way, he felt he needed to win his case even more than before. If he lost, he would lose everything he had worked his whole life for. What money he had, his home, his land. Things he would want his child to have and experience. It felt like in the couple of seconds it had taken her to tell him about the pregnancy, the stakes had been raised exponentially. Before, it was just about him. Possibly them. But now, there was an entirely new life to think about. One that he was responsible for.

"Vic, about this thing with the mayor…"

Knowing where he was going, she cut in.

"Don't ask me to stop."

"Vic…"

She lifted her head and shook it.

"No, don't ask me not to help you."

He sighed.

"There's no reason for you to endanger yourself."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in any danger. And, now more than before, you need to win. We need to win."

"This is my case…"

He could see her dismissal of his statement.

"Walt, don't be stupid. Everything is riding on this now. This isn't just about you. Or me. And…we have time before we have to say anything. We should just keep on the road that we're on. Keeping all of this under wraps until we get something to take down this asshole mayor and this Tucker Baggett guy with. We're just getting started good. I'm not…in any physical danger. And I won't let them railroad you. Not now. Not after this."

He could hear the resolve in her voice and he knew she was digging in for the long haul. It crossed his mind to argue with her. He knew he could push her. But, what good would it do? Once Vic made up her mind to see something through, there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Still, it all gave him an uneasy feeling. All of it.

He was already trying to figure out how to tell his attorney that Vic was carrying his child. It would make keeping their relationship secret more complicated than they first thought. The main issue being time. There was a chance his case could drag on. Before, as long as they were careful and patient, that wasn't a problem. But now, there was a concrete time frame and the minutes were ticking by. Vic would only be able to keep her condition a secret for so long. They both knew eventually that she would start to show and it would be undeniable. So, he could understand the urgency in her words.

And as much as he hated to admit it, she had a good point.

If they could get something confirming that Sawyer Crane and Tucker Baggett were working together, it would blow holes all in the case against him. What was supposed to be a simple wrongful death suit would be exposed for the scheme that it was. One set to ruin him and take him out of office. If they could prove to a judge that this was all some crazy vendetta brought about by those who wanted to see him fall, then their chances of having the case completely dismissed were good. More than good according to his own attorney.

Walt dipped his chin a little.

"Okay. Forget I said anything. But…you have to promise me that you will be careful and not take any unnecessary risks. And…I want to know when you're meeting with Sawyer. Someone needs to have your back."

She nodded.

"Fair enough."

Vic reached up and stifled a yawn. Walt glanced at the clock and realized just how long they had been lost in conversation. It was late. Or early, depending on your point of view. Walt felt his own features soften.

"You should get some rest."

She smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, so should you."

Vic lay her head back down on the pillow facing him. Walt relaxed as well, laying back. Her eyes were still half open and on him.

"There's something else."

Walt raised his eyebrows.

"What's that?"

"I was scared to tell you."

Walt turned his head fully in her direction at the sound of her confession.

"Why?"

She shrugged the littlest bit.

"Don't know. Just…was."

Walt extended his hand and let his palm come to rest fully on her back.

"Don't ever be scared to tell me something like that, Vic."

She nodded and her eyes closed slowly. Walt lay there, waiting for her to fall asleep before surrendering himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

Walt was up first. That was nothing unusual. He was a naturally early riser. Normally, he dressed promptly and left his bedroom to make coffee and start his day. But, this morning was different than the ones that came before it. Instead of thinking about the day that lay ahead of him. His mind was immediately flooded with thoughts of the previous evening.

Vic was still asleep beside him. His eyes were drawn to her. Watching her sleep was something he did sometimes. He couldn't help it. It afforded him an opportunity to really study her. That was a luxury she lacked the patience for while she was awake. She lay on her stomach with both hands shoved under the pillow. Her face was turned away from him and half buried in the white pillowcase. Her hair streamed out over her shoulders, some falling across her cheeks. He wanted to reach out and move them, but that would run the risk of waking her.

Her questions from last night were still fresh in his mind. No one was more surprised than him when he realized he had fallen for his stubborn, profanity prone deputy. He always found her attractive. But, something changed over time. It was more than merely a physical attraction. Much more. For the first time since Martha's untimely death, he felt stirrings in his heart. And, while Martha could never be replaced, they now found themselves building something new. Something unexpected. On some level, that excited him. It was a position he never anticipated at this point in his life.

After Martha, he resigned himself to a life of loneliness. Since meeting Vic, that had changed. Slowly at first. Subtly. Then with more force as he found himself drawn farther into her life and she into his. Even before admitting his feelings for her, he came to enjoy her company and her unique take on things. She was unlike any woman he knew before. Definitely different than any woman he knew around here.

Of course, his feelings for her were different than the ones he held for Martha for so long. At first, it was a natural inclination to compare them. But, it dawned on him that wasn't fair. To any of them, including the memory of his wife. He was a very different person from the one who buried Martha. Vic was a different person than Martha. Comparing them made no sense and only created unnecessary guilt. It was that guilt that kept him from fully acknowledging what he felt for Vic.

Vic's own words echoed back into his mind.

"You're talking about your deceased wife. The one who would want you to be happy."

And it was true. Martha would want him to be happy. She would scold him for his self-loathing and his self-pity. Had she known how abruptly the end was truly coming, she would've urged him to move on with his life. Take care of himself and be happy. But, knowing those things and accepting those things were vastly different. Words were easy. Acceptance and practice was much more difficult. For so long, thinking about another woman felt like he was being unfaithful. He finally understood, it was simply life moving on. And it was natural and healthy.

He could miss Martha, yet still love someone else. The two feelings weren't mutually exclusive. Martha was gone. And he was still here. It took him far too long to understand that, but with Vic's help, it finally sank in.

She moved on the bed and brought him back to the present. Walt watched her face twitch slightly and her head shifted a little. He waited to see if her eyes would open, but they remained under the grasp of sleep. He smiled to himself. It wasn't often he allowed himself to sit in the moment like he was just then. But, it was something he knew he should do more of. He wanted to memorize this moment in time to look back on later.

The timing of her pregnancy couldn't have been worse, but in that moment the feelings that washed over him pushed that thought aside. Underneath the harsh reality of the situation and all the unknowns, there was still the miracle of life that the two of them created. Together. And, in nine months, it would be a tangible reality. Something that would actually physically exist in the world. Part Vic. Part him.

"What're you doing?"

His mind had drifted off again. And while he was lost in his own thoughts, her eyes did open and they were now squarely on him. Her face still held onto a sleepy expression and Walt couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful to him. It struck him unexpectedly sometimes and knocked the wind out of him. He found himself baffled that she could want to be with him.

"Nothing."

Vic's eyes stayed on him, holding him in place.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"Maybe."

Vic stretched underneath him and raised her hand to stifle a yawn.

"How long you been staring?"

He relented. It's not like his denial was all that convincing anyway.

"Not long. I was about to get up. Make some coffee."

Vic made a face at the mention of coffee.

"I'm supposed to be limiting my caffeine intake according to Google."

Walt nodded slowly.

"I have tea."

She was still frowning.

"Mmmm…not sure I can function without coffee. Guess that's one more question to ask the doctor when I go."

She pushed herself up to a seated position. Walt slid back to give her space.

"Do you have a…doctor?"

Vic shook her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

"An OBGYN? No. I've been seeing a GP for my birth control. Not a lot of choices in Durant. I'll…find one. Make an appointment."

Walt placed his feet on the floor and stood up.

"How you feeling this morning?"

Vic cleared her throat, still trying to wake up completely.

"Okay."

"No nausea or anything?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Hungry?"

Vic sighed and looked up at him.

"Are you gonna be like this the whole time?"

He paused.

"Like what?"

She used one hand to gesture in his general direction.

"You know…hovering."

Walt frowned.

"All I said was are you hungry. I wasn't…hovering."

Vic closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I'm…sorry. I know you mean well."

She stood up and rubbed at her lower back.

"But…you know you can't…be like this when we're at work. Right? I mean…you gotta act normal or someone is going to get suspicious."

Walt still failed to see her point.

"I'm not acting any way."

The seriousness in his tone brought a crooked smile to her face.

"Yeah, you are. But…it's kind of cute. Still…"

Walt shifted on his feet, unsure of how to respond.

"So you don't want breakfast?"

"Oh…I want breakfast."

Walt sighed.

"Okay. I'll…get that started."

He left her to her dressing and made his way into the kitchen. Somewhere in the recesses of his memory, he recalled a similar chastisement from Martha when she was pregnant with Cady. After her miscarriage, he did worry and he did hover. She would always wave him off and insist everything was fine. And it was. But, still he worried. He knew that Vic valued her independence. And he didn't want to infringe on that. But, he couldn't help the thoughts that coursed through him now. Knowing that she was carrying his child did something to him. He could only assume it was instinct to want to protect and take care of her. Those were two things Vic insisted she could do herself.

By the time she wandered into the kitchen, her demeanor was lighter and he felt her hand as it traced a path across the back of his t-shirt. Walt glanced at her as he continued to scramble eggs over the stove. She lingered at his side, her face sincere.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out slow and measured. Walt pulled the pan from the stove and started to fill the two plates that were set out.

"It's okay."

Vic shook her head and looked around the kitchen like there might be answers in the corners of the room.

"No. It's not fair of me to…be that way. I get it. I just…this is still new. You know."

He offered her a plate.

"I do know. And I'm sorry for…hovering."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"I just…don't want to cause any problems at work."

They sat down with their breakfast. Walt nodded.

"I know. We'll figure it out. One day at time."

Vic smirked.

"One minute at a time."

She forked eggs into her mouth just as her phone rang. Vic glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes.

"Shit."

She muttered the expletive around a mouthful of eggs and swallowed quickly. Grabbing the phone, she stood up and disappeared into the living room. Walt lay down his fork and watched her. He knew it was Sawyer Crane. He could tell by the change in her demeanor. After a brief conversation, she returned to the table and met his questioning eyes.

"Crane."

"What does he want?"

"To meet me tomorrow morning."

Walt resumed eating, his eyes still on her.

"We'll need to get you wired up before you go."

He paused.

"You need to try and get him to tell you why he's doing this. The…sooner we can get something on him, the better…and safer."

She glanced up.

"If I push too hard, he's gonna get suspicious. He's not stupid. Well…not completely. You worry too much."

Walt shook his head.

"Maybe you're not worried enough. This could get dangerous, Vic. If he finds out what you're doing, it could go south. And…the stakes are higher now. I won't risk your safety. I certainly won't risk the baby's safety."

It felt crazy to hear the word baby leave his mouth. Other than her positive pregnancy test, there was nothing concrete to see or hold on to. That made the baby feel more abstract than anything. She was still trying to come to terms in her mind that she was pregnant. That she would be a mother in the not so distant future. Motherhood was something that was never at the forefront of her mind. And now, she was facing that very reality. She knew that babies changed things. She had nieces and nephews. A baby could affect every aspect of her life. Her professional life. Certainly the amount of freedom she was accustomed to enjoying. She and Walt were still trying to navigate this new dynamic in their relationship. Now, they would be adding the roles of parents to that. There were a million things they needed to talk about. If she dwelled on it too long, it was overwhelming.

"Vic?"

Her eyes snapped to see Walt watching her with a hint of concern.

"Hmm?"

His brow creased with worry.

"You okay?"

Vic stood up abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking. Meanwhile…I should get ready for work."

She set her plate on the counter and turned to face Walt, who still sat at the table.

"You want me to get the dishes."

He shook his head and stood up.

"No, I'll get it."

Walt tilted his head.

"You sure you're alright?"

Vic forced on a smile he knew wasn't genuine and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

Leaving him in the kitchen, she ducked her head and walked from the room.

**xxx**

Vic sat in the doctor's office tapping one foot idly on the gray carpeted floor. She hadn't expected to land an appointment today. Her assumption had been that she would have a week or so to acclimate to this whole idea. But, the older sounding woman who answered the phone cheerfully informed her that a cancellation freed up the last appointment of the day.

The doctor, a woman who looked to be a little older than herself tapped away at the laptop on her desk. The office was nice enough, painted and decorated with warm colors. It lacked the cold, sterile atmosphere she noticed in a lot of offices.

The doctor seemed pleasant. That was an odd word, but the one that sprang to mind when she first introduced herself as "Dr. Pippin." The name struck her as unusual, but at least she should be able to remember it. She knew from the website that her first name was Sarah. She was a tall woman with a good three or four inches on Vic, with short dark hair and dark eyes that sat behind thin rimmed glasses.

She smiled at Vic over her desk.

"I just have some basic questions for you. Standard for all new expecting mothers."

Vic smiled uneasily.

"Okay."

"We'll do bloodwork before you leave checking for a range of things. But, is there anything specific you would like for us to check?"

The confusion must have been evident on her face, causing the doctor to clarify.

"Such as any STDs you know you've been exposed to. A family history of any genetic disorders."

"Oh. No."

The doctor typed with a nod before her eyes flicked back to Vic.

"How many sexual partners in the recent past?"

"How recent?"

The doctor smiled a bit.

"Let's say a year."

"Two. My ex-husband and…the father."

More typing and nodding.

"Will the father be involved in your visits?"

Vic cringed a bit at the question.

"He will. When he can."

She left it at that and the doctor didn't seem inclined to seek any further questions on the matter.

"Any previous pregnancies?"

"No. First."

And so it went on for roughly half an hour. Maybe longer. The line of questions ranged everywhere from family to her periods. Finally the doctor closed her laptop with a new smile. She stood.

"The nurse will take you to an exam room."

She opened the door and a nurse appeared. She was an older lady with a quick manner. She led Vic to a small room with brief instructions to change into the provided gown and wait. Vic changed and sat down and looked around the room. It was a plain room with a few laminated posters on the wall of the female reproductive system and various birth control options.

She was starting to think she had been forgotten when the doctor came in.

"The nurse get your vitals?"

Vic nodded, unsure of where this was headed.

"Great. Let's have a look."

Vic sat back and waited as the doctor performed a pelvic exam, explaining what she was doing. Vic's mind drifted until the doctor straightened up and pulled off her gloves.

"You can dress and then we'll do an ultrasound."

Vic nodded as the doctor left her alone. Pulling her clothes on, she again waited. When the doctor returned, Vic pulled up her shirt and waited as the doctor spread gel on her abdomen. Her eyes shifted to the screen and waited.

What she saw looked mostly like unrecognizable blobs. After a few seconds of searching, the doctor pointed.

"That right there…is the fetus."

Vic squinted at the screen, not really seeing it at first.

"And that…"

Vic turned her head as the sound hit her.

"…is the heartbeat."

Vic tilted her head slightly.

"Heartbeat."

The doctor nodded.

"Yep. Nice and strong."

Whatever she expected to feel paled when she heard the patter of the heart beating. She inhaled and let the breath out slowly with one whispered word.

"Jesus."

**xxx**

"The doctor was able to see you today?"

Vic nodded at Walt's clear surprise.

"Yeah, she had a cancellation late in the afternoon. So, I took it. Might as well get it over with."

Walt looked over at her from his end of the couch.

"What did she say?"

"Everything is fine. I heard the heartbeat."

His head cocked to one side.

"The baby's heart?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…it was crazy. Oh…"

Vic lifted herself off the couch and dug into her back pocket.

"Here."

Extending her hand, she offered Walt the ultrasound picture. He looked at it for a long moment before he looked up.

"I don't really see anything."

Vic laughed and scooted closer to him.

"Here. It's not really much…but that's it."

He nodded slowly at the small shape she pointed out.

"Hard to believe it'll be a person, huh?"

Walt looked up.

"Sure is. So…everything's okay?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, as far as she can tell. She said everything was normal. God, they ask you about a million questions."

Walt eyed her curiously.

"What kind of questions?"

"All kinds of fun things. Diet, habits, sexual history, your health. She probably knows more about me than anyone at this point."

Walt moved his eyes back to the ultrasound picture he still held. After several beats of silence, he shifted his gaze in her direction, but aimed at her abdomen. Reaching out he placed his palm there, flat on her stomach. Vic was still, letting him think on whatever was in his head. He finally pulled his hand away and met her eyes.

"I remember feeling Cady move for the first time. It was…something."

Vic smiled.

"I'm no expert, but I think we have a while."

"I know. But…it's still something to look forward to."

"Yeah, it is."

Walt offered the ultrasound photo back to her, but Vic shook her head in response.

"Keep it."

Nodding, he lay it on the table. Leaning back, Vic could sense there was something on his mind.

"What?"

Walt dropped his eyes and picked at the seam of his jeans.

"We have…some decisions we're gonna need to make."

That was an understatement.

"Yeah, I know."

Walt tapped his finger idly at the same seam.

"Do you want to get married?"

Vic's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that particular suggestion.

"Get married?"

Walt nodded slowly, clearly apprehensive about broaching the subject.

"It's…I mean…"

As he stumbled to find his voice, Vic cut in.

"Walt, we haven't been together all that long. I know you're…old fashioned or whatever…but…a baby isn't a reason to get married."

Walt chewed thoughtfully on his lip.

"Okay."

The word came out quietly. Vic sighed at his muted response.

"Don't get like that."

Walt lifted his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not getting any way. I just…wanted to ask."

Vic gave him a sympathetic look.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. I know to you, it's the right thing. But…we're not there yet. And that…is a recipe for disaster. I've already had one of those, so…"

Her words trailed off. Walt knew that she had a valid point. And she was right. He was old fashioned. In his day, getting married was expected in the case of pregnancy. But, he knew it wasn't always the best decision. One thing he was learning in this new relationship was that Vic had little use for the norms and expectations of society. It left him feeling off balance a good bit of the time, but there was also something that was oddly exciting in the makeup of what was happening between the two of them. It was a new feeling for him, but not an unwelcome one. His courtship and marriage to Martha had been comfortable and predictable. This was anything but and there was something charged in that.

"I know. I just don't want you to think that I'm not serious."

Vic laughed at his response.

"Trust me. I know you're serious. And I know that you're also right about needing to make some decisions. But, for now, can we take it easy. This is…a lot. All of it."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, we can take our time."

Vic smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

Her expression changed and he could almost see her shift gears.

"So…we need to go in early tomorrow. I have a meeting with Crane."

Walt pulled his lip in between his teeth.

"Right."

She could hear in his tone that he was unhappy with the prospect. Vic rolled her eyes.

"Walt, don't get all…like that with me on this."

"I'm not."

It was déjà vu.

"Yeah, you are. You're getting all…protective."

He shot her a look.

"I wasn't aware that was a crime."

Vic sighed.

"It's not. But…you can't get all…not wanting me to do stuff just because it worries you. I can't deal with that. Especially not from you."

"So you want me to what? Apologize for wanting to keep you safe?"

Her frustration bubbled over.

"No…just…keep it in check. This was our plan before and it's our plan now. We gotta stick with it."

"We don't even know that Crane and Baggett are working together."

"No, we don't. But…it's just all too coincidental that Crane is suddenly trying to force you out at the same time. Admit it."

"Yes."

Vic stood up and landed her hands on her hips.

"So…early, yeah?"

Walt gave her a puzzled look.

"You're leaving?"

Vic hesitated.

"Yeah."

Walt stood up slowly.

"You can stay."

She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But…I just need some time okay."

All he could do was nod. Trying to push her into staying would only be met with more resistance. He knew that from personal experience.

"Okay."

Her face fell a little.

"I hate it when you do that. Okay."

She mimicked his tone. Walt dipped his face. He had little desire to argue with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Vic hesitated and then nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

**xxx**

One of the things that bothered Vic the most about Sawyer Crane was his appearance. It was just too perfect. Admittedly, in her line of work, looking your best was hard. So, she didn't particularly try. But, every single time she saw the man, he looked absolutely pulled together. His hair was just right. His clothes were tailored and fit just as they should in a way that complimented him. It reeked of being phony. That was the word that came to mind. No one looked like that all the time. And she doubted he did it on his own.

This time, he asked her to meet him out of town. In Cumberland County. It was a decent drive, but nothing she wasn't accustomed to with all her traversing of Absaroka County on a daily basis. Vic pulled into what looked like Cumberland's answer to the Busy Bee. A cute little café with a sign in the window advertising hot breakfast all day and fresh coffee. Vic parked off the side and rechecked her clothes to make sure nothing was visible. She was wearing everyday clothes and not her uniform. As Crane pointed out, there was no need to draw attention.

What she really hoped, as she walked slowly up to the door, was that her stomach would cooperate. So far, so good this morning. But, she found her morning sickness was unpredictable didn't always hit first thing in the morning. She needed to, at least, appear cool and collected. Not tipping her hand to Crane was vital to gaining and maintaining his trust.

Vic stepped inside and stopped, letting the smell of food invade her senses. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when her stomach stayed steady. Vic scanned the dining area and her eyes landed on Crane in a corner booth. Vic walked over slowly. He glanced up at her as she slid into the seat across from him.

He nodded at the steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"I ordered you coffee."

Vic offered him a smile.

"Thanks."

She took her time adding cream and sugar. She could feel him watching her. Finally, she took a small sip of the coffee and tapped her hand on the laminated menu.

"What's good here?"

He smiled.

"What do you like?"

Vic held his gaze for a moment before answering.

"I'm not picky."

His smile stayed in place.

"Well, I wasn't sure how health conscious you are. The pancakes and waffles are good. The eggs are to die for. The bacon isn't great."

Vic nodded as the waitress approached for their order. Vic opted for a safe approach and ordered eggs and toast. Crane waited until they were alone again to speak.

"Playing it safe?"

Vic shrugged nonchalantly.

"Been a little under the weather."

He sipped his coffee and looked around the small restaurant. Vic's eyes followed his gaze.

"Looking for someone?"

Crane shook his head.

"No. I've learned over time to be aware of my surroundings. I'm sure…in your line of work, you can appreciate that."

"Of course."

Vic rested her elbows on the table and studied him.

"So…why did you want to see me?"

He cleared his throat.

"I'm just curious if you've made any progress on our project."

"Project? That's cute. You know…I've been thinking. And, what I came up with is you haven't give me anything solid on how this actually works for me. You made some promises, sure. But…how do I know that you'll keep your word."

With a practiced eye, she saw his jaw twitch ever so slightly, his face staying neutral.

"I guess you don't."

Vic smiled.

"See, that's a problem. The way I see it, I'm risking my job. So, I would like be a little more in on what exactly is happening here."

Crane's eyes held hers and then shifted away as their food arrived. He was quiet while he prepared his food the way he wanted it. Vic took a bite of her eggs and her stomach started to roll a bit. Swallowing, she opted for the toast instead. After what felt like forever, Crane spoke again.

"I don't see where you're in a position to make demands, Deputy"

Vic picked at the crust of her toast.

"I wouldn't call it a demand. But…I could make it sound like that."

"Well, what is it then?"

Vic let her half eaten toast drop to the plate.

"You told me your little line about why you want Walt out of office. But…I'm not sure I buy all of it. I'm curious is this just you…or what?"

"Or what? Well, from some private conversations, I know the county commission thinks your boss is a thorn in their side, too. Does that help?"

Vic shrugged.

"Let me lay this out for you. I don't really care for how you make it sound like this is my only option. It's not. I left Philadelphia voluntarily. I wasn't fired. What actually happened was harassment. Unfortunately, I broke a pretty big unspoken rule by reporting another officer. But, he was well on his way down a dark path. And, believe it or not, I did what I did because it was the right thing. It sure as hell wasn't the easiest. I'm not afraid to make hard choices. But…I actually like Durant. Surprisingly. And, I would like to hang around for a while. So, I need to know that this isn't gonna bite me in the ass."

"Then why are you willing to help me?"

Vic let out a sigh.

"Because Walt can retire. He doesn't necessarily have to lose his job. Unlike you, I don't hate him. On some level, I respect him. He's good at his job. And I need certain guarantees if I'm gonna go along with this. You…think about it."

With that she stood up and offered him a barely there smile.

"Thanks for breakfast."

With that, she left.

**xxx**

"Walt, you gotta have some patience."

Vic paced the floor of his office in front of his desk. The irony of the comment wasn't lost on either of them. Walt leaned back in his chair with a sigh and rested his hands in his lap. The recorder she had worn lay on his desk in between them.

"You took a big risk giving him ultimatums."

She ceased her walking and leaned on his desk, her palms resting flat.

"I know. But, it wasn't really an ultimatum. If I just go along with his plan…that seems stupid and desperate. I might be a lot of things, but I'm neither of those. He needs to know that he's dealing with someone who actually has a spine. It's a…respect kind of thing."

Walt looked up at her from his seat.

"We just need to know that he and Baggett are working together. This doesn't need to go any further."

"I know. That's what I'm doing. He's not just gonna tell me. He's not a complete moron. But, he's not as smart as he think he is either. I've seen so many men like him. They think they're the smartest person in the room. That kind of mindset causes you to underestimate people. When you underestimate people, you make mistakes. I think…he's gonna want to prove to me that he's smarter. That he's the one in control."

Walt didn't like any of this. If it were up to him, the entire thing would be over and he would take his chances in court. However, they were already in too deep with Crane. He also knew that Vic was unwilling to drop it at this point. She was determined to see this through whether he liked it or not. One some level, he was appreciative. She was easily the most loyal person he knew. Even when things were bad between them, her faith in him hadn't wavered. But, he was scared, too. He hated to admit that. But, it was the truth. Walt wanted to go out on his own terms and in his own time. Not be forced out by the likes of Sawyer Crane. But, Vic's safety wasn't something he was willing to offer up in order to keep his job.

Vic straightened up and walked around the desk. Leaning against the heavy desk beside his chair, she folded her arms over her chest.

"You need to trust me."

Her voice dropped noticeably, taking on a more intimate tone. Her eyes were focused on Walt in a way that made him want to squirm. It was a particular talent of his where she was concerned. And he found her eyes both intriguing and somewhat dangerous.

"I do trust you. You might be the only one I do trust in this situation. But…"

Vic shook her head at him.

"No buts. Let this play out and see where it leads. You never know, he might tip his hand sooner rather than later. Then problem solved. All problems solved, actually. We could clear you. Expose the mayor. Expose this Tucker Baggett asshole. Hell, it'll be like Christmas and your birthday all rolled in to one. "

Her tone pulled a small smile out of him.

"I just don't want you putting yourself at risk. I'm not worth it."

Her expression told him that she completely dismissed his comment before he was through saying it.

"Walt, don't be stupid."

He thought she was going to say more. But, she paused and looked at him for longer than he was comfortable with. Finally, she stood up straight and dropped her arms.

"Hopefully, he'll call me soon."

And that was that. Despite his protests, their plan was still full steam ahead. It was one of the things about her he found both appreciative and frustrating. Vic made her way back around his desk and glanced at the closed door to his office. Turning back to him, she regarded him as he sat.

"Mind if I come over tonight?"

Walt shook his head slowly.

Of course not."

She smiled at him.

"Good. I'll see you later."

**xxx**

Walt woke from a dead sleep to a sound he couldn't quite identify. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he groggily looked around his bedroom. The space on his bed beside him was empty. The bathroom door was closed, but he could see a narrow strip of light around the edge, telling him the light was on.

Then, he heard the sound again. And this time it registered in his mind. Tossing back the covers, he was on his feet and crossing the short distance. He pulled open the bathroom door, blinking in the sudden light that assaulted his eyes.

Vic was on her knees, hunched over the toilet with her arms propped up on the rim. Her forehead rested on one arm and he could see her breathing was heavy. At his appearance, she lifted her head and just barely turned it his way. Walt's hand landed on her upper back as he lowered himself down beside her. Before either of them could speak, she heaved again and he heard the telltale sounds of her dinner finding its way into the toilet.

She heaved a couple of more times, but nothing came out. Lingering a few minutes longer, she finally lifted her head. In the light of his bathroom, he could see the sweat that was beaded up on her pale face and along her hairline. Without looking, she flushed the toilet. As she started to stand, Walt moved to help her. She waved him off, a move that he ignored completely.

His hand slid down her back as she moved to the sink and turned on the tap. Turning on the water, she rinsed her mouth a couple of times and splashed water on her face. Walt took the time to snatch a towel from the rack and offered it to her as she cut off the water and turned.

"Thanks."

She mumbled the word as she pressed her face into the towel and patted at her skin. Walt heard her sniffle a couple of times before she lowered the towel.

"You okay?"

It seemed like a dumb question considering. But, he didn't know what else to say. Vic smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I will be."

Vic closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her chest expanding. Walt waited while she took several more deep breaths and opened her eyes. She made a face at the sour taste in her mouth.

"Need to brush my teeth."

Walt nodded, unmoving. Vic pulled out the toothbrush she kept at his place and squeezed the white paste onto it. She cut her eyes at Walt.

"I'm okay. Go back to bed."

He gave her a skeptical look, but relented and left her alone in the bathroom. From the bedroom, he could hear the water cut on and off and the sounds of her brushing her teeth, spitting, and rinsing. A minute later, the light in the bathroom turned off and she cautiously made her way to the bed. Walt watched her as best he could in the dark. He felt the bed move and dip under her weight as she sat down and then pulled her legs up and under the covers. A look at the clock told him it was just after four in the morning. Vic flopped back onto the pillow with a sigh.

Walt turned onto his side.

"Maybe you should take today off."

He couldn't see her face very well, but he was certain she rolled her eyes at his suggestion.

"I'm fine, Walt. Just…morning sickness. It's not new."

He frowned.

"Still."

She sighed and lifted her hand, waving it at him.

"I can't take off every single time. We don't have the manpower."

That was still hanging over his head. He still hadn't hired anyone to replace Branch. Walt made a mental note to get the best candidates from Ruby and start interviews as quickly as possible. Better to hire someone sooner rather than later with everything that was transpiring.

In the darkness of the bedroom, he felt her shift around trying to get comfortable. Walt waited until she stilled before allowing himself to relax.

"Maybe go in late then."

Vic mumbled something he didn't understand as she started to drift off. Walt lay there, listening to her breathing change as she fell asleep. She moved another time or two before she seemingly relaxed completely. Walt tried to find his own comfort with as little movement as possible. Extending his arm, he let the palm of his hand come to rest on her stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

"Any news on the undercover front?"

Walt sat behind his desk with his hands clasped in his lap. He looked across at his attorney. Dave Milgrom sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk, looking as antsy as ever. Walt wondered on more than one occasion if the man ever relaxed. Or if he owned anything that wasn't a suit. He figured it must be a big city thing. Dave was another import from the east. He noticed the same streak of restlessness that seemed to course through Vic. She was rarely still unless she was asleep. She was also a person who fidgeted a bit and seemed to need to move. Walt supposed it was the result of growing up in a busy place. Where the two of them were from, motion was a way of life. Almost a necessity if one wanted to survive and thrive.

Walt snapped back into the moment as his attorney's eyes stayed on him.

"Not yet."

Dave sighed and shuffled through some papers in his briefcase.

"We need to keep preparing. In case this big plan of yours doesn't work out, we need to have a defense ready."

Walt shifted in his seat.

"Right."

Dave's smiled humorlessly.

"Something on your mind, Walt? You seem distracted today."

His mind went back forth all morning as to whether or not to let Dave in on the fact that Vic was pregnant. So far, Dave was the only person who knew about their plan. But that was out of necessity and in the name of keeping things legal. It would do them no good to go through all of this trouble, only to wind up not being able to use any information they obtained because it was considered poisonous fruit. But, he couldn't think of any need to tell the lawyer about his impending fatherhood. The man was under enough stress.

"No…just have a lot on my mind."

Dave dropped his eyes away from Walt and shuffled through his papers some more.

"You should probably get your mind on the case. Now we uh…we have depositions coming up. Both sides can request to have people summoned for this. Of course, we will present our witnesses and they will call who they want. I'm thinking your Deputy Ferguson will be a strong character witness. He seems like an honest young man. Don't see anything that raises any red flags."

Walt merely nodded.

"Whatever you think. I'm sure Ferg won't mind."

Dave nodded absent mindedly.

"Okay, good. Don't be surprised if someone close to you gets called in for this. They're going to be looking for any angle they can find to discredit you. How does next week work for you?"

Walt sighed.

"Sound fine. Any idea who they're calling?"

Dave shook his head.

"Not yet. Anyone they think has relevant information is fair game. Remember, this is all just…the preliminary stuff. We still have the jury selection and trial. Don't get too bent out of shape if this doesn't seem to go our way. Lawyers can have a way of twisting the truth."

Walt smiled at the comment about lawyers coming from one.

"So, I've noticed. The truth meant something once. I wish it still did."

Dave shrugged.

"I think the truth is pliable whether you like to admit it or now."

Walt just shook his head.

"The truth is fact. Otherwise, it's an opinion or viewpoint."

"Fair enough."

Dave shifted around in his seat, looking nervous.

"So, I assume that your secret is still a secret."

Walt gave him an odd look.

"My secret?"

Dave nodded.

"Yeah, you know."

It took a minute to dawn on Walt that he meant Vic.

"Yeah. It is. No one knows."

Dave snapped his briefcase closed and stood up.

"Great. Keep it that way."

Walt stood up and nodded to the man as he walked towards the door.

"Right."

Dave paused at the door.

"I'll call you and give you a firm time for the depositions as soon as we agree on the date and time."

"Sure."

The man disappeared out the door. Walt sat back into his chair and let his head fall back. It was moments like these when he wondered if all this was worth it. There was nothing to keep him from retiring. Of course, that wouldn't end this case against him, but it would remove one cause of stress from his situation. He hated feeling like he needed to defend a career that he was proud of. One that he worked most of his adult life at. Not that he was perfect. Of course, he made mistakes in his life. Everyone did. But, on the whole, he was proud of the way he served Absaroka County.

Retiring was on his mind more and more these days. Not just because of the case. But, because he was tired. This wasn't the first time in his career as Sheriff he had considered leaving. This wasn't a job he ever planned on doing forever. When Martha was still alive, they would talk about his retirement. All the things they would do afterwards when his time was free. But, that ended abruptly on a street in Denver.

But, now there was something else to look forward to. A new future with Vic. A child on the way. He was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around that. Accidental pregnancies were something that happened to other people. Yet, here he was. He found himself warming to the idea more than he thought possible at his age. Not that he didn't have his concerns. He did. It was a nerve wracking thought at this point in his life. But, it was also made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. And, that was a good feeling. For some time, he hadn't given his future any thought. Now, there was something to look forward to and that filled him with an anticipation he hadn't expected.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ruby appearing in his doorway and tapping on the open door to get his attention.

"Walter?"

He shifted his eyes to her.

"Yes, Ruby?"

Her expression made it clear that she was worried. Ruby possessed no poker face.

"The Mayor wants to see you."

Walt frowned.

"About what?"

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I don't know. But, he' s on his way over."

**xxx**

Vic sat at her desk tapping a pen idly on the surface. It was hard to keep her mind on the task at hand when so much was going on in her head. She knew Walt was in with his attorney. So far, there was nothing new for them to tell him. Their only option at this point was patience. That was one thing she was admittedly bad about. Add on the fact that she was pregnant and her mind was racing with all manner of thoughts.

Milgrom would no doubt freak out if he found out that on top of everything else, she was carrying Walt's child. That would just be the icing on the cake for the high strung attorney. Vic tried to turn her attention back to her work, but her mind just wouldn't allow for it. Walt's office door opened finally and Milgrom came out. He glanced her way and offered her up a tentative polite smile. She could tell that her presence made him nervous.

With a quick bustle in the direction of the door, he was gone. Vic sighed and leaned back in her chair, tossing the pen down. Stretching her arms up over her head, she let her eyes drift to the window. She heard the phone ring and she heard Ruby answer it in the friendly, businesslike way she always did.

Vic's stomach grumbled. The past days or so, she vacillated between starving and feeling nauseous. It was not a good feeling. But, right now she was on the hungry end of the spectrum. Unfortunately, it wasn't lunch time yet. She was right on the verge of not caring. Vic pushed up from her desk and headed for the water cooler, nearly colliding with Ruby. Ruby's hand shot out and caught her arm.

"Sorry, sweetie."

Vic started to smile, but noticed the worry etched on the older woman's face.

"Something wrong?"

Ruby sighed.

"The mayor is coming to see the Sheriff."

She hurried on by and into Walt's office. Vic crossed the floor and filled her Flyers mug with cool water. Sipping it, she walked slowly back to her desk. Ruby came back out and took a seat back at her desk. Vic was considering actually leaving when she heard Walt.

"Vic."

Her name came out loud and sharp. Sighing, she set her mug down and found him standing behind his desk.

"Yeah?"

He looked anxious.

"The mayor is coming to see me."

"Right now?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

"Why?"

Walt shrugged.

"He didn't say. Only told Ruby he was coming over to talk to me."

Vic shook her head.

"Jesus, he's a prick."

Some of the concern on his face ebbed a bit at her comment. Walt came around his desk.

"Maybe you should go for a while."

Vic chewed her bottom lip.

"Yeah, thought about making myself scarce. But, I think I'll hang around. Why make his life easy? He sure as hell doesn't give the same courtesy."

With that, she smiled at him and walked back to her desk. Vic sat down and leaned her elbows on the desk, looking out the window. She was looking forward to the day when all of this shit was over and they were free to live their lives without so much stress and secrecy.

Vic pulled her eyes away from the window and made another attempt to resume her previous work. She was just on the verge of making some progress when she heard the door open. She immediately recognized the voice of Sawyer Crane. Even when he wasn't talking to her, he grated on her nerves. Vic looked up and over shoulder looking his way.

Ruby led him to Walt's office. Vic watched them, but Crane kept his eyes steadfastly away from hers. He didn't even glance in her direction. She heard Ruby say something to Walt, no doubt telling him Crane was there to see him. Then, Vic heard the door close firmly and Ruby went back to her desk.

Vic sighed and checked the clock. It was still a little early for lunch. She also was curious how long Crane would be in Walt's office. He certainly had enough hot air to go on for a while. She pushed the thought of food out of her mind and let her eyes drift to the window again. The sidewalk in front of the building was mostly empty at this moment. There were only a handful of people walking. That would change over the next hour so when the citizens ventured out in search of a midday meal or to run errands.

Propping her chin in her hand, she continued to look out the window

Waiting.

**xxx**

"Walt."

Walt sat down behind his desk. When Ruby had shown Crane in, the man did little to appear friendly. He had merely nodded to Walt and waited until Ruby pulled the door closed behind her. Walt kept his expression as neutral as possible. There was no way he was going to let this man know anything at all.

"Sawyer. What brings you by?"

Crane took a seat opposite the big desk and leaned back, looking a little too comfortable.

"Walt, I'm going to cut right to the chase. I had a meeting with the county commission this morning. We're all on the same page, so I speak for everyone. We would like for you to resign."

Crane stopped and gave the comment time to sink in. Whatever Walt was expecting the mayor to say, that wasn't it. While he knew Crane would like nothing more than for him to be gone, he hadn't expected the man to come right out and say it.

Before Walt could respond, Crane continued.

"In light of…everything…this case and the accusations against you, we feel that it would be in the best interest of the town and the county if you were to step away. We can put an interim Sheriff in place until an election can be held. There's no reason to tarnish the entire community with all of this. This has gone beyond local. Bigger papers are picking up on this now. It doesn't look good."

Walt listened to the man who sat across from him with the same calmness he did anyone who came in here.

"You want me to resign to make your life easier."

Crane shifted in his chair.

"Not for me. For the county, Walt. Don't be short sighted. This makes us all look bad."

Walt's forehead creased.

"According to the law, I am innocent because I haven't been proven otherwise. The FBI cleared me in the case of Barlow Connally and I expect to win this civil lawsuit as well. That doesn't make the county look bad. That shows that the legal process works."

Crane frowned.

"I am asking you to put your town first. This isn't personal. I hope you are cleared. God knows, we don't need that coming down on us. But for appearances, it would be better for everyone if you weren't Sheriff."

Walt merely shrugged.

"I haven't done anything wrong. This department is running just like it always has."

He could read the frustration on Crane's face. The man was not good at hiding his feelings, no matter what he thought. If Crane was going to fulfill all of his political ambitions, he would need to work on that.

"So, you're saying no. You're going to continue to drag all of us along with you through this mess."

Walt studied him.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

Crane looked caught off guard.

"What?"

"You mentioned an interim Sheriff. Do you have someone in mind?"

He could see that Crane wasn't expecting that question.

"We have some ideas."

Walt tilted his head a little.

"Who?"

Crane shifted in his seat, reminding Walt of a child being questioned by a school principal after being caught in the middle of doing something wrong.

"That's not really your concern."

Walt gave him an amused look.

"Sure it is. You want me to step down. The only way I might be willing to do that is if I have confidence in who you plan to put in my place."

"I'm sure we can find someone who is competent."

His non-answer made Walt's head hurt. But, it was what he expected from a politician like Crane. Answering a question by not answering the question. Walt had been dealing with others like him for the majority of his career. It was one of the worst parts of his job as far as he was concerned. Some days, he wanted to take a page out of Lucian's book and just say screw everyone.

"So, you don't know. Or you won't tell me."

Crane smiled a little.

"Like I said, that doesn't concern you. If you resign, who steps in won't be any of your business. Think about what I said. You don't have to give me an answer right now."

Crane signaled he was done by standing. Walt stood as well and came around his desk. He could tell the intentional move rattled Crane a bit, but the smaller man tried not to show it.

"I don't have to think about it. I can give you the answer right now. The answer is no."

Crane sighed.

"Walt, be reasonable."

The fact that Crane acted like this was some move for the people bugged him beyond words. Crane was one of the most self serving men he had come across in this job. Walt doubted he cared as much about Absaroka County as he claimed to. It was more likely, he was concerned with his own career and lining his own pockets.

"I am being perfectly reasonable. I will not resign my job. I will have my day in court and I will clear my name. Good afternoon."

Crane's face reddened slightly. He opened his mouth like he might say something more, but then snapped it closed. He moved towards the door, stopping once his hand landed on the knob. He turned to Walt.

"I tried to help you. It might not seem that way, but that's what this was."

With that he left.

**xxx**

Crane was pissed. That much was obvious as he left the office without a glance in any direction. Vic looked towards Walt's office. A minute or so after Crane left, he appeared in the doorway.

"Vic."

His voice was quiet now. Vic stood up and walked in. Walt closed the door behind him. She ran her eyes over him.

"What's his problem?"

Walt leaned on his desk.

"He asked me to resign."

Vic huffed.

"No shit? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Nothing would please him more than you disappearing. Then, he would be free to do whatever the hell he wanted. That all he said?"

"He said if I resigned, they would install an interim Sheriff."

That clearly piqued her interest.

"Really? He say who?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

Vic smiled a little.

"I assume you told him where he could stick his request."

Walt couldn't help but smile himself, despite his dark move.

"Not exactly. I told him no."

She made a face.

"So professional. You would feel better if you did it my way."

She was smiling at him full own now and Walt felt his mood lifting a little.

"I'm sure."

Vic faked a serious expression.

"I feel like you're stepping on my toes a bit, though. I mean…maybe he meant me."

She grinned at him. Walt smiled and looked down.

"Sorry."

Vic shrugged.

"Oh well. You want to grab some lunch?"

Walt shook his head a bit.

"Crane killed my appetite."

Vic rolled her eyes, signaling her impatience.

"I'm starving."

"It might not be a good idea."

Vic frowned.

"We have lunch all the time. You're getting paranoid."

Walt sighed. Vic reached out and slid her finger through his belt loop.

"C'mon, you don't have to eat. You can just obsess over what I order and if it's good for me."

She tugged at the loop and he allowed her to pull him in her direction.

"You said you didn't want me hovering."

That earned him a laugh.

"I said obsess, not hover. You can obsess quietly."

Walt gave in and grabbed his hat, trailing her out of the office and to the Busy Bee.

**xxx**

"Do you plan to find out the sex?"

Vic lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and looked into his face.

"What?"

Walt's hand was lightly running through her hair and massaging at her scalp.

"The baby. Do you want to know what it is?"

She gave him a thoughtful look.

"Wow, you're thinking ahead. We're not there yet."

"I know. Back when we were expecting Cady, we didn't know. Do you want to know?"

Vic looked at him for a moment before replacing her head where it previously rested on his bare chest. They were in his bed with Vic half on him and their legs entwined.

"Yeah, you know I'm not that patient. Why, do you have a preference?"

His chest rose and fell under her ear with each breath he took. In the relative quiet, she could hear the thumping of his heart as well. It was soothing to her somehow. Comforting in a way she couldn't explain.

"No. Do you do?"

Vic shook her head, her hair tickling his skin.

"No."

He felt like she started to say something else, but there was only silence. Walt's hand stilled in her hair.

"What?"

He could almost hear her thinking. That was what she told him sometimes. In that moment, he understood exactly what she meant by it.

"I think it's a girl."

Walt felt a small smile tug at him.

"What makes you say that?"

He felt what must've been a half hearted attempt at a shrug.

"Don't know. Just a feeling."

He did smile then. Really smile.

"That would be nice. Girls are nice."

He felt her mouth curl up into a smile. Then, she moved her head so she could look at him again.

"I thought guys always wanted sons."

Walt shook his head.

"Nope."

"Most guys then."

He smiled at her.

"I don't know. I never minded having only a daughter. I imagine they both have their perks. There's nothing you can do with a son that you can't also do with a daughter."

"I know that. But…it just seems like men want boys to carry on the family name or…whatever."

Walt's hand resumed its movement through her hair and he could feel her relax into his touch.

"That's not my biggest concern in life. All I've ever wanted is for my child to be happy and healthy."

Vic grew quiet and he could feel the shift in her mood.

"My mother wasn't thrilled that I was a girl."

"She told you that?"

Vic's head moved.

"No, but it's the impression I always got. I don't think she was a fan of the competition for my father and my brother's attention."

Something tightened inside his chest. He knew Vic had a precarious relationship with her mother. This wasn't the first time she mentioned it. The first time or so, he assumed she was just mistaken. But, the more he heard, the more he thought it might be a correct assessment on her part. That bothered him. No child should feel like they weren't loved unconditionally by a parent. He wasn't always a perfect father, but he always tried to express to Cady that he loved her no matter what.

"Vic, I'm sure your mother loves you."

"I'm sure she does in her own way. I just…I wonder what kind of mother that will make me."

Her insecurity was both endearing and bothersome. He never questioned what kind of mother she would be. He had witnessed her compassion for people first hand on the job and he knew the depth of feeling she was capable of, despite outward appearances.

"You will be the best mother, Vic."

She sighed and looked at him, her face full of doubts.

"But, how do you know that? People screw that up every day. I love my parents. I do. But, they weren't always the most demonstrative. I don't want my own child wondering if I love them enough. I don't want to be like that."

"Then don't."

She smiled humorlessly.

"So, it's that easy."

The comment was full of sarcasm. Walt shook his head.

"No, it's not. Being a parent is the hardest job that you will ever do. You will second guess every choice that you make. You never stop worrying. And, you'll wonder if you're messing them up for life."

He paused. Vic's eyes stayed on him steadily.

"But, loving your child is the easiest thing that you will ever do. It's like nothing else you've ever experienced. I remember the first time I held Cady. She seemed so small and so fragile, I was almost afraid to touch her. But, when I did…I've never felt that way before. I just wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world. And, seeing her with her mother only made that feeling stronger. It's not easy at all raising a child. It…it changes everything you say and do. But, loving your child is the most natural thing on earth."

Vic smiled. He could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you at all freaked out about this?"

Vic asked it in such a Vic way, he had to smile.

"Freaked out? I'm not sure I would put it that way. I have my concerns?"

"Like what?"

He inhaled.

"That everything goes well. That you're okay. That I can remember how all of this is done."

"You just seem so calm. If I start thinking about it too much, I feel freaked out. God, a kid. Sometimes, I don't think I should be in charge of myself. Now, I'm going to be taking care of a whole small person who is helpless. I would be lying if I didn't say it scared the shit out of me."

"I think everyone feels that way. I'm not sure it gets any better as the time gets closer."

Vic elbowed him.

"Comforting."

"Mmmm…truth."

Vic let out a sigh and pressed her mouth to his skin.

"Would you admit if you were scared?"

He pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

"Of course."

**xxx**

Vic's phone buzzed in her back pocket as she buttoned up her uniform shirt. Sighing, she pulled it free. Walt came in from the bathroom in time to see the look on her face. It had to be Crane. She grimaced and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Deputy."

Vic rolled her eyes at Walt.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you normally talk to your friends?"

Vic finished with her shirt and shook her head.

"We're not friends. So…what do you want?"

"I want you meet me for breakfast."

Walt was watching her closely.

"You know, I really don't like being summoned. The least you could do was ask."

"Can you meet me for breakfast?"

His tone was impatient.

"Sure. When?"

"An hour."

"That'll make me late for work."

"So?"

"So…what'll I tell my boss?"

Walt raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Tell him you're having breakfast."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Same place?"

"Yes. I'll see you then."

He ended the call before she could reply. Vic slid her phone back into her pocket. Walt gave her a questioning look.

"Crane?"

"Of course. He wants me to meet him for breakfast."

"What are you supposed to tell me?"

She smiled a little.

"Apparently that I'm having breakfast, so I'll be late for work."

Walt nodded.

"Thanks for the advance notice."

Vic pushed at him.

"You're a real comedian. Hey, that could be your second career when I take your job."

Walt smiled.

"Right. So…I'll see you at work then?"

Vic shrugged.

"Unless I get a better offer."

She slid her cuffs and holster onto her belt along with her badge.

"I gotta run. Need to run by the office and grab the recorder."

Walt caught her arm as she started by him.

"Be careful."

She gave him a smile that did little to alleviate his concerns and pushed up on her toes to kiss him.

"Sure. See you later."

**xxx**

Crane was waiting for her again in the same booth. Vic walked in and took a seat across from him. Again, there was coffee waiting. Vic stirred in cream and sugar and took a small sip.

"So….what do you want?"

Crane made a face.

"You know…you'll never get elected with that big city, east coast attitude you have."

Vic leaned back against the plastic feeling booth padding.

"Thought you were gonna help me get elected."

"I only have so much power."

A waitress appeared and took their orders. Crane waited until they were alone again before he spoke up.

"Did your boss tell you that I asked him to resign yesterday?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. I assume he told you no."

Crane nodded.

"He did. That's his mistake. I was trying to give him one last chance to save face. Now, he's left me no choice."

Vic ran her hand over the rim of her cup.

"So…this whole thing is a go."

"Yes, it is."

Vic looked down at the caramel colored coffee in her cup.

"You still haven't made me feel very secure."

"You know I can't make you any guarantees. We're all taking a risk here."

Their food arrived and again silence fell over them. Vic used her fork to push around the eggs on her plate as Crane buttered his pancakes and poured syrup over them.

"We?"

He looked up.

"What?"

"You said we. Who is we?"

He frowned.

"You and I?"

Vic speared a piece of scrambled egg and considered him.

"So, we are the only ones who are in on this? I have a hard time believing that. A man like you must have a network of connections."

She could see that her comment hit a nerve.

"There are others who have an interest in this."

Vic swallowed her food.

"Who?"

"That's not your concern."

"The hell it's not. I need to know who I'm dealing with."

Crane shook his head.

"It's none of your business, Deputy. You are not in a need to know everything position."

Vic stared at him across the table.

"But, there are others who know about this?"

He took a bite of his food and didn't answer. His lack of an answer was answer enough. He took his time chewing and then drank some of his coffee.

"So, what I need to know is are you in or out?"

"What's this? The point of no return?"

He smiled.

"That's a little dramatic. But, sure. You could call it that. From this point forward, I need to know that you are fully committed to this. Otherwise, we're done."

Vic pushed he plate away and finished off her coffee.

"I'm in."

Crane nodded, his eyes on her.

"Good. So…the next time we meet, I expect something useful."

Vic leaned back.

"Something to use against him. You know that could take some time."

"Still, I need something from you. Tell me…has your boss ever made a pass at you?"

Vic echoed his words.

"A pass?"

"You know…acted inappropriately towards you. You are the only female deputy on his staff. And you are a reasonably attractive woman."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Wow, don't be so sweet. Has he ever used his position to try and sleep with me? Is that what you want to know?"

Crane's head bobbed.

"That seems to be a weakness for some men."

Vic smiled.

"There aren't any rules saying he can't."

"True, but if he used his power to try and pressure you…that's something. So…has he?"

Vic bit her bottom lip, considering her answer. She wasn't comfortable casting Walt in that kind of light, no matter the stakes.

"No. I hate to disappoint you. But, Walt's not that kind of man."

Crane looked a bit disappointed at her answer.

"Oh well. It was a thought. Does he…confide in you?"

Vic shifted in her seat.

"We talk. Sometimes. What do you want to know?"

"Has he spoken to you about the mess with Barlow Connally?"

"You know…he's not much of a talker. But…I know he hated Connally. And, he loved his wife. That combination…I can understand if he killed Barlow. Doesn't make it right. But…I can understand."

Crane looked impatient.

"I don't need you to understand. I need you to get him to talk to you. Try and find out what really happened that day at his cabin."

Vic nodded.

"Okay."

She glanced at her phone and stood up.

"I have to get to work while I still have a job. By the time we talk again…I should have something."

**xxx**

"He asked you what?"

Vic sat slouched on Walt's couch.

"If you tried to use your job to get me to have sex with you."

He stared at her.

"What did you say?"

She smiled up at him.

"That you're not that kind of man."

"You could've told him the truth."

Her eyes narrowed.

"The truth."

Walt sat on the couch beside her.

"That we…were involved while you were still married. That would certainly make him happy."

Vic frowned.

"That would actually kill your attorney, Walt. You know that, right? Besides, that was consensual."

Something crossed his face and was gone just as quick.

"What?"

Walt shook off her question.

"Nothing."

"No, that look just now. What was that?"

He moved beside her. Squirming almost.

"There are some people who say I took advantage. That…it was unethical."

"Oh my God. How many times have we been through that? You're serious? Walt, you didn't take advantage of me. I kissed you first if my memory serves me correctly."

He still didn't look convinced.

"Wow, I thought we were past that. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean…besides the fact that I was married. You didn't…take advantage of me. I don't even like the way that sounds. I'm not…defending what we did. But…I wanted it."

"Okay."

Vic sighed.

"That's what you say when you want to appease me. It bugs the shit out of me that you feel like you…"

"You weren't in your right frame of mind. Sometimes, I think if you had been…you would've stopped me."

Vic looked at him.

"Look at me."

Walt turned in her direction, their eyes connecting.

"I kissed you. Yeah, I had been through shit. But…so did you. I didn't come to your place with the intention to have sex with you. But…I'm not sorry that we did it. Maybe the timing sucked. But, I think it was…inevitable. It was gonna happen at some point. Sooner or later. Stop judging yourself so much."

He nodded.

"You've been carrying that all this time. Why didn't you say something?"

"We already talked about it. I just wonder if you aren't cutting me some slack there."

Her hand came to rest on his knee.

"I would be the first one to tell you if I thought you overstepped. I wasn't drunk or drugged. I was upset, yeah. Stressed…God yes. But…I could have stopped it if I wanted to. I didn't want to."

She squeezed his knee and then leaned forward, her elbows propping on her thighs.

"He wanted to know if you talked to me about Barlow, too. How he died?"

Walt ran his palms together. Barlow Connally was a topic he still disliked immensely.

"I've told you."

"Everything?"

Walt was quiet for a stretch.

"Yes."

Vic nodded.

"I have to give him something, Walt. For this to work. It doesn't have to be true. It just has to be enough to keep him on the line while we try and connect him to Tucker Baggett."

"How exactly do you plan to get that information?"

Vic shrugged.

"I'm working on it. He implied today that there were other people involved in his little coup. But, he wouldn't tell me who they were, of course. But…there has to be a way to find out. Maybe I should just outright ask him. Bet that would fluster the hell out of him."

Walt's face darkened.

"Just be careful. Don't push him too hard."

Vic gave him an innocent look.

"When I have ever pushed too hard."

It was an attempt to get a smile. But, Walt was having no part of it. His eyes stayed on hers and they stayed serious.

"I mean it, Vic. Don't do anything that might…"

"I know. It's the same song you've been singing. I don't intend to make him freak out on me. But…people like him…men like him…they only speak one language. And…they respect people more who don't just take their shit. So, I can't just be a little yes man who does whatever he wants. He needs to know that I'm not a pushover."

Walt's arm brushed hers as he leaned back.

"You sound like you know."

She nodded and looked down.

"When I went to IA, I dealt with them all. The ones who didn't believe me. The ones who wanted to use me and not protect me in anyway. And the ones who thought they could bully me. There isn't much I haven't dealt with when it comes to assholes like that."

Walt reached out and ran his palm over her back.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

She shrugged.

"It was my choice. Look at it this way. If I hadn't gone through all that, we never would have moved here. Guess there's a silver lining."

Walt smiled.

"Your life might have turned out differently if you stayed in Philadelphia."

"Maybe. But…I'm pretty fond of this version."


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: There is some heavy material at the end of this chapter. So proceed with caution if you are easily triggered.**

**Ch. 18**

"Tell him that I lied to the FBI."

Vic's head swiveled in his direction.

"What?"

"Crane. Tell him that I shot Barlow because I wanted him to die. Then, I made it look like self defense. That's what he's looking for. An opening to come after me."

Vic studied him carefully.

"That…seems dangerous."

"All of this is dangerous."

Vic's brow furrowed.

"I know. But…what if he gets the FBI involved again."

Walt shook his head.

"He wouldn't be that outright. If anything, he would make that public knowledge. Look to discredit me. I don't think he would risk involving the law."

Vic didn't look convinced.

"You don't know that."

Vic sat in a chair opposite his desk with her legs stretched out in front of her and her ankles crossed. Her eyes drifted to the partially open blinds over behind the old couch alone the wall. Vic let her head fall back some against the chair.

"God, I should've just told him you tried to sleep with me. That would be easier."

Walt stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. The sun was setting outside, casting the office in a fading light. She moved her eyes from the window to him.

"That might still be possible."

Walt gave her a curious look.

"How? You already told him I'm not that kind of man."

Vic shrugged.

"Let me think about it."

She sighed and uncrossed her legs, standing up and stretching her arms up over her head.

"I'm gonna go. I'm tired."

Walt's eyes tracked her as she moved.

"Going home?"

Her hand came up to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been what…four nights since I've been home."

Walt nodded.

"Okay."

He followed her out of his office, where she pulled her jacket from the back of her chair and slipped it on. He didn't want her to see his disappoint that she was going home. In truth, there were some things he wanted to talk to her about, but not at work. Personal things that deserved time and consideration. And privacy.

"Walt?"

His mind snapped to the present and he looked up to find her watching him.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, you said it's been four nights since you've been home. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Vic zipped up her jacket, still watching him closely.

"You sure you're okay?"

Walt smiled.

"I'm fine. Go home and get some rest."

"Right."

"I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she left the office, pulling the door closed behind her. Walt stayed where he was, his gaze shifting around the office. It was hard to believe he had spent so many years of his life in this space. And, while the world changed and his life changed, so much inside of this building seemed to stay the same.

Walt walked all the way over to Vic's desk and ran his fingertips over the surface. Her Flyers mug sat off to one side. Her hockey puck in one corner. He picked up the small round disc and turned it around in her hands. In his mind, he could see the way Vic would constantly shift it when she was thinking. It was an object he strongly associated with her, even if he didn't share her love for the game.

Setting it back in it's place he retreated to his own office. He closed the door, even though it was late and he was alone. Sitting behind his desk, he opened the drawer and rifled through it. It only took him a couple of seconds to find what he was looking for.

He pulled the small ultrasound picture out and held it up, pushing the drawer closed with his other hand. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at it for a long moment. He knew he probably should've left it at home. There was some risk involved in having it here. But, that didn't stop him from tucking it into the pocket of his shirt.

It took him a minute to find the small shape that represented his unborn child. His and Vic's unborn child. He still had a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept that she was pregnant. Other than her morning sickness and her sometimes increased appetite, there was no outward signs. She hadn't gained any noticeable weight. He knew that would change. He could remember Martha lamenting about her clothes were getting too tight.

Vic's comment about thinking it was a girl stuck in his mind. It brought back memories of when Cady was a little girl. Taking her for horseback rides, flying kites with her. Those things were all stored away in his mind. He wondered how things would be different with this child. He was older now. That was a fact he couldn't ignore. He wasn't as fast as he had once been. But, he was still in good health. He wasn't too concerned with that. He did have a new appreciation for slowing down. He was at a different place in his career.

That was one of the things he needed to talk to Vic about. There were decisions that would need to be made down the road. Choices they needed to consider. He wanted to know what she wanted. What she was thinking. To be honest, there was no rush. But, planning for a child took some time. This twist in their lives was already unexpected. He wanted to be more prepared from here on out.

Walt looked at his watch. The sun was gone down, darkness overtaking where the light had been. Walt sighed and looked at the picture one more time. He started to put it back in the drawer he got it from. But, he paused and reconsidered. After a few seconds ticked by, he slid the photo into the pocket of his shirt and stood up. Switching off the lamp in his office, he grabbed hat and coat and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

**xxx**

Vic parked her truck and slid out, glancing around the RV park. She heard a door slam somewhere and the distant barking of a dog. Shouldering her lap top bag, she closed her truck door and walked around to her trailer. She was just sliding the key into the lock when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps over gravel. Her hand instinctively fell away from her key and moved to the gun on her hip.

She stepped back and peered around the side of the trailer as a figure came around it. Snapping her gun free, she pulled it out just as the man stepped into the light. Vic exhaled.

"Jesus Christ! I could've shot you. What are you doing here?"

Sawyer Crane looked around at her trailer with a look of interest.

"So, this is where you live. Interesting."

Vic slid her gun back into her holster and pulled open the door.

"Like I said…what are you doing here?"

He glanced at the open door.

"May I come in?"

Vic studied him. This seemed off. Not once had he merely shown up unannounced somewhere. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yeah."

He followed her up into the RV, where Vic set her bag down and took off her jacket. Crane stood just inside, looking around. A myriad of thoughts crossed over his face, while she stood, watching and waiting.

"Is there something you wanted?"

There was nothing friendly in the question. But, he smiled anyway and walked farther inside. He was dressed casually in neatly pressed slacks, a button down shirt, and a light jacket. As usual, there wasn't much about his appearance that didn't seem impeccable.

"I've never been here before. It's…different."

"So…why are you here now?"

He looked at her couch.

"May I sit?"

Vic's patience was waning. She was tired and not feeling great. All she really wanted to do was eat something and go to bed.

"Okay."

He gave her an amused look.

"You really don't do hospitality, do you?"

He sat down and leaned back like he owned the place.

"You want to sit?"

Vic shook her head.

"I'm good. How did you even know where I live?"

He laughed.

"I'm the mayor, Deputy. It's not hard to find out. This where you moved after your divorce?"

He snapped his fingers.

"Oh…wait…or was it after you moved in Walt's Longmire's daughter?"

The rate of her heart speed up slightly.

"So?"

"I didn't know you were close with his daughter."

Vic folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not. Walt asked her if I could stay with her for a while. I paid her rent. It was just a temporary thing. Then, I bought this."

She gestured around herself indicating the RV. Crane nodded, like he was thinking about her words.

"Your husband worked for the gas company, right? Newett."

"My ex-husband. Yeah, he did. That's why we moved here."

He was fishing for something. Testing the waters, maybe. Whatever it was, it set her on edge.

"Why did you get divorced?"

Vic stared him down.

"That's none of your business."

He shrugged.

"It's just a simple question. Does he still live in Durant?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. He took a transfer."

Crane smiled again.

"Guess he didn't get as attached to Durant. Shame. But…I guess you can't win over everyone."

Vic inhaled deeply.

"You never told me why you were here."

He stood up then and took two steps towards her. In the small space of the RV, that brought him face to face with her. If he was trying to intimidate her, Vic refused to step back. She held her ground and her posture. Physical threats didn't seem to be Crane's style. He wasn't an imposing man and she doubted he would risk getting his hands dirty.

"I just like to know who I'm dealing with. As much as possible. Seeing a person's home can tell you a lot about them. I've never known anyone who lived in a travel trailer before. It's an interesting choice."

Vic held his eyes, not wavering.

"It's a financial choice. What this county pays it's law officers is borderline criminal."

That earned her a smile.

"Maybe we can work on that down the road. Still, if you plan to run for Sheriff, you might want to invest in a house. You are, after all, trying to appeal to the public. And, they're looking for a certain type of person. Not sure this time of living situation will be good for your campaign. Especially, if someone opposes you. I know some great realtors. They can find you a good deal."

Vic tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

"I'll think about it. Like I said, my budget is a bit…tight. Is there anything else? I just got off work and I'm tired."

He ran his eyes over her before he looked around the RV again.

"These things aren't secure. You might want to think about that, too. Wouldn't be hard at all for someone to try and brake in."

Vic tilted her head at him, her eyes turning hard.

"Well…I'm armed. So, I don't worry too much about it."

His eyes flicked to her holstere weapon and then back to her face.

"Right. Still, you are a woman who lives alone. You should be careful of who you deal with. Who you rub the wrong way."

Vic drew back a bit at his words.

"Are you threatening me?"

Crane shook his head.

"Not at all. Don't get all paranoid, Deputy. No need for that. Just some friendly advice."

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll be calling you in a day or so. Maybe we can have dinner. Talk about something productive."

He stepped down the metal steps and then paused, his eyes roaming around the outside.

"Dark out here. You need better lighting."

Vic stayed where she was as he flashed her another smile and then disappeared back the way he had come from.

**xxx**

"This is over."

Walt's hand rested on his leg, his fingers clenching into his own tight with enough pressure to leave marks. Vic paced the floor in front of him on the other side of his coffee table.

"You're overreacting."

Walt looked up at her from his seat on the couch.

"No, I'm not. We're done with this. When he calls you, tell him that you changed your mind. Tell him that you're done."

Vic stopped walking and turned in his direction.

"Walt, take a breath."

Walt stood up and covered the distance between them.

"I don't need to take a breath, Vic. I need for you to hear what I'm saying."

She sighed.

"I do hear you. But, he's just…."

"Threatening you. In your home."

"Walt, Crane doesn't scare me."

"Maybe he should."

The words hung between them. She nearly didn't tell him about Crane's visit the previous night. She knew he would react exactly the way that he was. But, not telling him seemed like too much of a gamble. Showing up at her home was a heavy handed move and not something she felt comfortable with. On the chance that Crane was up to something, Walt knowing felt like the better option. Certainly, the safer one.

"Do you think he's having you followed?"

Vic considered his question and then shook her head.

"No. I would notice that. Durant's not big enough. Plus, why go through all this trouble if he knew about us. He's too…serious about it. It's hard to explain. But…when we talk about you…he gets this look. He really wants to bring you down. If he knew about us, he would just out us. That's exactly the kind of information he's fishing for. No, I think he's just trying to intimidate me. Make me think he knows more about me than he does."

"Still, I don't like it."

Vic met his eyes.

"I know you don't. But, you've got to be patient. We both do. If we can…eliminate him and Tucker Baggett, then there's nothing for us to worry about anymore. We can…live whatever life we want and not have to worry about some stupid ass lawsuit."

She reached out and touched his chest.

"Just…calm down."

Walt looked like he had no intention of calming down anytime soon. Vic dropped her hand and moved around his coffee table to sit on his couch. Walt sat beside her, still feeling tense. Her hand landed on his thigh.

"Seriously, Walt, don't worry about it. We got this under control. What uh…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Walt's mind felt like it had whiplash. He had forgotten he had asked her to come over tonight for something completely unrelated to Sawyer Crane, Tucker Baggett, or his trial. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to see where her mind was in relation to the baby and what the future might hold.

"Walt?"

Her voice was soft now. Her hand still resting lightly on his thigh. Her palm was warm, even through the denim of his jeans. He knew what she was trying to do. Redirect him. Calm him. Keeping him from going to the mayor's office and throttling Sawyer Crane. That was what he wanted to do. What he knew would make him feel better, at least momentarily.

"Right. The baby."

She turned a little to her side so that she was facing him.

"What about it?"

"Have you uh…have you thought about after she's born?"

Vic's head cocked to the side.

"She?"

He smiled a little, a blush creeping up his neck.

You said you thought it was a girl. So…"

Vic smiled softly before her expression turned more inquisitive.

"What do you mean? After?"

He wasn't sure how to broach certain topics. He didn't want it to seem like he was pushing her or trying to control her life. He knew how much she disliked that. She never responded well to that kind of pressure.

"There are just…some things to think about."

Vic looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Okay. So…specifically…what? I mean…you're being kind of vague so…"

Walt took a deep breath.

"Do you plan to live in the RV with the baby? It's…small. And, not private."

Something flickered across her face and then was gone.

"I…haven't gotten that far to be honest. I like the RV. But…I'm not sure it's ideal for a baby. For one, the walls are stupid thin. My neighbors will hate me. But…I can't really afford anything else. I looked into buying and renting before and…I just don't see it."

Walt swallowed.

"Vic, you don't have to do everything on your own. I can help you."

She frowned.

"I don't want your money, Walt. It's not your job to pay my way."

She had completely misinterpreted what he was getting at. She thought he was offering to help her pay for a place. Walt cleared his throat.

"No, that's not…that's not what I…"

He was getting flustered now. Expressing himself verbally was not something he was good at. Walt was painfully aware of that fact. Vic still looked confused.

"Okay so…what?"

Walt looked around the cabin.

"I have plenty of room. For you and the baby."

He saw it when it dawned on her. What he was saying. She connected the dots fairly quickly with his final comment. Vic's expression was warier than he would have liked.

"You're…you want me to move in here."

It was at attempt at confirmation. Clarification. Not a question.

"It's just an idea. It would make things easier for…all of us. I…could help you more…with the baby."

She studied him, her eyes roaming his face like it was a map or a puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Is this coming from a place of responsibility or is this what you really want?"

He didn't expect the question. But, he understood it. She had already expressed to him that she didn't want him to do things because he thought that's what was right. But, he couldn't help that. Walt thought he did a good job of keeping up with her rules, the way she wanted things between them to be. But, the fact was this baby was his responsibility. Her pregnancy was his responsibility. That was one fact that was firm and clear in his mind. He wasn't a man to shy away from such things. He never had been. But, he also knew Vic well enough to know that as independent as she was, she was also insecure. It was a contradiction he found endlessly fascinating about her.

"Both."

It was an honest answer. And he owed her that. He vowed to himself to give her that. Vic's jaw tensed a bit.

"Walt, that's a…that's a big step."

Walt gave her an odd look.

"So is having a child together."

His reply made her smile.

"Okay, fair enough. But…would you have asked me this if I wasn't pregnant. Because I don't want you to do things like this just because I'm pregnant. It's not a good reason…"

"It is a good reason, Vic. I…don't want to be a part time parent."

"I…what?"

Walt sighed.

"I don't want this child raised split between two homes, Vic. Maybe that makes me old fashioned and out of touch. But, isn't it more beneficial for the baby to have both parents under the same roof?"

"Only if they're happy."

Her reply came quick and decisive.

"You don't think you would be happy here?"

"I…didn't say that. I just don't want you to…commit to me because I'm pregnant, Walt. I…want it to be real. I don't want you to change your mind six months or…or a year down the road and decide…that you don't want me. That you never really did. That's…I can't do that. And…you don't have to live with us to be a full time parent. I…I wouldn't keep your child from you, Walt."

He felt heart soften a bit.

"I didn't think you would, Vic. And…this is real. Do you really think that I'll just…change my mind?"

Vic shrugged.

"It's happened before."

He took a breath and stood up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up."

Vic closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"We…we don't have to decide today. It's not like we can…do it anyway as long as we're having to keep all this a secret."

Walt's hands landed on his hips as he looked down at her.

"It sounds like you've already decided."

Vic stood up.

"No…I haven't. I just…want you to be sure this is really what you want. I know how you are, Walt. You are so quick to want to do the right thing that you don't always consider everything."

She reached up and traced her finger around the top button of his shirt.

"So…think about it. Be sure it's what you really want. Don't focus on what you think is the right thing to do or what the rest of the population thinks you should do. Focus on what you want. Just you. Then, you get back to me."

He nodded as she pulled her hand away.

"Okay, that sounds fair."

She smiled, easing some of the tension he felt coiled in his gut.

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Maybe that's enough for one night. I don't want to push my luck."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were doing good. No one yelled or stormed out."

Walt smiled. Vic's hand slid around his arm and tugged him towards the couch.

"Come. Sit with me."

He acquiesced and sat on the couch with her. She elbowed him.

"What else is on your mind? You overthink everything so…let's have it."

Walt hesitated.

"Do you plan to work full time after she's born?"

Vic's face twitched slightly but her expression stayed the same.

"If you're about to ask me to quit my job, I'm gonna leave."

It came out partially teasing and partially serious. Walt smiled in response.

"No. Of course not. I was just…curious."

Vic shook her head.

"I…haven't even thought about not working full time."

He nodded.

"Okay."

She tilted her head at him like he had just tossed out a one word riddle.

"What are you thinking? Really?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where you stood on that. Now, I do."

She stared at him, obviously not unconvinced by his explanation. For a second, he thought she was going to push him for more. But, she gave him a last look and the intense curious expression left her face.

"So…are we done discussing super serious stuff now?"

Walt smiled.

"Okay."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Smartass."

She leaned her head against his arm.

"You really have been thinking about all this, haven't you?"

The question caught him off guard. Of course, he had been thinking about it. She was the one who continuously told him that he thought too much. He knew Vic wasn't much of a planner. She was reactive. She always had been. And, that's what she was doing now. Reacting to all the change in their lives. Reacting to the threat that loomed over him. Over them.

"You haven't?"

She shrugged.

"A little. But…I'm not like you. I get…overwhelmed if I think about it too much. It's…scary as hell. I…never really pictured myself as a mother. I…still have a hard time with that, to be honest."

"Why?"

Vic looked down at her hands.

"I don't know. Maybe just…I never saw this in my future. Not really. If Sean and I talked about it, it always seemed like something that was…abstract. Way off in the future. But, now it's real and it's actually happening. It's…a lot."

Walt reached over and placed his hand on her leg.

"It is. But…you're not doing it alone. I'll help you."

He sounded so sincere and honest when he said, it nearly hurt her heart.

"You're a good man, Walt."

He halfway smiled.

"Not everyone agrees with that."

She pressed her mouth to his sleeve with a smile.

"Well, they're idiots."

**xxx**

Vic was sitting at her desk when her cell phone buzzed to life beside her. The sound nearly made her jump. The office was quiet. Mostly because, she was the only one there. Vic glanced at the number and felt and immediate sense of dread start to wind its way through her. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Deputy."

His voice made her skin crawl. Literally.

"You know I'm at work, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Um…aren't you the one trying to keep all this super secret."

"I guess you'll just have to be discreet. I trust by the way you're talking that you're alone."

She looked around. Definitely alone.

"Yeah, I am. So…what do you want?"

"Didn't we talk about your people skills?"

Vic rolled her eyes, grateful he couldn't see her.

"Listen, I don't need someone who is trying to blackmail a Sheriff out of office giving me lectures about people skills. It's a little hypocritical if you know what I'm saying."

"I know what you're saying. Still…are you free tonight?"

The dread in her stomach tightened. She was hoping she would have more time before she had another face to face with him. Vic swallowed.

"Sure."

"Good. Meet me behind the Mayor's office. Where you parked last time."

Vic hesitated.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Just do like you're told."

The door opened and Walt walked in, removing his hat. He stopped when he heard her tone and looked her way with a mixture of curiosity and concern. She looked his way and then averted her eyes from his.

"What time?"

"Eight."

Without waiting for a reply, he ended the call. Vic set her cell phone back on the desk and stood up. Walt was still standing there watching her.

"Who was that?"

Vic filled her Flyers mug with water and motioned for him to follow her into his office. Walt closed the door behind them, facing her with his hands on his hips.

"Vic?"

"Crane."

Walt frowned.

"He wants to meet you?"

Vic sipper her water and set the mug on Walt's desk.

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Okay. Then…what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"He wants me to meet him behind the Mayor's office and leave my truck there."

"While you go where?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No…"

"Walt…

He shook his head, his face hardening.

"No, Vic. You're not going."

Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

Walt shook his head again. But, before he could reply, she continued speaking, her voice tinged with anger.

"I'm not going?"

She huffed over a breath. Walt inhaled deeply.

"Vic…"

She held up her hands, stopping him.

"Okay, you don't tell me what I am or am not going to do."

"Vic…"

"I mean it, Walt. Don't get all…like you get to tell me what to do."

"I'm your boss."

His comment did little to ease the obvious irritation on her face and in her voice.

"Good for you. But…don't talk to me like that."

Walt stepped back.

"Let's…take a breath."

Vic sighed and looked down, shaking her head.

"Alright."

Walt walked around his desk and sat down. Vic remained standing. Walt gestured at an empty chair.

"Wanna sit?"

She started to shake her head but stopped and sat down slowly. Vic leaned forward in the chair.

"You didn't even let me finish."

The sentence came out measured and quiet. Walt drummed his fingers on his desk.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Vic nodded slowly.

"What I was gonna say is…it might be a good idea if you were to…follow us or something."

Walt sucked his bottom lip, thinking.

"All I have is the Bronco."

Vic exhaled slowly.

"Borrow Ruby's car or…Cady's. This…this could be something, Walt."

He leaned his arms on his desk.

"I don't you…going anywhere with him where you can't leave of your own free will."

"Yeah, me neither. But we aren't exactly broke out in options right now. We've come too far to call this off now. We could be right on the verge."

"Of what? You getting hurt?"

She shook her head.

"If you're gonna be like this, then just forget it."

She started to stand but Walt waved a hand at her.

"Vic, wait. Sit, please. I'm sorry. I don't…this isn't easy. But the facts are I am the Sheriff and you do work for me."

"Yeah, and you never play that card with me. Ever. So…why now?"

"Because you're my responsibility."

"No, I'm not. I'm my own responsibility and…this isn't gonna work if you try and pull the boss thing. Especially when it comes to…personal stuff."

"This isn't personal."

Vic gave him a skeptical look.

"Walt, this is nothing but personal. For both of us. We can…pretend that we're doing this for your job all we want. But, this is personal. There's no way around that at this point. So, let's done pretend."

He sighed.

"Okay. So…how do you want to play this?"

"I go with him. You …follow me…us. If I need you, you come. If not, then you stay quiet."

"How am I supposed to know if you need me."

"I'll have on the recorder."

"But I can't hear it."

"But you could. If we…if we get the right setup, you could listen."

"How are we supposed to do that before tonight."

Vic shook her head.

"Shit."

Reaching up, she massaged her temples.

"Right. So…we use a cell phone. I'll leave my line open and you can hear me."

Walt frowned.

"I don't have a cell phone."

Vic shrugged.

"So, we'll get you one."

"What if the battery dies?"

He could see her frustration.

"Walt…"

"I'm just being realistic, Vic. There are a lot of things that could go wrong."

She was quiet for a minute before she stood up.

"Then, we're just gonna have to do the best we can."

Walt stood up as well.

"Vic, don't…don't leave mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Vic."

She shook her head.

"I'm not mad. I just…need to think."

She made a face and rubbed at her side. Walt tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nothing. We've got a few hours. So, let's think. Both of us. We'll come up with something."

He had his doubts about that.

**xxx**

"All you really need to know is how to answer the phone, Walt. It's not gonna bite you. Take it."

She held out her hand offering him the phone. He finally took it from her and held it in his palm. It seemed much smaller in his hand than in Vic's.

"I'll call you before I get out. Don't say anything. Just swipe. Like this and listen. Don't end the call."

"What if you end the call?"

Vic shook her head.

"I won't. If it ends on my side, then something is wrong."

Walt looked from the phone up to her face. She could read the reservations written all over it.

"I don't think that's likely. Crane's not…he's not violent, Walt. Nothing we've seen indicates that. He likes power. That's…a different kind of person."

"That doesn't mean you're safe with him."

"I know. But…let's see this through. I can't do this without you. So…please help me out here."

He nodded and turned the phone around in his hand.

"I hope you expect me to carry this thing all the time."

Vic smiled.

"Once you got used to it, you would probably like the convenience."

"Doubt it."

Vic rolled her eyes and went to stand up from the couch. When she did, he noticed her wince. Walt watched her carefully.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sore."

Walt stood up and put his hand on her arm.

"You wanna lay down?"

Vic shook him off.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, it's almost time."

Vic pulled her own phone from her pocket and set it down.

"I'm gonna go change."

Walt smirked a little.

"You can change in here."

The comment earned him an eye roll. He figured he deserved it, but it was worth it to see her smile like that.

"There you go being funny again. I got to use the bathroom. Want me to do that in here, too?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

"Okay then. I'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe…play with the phone."

She left the office, walking slowly. Walt picked up the shiny new phone and sat down at his desk. The idea never appealed to him. He always used someone else's phone if he was in the field and needed one. Mainly Vic's. Or Ferg's. He eyed the small device. It was hard to believe that such a small thing was capable of holding so much information. He knew Vic used her own phone to listen to music and to look up things on the internet. The internet was another bit of technology he wasn't overly interested in. He pressed the button at the bottom and watched the screen light up. The time stared back at him as well as the date. Walt just looked until the screen faded back to black. He suspected Vic had a different motive for buying him the phone. For most of his career, he relied on the radio in his truck when he was on the road. Or, he could use someone's old phone. Most everyone who really knew him knew how to find him and where he was most likely to be. Lack of a phone never seemed like a really big problem.

Setting the phone back on his desk, he glanced at this watch. It was getting close to time. He had borrowed Cady's Jeep. He and Vic spent the better part of an hour going over their plans multiple times until they both knew it all the way through. Now wasn't the time for mistakes. Now, more than ever, they needed to be careful and cautious. He wasn't joking. He wasn't willing to risk her safety for anything. Or the baby's.

"Walt!"

His head jerked up when he heard her call his name. Something in her tone was off. She sounded…almost scared. Walt stood up and took long strides out of his office. The door marked Reading Room was closed. Walt paused and tapped on it.

"Vic?"

"Yeah, come in here."

Worry coursed through him. Her voice sounded shaky, completely the opposite of her demeanor just minutes before. Walt pushed the door open and saw her standing in the room near the toilet She hadn't changed yet. Her pants were undone and riding low on her hips. Her uniform shirt was unbuttoned showing the white tank top she wore underneath.

But, what caught his attention was her face. It was white. Even in the sick glow of the overhead light, she looked as pale as a ghost and her eyes were wide with an expression he couldn't quite place in that moment. She was already looking at him as soon as the door opened, moving slowly in his direction, one arm out. Walt reached out and took her arm by instinct. Her arm was cool and clammy.

"Vic?"

Her name was all he could force out. Something was clearly wrong and he was suddenly struggling to catch his breath. Walt's hand tightened around her arm as he pulled her towards him a little. She stumbled a bit, but he managed to steady her. He swallowed, even though his mouth had gone completely dry.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffled and sounded like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Everything about her was wrong and off. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. Then her hand, the free one, moved to her abdomen and she made a face. She opened her mouth again flexed her jaw a bit like she was testing it out. Licking her lips, she looked up into his face with a look that made all the blood in his body run cold.

"I'm bleeding."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

Walt felt like he had paced several miles around the waiting room. He hadn't even attempted to sit. He knew that wasn't going to happen. Not until he had some information. His hat lay where he had tossed it on a table atop a handful of scattered magazines. Walt reached up and rubbed his hands over his face. Hearing brisk footsteps coming down the hall, he stopped his pacing and turned just in time see Weston appear. The man always looked tired to him. And, this was no exception. He looked at Walt while he removed his thin rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing the glasses.

"Sheriff."

Walt nodded.

"Doc, she alright?"

Weston glanced around the waiting room. Gesturing at Walt, he started to retreat down the hall he just came from.

"Come with me so we can talk."

Walt nodded and followed Weston, leaving his hat where it still lay. He was led to a small room. Weston stepped inside and closed the door.

"Normally, I would prefer to talk with family."

Walt shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Her family isn't here."

Walt recognized the roughness of his own voice. Weston nodded.

"I know. And she does have you listed as an emergency contact. Were you uh…aware of any condition she might've had?"

Walt had zero patience in the moment for the doctor's attempt at discretion. It was yet another facet of their secret that made things difficult. He nearly told the doctor he was the father, but managed to rein in the frustration and impatience that threatened to overtake him.

"You mean that she was pregnant."

It wasn't a question on Walt's part. The doctor seemed to recognize that.

"Yes."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, I know about it. Is she okay?"

Weston put his hand on Walt's upper arm for a couple of seconds.

"She's fine. Or she will be. In a couple of weeks. She's…miscarried the baby, though."

Walt felt the world spin on its axis and a loud rushing sound filled his ears. He swallowed and shook his head, trying to comprehend the word. Trying to understand what Weston was telling him and wrap his mind around it.

"Miscarried?"

Weston gave him a somber look.

"I'm afraid so."

"W…why? What happened?"

Weston shook his head.

"There's no real way to know right now. But, at this point in pregnancy, it's not uncommon. Most miscarriages occur in the first trimester. More than likely, there was a problem with the fetus that the body recognized. There's a good chance this isn't something that could've been prevented."

Walt reached up and ran his hand over his hair.

"Right. Um…can I see her?"

Weston glanced over his shoulder.

"She's asleep right now. We gave her a sedative to help her get some sleep. But, you're welcome to sit with her."

Walt nodded.

"Thanks, Doc."

Weston dipped his face a little.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Walt stared at him.

"Does she know?"

Weston looked wary of that question as he pulled the door open. Walt followed him out into the hall. It was quiet and dark in contrast to most of Walt's visits here.

"She did. Now, how much she remembers when she wakes up, I can't say. There was a lot happening and trauma is different for everyone."

Looking away, Weston motioned for him.

"She's right in here. She should sleep for a couple more hours."

The doctor left him standing outside the door. Walt pulled it open and stepped inside. Vic was in a bed sleeping, just like Weston had said. Walt walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She still looked pale. He extended his hand and brushed some hair out of her face. Her skin was cool to the touch. The room was cold. He pulled the blanket up a little higher on her and pulled a chair over closer to the bed, so that he could sit down closer to her.

Lowering himself into the chair, he leaned forward, putting some of his weight onto the bed. He ran his hand lightly down the arm closest to him and traced his fingers across the small bones of her wrist. She seemed small in this bed in this room. Walt let out a sigh and let his head come to rest on the bed beside her.

**xxx**

Vic's head hurt. That was the first sensation she became aware of as her mind attempted to surface from the drug induced rest. She tried to open her eyes and they didn't want to work. God, her mouth was dry. She tried to swallow, but there was nothing to really swallow. Her mouth felt sticky and almost pasty. Inhaling, she tried her eyes again. This time, they opened.

Vic squinted and turned her head to the side. She felt someone's hand on her arm. It was warm on her skin and the warmth felt good.

"Vic?"

The voice sounded far away. She closed her eyes and opened them again, the room around her coming into focus. Her mind felt fuzzy like it didn't really want to work for her. She heard the voice again. This time, it sounded closer.

"Vic."

He was saying her name softly. In a gentle tone.

"Walt?"

The word came out sounding raspy. She could really feel his hand now, more insistently. He was standing beside her, leaned over a little, a look of concern on his face. A small smile flitted over his features when she looked at him.

"Hey, you're awake. "

She looked around.

"Do…do…"

Walt's hand moved to her face and stroked gently over her cheekbone.

"You're okay, Vic."

She tried to clear her throat. Walt seemed to recognize what she needed.

"Water?"

Vic nodded at the offer. Walt moved away momentarily and produced a plastic cup with a straw.

"Here."

He held it for her while she took a couple of sips."

Pulling the cup away, he set it down.

"Better."

She cleared her throat again, this time with more success.

"Yeah."

Her voice was still hoarse, but not as much as before. Walt's hand landed on her arm again. He could see she was still struggling to recall why she was here in this hospital bed.

"Wh…what happened?"

Walt felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was a moment he had been dreading since Weston broke the news to him.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned and he could see her trying to retrieve the memories.

"We were…at work?"

She sounded like she needed confirmation of that.

"Yeah, we were. You called me into the bathroom. Do you remember?"

She looked at him with an odd look

"I called you…"

Her voice faded out and he saw a thousand different things run across her face. The moment the thought came to her, he could see it as clear as day written across the features of her face.

"The baby."

Under normal circumstances, she should've been able to tell just by the look on his face. She was good at that. But, Vic merely looked at him with questions in her eyes that threatened to unravel that thin thread that his own emotions were being held in by.

"The baby…you had a miscarriage. You lost the baby, Vic."

She stared at him for a long moment like she was trying to process that. Walt stood by her bedside, his hand still on her arm, his grip tightening a little. She finally responded.

"Right."

That was it. Nothing like what he was expecting. Vic reached up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Walt wondered how much of this was actually permeating her brain and sinking in. Her lack of a reaction now made him feel apprehensive for the delayed reaction she would likely have later.

"What…happened?"

Her words were quiet, strained. Walt shook his head.

"They…don't know. Weston said this isn't uncommon at this stage."

She nodded and bit down on her lip.

"Do you…need anything? Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

Her eyes found his. They seemed out of focus and hazy. She shook her head in a manner that was barely perceptible.

"No."

She shifted her eyes away and to her hands, which were picking at the stiff white sheet that covered her.

"Any idea when I can leave?"

He hadn't even thought about that.

"No. Do you want me to go and find the doctor? Let him know that you're awake."

Her chest expanded and then fell again as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Please."

Walt wasn't anxious for her to leave the hospital. But, some part of him wanted to take her away from this place. Wanted to tuck her away somewhere safe and shield her from all that he knew was coming. Walt gave her arm a squeeze before letting go and wandering out into the hall in search of Weston.

**xxx**

Vic put up more of a fight to go home than he anticipated. And by that, he meant her own home at the RV park. By the time Weston cleared her for release and all the paperwork was in order, the effects of the sedative had completely worn off. That made her a much less agreeable version of herself. Her mood was dark and Walt took care not to push her, other than what was necessary. He didn't relish being on the receiving end of her snappiness.

He insisted on helping her into the Bronco, closing the door behind her and hurrying around to get in the driver's side. He started the engine and looked across the front seat at her. She seemed somewhat distracted, her eyes focused on some unseen point out her window. She seemed to sense his attention.

"Just take me home."

Walt gripped the wheel, steeling himself for the argument he knew was coming.

"You shouldn't be alone right now."

She kept her eyes turned away from him.

"The doctor said I was fine."

Walt looked her way.

"That's…not what I meant, Vic."

She dropped her eyes from the window and they fell on her hands sitting still in her lap.

"I'll be okay. I'm just…tired. I really just want to go to bed."

Walt wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

"You can do that at my place."

Seconds ticked by as they sat in a silent standoff. He was unsure what was running through her head and that worried him.

"You'll just hover and I don't have the energy for that right now."

Walt looked out the windshield at the dark parking lot. He had no idea what time it was. Early morning, most likely.

"Vic, come to the cabin. Just for a while. I'll take you home when the sun comes up if that's what you want. But, please come home with me now."

Another heavy silence fell over them and he could see her considering his point. After what felt like an eternity, Vic lifted her eyes to meet his. It seemed like the first time she had looked him in the eye since she woke up.

"Fine."

Relief washed over him. He put the Bronco in drive and pulled out. Walt cast looks in her direction on the ride to his cabin. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about it. Normally, that type of thing annoyed her to no end. But, she seemed eerily disconnected from her surroundings. It did little to ease the worry he was feeling.

Walt parked his Bronco in its normal spot. His intention was to get around and help her out. But, Vic had other ideas, sliding from the Bronco before he could get to her. So, he settled for a hand on her shoulder as she walked gingerly into the cabin. Walt flipped on the lights and set his hat aside.

"Are you hungry?"

His question was met with a wordless shake of her head. Vic sat down on the couch and eased her boots off. Leaning forward, she rested her arms on her thighs and took several deep breaths. Walt wasn't sure what to do, so he waited.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him with a hollow expression.

"I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed."

Walt nodded and moved to help her with that endeavor. She clearly didn't want him following her around, so he busied himself getting her a shirt of his to wear and some fresh towels. He needed to do something. At least this way he felt useful. He found her in the bathroom pulling her tank top slowly over her head. Her work shirt and jeans were already discarded on the bathroom floor. The water in his shower was running and he could see a bit of steam rising up from the hot water.

"Need anything else?"

Vic looked around the bathroom like she was looking for something. In the end, she replied with a slow shake of her head and more quiet words.

"No, I'm good."

He lingered a moment longer until she was stepping into the shower and stepping under the warm spray. Walt left her alone, hoping a shower would be the first step in relaxing her, connecting with her. He felt like a boat with no anchor in choppy waves at the mercy of the ocean.

Walt retreated to the living room, where he started a fire and pulled his own boots off. With nothing else to keep him busy, he sat down on the couch to wait.

**xxx**

Vic knew he meant well. And, she hated herself for feeling like snapping at him. But, all she really wanted to do was sleep. Her preference would have been to do that at her RV, but she was quickly getting the impression that Walt would camp out there if she persisted in her intentions to go home. Sleeping at the cabin and going home in the morning seemed like a good enough trade off in the moment.

He passed her a clean t-shirt and a couple of towels as he came into the bathroom. While undressing, she had already turned the water on to warm up. She wanted to wash off the feel of the hospital and the events of the evening. Under a different set of circumstances, she might've remarked that this wasn't her first night here and she knew where everything was. But, in the back of her mind, she knew he needed to feel helpful. She certainly didn't have the energy to protest, anyway.

She felt a bit of relief when he finally left her alone, pulling the door closed behind him. The relief made a twinge of guilt pull at her. But, she pushed it down. Right now, the only feelings she could be responsible for were her own. She lacked the strength to also deal with Walt's.

Vic closed her eyes as she stepped under the spray of water. Admittedly, his shower was a bit roomier than her own with better water pressure. Vic rubbed her hands over her face and up through her hair, her fingers digging between the strands and into her scalp. She took her time washing her hair and then her body. The smell of her shampoo and soap were grounding and she was grateful she kept her own preferred toiletries at Walt's. Once her hair was clean and she rinsed the last of the soap suds from her pinking skin, she stood for a few more minutes just letting the water run over her with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she shut the water off and leaned her head against the shower wall. As the steam from the water began to clear, she felt a chill start to settle over her. It was that feeling that drove her from the shower and into the towels Walt had given her. She hurriedly wrapped her hair in one towel to keep it from dripping onto her neck and back, while she used the second one to dry her body.

Dressing, she pulled the towel holding her hair up free and let them both fall to the floor. Vic used her palm to clear the steam filled mirror and drug a brush over her hair. Normally, she would put more effort into drying it. But right now, the pull of going to bed was too strong. Pulling the door open, she stepped into Walt's bedroom. She looked through the door and saw him sitting on the couch.

Vic left the door open and crawled into his bed, which was admittedly more comfortable than the one at her RV. Something about the heavy quilt and sheets gave her an inexplicable sense of comfort. She settled onto the side she normally occupied and let out a sigh of relief as some of the tension coiled in her eased. The bedding smelled like a combination of detergent and Walt.

Burying her face in the pillow, she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

**xxx**

Walt heard her come out of the bathroom. He heard her movements as she walked from his bathroom to his bed. He heard the soft rustle of Vic getting into the bed and settling down in the sheets. His first instinct was to get up and go to her right then. But, the more rational side of his brain spoke up and reminded him that she didn't want him to hover. Right now, she seemed to want space. Whether he liked it or not, he would grant her that. It was her needs that needed to be prioritized over his own.

So, he waited. He sat on the couch watching the fire. Quiet settled over the bedroom. Walt wiped his hands over his jeans and stood up. He added another log to the fire and stoked it in order to gain maximum warmth from the fire. Satisfied with his work, he turned off the lights and made his way slowly into the bedroom.

He could just smell the scent of her in his bathroom as the last of the steam from her shower dissipated. He cast a look at her curled up in the bed. To no surprise at all, she seemed to be sleeping. That was good as far as he was concerned. More than anything else, she needed rest.

Walt retreated into the bathroom and made quick work of his own bedtime preparations. He showered quickly before brushing his teeth and turning the light off. He found Vic in the same position as before, the steady rhythm of her breathing reaching his ears and offering him some measure of comfort. Walt eased himself into the bed next to her, taking care not to touch or jostle her. The last thing she needed was for him to wake her up.

Walt settled in and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't know what the next day or days would hold for her or for them. But, right now, he tried not to think about it. For the moment, she was here with him and safe. That was the thought he held onto as he fell asleep.

**xxx**

It was light when she opened her eyes. Vic rolled onto her back and let her eyes drift to the ceiling. The space beside her was empty, but it was clear Walt had slept there. Vic closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Despite sleeping for a few hours, she still felt drained emotionally and physically. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she opened them again.

Placing her feet on the floor, she looked around the room looking for her clothes from the previous night. Not finding them, she shrugged and stood up, feeling a bit unsteady. Vic paused to wait for the feeling to pass before walking slowly into the bathroom. Walt had picked up the towels and must have done something with her clothes. Shaking her head, she left the bathroom and shuffled into the living room.

She was greeted by the smell of coffee and of Walt scrambling eggs at the stove. He looked her way when he heard her feet brush over the floor. His expression was one of concern.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

Vic nodded. Moving to the table in his kitchen, she sat down. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

"Where are my clothes."

Walt looked at her over his shoulder.

"I washed them. They're drying."

"Okay. Thanks."

He pulled the pan from the stove and moved around the kitchen with precision as he doled the eggs out onto two plates. Vic started to stand, but Walt waved her off.

"I got it. Just sit."

She hated being treated like an invalid, but she also lacked the motivation to do anything. So, she accepted his words and waited. Walt set the plates on the table and poured them cups of coffee. When she saw him getting ready to add milk and sugar to hers, she spoke up.

"I can fix my coffee, Walt."

He didn't respond immediately. Instead, he stirred in the milk and sugar, lightening the color of her coffee to almost caramel. He walked over and offered it to her with an unapologetic look.

"I know you can."

Vic took the coffee and sipped it. A few more swallows made her feel almost human. Walt paused before sitting.

"Do you want juice?"

She shook her head.

"Coffee's fine."

Walt nodded and sat down, taking a drink of his own coffee. Taking a bite, he looked up at her. She was chewing slowly, but she was eating. He couldn't ask for much more than that considering everything that had happened. She took slow deliberate bites of her breakfast and intermittent sips from her coffee cup until it was gone. Walt was pleasantly surprised to see her clean her plate. Once it was gone, she sat there with her eyes on the blue mug, tracing her finger around the rim.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Without looking at him, she nodded in answer to his question. Walt watched her, his own plate now empty. He needed to go in to the office for a while, at least. But, he was hesitant to leave her alone. As though she was reading his mind, she spoke up.

"Can you drop me off at home on your way in?"

Walt's eyes stayed on her. Her eyes stayed on the mug in front of her.

"Why don't you just stay here?"

She looked up then. Her eyes met his, but they didn't seem to connect.

"All of my stuff is at home. My clothes."

Walt tapped one finger on the wooden surface of the table.

"I can pick you up some clothes."

Vic shook her head.

"I want to go home."

The sentence hung in the air between them. Walt nodded with a defeated sigh.

"Okay. I'll check on your clothes after I clean up. Should be dry enough to put on by then."

She stood up.

"Thank you."

**xxx**

As much as she hated to admit it, Vic was glad when Walt dropped her off at her RV and pulled out. He offered to walk her in, but she assured him that she would be fine and slid from the Bronco without much more than a half-hearted wave. She could sense his hesitation, but once she opened her door, she heard the crunch of gravel as the Bronco pulled out. Once she was inside, she locked the door and looked around. She hadn't spent much time here lately. Most of her nights were spent at Walt's. She liked being there. But right now, being in his presence felt stifling. She could practically hear him thinking and worrying.

Vic undressed, discarding her damp clothes. Pulling on a pair of cotton pants and a clean tank top, she sat down on the couch with a sigh. She left the lights off, so the only light was what filtered in through her curtains. The effect was a gauzy, hazy effect. That was how she felt. It was accurate reflection of her own psyche.

She felt mixed up by her own feelings. Being a mother was never something she coveted or thought much about. It never defined who she was or who she saw herself as. Then, she found out she was pregnant. The moment scared her shitless. She would be lying if she even suggested otherwise. It was so unexpected and not something she really imagined for herself. The thought of having kids was always an abstract kind of thing in her mind. Until it was a reality. Until she heard the heartbeat and saw the tiny mass of cells that was growing in her womb. That moment made it real.

It sunk it slowly after that initial moment of impact. It seemed like forever ago and it seemed like yesterday. Once the shock wore off, she started to really give it some thought. It was funny how one tiny thing could impact so much of her life. She knew adding a child to the mix would change everything. It would change her job and the way she approached it. It would change her day to day life and the way she lived it. It would change her relationship with Walt. No longer would they simply be together. They would be parents. Whether intentional or not, that would change everything between them.

Now, all of that was gone and she didn't even know why. It felt like her body had betrayed her when she needed it the most. All that kept running through her head was what she could have done differently to change this. Was there anything that could have altered the outcome? Weston attempted to assure her that most likely there was not. But, Vic knew it was something he couldn't guarantee. All he could off her were empty words about how these things happened and it wasn't preventable most of the time.

Most of the time.

That left a window of uncertainty in her mind. There was nothing concrete proving that this was not her fault. There was no clear evidence that she wasn't somehow to blame for this turn of events. That was what lingered in her mind. That was what her gut told her.

Vic tried to shake off the thoughts. She looked around the RV. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet. She was stuck here as long as her truck was at work. Or until Walt came back. But, having Walt take her from one place to another made her feel dependent on him in a way she wasn't quite comfortable with. Vic stood up and pulled a blanket from a cabinet. Stretching out on the scratchy couch, she tried to fall asleep with the hope that she might find some peace there. The peace that so far, eluded her.

**xxx**

Walt knocked on the door and waited. For the first few seconds his knock was met with silence. Then, he heard movement. He heard the lock turn and the door opened. Vic squinted down at him. Her hair was down and her expression was sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

She yawned and stepped back as she pulled himself up the steps and into the RV.

"No."

Walt removed his hat and turned the brim in his hand before setting in on the counter.

"How are you feeling?"

His question was met with a shrug.

"Okay, I guess. I thought you were working."

"I was. I'm…off now. Quiet day."

Vic looked up at him, her face unreadable to him. Walt looked around. A blanket was wadded up on the couch along with a pillow.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Not really."

She walked over to the couch and sat down rubbing her hands over her face. She did look tired.

"Have you eaten?"

She dropped her hands and looked up at him.

"At your place this morning."

He frowned.

"That was hours ago."

Vic rested her arms on her thighs.

"I'm not hungry. Anyway, I don't have much in the way of groceries. I haven't exactly had time to shop recently."

The words came out sharp. Sharper than he expected.

"Want me to pick you up some stuff."

Vic shook her head.

"No. Can you take me to get my truck?"

"It's still at work."

"Yeah, I know. I'll need it in the morning."

Walt felt himself bristle.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm going to work tomorrow."

She could see the protest on his face before he gave it a voice.

"That's not a good idea."

Vic stood up.

"What's not a good idea is me sitting here feeling useless."

"You need to rest. Give your body time to heal."

She dismissed his comment outright.

"It was a miscarriage. It's not like I was stabbed or something. There's…no injury."

"Maybe not physically. But…"

She cut him off, her impatience making itself known.

"Walt, I'm fine. I can't just sit here. It's not good for me."

"Come to the cabin. There's more room. More privacy."

She could see that he had no intention of backing down. But, neither did she. Vic sighed, her patience and her energy eroding rapidly.

"Either you take me to get my truck or I'll call Ferg and have him come get me."

She tossed out the ultimatum like she was throwing down a gauntlet. Challenging him. Walt placed his hands on his hips and studied her.

"Dr. Weston said you needed to rest. So…take a few days."

She stared at him.

"Where's my phone?"

Walt gave her a puzzled look.

"Your phone."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, my phone."

Walt was quiet and she could see him thinking.

"Probably at work. I don't remember seeing it at the hospital."

"I need it."

Walt could see that she wasn't going to let go of this.

"Tell you what. You get dressed and I will take you to get something to eat and to get your phone. I…told Ruby and Ferg that you were sick."

She considered his offer.

"And my truck."

"Vic."

She never faltered in her stance.

"Walt."

He nodded slowly.

"Fine. But, we're not done with this topic."

**xxx**

"You need to eat."

Vic looked at the food.

"I'm not hungry."

"Vic, you gotta eat."

She sighed and picked up sandwich, taking a small bite. Walt hadn't been happy when she simply ordered a sandwich from Henry, but any food would be better than none. So, he stayed quiet. But now, she wasn't even eating what was in front of her. His own food was halfway gone and his own appetite wasn't really there either. His stomach felt sour.

She sipped her glass of water and swallowed the little bit of food she did eat. He was worried about her and there was no way around it. He couldn't get more than a couple of sentences out of her at once. Her eyes were dull, lacking their usual spark. Her entire demeanor was off. Vic was normally such a strong presence. Right now, she reminded him of how she was right after the ordeal at Chance Gilbert's place. That worried him. Her frame of mind after that had been so fragile. He was getting the same feeling from her right now.

"Eat at least half of it."

She gave him a long look.

"Or what?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just asking."

He kept his tone as even as possible. He was well aware that she didn't take orders well, not even from him as her boss. He had known since the first time she walked into his office that it was her natural tendency to question authority and push boundaries. It was part of what made her who she was.

He saw her soften at the unspoken plea in his voice. She took another bite and chewed it slowly. If she felt anything like he did, her stomach felt like it was full of rocks. He could sympathize with her lack of an appetite. But, she needed to eat. He knew that.

Wordlessly, she ate a little more of her food and then pushed it away. Walt figured that was better than nothing and decided not to push his luck.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Walt held up his end of the deal and pointed the Bronco towards work. Vic sat quietly in the seat beside him, her eyes focused on something out the window. One arm was propped up on the door and the other sat in her lap. He noticed, her fingers moving over the leg of her jeans restlessly. She was thinking. About what he didn't know. Walt ran one hand over the wheel, while keeping it steady with the other.

"Something on your mind?"

His words broke the silence they were bathed. Vic turned her head and looked at him.

"No."

He knew she wasn't being honest with him. He also knew the harder he pushed, the more likely she was to resist and clam up. She turned her eyes back to the window and the quiet settled over them again.

It was a relief when he parked and she got out. Walt watched her deliberate movements. He couldn't tell if it was from discomfort or fatigue. She walked up the steps on at a time and hesitated before she walked through the door. Ruby looked at her from where she sat.

"Vic, what are you doing here?"

Vic glanced at Walt before answering.

"Left my phone."

Ruby looked concerned, but Vic made her way to Walt's office. Walt closed the door behind them to allow for some measure of privacy. Vic walked in and looked around before her eyes shifted to Walt.

"Where is it?"

Walt frowned.

"Where did you have it last?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't remember. Maybe in the bathroom."

She started to turn, but Walt stepped towards her.

"Vic."

She paused and met his eyes. He could see her guard come up instantly.

"What?"

"Would you reconsider coming back to work so soon? Maybe give it a few days?"

She looked down at her feet and then back up.

"What do you want me to do? Sit around mired in all of this?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, I want you to rest. Take some time. Process this."

She sighed.

"Why are you doing this now?"

She gestured at the door. Before he could answer, she spoke again.

"I just…want my phone and my truck."

She turned and walked towards the door. On instinct, Walt reached out and his hand closed around her forearm in an attempt to stop her and turn her back towards him. Feeling his hand on her, Vic jerked and pulled it free from his grasp.

"Don't…grab me."

She nearly yelled it at him and he gave a nervous look at the door.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Just…listen. Please."

But, he could see that she was done with this conversation. He held his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Okay. I'll check the bathroom for your phone."

Vic shook her head at him.

"I can do it myself. My keys?"

Walt hesitated before he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled them out. Vic held out her hand and Walt dropped the keys into her palm. Satisfied, she turned and pulled the door open, leaving his office. Walt stood rooted in place as he heard the sounds of her tread as she walked to the door marked Reading Room. The door opened and then he heard her walking again.

She reappeared in the doorway and her expression had changed. Her phone was in her hand and he could see that the screen was lit up. Vic looked down at it and the lifted her eyes back to his.

"There's like ten missed calls from Crane. I…I forgot all about it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

Walt frowned. Truth be told, Sawyer Crane, Tucker Baggett, and the lawsuit against him hadn't even crossed his mind in the last nearly twenty-four hours. Vic looked up from her phone with more clarity than he had seen all day.

"I missed our meeting last night."

Walt shrugged.

"That's…not important now. Just…there's no reason for you to call him back."

Vic gave him a dubious look.

"He's gonna want to know where I was."

It was like she wasn't hearing him at all. Vic's mind had jumped onto a different track entirely. Walt's only concern was her health and the state of her mental well-being.

"Vic, it doesn't matter now. It's…it's over. Just forget about it."

She was looking at him, but she clearly wasn't hearing him. Or, she was just dismissing what he was saying. In that moment, either one was possible. Vic tilted her head at him like she was trying to comprehend his words.

"What do you mean it's over?"

Walt walked up to her slowly, stopping just in front of her. He reached out and placed his hand over her phone and partially over her hand.

"I mean exactly what I said. You had a miscarriage last night. You need to take some time to let both your body and your mind heal. This isn't the time to worry about me or this lawsuit or this mess with Crane. We should've…pulled the plug on this earlier. You've been under too much stress and we should've known better."

Something crossed her face that he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it sent an odd feeling down his spine. Her eyes searched his.

"You think it was stress? That caused the miscarriage?"

Walt wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"I don't know. But, it certainly didn't help."

Darkness crept over her features.

"You think this was my fault. Because I was pushing so hard."

She took a step back from him, his hand slipping from hers. Walt shook his head at her.

"That's not what I said."

She bit her lip and he could see the wetness around her eyes gathering.

"Not directly. But, you kept telling me to let this go. To just let you go to trial and take your chances there. But, I kept…"

She paused and looked down at the now darkened screen of her phone. When she looked back up, her eyes hit his and it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through him.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out thick and whispered. Vic swallowed and dropped the hand holding her phone to her side. She nodded, almost to herself. Walt took a step forward and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. Vic stepped back and out of his reach, shaking her head. Walt's face clouded over with concern. He could see now that she was misinterpreting what he said.

"Vic."

She flexed her jaw and pressed her lips together tightly. Her eyes shifted away from his.

"I should go."

Walt advanced on her again, slowly and carefully.

"Vic, let me take you home."

She shook her head at him and held up her hand, her keys jingling.

"No. I'll drive myself. I'm sure you have…other things to worry about."

The words came out broken and uneven. Walt tried to close the distance between them, but Vic turned and pulled the office door open. There was no way to get her back into his office without making a scene in front of everyone else in the main office. By that time, the sound of her shoes crossing the floor was growing more distant. Walt stayed where he was, the office door opening and closing, rattling up and down his spine.

**xxx**

Vic pressed her foot on the gas pedal of her truck harder than she should have. But, who was gonna pull her over? The landscape flew past in nothing but a blur. That was how she felt. Blurred. Hazy around the edges. Unsteady and uneven. Her throat burned and her eyes were wet with tears she refused to let fall. She swiped the sleeve of her jacket across her face and then gripped the wheel with both hands.

Her first thought was to just go home. But these days, the RV felt less and less like home. Truth be told, she wasn't there very much and that was fine with her. The majority of her time was spent at Walt's cabin with him. Obviously, she couldn't go there. Not after that conversation. Vic sniffled and cleared her throat, willing her emotions to remain under control despite the burning in the back of her throat.

Changing her plans without really thinking about it, Vic didn't head in the direction of the trailer park. She didn't feel like being confined just then. Instead, she aimed the truck towards the edge of town and kept her foot pressed heavily on the gas. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going. But, that didn't really matter in the moment. All she knew was that she wanted to be somewhere alone. Anywhere, really. Just as long as there was no one there to pry or ask her questions that she had no answers to.

The doctor had been kind enough not to cast blame for the miscarriage. He had simply pinned it on nature. Maybe what Weston told her was true. Or maybe it wasn't. She really didn't know. She really didn't care. Her mind was already rewinding over the past few days, even weeks, trying to find something. Some wrong move she might've made. Some sign she must've missed. Then Walt mentioned the stress. And he was right. He had warned her more than once about stressing herself out. He had asked her on more than one occasion to stop the investigation into Sawyer Crane and his potential connection to Tucker Baggett.

But, Vic wouldn't hear it. Her only thought was how she could clear Walt and end this joke of a lawsuit against him. That had been her primary focus. She tapped one hand restlessly on the steering wheel and shook the thoughts from her head. Right now, all she wanted was to be away from it all.

**xxx**

The RV was dark. Walt could see that the minute he pulled up. Vic's truck was also absent. Walt parked next to the RV and sat there for a few minutes looking at the trailer. He tapped one finger on the steering wheel and looked around. Everything outside the RV looked like it normally did. He opened his door and got out, his boots crunching over the gravel. Walt tried the knob and found the door locked.

Walt took a couple of steps away and looked around. In the distance, he could hear the activity around him. People were talking outside and a couple of dogs were barking. Once, he heard a door open and close.

Getting back into the Bronco, Walt started the engine and left. Nothing seemed amiss. Leaving the trailer park, he headed towards the Red Pony. There were only a few places she might be as far as he knew. She wasn't home. That much was obvious. The night passed by him unnoticed. His mind was only one thing.

Pulling up in front of the bar, he parked and took purposeful strides towards the door. The lot was fairly full tonight. He didn't see her truck, but he couldn't see every vehicle. Pushing through the saloon doors, Walt stepped into the bar and was accosted by the noise. His eyes scanned the room as he slowly walked through the people gathered in small groups.

Walt came to a stop at the bar and rested his arms on the wooden surface. A minute later, Henry walked over with a friendly smile.

"Beer?"

Walt shook his head.

"Have you seen Vic?"

Henry tossed the towel in his hand over his shoulder.

"Tonight?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, has she been in at all?"

Henry shook his head.

"No, I have not seen her."

Walt sighed and pushed off the bar with a frustrated look. Henry studied him.

"Is something wrong?"

Walt's shoulder's slumped.

"I can't get into it right now. If you see her, call me at home."

Henry gave him a curious look and a nod.

"Okay."

Without giving Henry time to question him further, Walt left the bar and headed back to the Bronco. With little else to do, he headed home. He could try her cell phone from there. Maybe she had called him since he left the office. He didn't hold out hope for that, but it was possible.

His ride home was quiet and still. The only sound around him was the Bronco rolling over the road. His cabin was dark when he pulled up and he mentally chastised himself for not leaving the porch light on. Walt parked and slid from the Bronco. He removed his hat and ran his hand over his hair. A light breeze blew in from the mountains, bringing the smell of the night with it.

Slapping his hat mindlessly against his leg, he started for his cabin, his eyes cast down. It wasn't until he lifted his eyes that he stopped, his heart jolting slightly. He could just see her under the light the moon was giving off sitting on his steps. She was wearing the same clothes that she was earlier in the day, with tennis shoes instead of boots. Vic sat bent forward with her forearms resting on her thighs.

Walt felt a surge of relief wash through him, with anger coming up behind it.

"Where have you been?"

It came out sounding slightly harsher than he intended. Walt took a breath and crossed the final few steps to where she sat. Vic looked up as he approached. In the shadows of her face, her expression and her eyes were hard to read.

"I went for a drive."

She didn't sound mad or upset. Her voice was startlingly normal considering the circumstances. Walt moved to lower himself beside her. The step creaked slightly under his weight. Vic kept her eyes facing forward, focused on something he couldn't see or maybe nothing at all. Walt ran his palms over his jeans, trying to steady his nerves.

"Are you okay?"

He could see the profile of her head nod.

"Yeah."

"I…tried calling you. I've been looking for you."

She moved on the step beside him, stretching one leg out.

"I didn't mean to worry you."

She sounded genuine enough. His momentary anger waned.

"Where did you go?"

She moved again and he felt the sleeve of her jacket brush his.

"For a drive."

"Where?"

She shrugged.

"Don't know, really. I just drove. Didn't really want to go home, so…drove around."

Walt looked her way.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No."

Walt swiped his hands once more over his jeans before he stood up with a grunt.

"Come inside. It's getting cool out here."

In truth, he wanted her inside so that he could see her clearly. Talking to her in the dark felt too murky. Other than her voice, he couldn't gauge where her mind was. Several seconds ticked by and he thought she was going to tell him no. Finally, she stood up and brushed off the back of her jeans. Slowly, she followed him into the cabin where he flipped on the light.

Walt hung up his coat and hat and turned to her. She stood just inside looking around. Walt nodded towards the couch.

"You wanna sit?"

She met his eyes and then she sat down. Walt moved around, getting a fire going. Vic simply sat. He glanced her way a couple of times to find her watching him. But, she didn't say anything. That was unusual enough. Satisfied with this work, Walt sat down beside her, careful not to crowd her. She was thinking. He could see that. He wasn't sure where to start or what to say. He only knew that he wanted her here where he could assure himself that she was safe. Rubbing his palms together, he finally found his voice.

"Vic, at work earlier, I wasn't blaming you. This…wasn't your fault. Dr. Weston told you that."

She smiled a humorless, dark smile.

"Like he would really come out and say it was my fault. Besides, he admitted he didn't know what caused it. That means he can't say, with any certainty, that it wasn't my fault."

Walt sighed.

"These things happen."

Vic looked down.

"So, they say. But, what you said earlier is true. You asked me to stop. More than once. And, I didn't listen. Now, here we are. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

There was no good answer there. Walt looked away from her and over to the fire. His mind rewound through his memories searching for the experience he needed to help her. To make her see.

"Martha had a miscarriage."

The simple sentence hit home. Vic turned her head and he turned his, their eyes meeting.

"You never told me that."

"It never came up. Until now. It was…a while before we had Cady, not long after we got married. In truth, we weren't ready to be parents. But, we were happy anyway. Scared and happy. A few weeks in, she had a miscarriage. Of course, no one knew why. Those things can be hard to…say. Just like now. But…I remember how upset she was. Even to this day. I was sad too, of course. But, I know it was different for her just like it's different for you. She was the one carrying the baby. She…wondered what she could have done differently. Her doctor assured her there was nothing that could've changed it. But, I saw the effect it had on her. I see what it's doing to you."

Vic bit her lip and shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, whether we like it or not, these things happen. And, when they do, it hurts. It's natural to wonder what we did or didn't do. But, the truth is…this wasn't your fault. No one blames you. I…I don't blame you. So, don't blame yourself."

He felt quiet and he could see her thinking about his words. Vic swallowed and let out a breath.

"When I first realized I was pregnant, I was scared. I…wasn't even sure I wanted to have a child. I was afraid that you wouldn't. Of what it would do to us."

Walt reached out and placed his hand on her knee.

"That's natural, Vic. I don't think anyone is ever not scared to become a parent for the first time, even when the pregnancy is planned."

His hand squeezed a little where it rested. Slowly, she shifted her hand so that it was over his, her palm warm on his skin.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He offered her a tentative smile.

"Don't be."

Her fingers traced over the outside of his hand lightly.

"I'm also sorry that I haven't asked you how you are. This…was your loss, too."

Some of the nerves melted from him.

"I'm fine."

Vic inhaled deeply and leaned into his arm, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. She reached up with the arm that wasn't pressed between them and rubbed her face. Walt pulled away a little.

"Tired?"

She nodded, lacking the energy to not tell the truth. Walt pushed up from the couch.

"Stay here tonight. Let's go to bed."

Vic nodded again and let him pull her onto her feet. Before turned towards the bedroom, Walt pulled her into a hug and pressed his face into her hair.

"You'll get through this, Vic. We both will."

**xxx**

The buzzing of Vic's phone woke him up just as it was rousing her. Walt pushed himself up and looked around with a hint of confusion. The last two days seemed like nothing more than a blur. Watercolors running together, making it difficult to see any distinctive edges. Vic stayed on her stomach as her hand closed over her phone and she pulled it into her line of sight. The phone fell quiet and Vic continued to look at the screen. Walt managed to sit up, his mind clearing some.

"Something wrong?"

She turned her head and looked his way.

"It's Crane again."

Walt frowned.

"He's persistent."

Vic continued to hold the phone in her hand. Walt wanted to reach over and slip it from her grasp, tossing it back onto the nightstand. Or better yet, out into the yard. But, something on her face stopped him.

"Vic."

Her name off his lips prodded her attention back in his direction. Her expression was unsettling. Vic twisted around and sat up, brushing her loose hair out of her face. Crossing her legs, she looked down at the phone again.

"I have to call him back."

Walt studied her.

"You don't have to do anything."

A trace of a smile crossed her face.

"I need to call him back then."

"Why?"

Vic ran her finger over the smooth, dark screen of her phone.

"Because we can still salvage this."

She could sense the protest coming before it ever left him.

"Vic…"

Vic lifted her eyes and sighed.

"Hear me out. It's not too late. I can tell him I had to go to the hospital. He doesn't need to know why."

Walt's voice was low when he spoke.

"I thought we were done with this."

"I never said that."

"You're…still recovering. That doesn't happen in a day."

She shrugged off his concern.

"I know that. But…physically…I'm feeling okay. There's no reason we can't go ahead. Like we planned."

"There's every reason."

Vic gave him a sharp look.

"Name one."

"You just had a miscarriage. You need time to process that."

Vic held his eyes.

"And, you think I'm gonna accomplish that by sitting around? Stewing in all this? That's not what I need. I need to be doing something other than feeling sorry for myself."

"Avoiding it doesn't help."

"I'm not avoiding it. I just…refuse to sit here and be mired in it. Is that really wrong?"

He heard the strain in her voice towards the end of her question. He knew what she was trying to do. He had witnessed it enough times coming from her. He was guilty of it himself. Pushing through. Pretending like things didn't bother you. He knew no good came of it. It never would. All it did was delay the inevitable.

Tossing back the covers, Vic planted her bare feet on the floor and stood up, laying her phone aside. She turned to face Walt on the bed.

"Nothing with your trial has changed. This lawsuit is still out there. Real life doesn't take a vacation just because you're going through a bad time."

She said it with more purpose than he had heard from her in a couple of days. That fact on its own made it hard to argue with her point. But, that did little to diminish the concern he felt for her.

"My lawyer thinks we still have a decent chance."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"That might be true. But, we both know you can never tell what a jury is gonna do."

She paused before speaking up again.

"I'm gonna call him. Try and set something up."

There was a finality in her tone that started a feeling of dread in his gut. At the end of the day, he didn't have the power to stop her. Not really. He could try and play the boss card all he wanted. But, Walt knew this was personal for her. Such a move would only backfire and risk blowing up in his face.

"Okay. Fine. But, we're still going about this like before. Carefully."

Vic nodded as she offered him a smile that never reached her eyes and started for the bathroom.

**xxx**

I've been trying to call you for two days."

Vic cleared her throat while Walt watched her talk on the phone. He sat at the small table in his kitchen, fully dressed and with a cup of coffee. Vic paced as she held the phone to her ear. Predictably, Crane was more than a little miffed at her missing of so many phone calls. All she could do at this point was attempt to reassure him and do damage control.

"I was…in the hospital."

"Right."

Vic rolled her eyes at his disbelieving tone.

"No, really. I was in the hospital night before last and out most of yesterday. It was unexpected and I didn't have my phone."

A beat of silence passed over the phone.

"Why were you in the hospital."

Vic bit her lip.

"That's personal. But…I have the hospital bracelet to prove it if you still don't believe me."

He grew quiet again. No doubt, he was mulling over her words.

"I thought you chickened out."

Vic turned and met Walt's eyes. Crane seemed to be taking the bait.

"No, I didn't. It was some uncontrollable shit. But…I'm back now."

"And your health?"

Vic swallowed.

"I'm fine. It was nothing permanent. The doctors treated me and released me. I'll be back at work tomorrow."

She could see the displeasure on Walt's face at that comment, but she kept her own focus on the phone call. Everything rode on his believing her. To be fair, she wasn't lying. She was only keeping the real medical reasons from him. The rest of what she was saying was the truth. That made it somewhat easier to sell.

"I'm willing to give this one more chance, Deputy. But, anything else and we're done. I want that understood."

Vic nodded at Walt, who could only watch as this unfolded.

"That's fair enough. So…can we meet somewhere."

She heard Crane inhale and exhale like he was thinking about the next move.

"Let me call you back in an your or so. There are…some things I need to…think about."

"You mean people you need to talk to."

"That's not what I said."

She knew the remark was a risk.

"You as much as admitted you're not in this alone. There are other interested parties."

He cut in.

"Like I said, I'll call you later in the morning. I expect you to answer."

With that, he disconnected the call. Walt gave her an expectant look.

"So?"

She lay her phone on the table.

"I think we're good."

He nodded slowly, his eyes dropping to his coffee cup. Vic sat down across from him and leaned on the table.

"Walt, I know you don't like this. But…I'm okay. I'll be okay."

She didn't sound as convincing as he assumed she wanted to.

"Nothing has changed for me, Vic. The same rules that applied before still apply. We're not taking any unnecessary risks here. The last thing you need to is to get hurt."

She reached across the table and lay her arm on his hand.

"I'm not gonna get hurt."

"You don't know that."

Vic sighed.

"You're right. I don't. But, playing it safe has never gotten us anywhere and it never will. I don't…I don't want to lose anything else."

Something in her words struck him. He understood exactly what she was saying. An ache was still wrapped around his own heart as a result of her losing the baby. Unexpected as it had been, it still hadn't been an unwelcome surprise. The more he thought about the prospect of having a child with her, the more the idea seemed to take root inside of him. As many hurdles as they would've faced, some part of him had actually started to look forward to sharing that with her. Now, that was gone. The baby was gone. Their baby. She professed to be okay. But, Walt didn't take that at face value. He didn't feel okay. There was no way she could. She was the one who actually lost the baby. The one who endured the physicality of it all.

"Me either. That includes you."

**xxx**

Walt looked up at Vic as she walked into his office and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room to his desk and sat down in a chair. Walt waited, knowing she wasn't there to talk about the weather.

"Well?"

He finally pressed the issue. Vic leaned forward in her chair.

"Same deal as last time."

Last time was only a couple of nights prior. Still, it felt like a lifetime ago. Despite the fact that so little time had passed, Walt found himself struggling to remember the details. What happened before Vic called him into the bathroom and he took her to the hospital, every other thought leaving his mind.

"He wants you to meet him behind his office."

Vic nodded in confirmation. Predictably, Walt sighed. Unfortunately, he knew that any arguments would fall on deaf ears.

"You're comfortable with this?"

Vic's eyes leveled him where he sat.

"Not at all. But…I don't see where I have the option to argue. I'm already on thin ice with him."

Walt nodded slowly, his mind reeling out any number of possibilities. Most of them were not good. Still, if she was determined to see this through, Walt would back her up. That much was set in stone as far as he was concerned. She would know that, too.

"You still have the phone?"

Walt opened his desk drawer and went to pull it out. He paused when he saw the sonogram picture beside it. Noticing his hesitation, Vic eyed him.

"Something wrong?"

Walt forced himself to grab the phone and close the drawer quickly and with a decisive thump.

"No. Got it. Right here."

Vic's eyes told him that she didn't completely believe him. But, Walt stood up and walked around the desk, feeling the need to put some distance between himself and the drawer. He powered it up and offered it to Vic. She took and looked at the screen.

"Still have the charger?"

Walt fumbled with that one.

"Uh…"

Vic stood up and brushed by him.

"It should be with the phone."

He opened his mouth to protest the move, but no sound came out. With quick and efficient movements, Vic tugged the drawer open and bent down to look for the charging cord. He saw her face change the minute she saw it. The picture. She stopped. Laying the phone on his desk, she picked up the picture and held it up.

"What…"

Her words broke off. Walt closed the distance between them and reached for the picture.

"It's…I'm sorry."

Vic shook him off and looked down at the picture still in her hand.

"You brought this to work?"

He nodded mutely. Vic looked up into his face.

"Why?"

Walt shrugged, still not sure what to say to her. Something crossed her face. Something that closely resembled pain. Not giving him time to respond, she stuck the picture back where she found it and pulled out the cord. Dropping it on the desk by the phone, she backed up.

"Make sure it's fully charged. Okay?"

"Sure. You…make sure yours is charged."

Vic nodded, her face seemingly distracted.

"Right."

With nothing else passing between them, she left him in his office and pulled the door closed behind her. Walt stared at the door for a long moment before he plugged in the cord and attached the phone the way she had showed him. Once he was sure the phone was charging, he left his office. Her desk was empty, her chair vacant.

He could sense Ruby watching him and he tried his best to be nonchalant when he looked at the older woman.

"Vic leave?"

Ruby nodded his way.

"Yes. Said she was taking a walk."

Walt sighed and brushed his hand over his pants. Her phone sat on her desk, so there was no point in trying to call her. He briefly toyed with the idea of going out on the street and looking for her. If she was walking, she wouldn't go very far. She wouldn't be hard to find.

But, reality pulled at him. She was clearly rattled after seeing the picture in his desk. He had forgotten it was even there. They were supposed to be keeping what happened between them under wraps. That grew increasingly difficult for him as his concern for her grew. Going after her now would only look odd. They were at work. He needed to remind himself of that periodically. He knew Vic wouldn't appreciate him coming after her and making any kind of a scene in public. Even a quiet one.

"Walter?"

Ruby's voice snapped him back to the moment.

"Yeah?"

He tried to sound casual, but she was clearly wondering what was wrong with him.

"I asked if there was something you needed."

His eyes flicked over Vic's empty desk again and he responded by shaking his head.

"No. Thanks, Ruby."

He retreated into his office, hoping for some solitude. That hope was short lived when he heard Ruby get up and come his way. He braced himself for whatever she was bringing with her. Walt paused and waited as Ruby cleared his door, worry etched on her motherly features.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

He offered her a smile that didn't feel very convincing.

"Fine."

She looked at him.

"Did something happen between you and Vic?"

Walt tried not to look flustered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Walter, did you make her mad? She left your office, dropped her phone on her desk, and left."

Walt shook his head.

"No, Ruby. Nothing happened. I think she's just…going through some things."

He hated being dishonest. Especially with Ruby, who mothered all of them at some point. She gave him another long look and then nodded, her eyes leaving his.

"If you say so."

She clearly didn't believe him, but she left him alone. That was all he really wanted in the moment.

**xxx**

Vic scuffled the soles of her boots over the sidewalk. She was mad at herself for having such an over emotional reaction to a picture. It was a small black and white image. Why did seeing it make it feel like someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She hated feeling this way. She hated feeling weak. She hated looking weak. It would do nothing to alleviate Walt's obvious concern.

Going outside and getting some fresh air seemed like the thing to do. She could quiet her mind. Or try to, eat least. Push away the thoughts that were keeping her up at night or greeting her first thing in the morning. It wasn't so bad when she was occupied. It was easy enough at work to get her mind off of her own problems and onto other's people's.

But, when the silence came and there was nothing to fill her mind with, that's when the thoughts crept in. It brought sadness with it. It was confusing. Her baby wasn't even all that developed. It was little more than a blur on a screen. So, why did the sudden absence of it feel so strong? She had never been able to physically feel it, anyway. Why did the knowledge that it was no longer there leave her feeling so hollow? Everything felt all wrong now.

Walt's worry was sweet. There was no denying that. He made no secret of the fact that he was worried about her. She appreciated the idea, but she didn't want his pity. Yet, she had only asked him once if he was okay. That fact brought guilt to the surface. She knew this was his loss as well as hers. Maybe in a different way. But, he had lost something. She tried to tell herself that he didn't want her to worry about him. That he was okay. That it was different for him.

But, the truth was that she was afraid.

She was afraid of his answer. How could she move on herself if he pulled her into his own grief? How could she soldier on if his reaction mired her down in emotions and sadness? What was served by both of them being sullen and depressed? What was gained?

Nothing as far as she could see.

But, she still felt guilty.

Some part of her wanted to curl up and cry. That part of her wanted to sob until there was nothing left. Wanted to confess to Walt that there were moments that she felt like an empty shell. She didn't like being weak. She didn't like being needy. But, being around him made her want to be both. Made her want to allow him too be the same.

Maybe that was what they both really needed.

But, that would only invite more worry on his part. He was already watching her like a hawk. She felt raw and exposed. Both of those feelings made her uncomfortable. She wasn't accustomed to allowing people to see that side of her. So much of her was built on being tough and not caring.

But she did care. More than she could admit, even to herself. And, now she didn't know what to do with all of it. She didn't know where to put it all. So, she held it in.

She paused in front of the exterior door. The sun would be sinking soon. It would be time for her to meet Sawyer Crane soon. She should be more worried than she was. She knew that in her mind. But, in her body and her gut, she couldn't force the feelings to exist. What did that mean?

She felt disconnected.

That was the best way she knew to describe it.

A hologram. There. But not really.

It was all confusing.

Vic pushed aside all of the thoughts that were churning through her mind and forced her focus to narrow to the matter at hand. Despite anything she might be feeling, there was a job to be done. That's what she told herself. That was what helped her put one foot in front of the other as she walked up the stairs back to the office. She knew Walt would know something was wrong. When he was focused, he was perceptive like that.

God knows he was focused on her right now.

Ruby was the only one in the main office when she came through the door. The older woman glanced up at her.

"Walt was looking for you?"

Vic nodded quietly.

"Thanks."

She mumbled the word as she walked by her desk and plugged her phone into charge. Leaving, she tapped on his closed door and opened it. Walt was clearly not doing anything other than sitting behind his desk. Thinking, no doubt.

"Ruby said you were looking for me."

Walt looked at her and it almost felt like he didn't see her.

"Walt?"

Her voice came out stronger and with more volume that time. It worked

"Yeah?"

Vic sighed.

"Ruby said you wanted me."

He stood up and stretched.

"I was just…worried."

Walt kept his voice low as he came around his desk.

"I'm okay."

He was studying like she was a mystery.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So, you don't need me?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

"Oh-kay. I've got some stuff to do, then."

Vic backed out of his office with Walt still standing there.

**xxx**

It was dark outside the next time she crossed the threshold of his office. Everyone else was gone for the day. Vic grabbed her bag of clothes and changed in the bathroom. She refused to think about the last time this scenario played out. Forcing the thoughts from her mind, she quickly shed her work clothes and pulled on fresh jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Stuffing her clothes into the bag, she tucked her holster onto her pants and left the bathroom.

Vic dropped her bag beside her desk and found Walt in his office.

"Hey."

She felt more relaxed now. As odd as that sounded. He offered her a smile.

"Hey."

The recorder they had been using was on his desk. Vic grabbed it up and started to put it on, trying to make it invisible. Without realizing he had moved, Walt was in front of her reaching for the recorder.

"Here."

He took it and slid it into position under her shirt. After he fussed with it for a moment, he stepped back and Vic tugged her shirt back into place. Vic pulled her leather jacket on and smoothed it down.

"How do I look?"

Something ghosted across his face.

"You look good."

Vic huffed.

"I mean…can you see anything?"

Walt smiled and shook his head.

"No."

Satisfied, Vic checked the time on her phone and shoved it into her back pocket. Her eyes landed on him again.

"You remember everything. Right?"

Walt nodded.

"Answer the phone and listen."

Vic nodded.

"Right."

With little warning, he reached out and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Walt looked into her face, his expression unreadable.

"Be careful."

The words came out low and she had a hard time hearing him.

Vic nodded.

"Right."

She was trying not to let his serious demeanor get to her. But, Walt wasn't having it.

"Vic."

He said her name carefully.

"Be. Careful."

The inflection of his voice touched her. Deep inside of her chest. Vic nodded slowly.

"I will."

She expected him to drop his hands, but they stayed in place on her shoulder as several more seconds ticked by with him only staring at her. Vic wasn't sure what he was looking for or what he was trying to see. Finally, his head tilted slightly and he dropped his gaze from her face. Sliding his hands down her arms, he released her and turned away.

Vic inhaled a deep breath and let it out just as slowly.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

"You look well enough."

Vic fought the urge to roll her eyes as she slowly approached Sawyer Crane. He stood near the rear door of city hall, where his office was housed. His car was the only other one in the lot.

"I must have missed the part where you were a doctor as well as the mayor."

He smirked at the comment.

"All I'm saying is…"

Vic cut in.

"I know what you're saying. I'm not stupid. What you're saying is that I lied and I don't appreciate that."

She reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out the hospital band she had cut off of her wrist. Without a word, she tossed it to Crane. He just barely caught it in both hands. Holding it up, he inspected the information. Vic tilted her head at him and extended her hand, palm up. He dropped the bracelet back into her palm and she tucked it back into her pocket.

"So, you really were in the hospital. My apologies."

He didn't sound the least bit sorry or sincere. Vic tucked her hands into her pockets. Crane motioned at his car.

"Come on."

Vic stayed where she was.

"Where are we going?"

Crane shook his head indicating he didn't plan to tell her.

"You'll see when we get there."

Vic kept her feet planted in place on the asphalt.

"You're asking me to take an awful lot on faith here. For all I know, you could shoot me and dump me in the middle of nowhere."

Crane grimaced.

"That's dramatic. I assure you that you are safe with me, Deputy. No reason to be afraid."

A small smile tugged at Vic's face.

"I'm not afraid. More cautious."

He sighed.

"Somewhere secure. Where we can talk safely and uninterrupted. That's all."

Vic bit her lip and her eyes shifted to the car.

"I keep my gun."

He smiled.

"Fair enough. If I get out of line, I have no doubt you will shoot me."

Vic moved around to the passenger door.

"Bet your ass I will."

She slid in and closed the door. Crane took a seat behind the wheel and started the car. Vic looked out the window as he pulled out and onto the street. She kept her eyes on the passing scenery, making a mental map of where they were going.

"Were you sick?"

Vic glanced his way across the dark car.

"It's personal."

"So you say."

Vic turned her eyes back to the window.

"Look, you don't trust me and I don't trust you. That's probably never going to change."

She could see him look her way quickly out of the corner of her eye.

"That's a bleak outlook."

Vic's chin dipped a little.

"Or a realistic one."

He tapped his hand on the wheel.

"You don't trust easily I take it."

Vic blew out a breath.

"No, I don't. So, don't take it personally."

"Me either. Painful price of politics. Everyone is looking out for themselves. Looking for any opportunity to advance their own career, their own cause."

"And you're different."

She heard him laugh, mostly to himself.

"Would you believe me if I told you I really cared about Durant?"

Vic shrugged.

"Do you really care what I think?"

"If we're going to work together in the future, there needs to be some level of trust. We don't have to be friends, but we do need to get along."

Vic didn't look at him.

"You can get along without trusting someone."

He was quiet for a minute. Vic noticed that he had driven out of the center of town and was nearing the line between Durant and the rest of Absaroka County.

"Do you trust the man you work for?"

Vic kept her eyes on the darkness outside and refused to have a reaction. She could only assume that was what he was looking for.

"When you're a cop, you have to trust the people you work with. At least, on some level."

"I can understand that."

She looked out the front windshield.

"Walt isn't a bad man. Old fashioned, but he's not a bad person."

"You sound almost soft."

She shook her head.

"Not necessarily. It's just the truth."

She could feel Crane conceding to her point.

"I know he's not a bad person. But, he doesn't care about the future of this town. Not like I do. I want to bring business and jobs to the people here. How can you argue against progress like that?"

Vic shrugged.

"I guess it's a matter of perception. Maybe he feels the same way about you. Either way, that's between the two of you."

"So, Deputy Moretti, who else do you trust?"

Vic ran her palm over the leg of her jeans.

"Myself."

The headlights of a passing car lit up his face briefly. Vic turned her head to avoid the glare.

"Good answer. I am curious. What would it take for you to trust me?"

Vic shrugged.

"I'm not sure that's possible. This whole thing is too…secretive. You clearly don't trust me. So, why should I trust you? In my experience, trust is a mutual thing."

He turned the car into the driveway of a house and parked.

"That it is. So, here is a good faith offer. You can walk away right now, no harm done. Or, you can take the final step in all of this."

Vic looked at him, his face shadowed.

"The final step?"

He could hear the question in her words. Crane sat with is hand on the door handle.

"I trust you're not backing out?"

Vic shook her head.

"That's not my style."

He smiled.

"I didn't think it was. That means, from here on out, you're in this. We…are in this."

Vic held his eyes, not wavering at the unspoken challenge he just tossed out to her.

"Okay."

Pausing for only a second longer, he pulled the door handle and got out. Vic opened her door and followed him slowly to the door of the house. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Vic hesitated.

"Where are we?"

Crane glanced her way as he pushed the door open.

"My house."

Vic gave him a skeptical look.

"It's pretty common knowledge that you live in town. We aren't in town."

He held the door open for her.

"I do live in town. But, you're operating on the assumption that I only have one home. That is incorrect. Well, technically this isn't my home. But, it is mine."

Vic stepped inside and looked around the sparsely furnished living room she found herself in.

"So…what are we doing here?"

Crane looked nonchalant.

"Establishing some trust. Or…something approaching that. I know that Rome wasn't built in a day, but you have to start somewhere. This is a rental property. I own three of them as well as my residence in Durant."

"Oh-kay."

Her tone made it clear she had no idea where he was going with this.

"This one is available."

Vic eyed Crane.

"And?"

He smiled.

"That's right. You're a direct person. It's like this. You…meet my needs. I help you with yours. I need to take down Walt Longmire. You need a place to live."

"I have a place to live."

The reply came quickly.

"Your RV. Right. If you plan for people to take you seriously as Sheriff, then you will take this offer seriously. No one wants to elect someone whose home has wheels under it."

Vic made a face, but didn't say anything. Crane looked around.

"You like it?"

Vic shrugged.

"Pretty sure I can't afford it."

Crane smiled.

"That all depends on you. On what all of this is worth to you. You've had plenty of time, Deputy. And, now it's the moment of truth. I need something concrete on Longmire. If it's good enough, I would consider giving you a steep discount on the rent. This could be the first step in you taking over once Walt is out of the way. So…what do you say?"

Vic looked around the house. There wasn't anything special about it. It was fairly small, roughly the size of her old place with Sean. Probably two bedrooms and a modest kitchen. She turned in a small circle, like she was taking it all in. Finally, her eyes shifted back to Crane.

"Walt lied to the FBI about what happened at this cabin that day. He killed Barlow Connally while Connally was already down."

"How do you know that?"

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"I was the first one on the scene. He was…a mess…obviously. He just…rattled on and on about how Connally was the reason his wife was dead. I…agreed to help him clean up the scene. Make look the way he needed it to look before the investigation was out of our hands, which we knew was only a matter of time."

Crane studied her.

"That makes you an accessory."

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, it does. But, Walt and I are the only ones who know the truth."

He tilted his head, studying her.

"I thought you were some great teller of the truth based on your history."

Vic shook her head.

"I learned some hard lessons in Philly. Most importantly, being honest isn't always the best thing to be. Sometimes, you have to look out for yourself. Experience comes at a price. My experience cost me everything and I don't want to make the same stupid mistakes again. I thought that the truth mattered. Turns out…it really doesn't. No one cares about the truth. So, why should I? Besides, whose to say I didn't feel that my job was at risk if I didn't help him."

Crane smiled the slightest bit.

"Do you have any evidence of what you're saying?"

Vic dropped her arms to her side.

"I could probably get him to say something about it. Admit to it. Or, his role in it all."

Crane considered her.

"He's not much of a talker."

Vic smiled at the comment. That was true enough.

"I'm pretty sure I can get him to talk."

"What makes you so sure?"

Vic shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"We've…had sex. He'll…talk to me."

The words came out haltingly. Crane couldn't disguise the surprise that crossed his face. He managed to rein it in fairly quickly.

"You told me…"

Vic waved a hand at him, cutting him off.

"You asked me if Walt had tried to use his job to get me in bed. He hasn't. I told you. He's not like that. It was…consensual. But, I'm guessing most of his constituents wouldn't be too happy to hear their Sheriff slept with someone who worked for him."

She could see him mulling her words.

"Was it just the once?"

"Yes."

"After your divorce?"

Vic hesitated.

"During."

"So, you were still married?"

"Legally, yes.

Crane blew out a breath.

"This…is a lot."

Vic shrugged.

"You wanted damaging information. There you have it. I just hope that you don't intend to go public with it seeing as though that could hurt me. How's that for trust?"

Crane cleared his throat.

"I have no intention of going public. You know that. That would make me look like the bad guy in all this."

Vic smiled in a manner that held no good nature.

"Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Crane frowned.

"I hope that if we are going to work together, you will work on that attitude."

Vic shook her head at him.

"And, now you sound like my parents. So…are we done here? Or…is there more?"

Crane reached into his pocket and held up the house key he had used on the door.

"I assume you are interested in my offer of a place to live?"

"Depends on the rent?"

He laughed quietly.

"You help me with what I need and that will be your rent. For now."

He offered her the key. Vic looked dubious.

"That's it. I give your information, help you get rid of Walt. And, you let me live here?"

He nodded.

"Sure. Seems reasonable for the time being."

A half smile played across her face.

"Sounds like bribery."

**xxx**

"You were worried for nothing."

Walt gave Vic a look as she sat on his desk with her legs dangling. The recorder sat on the desk beside her. The lights in his office were off except for the lamp. He ran his hand over his hair and paced in front of her.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna say all that?"

Vic frowned.

"All of what? He wanted information. I gave him information."

"We agreed on you telling him I lied to the FBI. Not the rest."

Vic shrugged.

"It didn't feel like enough. I came up with it on the spot."

Walt stopped his movement and stood directly in front of her. Vic studied him.

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head.

"No."

She wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, you are."

Vic sighed.

"We have to push. We're running out of time. We do have evidence that's he's bribing law enforcement. That's a crime. Maybe not the one we're looking for. But, it's something."

"It might have to be enough. I don't like this."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Don't start that again. Tonight went fine. I was never in any danger. It actually couldn't have gone better. I mean…short of finding out he's in on this with Tucker Baggett."

"Maybe he's not."

"Maybe. But, he's crooked either way."

Walt stepped closer to her and reached out, placing his hands on her thighs. Vic looked up into his face from her perch on his desk.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?"

His features were soft now.

"Fine."

Walt tilted his head.

"Really?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. There's no pain or anything."

Walt shook his head, his eyes on her intensely.

"I don't mean physically."

She dropped her eyes from his. Walt ran his palms over the denim of her jeans.

"Vic?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"Any way you want. There's no rulebook dictating feelings."

She inhaled deeply and looked up again.

"How are you?"

"Me?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah. You're so wrapped up in me, we haven't talked about you. How are you feeling?"

Her voice was quiet and her tone was one he rarely heard from her.

"I'm not the one who had a miscarriage."

Her expression remained serious with a softness to the edge of it.

"This was your loss, too. Maybe in a different way. But…it has to affect you. We haven't talked about that. So…talk to me."

He hesitated. He didn't know how to answer her question honestly. He didn't want to bring up any pain she might be keeping inside by talking about his own feelings. As far as he was concerned, she was the one who needed to talk. But, she had effectively flipped their roles around. The way that she was looking at him gave him nowhere to hide.

"Walt."

Her voice quietly prodded him. Walt shifted on his feet.

"We should go. It's late."

Her eyes grew stormy at his avoidance tactics. He slid his hands from her legs but Vic thumped her feet onto the floor and grabbed his wrist.

"So, you want me to talk about my feelings. But, you don't think you should reciprocate. How is that fair?"

He sighed. In the semi-darkness of his office, something crossed her face. Her eyes were on his, looking dark and shadowed.

"Did…did you not want the baby? Is that what you're afraid to tell me?"

Walt turned to fully face her.

"What?"

She swallowed.

"Is that why you don't want to say anything? Because you never really wanted another child."

"No."

He could read on her face that she didn't believe him.

"You can tell me, Walt."

Walt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Vic, no. That's…that's not it at all. Yeah, when you first told me you were pregnant, I was scared. I wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. But, this child was never not wanted."

"Then, why won't you talk to me?"

He took a deep breath.

"Because there's no reason for you to be burdened with my feelings."

Her expression told him what her words were about to.

"That is stupid. Walt, you keep things all wrapped up inside of yourself. You always have. You…you won't admit when something hurts you or gets to you. I would think, at this point, you would know that never ends well. I appreciate your concern. I do. But…you are a part of this, too. And, I want to know how you feel. What you're thinking."

Walt knew she was winning this argument. He knew that he would give in. He would rather have this conversation at home in the privacy of his cabin. But, here they were. And, she didn't seem willing to let this go or even willing to put the conversation off. She was honed in on him and he knew how things were when she got that way.

"Disappointed."

He pushed the word out. Vic watched him carefully, gauging him.

"Disappointed?"

She echoed his word back to him. Walt nodded slowly. He could see it slowly dawn over her face. That surprised her. It genuinely did.

"Yes."

Vic took a step back and leaned on his desk.

"You wanted this?"

Walt met her eyes.

"More than I realized."

"I'm sorry."

Walt shook his head at her answer.

"It's not your fault. Don't…go there. It's something that happened. It's…no one's fault. That's why I didn't want to say anything. I don't want you to think I blame you for this. But, yeah. The truth is…I'm disappointed. Sad. The more I thought about the baby, the more I liked the idea."

His shoulders sagged a bit after the last part of his confession. Vic gave him a sad look before she stepped into him and slid her arms around his waist, burying her face in the front of his shirt. Walt pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the scent of her and letting it wash over his senses. It was easy to lose himself in the moment. To lose himself in her. The feeling was not unwelcome.

Neither of them was sure how long they stood that way. After a time, she pulled back and swiped her hand across her nose. Walt nodded towards the door.

"Come home with me."

Vic nodded slowly.

"My doctor hasn't cleared me yet."

He knew what she was talking about.

"I don't care about that."

She nodded and moved to grab her jacket. Pulling it on, she adjusted the collar as Walt grabbed his own hat and coat before trailing her to the door. Halfway there, she stopped.

"Walt?"

She kept her face turned away from him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Without waiting for a response, she kept walking.

**xxx**

"Do you believe her?"

Sawyer Crane swirled around the tumbler in his hand before taking a drink from it, draining the glass. He set the glass on the table with a muted clink. He raised his eyes and looked into the expectant face of Tucker Baggett. The man annoyed him. He was loud and boisterous. There was much about him that grated hard on Sawyer's nerves. But, he was also a firm believer in the old adage about the enemy of an enemy. It didn't make them friends. What it did make them was two people who shared a common goal. He had no issue with using someone to further his own agenda. Their mutual cooperation would give them both what they wanted. After the case was resolved, Tucker Baggett would carry on with his business and Sawyer with his own.

"She seems to be telling the truth. She likes Longmire. But, she seems to see the truth in what I'm saying. I think her information is accurate and true. Longmire doesn't talk to many people. But, he seems to trust her as much as anyone."

Baggett nodded and tapped the rim of his own empty tumbler.

"Do you intend to follow through on your end of things where she is concerned."

Sawyer shrugged.

"What's that to you? Running Absaroka is my job, not yours. You just handle the trial and let me worry about Victoria Moretti."

Tucker raised his hand and waved it at Crane.

"It was just a question. Putting the first female Sheriff into office could do wonders for your political career. It makes you look as progressive as you claim to be."

Crane nodded. That thought had crossed his mind more than once.

"That may all depend on her."

Baggett leaned forward.

"How so?"

Crane pushed up from his chair.

"It all depends on how this all shakes out. How willing she is to achieve the same goals as myself. If she is, then we might have a long, fruitful relationship. If she's not, then that's a shame. But, no one else is going to stand in my way at this point."

Tucker stood up, his large frame causing him to grunt with the effort.

"Keep a tight rein on her. Make sure she's doing what we need. I have no problem going to court, but the sooner this is over, the sooner I can carry on with my own plans. That land he's sitting on is worth so much more than he seems to know. Or care. It's wasted on his sad little cabin. There's so much potential there. So much money to be made."

Crane huffed.

"Is that all you care about? Money?"

Baggett laughed the hearty laugh that got on Sawyer's nerves.

"Money makes the world go round, Sawyer. Money and power. I am a fan of both."

**xxx**

Vic's eyes opened with a start. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her head hurt. She could feel beads of sweat on her back and chest. She sat up, trying to clear her mind. At first, she couldn't remember what woke her up. As her mind cleared and the pace of her breathing slowed, it came back to her.

It was a dream.

Vic reached up and wiped her hair out of her face. She had hoped her sudden movement hadn't woken Walt. But, he stirred beside her. Vic cursed herself internally as she rolled into his side with a frown etched across his sleepy features. His eyes opened and he looked at her with mild confusion.

"Vic?"

Vic inhaled and tried to swallow the swell of emotions that were building up in her chest.

"Go back to sleep."

He sat up then, his eye still on her.

"Everything alright?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

He watched her in the darkness of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

Vic shook her head.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

The momentary fuzziness was clearing up from his mind and was replaced with concern.

"You have a dream?"

Sometimes, she wondered how he did that. Her silence was answer enough for him. Vic felt his hand on her forearm, arm and soft. Gentle. That was one thing about him that endlessly surprised her. How gentle such a large man could be. She knew what he was capable of physically. Yet, he could be as soft and tender as anyone she had ever met. It was the most perfect contradiction.

"Yes."

She answered quietly.

Walt's hand stayed where it was.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head slowly and laid back down. Walt remained sitting up until she pulled on him.

"Not tonight."

She tugged at his arm.

"Lie down with me."

For a few seconds, he was caught between wanting to ask her again and giving in to her request. Her soft pull on his arm won out as the internal battle came to a close. He lowered himself down beside her. Vic moved in closer, pushing herself into the curve of his body. He was getting sleepy again as she tucked into him and became still. Walt pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gave in.

**xxx**

"Morning."

Walt glanced up from where he stood at the coffee pot as Vic came in, her jacket draped over her arm. He nodded in her direction with a smile.

"Good morning."

Vic set her things down and joined him just as the door opened again. This time it was Dave Milgrom who came through looking as flustered as ever, briefcase in hand. He looked their way. Walt held up his coffee cup.

"Morning, Dave. Coffee?"

Milgrom shook his head.

"Already had three cups."

He looked between the two of them.

"So…"

Walt gestured towards his office.

"Come in."

Milgrom bustled into Walt's office followed by Vic. Walt closed the door behind them and took a seat behind his desk. Milgrom sat down across from the desk.

"Any luck?"

The lawyer cut right to the chase. Vic walked around and leaned on the desk.

"We got Sawyer Crane to admit to bribery?"

The comment perked Milgrom up.

"Really? Care to elaborate?"

Vic took a sip from her mug and then set it down.

"He offered me a house rent free in exchange for information on Walt. It's not quite what we're hoping for, but it's better than nothing."

Milgrom nodded.

"That's good. That could go a long way to discrediting him."

Vic sighed.

"We still need to connect him to Tucker Baggett."

Milgrom glanced her way.

"Maybe there is no connection."

She frowned.

"I think there is. He's alluded to there being more people involved in this. So far, he hasn't said who. But, maybe he will."

Milgrom looked from Vic to Walt.

"So, you're still…at it?"

Walt made a face and Milgrom held up his hand.

"I mean recording the conversations."

A smile pulled at Vic as she dipped her face.

"Yeah, we're still at it."

Milgrom sighed.

"We have a firm date for the depositions."

That comment grabbed Walt's attention.

"When?"

"Friday."

Walt shook his head.

"I was hoping this would be over by then."

Milgrom seemed to be taking it in stride.

"This is normal. Just…tell the truth and try not to let him trip you up. That will be Tucker's goal. To try and make you look bad or sound bad. We have our list and they have theirs, which brings me to my next point."

His eyes moved to Vic. She raised her brow.

"What?"

"Baggett is sending you a summons."

It was news she clearly wasn't expecting.

"Me?"

Dave nodded.

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

Milgrom shrugged.

"He hasn't said. Don't expect him to. He sees you as a relevant witness in this case. He has the right to question you."

"Shit."

She sighed the word, reaching up to rub her head. Milgrom stood up.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Keep your answers short and to the point. And, don't lose your temper."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Right. Easy."

Milgrom picked up his briefcase.

"Walt and I will be there."

Vic looked to Walt.

"You're going to the depositions?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

She looked between the two men.

"Great."

Milgrom lifted his hand at Walt.

"Nine on Friday. Don't be late."

Walt nodded again.

"Right."

Milgrom bustled out the door, leaving them alone. Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"Damn, I hate this."

Walt stood up and came around his desk.

"Just tell the truth."

She gave him a look that was full of skepticism.

"You make that sound so easy. The truth. Which truth? The one where we're sleeping together. Or maybe the truth where I was pregnant. No, maybe how we're trying to catch him and the mayor in some kind of conspiracy. This…this is bad, Walt. Why does he even want to talk to me?"

Walt touched her arm.

"I don't know. But, Dave is right. The best thing you can do is stay calm and answer his questions as directly as possible."

She huffed out a humorless laugh.

"Why does everyone tell me to stay calm?"

Walt half smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Vic rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I don't."

His hand squeezed her arm. Vic tugged her arm free and stepped away from him, her hands on her hips.

"I was just hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"I know."

Vic turned to face him.

"What if he knows?"

"How could he?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. I just…why is he questioning me? I wasn't on his radar at first. Now, suddenly I am. It doesn't feel right."

Walt didn't know what to tell her. He had similar thoughts. But, there was no reason for him to voice his concerns as well as Vic. Nothing was served by panic or overreacting. He knew that beyond any doubt. The best thing they could do was follow Milgrom's advice for the time being. Vic dropped her face.

"Maybe we should push Crane harder. Set up a meeting."

Walt shook his head.

"He calls you. That's the way it's been. If you push too hard, he's liable to get suspicious."

She was frustrated. He knew that. But, he could also see in her face that she knew he was right. Now was not the time to get sloppy and tip their hands. If they were going to see this through, they had to stay the course.

"You're right. And, I know that. I just…"

Her voice faded out, but he knew what she was going to say anyway. Vic exhaled.

"I should get to work."

She started for his door, but Walt reached out and caught her wrist.

"Vic."

Stopping, she turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a funny look.

"Fine. Why?"

"Last night."

Something flashed across her eyes and was gone just as quickly. Her face closed off and she shook her head at him.

"Not here. Okay?"

There wasn't much he could do but agree with her request. Without waiting for an answer, Vic left his office.

**xxx**

Walt rapped on Vic's trailer door. He knew she was there. Her truck was parked out on the parking pad and her lights were on. Sure enough, the door swung open. She looked down at him.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

Walt ran his eyes over her. She looked okay. She didn't look upset or like she had been crying. She was dressed in a tank top and cotton pants like maybe she was getting ready for bed. He did take note of the dark circles under her eyes.

"You left a little early. Didn't say anything."

Vic stepped back and waved him inside. Walt stepped up into the RV, removing his hat. She closed the door and turned to him, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't be here. Someone could be watching."

Walt didn't seem concerned.

"Me being here for a few minutes isn't suspicious. Everything okay?"

"Fine. I was done for the day."

"Still, you could've told me you were leaving."

Vic sighed.

"Is there something you need?"

Her abruptness caught him off guard. Walt looked around the RV before his eyes shifted back to Vic.

"No. I was worried."

She shrugged.

"I'm fine. I wasn't aware you tracked my comings and goings so closely."

He frowned.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

He could see that she was agitated.

"Nothing."

He let out a sigh.

"You want to talk about it?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not particularly."

Walt clearly wasn't giving in.

"Vic."

He could see her biting on the inside of her cheek. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pulled her shoulder loose from his grasp and dropped her arms to her side. He watched quietly as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Walt moved to sit across from her so that he could see her face. Vic rubbed her left arm with her right hand almost absently.

"I had a dream last night."

He nodded slowly.

"You told me. What did you dream about?"

She looked down.

"I could hear a baby crying. But…I couldn't find it. I looked…everywhere and couldn't find it. It just kept crying and crying."

Near the end, her voice quivered. Walt looked down at his own hands giving her room to process what seemed to be hanging over her.

"That's what woke you up?"

She gave him a wordless nod. Sniffling, she looked up.

"I could still hear it when I woke up."

Walt raised his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me."

His question was met with a shrug. She seemed pulled into herself. When she got that way, she could be hard to reach. Hard to pull back. She was looking down again, disconnecting. Walt stood up and moved to sit beside her. His sleeve brushed her bare arm when he sat close to her.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."

She looked his way.

"It's not that. I just…I don't know how to mourn…this. I mean…we never…the baby…"

Her voice broke off. Walt slid his arm around her then. He expected to be met with resistance. Instead, she leaned into him, her body shaking a little. He knew she was crying. He knew she needed to cry. They sat that way as the minutes ticked by. How many minutes passed wasn't important. The moment was all that mattered. Walt sat in silence, holding her up against him. Whatever she needed, he would be here to offer it. In that moment, she was all that mattered to him.

Finally, he felt her move away. Loosening his grip on her, Vic sat up and wiped her eyes. She shook her head with a sad look.

"Sorry."

Walt offered her a gentle smile.

"Don't apologize. You need to get it out."

She sniffled.

"I loved her. Him or her."

She said the words slowly. Leaning forward, Vic rested her arms on her thighs.

"I loved this baby. But, now that's over. And, I don't know what to do with what I feel."

She sounded waterlogged and tired.

"You have to feel it, Vic. It's the only way out."

He was speaking from experience. If he could spare her some of the pain he had experienced, he would.

"It hurts."

She pushed the words out as fresh tears slid down her face. Walt nodded.

"I know. I hurt, too. I…loved her, too. You…you don't have to do this by yourself. I want to be here for you, Vic. Whatever you need."

She nodded slowly.

"I know that. I just…you have your own problems. You don't need mine."

"Your problems are my problems. That's…how this works."

He felt her sigh. Walt placed his hand on her back.

"You want to come home with me?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay."

He was torn. He wanted to respect her wishes. But, he also wanted to be there for her. He wanted to ease her pain if he could. Walt let his slide down her back and onto the couch.

"You sure?"

Vic ran her hands over her face and stood up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I worried you. I…I didn't mean to."

"I know. I just wanted to check on you. I want you to promise me something."

He lifted his at and turned the brim around in his hands. Vic looked up and met his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Call me if you need me. Don't do this by yourself. This burden isn't yours to carry alone."

She nodded slowly.

"Okay. I will."

Her eyes drifted to the clock.

"You should go. We don't know that this place isn't being watched."

Walt bent his head down and pressed his mouth softly to hers. Vic responded with pressure of his own. He wanted to pull her to him. Wanted to be with her. But, he knew it was too soon for that. Pulling back, he placed his hat on his head and reached for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Vic smiled.

"Yeah. Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

"You ready for this?"

Vic gave him a look telling him that she wasn't amused with his question.

"Yeah. Been looking forward to it all day and all night."

The words dripped with sarcasm. Vic placed her sunglasses on her face as they stepped out into the morning sunshine. Based on the blue sky and the pleasant temperatures, it seemed like it was going to be a beautiful day outside.

Irony.

"Your lawyer meeting us there?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

Vic pulled the door handle of the Bronco and got in. Walt settled in behind the steering wheel and flipped his sun visor down. Vic shifted around in her seat and looked his way.

"I'm nervous as hell."

He let out a barely there laugh.

"You hide it well."

Vic rolled her eyes as he started the engine and pulled out onto the street. She was tense. Had been since she had walked into the office first thing that morning. She clearly hadn't gotten much sleep either. Not that the deposition was the sole reason for that.

"Just…don't let him get to you."

She shot him a clearly dubious look.

"Right."

Walt felt a slight pant of pity for Tucker Baggett. The man might not know exactly what he was getting into with questioning Vic. She tended to be reactive more than anything, especially when she felt cornered. He hoped the morning went off without too many problems. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her right hand tapping against het leg almost constantly. She was tightly wound.

"You're gonna have to relax a little."

Vic gave him another look.

"Sure. I'll get right on that."

Walt sighed. She was not in a good mood and that might not bode well for this entire situation.

"Anymore sage advice?"

She was watching the side of his face. Walt cast a quick glance her way.

"Just…don't lie under oath. Be direct."

Her chest expanded with a deep breath.

"Deputy, are you sleeping with your boss? Well, we don't always sleep. So…not all the time."

The pitch of her voice increased as bit as she mimicked the opposing attorney.

"He's not gonna ask you that."

"How do you know? Did he submit his questions for screening? No, because that's not how this works."

Walt kept his eyes on the road.

"We've been careful."

He heard her huff out a breath.

"Walt, there have been rumors about us for a while. It's not…a new topic."

What she was saying was true. Unfortunately, there were rumors floating around furthered by town gossips and the publicity of Chance Gilbert's ravings. Well before anything actually happened between them.

"I doubt he's concerned with rumors."

Vic laughed humorlessly.

"Sure. Your optimism isn't the least bit refreshing."

Walt pulled up and parked. Before making a move to get out, Vic removed her sunglasses and tossed them onto his dash with a clatter. She looked his way, her eyes telling him more than her mouth ever did. That was one thing about Vic. She wore her feelings in a way that was unusual for cops. She wasn't good at hiding how she felt about any given situation. She also wasn't good about keeping her opinions to herself. While, he generally liked that about her. Today, it admittedly made him nervous.

"Ready?"

She held his eyes while she took a deep breath and released it slowly in a clear attempt to calm her jangled nerves.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The depositions were taking place at Tucker Baggett's sprawling home, which also housed his legal office. The man clearly did well for himself. Vic paused on the walkway and took in the place. She let out a low whistle.

"Jesus. He's loaded."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Must be good at his job."

Vic shot him a look as Dave joined them as nervous as ever.

"Good morning. Sleep good?"

The question was directed at Vic.

"Like a baby."

Her sense of humor was dry this morning, Walt noted. Milgrom grimaced.

"Maybe tone down the attitude."

Vic sighed as the three of them walked inside. Tucker Baggett greeted them with the kind fake enthusiasm that didn't bother to mask itself as artificial. He was loud and boisterous. The kind of man who was probably obnoxious as hell with a few drinks in him. That was what Vic thought almost immediately. There was a sense of phoniness about him that seemed amplified in the presence of Walt, who was the complete opposite. He was a big man with a big voice and everything about him annoyed her instantaneously.

It was going to be a long morning.

"Deputy Moretti, so nice to see you this morning. Let's make this as quick and painless as possible."

Painless was already not possible. Vic forced a somewhat pleasant look onto her face.

"Morning."

He gestured at an overstuff chair that seemed to big for the room.

"Have a seat. Please. I only have a few questions for you."

Vic looked Walt's way as she sat down and crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair and trying her best to not look as tightly wound as she felt. There was no reason to feed what the man might already be thinking.

Walt and Milgrom took seats side by side on a couch. She could feel the intensity of Walt's eyes on her without looking his way.

Tucker Baggett fidgeted and fussed until he was ready. When he turned back to her, some of the phony pleasantry was gone.

"State your name for the record. Your whole name."

Vic looked up into his face.

"Deputy Victoria Moretti."

"And you work for the Absaroka Sheriff's Department."

"Yeah."

Baggett scowled.

"For Walt Longmire."

"Yeah."

She could tell he didn't like the way she responded. It made her want to do it more.

"Yes or no please."

"Yes, I work for Walt Longmire."

Her tone sharpened.

"Do you like Sheriff Longmire? Get along okay?"

"Yes."

"Why did he hire you?"

Vic frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know why the Sheriff hired you?"

Vic shook her head.

"You would have to ask him. He posted a job. I applied. I…don't know what you're asking me."

Baggett paused for effect.

"Let's try this. Why did you leave your last job?"

Vic tilted her head.

"My ex-husband took a job transfer."

"A transfer?"

"That's what I said. We moved."

"You weren't run out of your last job? In Philadelphia? After getting mixed up with some bad officers?"

"No."

The word came out slow. Cautious.

"I left my last job because we moved. I was involved in an IA investigation back in Philadelphia if that's what you're referring to."

"You blew the whistle on a colleague."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Walt could sense her patience waning already.

"Why is this even relevant?"

Baggett turned to Milgrom with a smile and then back to Vic.

"I'm asking the questions."

Vic sighed audibly.

"I…let the proper authorities know that a fellow officer was involved in illegal activities."

She was choosing her words carefully.

"So…you consider yourself an honest person."

"Yes."

"Do you consider Walt Longmire to be an honest man?"

Her eyes flicked to Walt and back to Baggett.

"One of the most trustworthy men I know."

"Is that a fact?"

"An opinion actually."

The comeback flustered Baggett and Walt could read a measure of satisfaction on Vic's face. He pushed on.

"I'm just trying to connect the dots here, Deputy You need to leave your attitude at the door."

The comment earned him a glare and did nothing to diminish the attitude in her voice.

"What…dots?"

"Why an honest Sheriff would hire someone like you."

She saw Walt tense, but kept her eyes averted.

"Someone like me?"

Baggett nodded.

"Doesn't telling on other officers usually result in you getting blackballed?"

"It doesn't exactly make you popular."

"Then why would another department hire you?"

"Like I said, you'll have to ask him why he hired me?"

Baggett smiled.

"I will. Trust me. But, from your perspective. Could it possibly have been so that you would feel indebted to him?"

"Indebted?"

"Couldn't hurt to have someone on his staff who felt like they owed him their loyalty."

"I don't feel like I owe him…anything."

Her words were terse and Walt caught the self -censor.

"That's good to know, I guess."

Baggett paused.

"Do you like your boss?"

Vic frowned at the attorney.

"Do I like him? Yes, I like him."

"Does he like you?"

"I suppose he must."

Another smart reply. Walt dipped his head and looked at his hat.

"Did Walt Longmire have anything to do with your divorce?"

"Really? You're turning this into a soap opera?"

The reply came from Milgrom. Baggett turned to him with an innocent smile.

"Just covering all the bases."

He turned his attention back to Vic with a raised eyebrow.

"Deputy?"

Vic swallowed, willing her face to stay neutral.

"No. he did not. My marriage was in trouble before I ever moved to Wyoming. Does that cover your bases?"

Baggett smiled at her then. There was something in his smile that nearly eroded every little bit of patience she had left. Vic inhaled and kept her breathing as steady as possible, holding the eye contact until he was the one who looked away.

Baggett picked up some papers and shuffled through them. Vic could only assume it was a mind game. A tactic he was using to keep her off balance.

"Forgive me. I'm just trying to figure out why a Sheriff who needed a capable officer would hire a cast off that no one else wanted. Possibly an exchange of some kind. Of a personal nature."

Vic absorbed the verbal jab without a visible reaction. She managed to keep her eyes off of Walt and she didn't have the reaction she really wanted to.

Dave stood up.

"We're done. You're not going to harass the witnesses."

Baggett smiled his fake smile.

"Pardon me."

Vic finally rolled her eyes and stood up.

"We done?"

He nodded with a flourish.

"Sure, young lady."

Vic suppressed the urge to punch him when she heard the condescension in his tone. For a split second, he held her gaze and then he redirected his attention, nothing else passing between them.

**xxx**

The Bronco rolled over the road back towards the station. Vic's sunglasses were back on her face, shielding her eyes from him. Her face was turned towards her window, her attention seemingly diverted. Every few minutes, Walt would glance her way. Her arm was propped up on the door and her chin rested in her palm.

"You okay?"

She kept her eyes on the passing landscape.

"Yeah."

Walt's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Wasn't so bad."

She was quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"Right."

Walt looked her way again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She kept her eyes averted.

"Nothing to talk about."

Walt sighed and turned his full attention back to the road. The deposition had gone about like he expected. Not as bad as it could have been. Not as good as he hoped. Baggett only skated around the topic of their personal interaction or Walt's possible motives for hiring her. None of which were accurate.

She had been quiet since they left. Reserved. He couldn't quite put his finger on why. But, he harbored a couple of educated guesses.

"You were overqualified for the job."

Vic turned her head his way, the comment coming out of nowhere.

"What?"

He could hear the questions in her voice.

"For your job. You were overqualified. You know that."

He could just barely see her eyes through the lenses of her sunglasses. They were on him.

"Yeah."

He told her that at the job interview. Despite the fact that his desire to hire someone had been half hearted and his drinking had been a little excessive, he remembered the first time he met her. Sharply and clearly. She surprised him that day on many levels. And intrigued him.

"So, don't let Baggett get you to you."

Vic shook her head.

"It's not that. I know he was just being an ass and trying to get a reaction. It's just…why are people so…I don't even know the word…enthusiastic about destroying someone's reputation. You've…served this county for so many years. Yet, all Crane wants to do is force you out. Baggett, too. They don't give a shit what you've given up for this community. Or…any of the rest of us. All they care about is…power…greed."

She deflated a bit after pushing out the words. They were back in town now at the office. Walt parked and cut the engine. But, he made no move to get out. Vic unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward.

"I hate all of this. The sneaking around. The…undercover type shit. I'll just be glad when it's over."

Walt ran his fingers over the steering wheel.

"It can be over at any time, Vic. You don't have to do this for me. I already told you that."

She dismissed his comment with a shake of her head. She removed her sunglasses and hung them on her shirt.

"The alternative is to let those bastards drag you through the mud. I can't stand for that. I won't."

The comment struck a chord inside him. Her loyalty was always endearing. Even before they became intimate. She never wavered in her support of him. Even when they were dealing with Branch and Barlow. It was a rare thing to find, especially in his line of work. Loyalty. Unquestionable was the word that came to mind. He trusted her in a way he almost never trusted anyone. Her honesty seeped out of her eyes, transfixing him. He wanted to express his gratitude, but wasn't sure how.

"Walt?"

Her voice pulled him from his own thoughts. She was watching him. Close and sharp.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He swallowed and smiled.

"Fine. Yeah. I just…"

Vic sat, her eyes on his unsure of what his issue was in that moment. She tilted her head like she was trying to solve the mystery behind his sudden awkwardness.

"Then wh…"

"I love you."

The words she was in the process of saying, faded on her lips as her eyes widened. Obviously, it wasn't the first time he had said those words. They both said them. But, he wasn't sure he had ever said it to her with the conviction that his voice held in that moment. With the sheer transparency he hoped she could read.

It was the truth. His absolute, untarnished truth. He loved her more than he originally thought possible with a pureness he had forgotten existed. The way he knew she loved him with the same full body effort that she did everything with. There was no halfway with Vic. Never was. Never would be. She was an all in kind of person. So was he. In that moment, the feeling threatened to overwhelm him in a way he hadn't felt in years, if ever.

He wanted her to know that. To see it. To feel it the way that he did. With a depth that bordered on frightening.

Looking into her eyes while sitting in his Bronco, he could see that she did. Something in her expression shifted. Something passed between them. Something that felt almost spiritual in nature.

She smiled at him. It was a smile he rarely saw from Vic. Completely and utterly pure. Open. She didn't respond. She didn't need to. The moment passed and Walt looked away.

They were back at work.

**xxx**

"Vic?"

"Hmm?"

They were both lying on his couch. Vic was, more or less, sprawled over him with a small portion of her side and one leg partially tucked between him and the couch. The sensation of her draped across him was warmer than any blanket or fire. His hand was making slow strokes through her hair and down her back.

"You awake?"

He couldn't see her face since she was using his chest as her own personal pillow. She didn't bother to lift her head.

"Mmm-hmm."

The reply didn't do much for convincing him that she was actually awake and not half asleep like he suspected.

"You sure?"

That time, she lifted her head. Resting her chin on him, she looked up into his face.

"What?"

She didn't sound irritated or annoyed like he thought she might. For the last hour, they had barely moved. It was the most relaxed he had felt in some days. He was fairly certain that Vic felt the same way. There was no tension in her that he could feel. Instead, the word came out sounding tired and curious all at once.

"When you were pregnant…and we were talking about the future. Our future. I…don't want to lose that just because…the baby is gone."

Her brows knitted together like she didn't understand him. He was hesitant to even broach this topic with all that was still going on and her wounds still fresh from the miscarriage. But, he also didn't want her to think that his thoughts hadn't been genuine. Or that they had been fueled primarily by the fact that she was carrying his child.

That still stung. His child. Their child.

Walt forced the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to cast any sadness over them. Not tonight. For once, he felt happy. Suspected she also felt better this evening then she had since that night.

"What…are you saying?"

The question came out slowly, with a great deal of caution. He could see that she was going to make him say specifically what was on his mind. He knew that was intentional on her part. His lack of communication was well known to drive her crazy.

"I asked you to move in. When you were pregnant. That…that offer still stands."

Vic sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Walt sat up as well, shifting over to give her room. Vic pulled up her legs and sat cross legged.

"You know I can't do that. With everything…"

Walt cut her off.

"I don't mean now. After…all of this is over. I would like you to live here with me. If you want."

He effectively tossed the ball into her court. Early on, he knew he was guilty of dragging his feet. He was determined not to make that mistake again. But, he also didn't want to overcompensate and seem disingenuous. It was a fine line they walked it seemed. Or, maybe that was just him.

She was looking at him, fully awake now. Any residual tiredness clearly melted away. But, with her hair down and dressed in a tank top and pajama pants in her bare feet, she seemed unusually soft sitting on his couch in the dim light of his cabin.

She was beautiful. That was all he could think in that moment. Unequivocally. Inside and out. She took his breath away.

"Okay."

That was it? Walt cocked his head.

"Okay what?"

She shrugged, not seeming to be bothered or stressed out by this turn in their evening.

"Okay."

She said it with such nonchalance, it threw him. Before she seemed hesitant and unsure of his motives.

"Just like that?"

He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Vic angled to face him.

"Do you…not mean it?"

"I do."

"Then…what's the problem?"

She was giving him a curious look, but didn't seem put off by his reaction.

"Before you were…you acted like you didn't…"

He stumbled over the words and she smiled at him. Indulgently.

"Before, you didn't bring it up until after you found out I was pregnant. I never questioned your feelings. It was whether or not you were pushing for more because of the baby. I never wanted you to feel obligated to me because of that. I know that you love me. Even though you can't get a damn sentence out sometimes."

She grinned at him after the last part. She was messing with him now. Walt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"It wasn't just because of the baby, Vic."

Her smile faded a bit and softened around the edges.

"I know that now. I need to tell you something."

Walt steeled himself for whatever was bouncing around in her mind.

"Okay."

"You…are it for me. There's…there's no plan B here. No backup."

She paused and bit her lip lightly.

"The way you looked at me today. No one has ever looked at me that way before."

She fell quiet, giving him room to react. For what felt like an eternity, all he could do was look at her. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around where they were now. Especially after he almost blew it so spectacularly before they ever really got started. He nodded slowly, unable to find words that felt worthy of the conversation.

With a half smile, Vic leaned back into him.

**xxx**

"You do realize I have a life?"

Sawyer Crane sat on her couch like he owned the place. Leaning back, he smiled up at her with a pleasant look. She had no idea he was coming. When she heard the sharp rap on her RV door, her first thought was that it might be Walt. Thankfully, she was alone when he decided to show up unannounced, not that she and Walt risked his staying with her at this point.

"How was your deposition?"

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know I was deposed?"

He shrugged.

"Small town. Word gets around."

Vic tilted her head.

"That's funny because the only people there were me, this Tucker Baggett, Walt and his attorney. I'm pretty sure Walt's not chatting you up or his lawyer. So…what's the deal?"

He shook his head.

"No deal. I was just curious about how it went."

Vic smiled a distinctively feral smile.

"Something tells me you already know how it went. So, who have you been talking to?"

Crane leaned forward and was quiet for a bit.

"There are things you are not privy to, Deputy. People you don't know about. It's better for you if it stays that way."

"Better for me how?"

"Let me handle the big dogs."

The comment burned her to her core. His dismissive attitude was going to make her snap sooner rather than later if she had to keep up this charade of working with him. Tolerating him. He was the kind of man she despised. The exact, perfect opposite of Walt and everything he represented.

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. Surely it's not to talk about something you already know."

He looked around the RV.

"Are you ready to move yet?"

Vic maintained the cool expression she was wearing, careful not to let her face reveal anything.

"Don't we have to get rid of Walt first?"

He smiled at her.

"Soon. That is coming. I'm working on some things that should bear some fruit. I'll be calling him in the next day or so to schedule a meeting."

"For what?"

Crane stood up.

"To see where he stands on some things. To see where his mind is. How much he really wants to keep his job."

"You're going to try and push him out?"

Crane shrugged.

"Retire. Save face. That is my preference. I don't want any bad press. Not even for Longmire. Only good things about Durant is what I want to see. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you are protected from any retribution or reaction he might have."

Vic swallowed.

"Do you ever think that you might be underestimating him?"

Crane shook his head.

"No. I'm aware that Walt is a smart man. He's stubborn, too. I've learned that from experience with him. But…everyone has a price. And, it's not always monetary. I think Walt is one of those men. I know he's not motivated by…material things. But…a threat to his good name, the one his daughter carries. That might make him a little more willing to listen to what I have to say."

Vic forced down the disgust that he created in the pit of her stomach and suppressed what she wanted to say.

"Sounds classy."

He gave her an amused look.

"Sometimes, the ends justify the means. This is the big leagues and we're playing hardball here. I was just doing you the courtesy of keeping you in the loop."

Vic sighed.

"That's thoughtful of you. But, it would be courteous if you didn't drop by unannounced."

He waved his hand at her loosely, letting her know that he really wasn't concerned with what she wanted.

"Later, Deputy."

Vic rolled her eyes as she locked the door behind him and flopped onto her couch to think.

**xxx**

Walt looked up as Vic walked into his office and pushed the door firmly closed behind her. He leaned back in his chair. It was clear she wasn't in for a social call. Her face was stressed again, making him miss the calm, relaxed expression she wore just a couple of nights prior.

"Hey."

She walked over and stood right in front of his desk.

"Morning. Got a minute?"

It was funny that she even asked, considering she was already in his office with the door closed. It was early and not even Ruby was in yet, making them alone in the office.

"Sure."

Vic inhaled deeply.

"Crane came to see me last night."

Walt felt his entire being tense up both physically and mentally.

"At home?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

Walt gestured at the chair behind her.

"Sit?"

She shook her head at the invitation.

"He's gonna call you. Probably today. Maybe tomorrow."

Walt took in the information, none of it good.

"About what?"

"He's gonna ask you to retire. Resign. Whatever. He's gonna threaten to…ruin your good name."

Walt sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised."

Vic finally sat down, one leg bouncing.

"I know. I just…wish we had a little more time. You need to wear the wire when you go see him. He'll want you to come to his office. He won't do it over the phone. Something like that…is too personal."

Walt tilted his head at her.

"You've gotten a good feel for him."

She shrugged.

"He's the kind of man who likes to gloat. He'll want to see the look in your face when he throws all of this at you. Don't let him get under your skin."

Walt nodded.

"I'll be fine. I've been dealing with him long enough. Still nothing on Baggett?"

Vic looked unhappy and shook her head.

"No. He just keeps talking about people. But, he also tells me that's none of my business. You need to buy us some time. You'll need to talk to your lawyer. See if we have enough."

Walt nodded.

"Right. Thanks for the warning."

Vic leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs. Walt studied her.

"I don't like him showing up at your home. That's…crossing a line."

She shrugged again.

"I don't like it either. But, maybe this will all be over soon and he'll be the one who is ruined. God, he's such an ass."

Walt smiled. He agreed wholeheartedly with her assessment of the mayor. The prospect of facing the man was not something he was looking forward to. But, he would go willingly if it helped their case. He wanted this to be over and done with. They both did. Vic stood up, pulling is attention back to her.

"Keep me posted."

He nodded.

"I will."

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and smiled at him before she pulled the door open and left his office. Vic slumped into her chair and attempted to busy herself with work. Unfortunately, it was a slow week and there wasn't much to occupy her mind. Lately, she seemed to be waffling so much between her pregnancy and Walt, work seemed to be taking a backseat to it all.

The morning crept by. The phones were quiet as was the office. Walt stayed mostly in his office, only coming out twice to speak to Ruby and pass her something. She went on one call and returned to the humdrum boredom of the office. She felt restless and her mind wouldn't settle. Whatever the outcome of this situation was going to be, the ball was about to start rolling. As much as she wanted it to be over, there was still a fresh feeling of dread in her stomach. She didn't like things being so up in the air. Beyond her control.

It was a couple of hours after lunch before she heard his door open and Walt's familiar steps cross the office. She glanced at him as he passed her on his way to Ruby. He was holding his hat and she heard the jingle of his keys in his hand.

"I'll be back in a bit. Meeting with the mayor."

He said it loud enough for her to here and Vic knew that wasn't by chance. As he moved to leave the office, he turned and met her eyes once before he walked out and the door closed behind him with decisive click.

**xxx**

"Afternoon, Walt."

Walt removed his hat and nodded.

"Sawyer."

"Can I get you some water? Coffee?"

The hospitality was fake. They both knew it. A put on for the benefit of Crane's secretary, who left them alone after Walt shook his head at the offer and gave a cursory.

"No thanks."

Once they were alone, Crane gestured at a chair.

"Have a seat."

Walt lowered his frame into the chair and leaned back, ready to hear what the man had to say. He rested his hat on his lap, his manner calm and collected. Knowing what was coming gave him the confidence he needed.

"What's this all about?"

Crane leaned forward.

"Your case."

Walt nodded slowly.

"What about it?"

"How are your depositions going?"

Walt shook his head.

"My attorney has asked me not to share that information."

Crane smiled.

"Smart man. How do you feel about it?"

Walt shrugged.

"I haven't done anything wrong. So…I feel fine."

Crane bobbed his head a little and tapped his fingers on his desk.

"That's good, I suppose. For you. Walt, there are some things that have been brought to my attention."

"What?"

"I have reason to believe that you weren't honest when you spoke to the FBI about Barlow Connally and what really happened. That you lied about the extent of your involvement."

Walt let a handful of seconds pass between them.

"Do you have any actual evidence of this?"

Crane was trying not to look smug. He was failing.

"I will. Soon. I will be contacting the FBI and asking them to reopen the investigation."

Walt gave him an even look.

"They already cleared me."

"Still…might be worth a second look."

Walt shifted in the chair.

"Is that all? Because I have a job to do."

He made a move to stand, but Crane spoke up.

"No, that is not all."

His tone had changed. Was harsher now. Noticeably less conversational. Walt sighed.

"What else?"

Crane tapped his finger again, as if to suggest that Walt was wasting his time.

"I received a tip that…there was some inappropriate conduct between you and your deputy."

Walt was quiet, his eyes settled on Crane.

"Inappropriate."

Crane nodded.

"Yes, Walt. Now, you're an honest man. So, I want you to level with me. Is that true?"

Walt cocked his head.

"My personal life is none of your business."

Crane smiled a little.

"If you had sex with one of your employees, that is most certainly my business. It's dangerous, unprofessional behavior. Even if it was consensual."

"You think it wasn't?"

Crane shook his head.

"I don't know, Walt. Was it? Or are you using your position to get what you want?"

Walt let loose a smile of his own.

"I think you know me better than that, Sawyer."

"Maybe. Either way, if this information gets out…it looks bad for all of us."

Walt studied the man.

"There aren't any rules against interoffice relationships in the Sheriff's office. You do know that?"

"I'm not talking about rules. I'm talking about appearances. So, you admit it?"

Walt didn't react to the question.

"I never said I admitted to anything. I'm just telling you what the law says. Because that is what I judge myself by."

"You should be worried less about yourself and more about your public image. You are, after all, an elected official. How do you think the good citizens of Durant would feel about all of this? People who look to you to set an example."

Walt looked down and then lifted his eyes.

"I can't help what others think. You don't even have any evidence of this. Any of it. Who fed you all of this? Someone from my office?"

Crane stood up and walked around his desk.

"I don't dislike you, Walt. You're a decent man. You've given a lot to this county. I respect that. I appreciate it. Despite what you might think, I really don't want to drag your good name through the mud. That doesn't help me and it doesn't help Durant."

"So…what do you want from me?"

Crane leaned on his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"You've been doing this for a long time, Walt. Maybe it's time for you to step down and let someone else take over. Someone younger and with different ideas for our future."

Walt bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Are you trying to force me out?"

Crane shook his head a little.

"Force is a strong word. Encourage might be more like it. More palatable."

Walt let out a breath.

"This is blackmail, which is illegal the last time I checked."

Crane smiled.

"Again…force…blackmail. Such ugly, complicated words. I don't think they apply here. Retire and walk away with your full pension. No one needs to know anything. It'll give you more time to spend on your wrongful death case."

"And if I refuse to retire?"

Crane gave him a calm look.

"Then maybe this information winds up in the Durant Courier along with some evidence. Maybe the FBI gets called back in to give a little more thought to how Barlow Connally died. That is not the way I want to see this play out. I'm giving you a chance here, Walt. A chance to walk away with your reputation intact. This doesn't have to be anything other than you making the best choice for everyone."

Walt's eyes shifted down to his hat. He ran his hand over the brim, considering it and seemingly what Crane was saying. What he was proposing. Walt lifted his hat from his leg and stood up to his full height, letting his arm drop to his side and slapping his hat against his leg.

"That all you wanted?"

Crane nodded.

"Yes."

Walt looked around the office before letting his eyes settle back on Crane.

"I won't be pushed out of my job, Sawyer."

Crane folded his arms over his chest.

"Take some time, Walt. Think about it. Mull it over. Stop letting your pride make decisions for you before it blows up in your face more than it already has. There's no reason for you to give me an answer today. Let's give it a day or two. Then, we'll revisit it."

Walt gave the mayor a long look.

"My answer will be the same."

Crane merely smiled at him with the same look of arrogance that led Walt to dislike him in the first place.

"Like I said. Think about it. Don't assume that I don't have evidence. That…would be a mistake. You're a smart man. A reasonable man. Give it some time. Think of all you could do if you retired."

Walt set his hat on his head, gave Crane one final look and left his office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

"What are we gonna do?"

Vic sat on Walt's couch at an angle that allowed her to look at him fully. Her feet were bare and pulled up on the cushion. It didn't escape his notice that she said "we". Walt ran his hand over his leg.

"I have a meeting with Dave first thing in the morning."

She bit her lip and dipped her chin a little.

"We're out of time. We can't actually let him go public with any of this. It was never meant for…that."

She was right and he knew it. One way or another, this was about to end. The question of how was the current mystery.

"Crane won't do anything until we talk again. He won't risk it. Not just yet. Not as long as he has an out. He knows it would look bad for the county and that's not what he wants."

Vic sighed and leaned back.

"If nothing else, we've got him for bribery. Not to mention blackmail. And recruiting me to dig up dirt on you. He's not coming out of this unscathed. That's for damn sure."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. I'll be glad when it's over."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not very good at all this fake shit."

He smiled.

"I disagree. You've been…very convincing."

She laughed.

"Right. I just really want things to go back to normal."

"Normal?"

He echoed her thought.

"Yeah. What's wrong with normal?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nothing. But…once this is resolved, there's still the matter of us."

She looked at his face for a few seconds.

"You mean…going public."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah. There's no rush. But…we would have more freedom if people knew."

Vic considered his words.

"Are you ready for that?"

It was a heavy question. They both knew there were those who wouldn't be happy about their relationship. Those who would object to Walt having a personal relationship with one of his employees. That was a fact that they would need to deal with. Not everyone would be receptive to the idea. It would fall more on Walt, since he was the Sheriff.

"It won't be easy. But…what has been?"

She nodded with an eye roll.

"That's the damn truth."

Vic inhaled and let out a soft sigh.

"It's like you said. No hurry. If it's easier, we can just keep on like we have been."

He heard the words, but he didn't hear any real conviction behind them. She telling him what she thought he might want to hear.

"Is that what you want?"

Walt decided to force the issue. Vic shrugged.

"Maybe it's what's best."

Walt shook his head, refusing to accept that explanation.

"Is that what you want?"

Vic eyed him.

"This isn't about me."

"Isn't it?"

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"What…do you want?"

Again, Walt shook his head and refused to give up any ground.

"We're talking about you right this minute."

"But, it's not just my decision."

She was countering admirably. Some part of the conversation made him sad. He wondered at what point in her life she started to hesitate and just say what she wanted. He also wondered if her past with him and all of his issues had anything to do with it. That thought only strengthened his determination to find out what it was she really wanted from all of this. How she wanted to go about it once they had the freedom to make their own choices and not be forced to hide what was between them.

Walt inhaled and kept his eyes on her.

"Vic, I want you to tell me what you want. I want to know."

His said it slowly and softly, trying a new tactic. He could see her stance softening a bit.

"I already have what I want."

"Which is?"

His prodding was careful now.

"You."

He smiled a bit.

"What else do you want? This time, I want you to answer. I need you to."

She considered him and shifted around a bit.

"I…don't like this sneaking around. It feels…dishonest."

There it was.

Walt nodded slowly.

"Then, we won't. Not after this is finished."

She tilted her head.

"You're not worried?"

"Yes."

"So, you are worried. About what people will say?"

Walt leaned towards her.

"Vic, do you care what people say about you?"

She gave him an eye roll.

"No. You know that. But, I do care what people say about you. And, I don't want to be the cause of it."

He sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. We shouldn't have to hide anything about ourselves."

"I know. But you know how people are."

He shrugged.

"Let them be that way."

She didn't look convinced.

"That's what you say now. But, what if you run again? They will hold me against you."

"That's my problem. Let me worry about it."

She let out a breath.

"Right."

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"Right now, I just want this to be done with. We can figure everything else out after that."

Walt tipped his face until it rested on her.

"I know. But, once this is done, I think we're done with all this secrecy stuff. I don't like it and I know you don't. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Together."

She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of him. She had forgotten how the presence or the smell of a person could bring such a deep level of comfort. It was a feeling that had abandoned her marriage well before it ended. But, with Walt, she could feel it again and it threatened to overwhelm her.

They sat that way for a while before Walt finally spoke up, lifting his head away from hers. His hand trailed through her hair.

"Are you staying tonight."

"Unless you plan to throw me out. And, I might break in if you do."

Walt smiled at the sound of her voice, her words.

"That's not very likely."

**xxx**

Milgrom leaned back in his chair and looked at the two of them over the coffee table in Walt's living room. His eyes shifted between them before finally settling on Walt.

"So, how do you want to play this?"

Walt glanced at Vic, who sat on the couch beside him.

"That depends. Do we have enough?"

Milgrom inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

"You've definitely got a solid case for bribery and blackmail. He is a mayor. So, it doesn't look good for him. If you went public with this, it could hurt his reelection chances. Is it enough to convince him to back off, that's hard for me to say. I don't know the man. He might be willing to call your bluff or he might not."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Sawyer is all about public image."

Vic spoke up.

"Yeah, but…if we can't tie him to Baggett, then we can't get the case dropped."

Walt looked her way again.

"That…all depends. This…could start an investigation. And, not by us. The county commission could call in their own people. Sawyer might be willing to roll over on Baggett. We might not know until we try."

Vic sighed.

"If we do this now, we'll be showing him our hand. All of it. But…if we don't, then you could be up shit creek."

Milgrom nodded and gestured at Vic.

"What she said. It's all in how you want to play it. What you're willing to risk."

Walt grimaced.

"I'm almost to the point where I don't have much to lose."

Milgrom gave him a sympathetic look.

"Take some time and give it some thought. Let me know what you plan to do. Please."

Walt nodded and stood up, walking the man to the door. Vic sat on the couch while he walked Milgrom outside and watched the man get into his expensive car and drive off. When he went back inside, he found Vic sitting just like he left her. He stopped just inside the closed door and studied her.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked up and met his eyes. He saw a new determination there. One he hadn't seen in days. It gave him a measure of comfort.

She inhaled deeply.

"I think we should just go for it."

She swallowed after the words left her mouth. Her willingness to tell him that without hesitation warmed him. Especially after their conversation the previous night. She was laying all her cards out on the table and offering him what he was asking her for.

Walt nodded slowly.

"I think you're right. I think we should, too."

Vic stood up and offered him the best smile she could muster under the circumstances.

"So…are you gonna call him."

Walt shook his head.

"No. I like our odds better if we surprise him."

Vic smiled.

"I like how you think. You just gonna go over there?"

He shook his head again.

"We are going over there."

Walt smiled.

"Yes. We."

**xxx**

Walt stopped out of city hall, nearly causing Vic to collide with him. She gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

Vic watched him, unconvinced.

"Really? Come on. We've got this. Just like we talked through."

She started to reach for his arm, but corrected herself and cast a quick look around them on the sidewalk. Her attempt at a pep talk pulled a smile from Walt.

"Were you a cheerleader in school?"

Vic scowled.

"God, no."

He laughed.

"Good."

Vic rolled her eyes and slapped at his arm.

"Come on. Let's nail the jackass. That better?"

Walt nodded and took a breath.

"Yeah."

He started walking again with Vic beside him. Sawyer Crane's secretary didn't look happy to see them. Walt placed his hands on his hips in front of her desk.

"I need to see the Mayor."

She looked up at him.

"You don't have an appointment, Sheriff."

Walt shrugged.

"Make one. For right now."

Something in his tone spurred the woman to her feet and through the closed door into Crane's office. She closed the door behind her, leaving them alone in the outer office. Vic nudged Walt with her elbow and a quick smile.

"Look at you being all badass. It's kind of hot."

He tried to keep a straight face and didn't look her way, knowing that would make it impossible.

"Kind of?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let's see how you handle Crane."

On cue, the door opened and the secretary emerged from Crane's office.

"He has a few minutes."

Walt nodded.

"Good."

He cast one quick look at Vic and strode into Crane's office with purpose. Vic trailed behind him and pushed the door closed as soon as she cleared the threshold. It was clear from the look on his face that they had caught him off guard and he was trying to recover from the unwelcome surprise. He stood up as they came in.

"Walt. Deputy."

His eyes flicked to Vic. She smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He looked back to Walt.

"What is this all about, Walt. I have a lot to do today."

Walt shrugged, his face stern and unflinching.

"I thought about our meeting yesterday and I wanted to share."

Crane's face reddened slightly.

"Then call and make an appointment. And, why is she here?"

Vic smiled again and came around Walt.

"You don't look happy to see me. I thought we were friends? Or, at least, people who worked together. Wasn't that what you said? Something like that?"

Crane looked between the two of them.

"What is this?"

Walt folded his arm across his chest.

"My answer is no. I will not retire, resign, or otherwise step away from my job."

"Wa…"

Walt broke in.

"I'm not finished. Have a seat, Sawyer."

Crane gave Walt and indignant look.

"This is my office, Walt."

Walt held up his hand.

"I'm here on official business, Mayor. So, maybe you should call me Sheriff. Let's not make this personal."

Crane's jaw flexed, but he took his seat and leaned back, trying to maintain some illusion of control.

"Fine, Sheriff."

He spit the word out like it tasted bad.

"Would you like to tell me why you've been meeting with my deputy behind my back and asking her to spy on me? Feed you information that can help you push me out of office? "

Crane looked to Vic.

"Whatever she's told you…isn't necessarily the truth, Walt. She's playing both sides, it looks like."

Vic looked at Walt and smiled.

"Both sides? That's a lot of credit for someone who talks down to me all the time. Don't you think?"

Walt turned his eyes back to Crane.

"I know everything. She's told me all of it."

Vic cut her eyes back to Crane. Crane sat up taller in his chair.

"Did she tell you what she told me? She's dropped some pretty incriminating tidbits, Sheriff."

If he was trying to get a reaction out of Walt, his attempt failed.

"Everything."

Crane looked between the two of them.

"So…you're in on this? Together?"

Walt nodded.

"Yes. So…the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Crane gave him a dirty look.

"Anything I said to her will come down to my word against hers. Who do you think the people of Durant will believe? Their mayor or some outsider?"

Vic mocked hurt.

"Outsider? Ouch."

Sher reached behind her and pulled the recorder from her pocket. Taking one step towards Crane's desk, she tossed it and let it skitter across the surface before coming to a stop in the center.

"Actually…it's your word against your word?"

He glanced down. Vic pushed on.

"Every conversation that we had. Every offer you made me. Every threat. All of it. And, we have copies, so don't be stupid."

He looked from the recorder up to Vic.

"You were playing me? The whole time?"

Vic nodded.

"The whole time. Did you really think I would drag the name of a good man through the mud just so I could have his job? Maybe you need to brush up on your people skills because you had me all wrong."

His jaw tightened.

"I see that."

Walt spoke up.

"We also have the conversation you had with me. The one where you tried to blackmail me out of my job."

Crane huffed under his breath.

"Walt…"

Walt shook his head.

"The time for that is over, Sawyer. I have enough to arrest you right here. For bribing a law enforcement officer and blackmail."

Crane tilted his head.

"So, why haven't you arrested me?"

"Because there's still a deal to made here."

Crane looked skeptical.

"A deal? What deal?"

Walt held his eyes.

"Tell me who is working with you on this. Is it Tucker Baggett?"

Crane held his ground.

"What makes you think I'm working with anyone?"

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Because you said it. More than once."

She reached over and placed her hands on her cuffs.

"Or…we could just book you and talk about it at the jail."

Crane held up his hand at Vic.

"Just wait. What's in this for me?"

Walt frowned.

"Why should I do anything for you when all you have done is try and ruin me?"

"Because that's how this works. I give you something. You give me something."

"What do you want?"

Crane swallowed, knowing that his back was against a wall.

"I give you the information you want, and you don't arrest me."

Walt glanced at Vic.

"What do you think?"

Vic shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe that depends on what he tells us?"

Crane looked to Walt.

"Walt, you're always saying that you're a man of your word. Give me your word that you won't arrest me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Walt stood quietly, like he was considering it. Finally, he nodded.

"Fine. I won't arrest you."

Crane nodded.

"Tucker Baggett came to me. He thought if we could force you out, ruin you, it would help his case."

"Why is this so important to him?"

Crane sighed.

"He wants your land. For development. If you were to lose this case, he figures you would be forced to sell."

Walt looked to Vic and back to Crane.

"That's why he wouldn't discuss a settlement."

Crane nodded.

"Yeah. That's why. He wants to build a golf course or something. Some kind of resort on it."

Walt studied the man in front of him.

"And, you went along with it. Not caring what it would do to me. Or my family. Or this town."

Crane gave him a scornful look.

"This town would be better off without you, Walt. All you do is hold back progress with all your old fashioned bullshit. It might work in the movies, but this is real life. In real life, people want progress, a good economy, jobs."

Walt didn't flinch at the attack.

"You will drop this."

Crane shrugged.

"Doesn't look like I have much choice now. But…you gave me your word, Walt."

Walt dipped his chin in acceptance of that statement.

"I did. And, I am a man of my word."

Vic walked over to Crane's desk and picked up the recorder. She held his eyes for a minutes before walking back over to Walt and holding it out.

"So…what should we do with this? Give it to the county commission, maybe?"

Walt smiled at her.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Crane stood up.

"Now, wait a minute…"

Vic gave him a look.

"God, shut up. No one cares about your posturing and bullshit threats. He said he wouldn't arrest you. And, you could learn a thing or two from him about how to be an actual civil servant. But, there's nothing to stop the commissioners from conducting their own investigation. I'm willing to bet they'll find all of this very interesting. So, will the people who elected you. Maybe Tucker Baggett will represent you. Unless, he's facing ethics charges of his own."

Crane turned bright red and came around his desk.

"You bitch!"

Walt's arm shot out and grabbed him, his hand closing around the front of Crane's shirt and pulling him away from Vic roughly.

"You don't talk to her like that. And, don't put your hands on her or you won't need an attorney. You'll need a preacher."

Crane did have the good sense to look intimidated at Walt's stern threat, nodding his head.

"Alright! Let go."

Walt released him and Crane made a show of pulling away and smoothing his shirt with his hands. Walt took a step back.

"I'm sure we'll be in touch. My next stop will be the commissioners."

Vic smiled again at Crane.

"Don't leave town."

With that she followed Walt out of the office into the hallway. She slid the recorder back into her pocket and fell in step beside him. Walt kept his face down and his eyes averted when she sidestepped close to him and said in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

"I changed my mind. Definitely hot. Definitely."

She bumped him with her arm as they left the building.

**xxx**

"All this quiet makes me nervous."

Vic looked at the screen of her phone and then laid it down on the coffee table in Walt's living room with a sigh. Walt looked her way, a small time on his face.

"Give it time."

She huffed as Walt reached out and placed his hand on her back, his palm warm through her shirt.

"How much time can it take? Really?"

Walt's hand slid up her back and then back down.

"He's not gonna make any kind of a decision until he talks to anyone else who might be involved, be it Tucker Baggett or someone else. He's probably also talking to his own attorneys. This…could have a lot of repercussions, depending on what the commission is thinking."

Vic turned her head towards him.

"How are you so calm?"

Walt shrugged.

"I figure either way, this helps my case. It makes it pretty clear that there's an agenda."

Vic rubbed one hand over her face.

"Yeah. Nothing from your lawyer?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope. Not yet. Probably be tomorrow. These things take time."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Time. They've taken up enough of your time."

There was no way for him to keep the smile off of his face or prevent the warm feeling that flooded around his heart as it beat inside of his chest. Her defense had been steadfast through everything, even with all the other things that were happening around and between them. Vic's belief in him never waned. He wasn't sure made him deserving of her faith in him, but he was certainly appreciative of it. Walt couldn't name anyone who had ever stood by him the way she did in all of this.

That was something that he wanted to express to her, although he was certain he could never repay her. Not really.

"You know…paperwork, deals, that kind of thing."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes yet again.

"Right. Red tape and all that. I'm sure they're looking for a way to get Crane off the hook and out of the way quietly."

He knew it was probably true. No one liked this kind of attention. It made the entire town and county government look bad and inept. He was already prepared for Sawyer Crane to not face any real punishment for his part, if he faced any consequences. Walt had been around long enough to know to always expect the unexpected and never assume a situation would turn out like he expected or thought it should.

There was a lot hinging on what happened that day. Not just for him

But, he didn't want focus on that in the moment. There would plenty of time to deal with the fallout and with whatever was coming his way next. This time away from work, he wanted to address what was in front of him and what was inside him. What he felt he needed to say and express, despite the fact that he knew he wasn't particularly good at it.

"Vic."

The way he said her name grabbed her attention immediately. Her features softened and she seemed to recognize that he was switching gears and turning to something of a more personal nature. Vic leaned back, Walt's hand sliding away as her back pressed into his couch and turned herself so that she was looking more squarely at him.

"What?"

The word was soft and inquisitive. Sitting there in his living room with her hair down and dressed simply in cotton pants and a t-shirt, he wasn't sure he could appreciate her more than he did in that moment. Or love her.

"I don't feel like I've thanked you for…"

She lowered her face and flapped a hand at him.

"Walt, you don't…"

Walt forged ahead, determined to get out everything that he wanted to say to her whether she liked it or not.

"Let me finish."

Vic fell silent and nodded a little, giving him space to say what he needed to say, even though she knew where he was going with this line of conversation.

"I know I don't have to. But, I want to. There is…so much than I can't repay you for. No real way for me to thank you the way I should. The way you deserve. But…thank you…for…everything. It means…more than you know."

Vic bit her lip and he saw the bob in her throat when she swallowed.

"You don't owe me anything, Walt. It's nothing you wouldn't have done if the situation was reversed."

He couldn't attest to that because there were times he was guilty of not standing by her the way she stood by him. But, that was all in the past and he was determined to not make the same mistakes again in the future.

Their future.

Those words seemed to have a deeper meaning in the moment, possibly on the cusp of their nightmare being over.

So, here merely shrugged.

"Still. Thank you."

She smiled a smile that seemed to spread across her face like the sun stretching over the horizon, lighting up everything in its path. Walt leaned in and kissed her, softly at first. His hands came up to her face to hold here there as he deepened the kiss. He felt her hands resting softly on his sides, her fingers curling inwards and pressing into his shirt.

Walt's mind started to fog over and the days events started to become more distant as he leaned more into her and started trying to get her onto her back. Vic seemed to get what he wanted and started to lay back when the cordless phone chirped from its cradle and both of them jumped at the sudden intrusion.

Walt pulled back, his breathing labored as he sat up and wiped his sleeve across his mouth. Vic cleared her throat as he pushed up off the couch and grabbed his phone, his eyes still on her.

"Hello."

Vic watched Walt's end of the conversation play out in front of her and deduced fairly quick that it must be Dave Milgrom. Walt's eyes stayed on hers as he spoke and nodded. Setting the phone down, he inhaled deeply.

"He wants to come by in the morning."

Vic tilted her head.

"Here?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

He could see the curiosity that was written all over her face.

"About the case?"

Walt's shoulders rose and fell.

"He didn't want to get into it over the phone and said it was too late, anyway. Said he would be here around 7:30 in the morning."

She sighed, knowing there was more waiting ahead. A whole night of it. Vic stood up.

"You want me to go?"

Walt gave her a puzzled look and shook his head.

"No. Why would I?"

Vic shrugged.

"Just wondering. I can be gone before he gets here."

Walt shook his head again.

"I…would rather you stay. For all of it."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?"

Walt's hand closed over her shoulder as he approached her.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He tipped his face down and kissed her again. Vic's hands returned to his sides as he started to steer her towards his bedroom with clear intention. Vic smiled against his mouth.

"Still in the mood?"

"Mmm-hmm. Need a distraction."

She pulled her head back a little as he continued to walk her slowly backwards to his bed.

"Well…I'm really good at that."

**xxx**

Walt lay in the quiet of his bedroom. The only sound he could hear inside the room was the steady breathing of Vic beside him. She was on her side, facing him and seemed to be sleeping soundly. He was grateful for that, at least. There was no reason for both of them to be up worrying about things they couldn't really change at his point.

For a while, he looked up at the ceiling. Or, what he could see of it. The room was dark around him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't turn off his brain. There was too much rolling around inside of it tonight and no off switch that seemed to work. It felt like everything was on the line and he had little control over his own fate. At least, that was how it felt. He had to admit, it had been empowering too take back some control earlier when he and Vic had gone to Sawyer Crane's office. Regardless of whether the man was involved with Tucker Baggett or not, Crane was clearly trying to push him out of his job for his own gain. He was the kind of man that Walt had no use for.

He turned his gaze away from the ceiling and rolled towards Vic. The blanket was pulled up a little past her waist, leaving her arms bare, with one underneath her pillow and the other stretched down her side. She looked relaxed. More relaxed than she did awake lately. That was for sure. He hated being the reason that she was under so much stress. As much as he told her that her miscarriage was likely related to something medically wrong with the baby, some small part of him wondered if stress played a factor. Stress that his presence and his problems brought into her life.

He knew that she was still struggling with it and he worried for her in regards to that. Right now, it was easy enough to shift her focus to his problems. But, what about when it was resolved. It was entirely possible they were on the cusp of that very thing. The thought made him pause and planted a fresh seed of worry in the pit of his stomach.

She shifted in her sleep and made a low humming noise as she readjusted her head. It was the moments like these that gave him pause and stole away his breath. He wasn't an overly romantic man. He never was. But, there was a stirring inside of him that made him want to wake her up and confess his undying love. Despite what Vic would roll her eyes at and insist wasn't true, Walt didn't feel like he deserved her. At all. Still, he wasn't going to argue with the unseen forces that brought her into his life and gave her enough staying power to put up with everything he put her through early on. When they were first starting this thing between them.

She was a gift he gladly accepted.

Her face scrunched up and her eyelids began to flutter. Walt gave the clock a quick look. Despite, the fact that it was still quite a few hours from dawn, she seemed to be waking up. Maybe his thoughts were loud enough to penetrate her sleep. Walt watched face relax again and her eyes opened, blinking several times in rapid succession.

For a moment, he could see that she was trying to orient herself to place and time. It was nothing short of adorable as far as he was concerned. Not that he would ever voice that thought. It would surely land him a smart comment and an eye roll. Maybe, even a shove at his arm.

Her eyes moved around in the dark room before she seemed to see him there, hovering near her.

"Walt?"

Her voice was husky with sleep.

"Hmm?"

He was hopeful she would drift back off fairly quickly.

"Everything okay?"

Walt let his head come to rest on his own pillow, so that they were face to face and almost nose to nose.

"Yeah."

"Why are you awake?"

He reached over with one hand and smooth it over her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter closed momentarily before they opened again.

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Life."

Her brow creased with the small frown that crossed her face as his answer.

"Kind of late for that."

He smiled and let his hand still on the skin of her cheek.

"Yeah, it is."

She sniffled and moved, the sheets rustling around her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Walt gave his head a barely perceptible shake.

"No. Go back to sleep."

She looked at him, there in his dark bedroom. The lack of any real light made her eyes seemed dark and it gave Walt an unsettling feeling. They were normally much brighter and seemed to hum with energy, almost like they held some kind of electricity. When she looked at him with those eyes and let all of her honesty and true feelings seep out of them, it gave him a warm feeling. One of reassurance. He hadn't ever told her that. He wasn't sure he ever would.

"You sure."

Walt let his thumb scrape across her lips before he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah. Go to sleep."

She hummed again as she started to move around and settle back in to a comfortable position. There was no reason to keep her up or fill her head with his problems. There had been enough of that lately. Whether she would admit it or not, her body and her mind still needed time. Time to recover. Time to process. He wasn't foolish enough to believe there wouldn't be more bumps on her emotional road to recovery.

She didn't need his burdens added to her own. Not anymore than they already had. If anything, he needed to try and shield her from what was or might happen to him.

She inhaled deeply as she scooted a little closer to him and pressed her face into his chest. The arm she wasn't laying on reached out and draped over his side, relaxing almost completely. She took in another deep breath and he could feel the warmth of her exhale as she started to slip back into sleep. Walt lowered his chin so that it rested on her head and took a nerve steadying breath of his own. She was warm. She felt good. She smelled good. It was easy to focus all of his senses on her and push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Distraction, indeed.

He wasn't sure she knew how true those words were. Walt allowed his own eyes to close as he settled in beside her. Within a few minutes, the rhythm of her breathing again settled into sleep.

**xxx**

Vic buttoned up her shirt as she walked into the kitchen, dressed for work. Walt, as usual, was already up and she was met by the welcome smell of coffee. Good coffee. Walt was leaning on the counter, sipping from his own mug when she appeared. He smiled at her over the rim of his cup.

"Morning."

Vic stifled a yawn with her hand and shook her head as she poured herself a cup and started to add milk and sugar. Walt set his cup down and watched the familiar scene play out.

"You should try a little coffee with all that other stuff."

Vic shot him a look as she lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip.

"Smartass."

Walt smiled and looked around the otherwise quiet room.

"Want some breakfast?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not hungry."

It was close enough to the truth. She wasn't hungry. Of course, that was because her stomach was tied up in knots with worry about what Dave Milgrom wanted so early in the morning. She wasn't naïve enough to believe automatically that it was good news. They were both beyond that and she knew it. Still, there was no reason to add her own doubts to the pile she already knew Walt must be feeling. He tried to present a calm and collected demeanor, but the small tells were there. He was nervous, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Either way this meeting went, it was still likely to be an arduous process with a stupid amount of paperwork and a week's worth of headaches.

His eyes were on her and there was little question in her mind that he could see through the nonchalant attitude she was attempting to give him. She half expected an argument or something. But, Walt must have been feeling the same way she was because here merely nodded and took another drink of his coffee. He glanced at his watch.

"Dave should be here in about fifteen minutes."

Almost as if to challenge that very idea, there was a knock on the door. Vic shook her head.

"He's early."

Walt grimaced as he set his cup down and pushed up off the counter where he was leaning.

"Let's hope that's a good thing."

Vic picked up her coffee and started to follow behind him as she walked towards the front door. He cast one look at her over his shoulder as his hand closed around the doorknob.

"Might as well get it over with."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

Dave Milgrom didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Vic at the cabin so early. He merely nodded to her as he walked in and headed for the living room. Business as usual. Any misgivings she might've had about being here for the meeting faded quickly after that.

"Morning."

His greeting was rushed. Antsy. That was the word that sprung to Vic's mind. In all honesty, it was no different than his usual mannerisms. He was an impatient, ever hurrying man. Maybe in his world, time was money. Walt gestured to the chair.

"Have a seat. Coffee?"

Milgrom shook his head at the offer.

"No thanks. I've already had enough this morning."

The comment was believable as he sat down and set his briefcase down beside him on the floor. Walt and Vic took seats on the couch. Walt set his coffee cup down on the table and let his hands rest on his knees. He tried not to feel tense, but that was impossible at this point.

"So…?"

Milgrom gave Walt a look that was difficult to decipher. Then, he gave Walt a wry smile that did little to ease the tension he was feeling.

"I gotta say, Walt. This has to be the least boring lawsuit I have ever been involved in. They're usually so…dull. Lots of back and forth. Lots of paperwork. This experience has been…interesting to say the least. Definitely one for the books."

Walt ran one palm over his jeans. Milgrom made it sound like they might finally be approaching the end of the entire situation.

"Are you saying the experience is almost over?"

Milgrom nodded and fidgeted on the couch.

"Almost. I think. I hope."

He rubbed his palms together and leaned forward.

"I was contacted last night by Sawyer Crane's attorney and a representative from your county commission. Your county really isn't happy with the way this is playing out."

Vic made a face.

"Can't say I blame them."

Milgrom cast her a quick look before turning his attention back to Walt.

"Crane's lawyer is being cagey, but I get the impression that Crane came clean to him about his involvement with this Tucker Baggett scheme. Of course, he won't come out and say that to me…for obvious reasons. But, I think that problem is taking care of itself. The commission is preparing to launch an investigation into the Mayor. So…his time in office seems limited in one way or another."

He paused.

"They're pressing him to resign, telling him there will be less consequences that way."

Vic blew out a breath of disbelief and frustration.

"Seriously?"

Milgrom nodded.

"Yes. Seriously. This kind of press is the last thing any government wants hanging over them. That makes the best course of action to make the problem go away as quickly and quietly as possible. They are saying that they will not pursue charges against Crane if he hands in his resignation by the end of the week. I may have mentioned that you have grounds to file a lawsuit of your own for defamation of character and…a good number of other things. That seems to have greased the wheels. That…is when they came up with this idea. But, I told them it was entirely up to you as to whether or not to accept that deal."

Walt reached up and ran his hand over his jaw.

"So…Crane just goes away in exchange for neither the county or myself pressing charges against him?"

Walt posed the question slowly looking for clarification.

"Correct. Otherwise, it might be a little messier."

Walt dropped his hand back to his knee.

"What about the lawsuit against me?"

Milgrom frowned.

"Tucker Baggett hasn't agreed to drop that. Yet. But, we are working on that angle."

Vic spoke up.

"Working how?"

Milgrom looked her way.

"With Crane handing out information, it's only a matter of time before Baggett gives in. He's full of hot air, maybe trying to call our bluff. Only thing is…we're not bluffing. He could very well face his own investigation for being involved in this."

"So…it's not over."

The comment came from Vic. Milgrom gave her a small smile.

"These things take patience. In the legal world, nothing happens overnight. There are documents and waivers that need to be drawn up, read over, signed. But…it looks good. It looks really good."

Walt dipped his face.

"You expect Baggett to drop the case?"

Milgrom smiled.

"I put in some calls, asked for a few favors I'm owed. He's about to feel some pressure of his own that won't be coming from Durant. It will be coming from his law partners and the Bar Association. He's not the only one with some pull. He's also not above the law, despite what he seems to think."

Vic smiled at the attorney.

"Damn! Who knew you had it in you?"

Milgrom shifted under the attention. Walt smiled to himself. Vic had that affect on many of the men who crossed her path.

"Guess we're all full of surprises."

He looked back to Walt, his expression growing more serious.

"So…think about it. You don't have to take their offer if you don't like it. We can counter to see if they budge. We could file anyway and see where it gets us. There are…options."

Walt grimaced. The idea of yet another lawsuit didn't appeal to him. Even if it was against someone else. He had just about enough of all the legal maneuvering that came with it.

"At this point, I just want this to be over. For good."

Milgrom nodded and stood up.

"I thought you might say that. Still, take the day and make sure that is what you want. There's no need to get in any hurry. The ball is in our court and we are in control right now. So…take your time. Give me a call this evening or tomorrow and let me know where your thoughts are. In the meantime, if I hear anything about Baggett, I will let you know."

He picked up his briefcase as Walt stood and walked the man slowly to the door. Vic stayed where she was on the couch while they said their goodbyes and Walt closed the door behind his attorney.

He returned to find her still sitting on the couch. Waiting. Walt stood by the chair that Milgrom vacated.

"So…what do you think?"

Vic stood up slowly and approached him. Extending her hand, she fingered the collar of his shirt softly.

"I think…that your lawyer is right. You need to think about this. Make sure you're okay with Crane facing minimal consequences. Because, if you take their deal, that's what is gonna happen. You need to be able to stomach that."

Walt nodded slowly. That had crossed his mind. He would rather see the man get his due, but he also wanted to get on with his life. He was tired of feeling mired in the mud and unable to move forward.

"But, it'll be over."

Vic shrugged, her hand slipping away from his shirt.

"Still…think about it."

Walt tilted his head at her.

"What do you think?"

He repeated his original question, but Vic didn't seem to be taking the bait. She didn't seem overly eager to share her real thoughts on the subject.

"This is your job, Walt. Your reputation on the line. You are the only one who can make this call. My opinion doesn't matter. Not on this. Think about what you really want out of all this."

She looked down and then back up into his face.

"I should get to work."

Walt nodded. The morning was slowly creeping by them.

"I'll be behind you."

She offered him a smile before disappearing into the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day that lay out ahead of them.

**xxx**

His decision.

It didn't feel like his alone. He wasn't the only one affected by his choices. That was lesson learned the hard way. He could see now that some of his past choices were short sighted, possibly even selfish.

They affected others.

His gut instinct told him to take the easy road. The obvious choice. Sawyer Crane would no longer be the mayor. He would be gone with all of his threats and the tension that had arisen between the two men over the past few months. A new election would be held and a new beginning would start for Durant and Absaroka County.

But, there was a caveat. The county would sweep everything under the rug. The citizenry of the county wouldn't have all the details as to why their government was being shaken up. There would be rumors, of course. There always were. A leak even, letting out some of the details, but holding back just enough. Only the major players would know everything that transpired. And, outside of losing his job as Mayor and the benefits that came with it, Sawyer Crane would likely not face any further punishment. It seemed like an unfair outcome for the man who was partially responsible for everything he had been through.

Was there justice in that?

The alternative was to push ahead with whatever legal means were at his disposal. He knew Dave would be perfectly fine with filing lawsuits against anyone and everyone responsible for this. He could get his lawyer fees paid for and feel more vindicated than Crane just walking way into the sunset.

That was what the more human side of his mind told him. He could have proper vindication. He could bring them all down, while he was cleared of any wrongdoing and allowed to continue on with his job as normal.

But, that could be a long road. Dave was right. The law didn't get in a hurry. It was possible for lawsuits to get bogged down for years.

He sat in his office with the door closed for the better part of the afternoon. There were pros and cons to each choice. Neither option was fully ideal and offered all the closure that would like to have.

Walt drummed his fingers on his desk.

What did he want?

It was a question Vic had posed to him. There were different answers for different parts of his life. He wanted to be with her. He knew that. He wanted to continue on this journey that they were on. He wanted to push forward on this road to see where it would take them. Walt made that clear when he told her that he wanted her to move in with him.

He meant it.

If he decided not to take the offer on the table, they would still be in limbo. Of course, they could still be together just as they had been. But, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. That wasn't progress. That was staying in the same place. If he took the county up on their offer, this whole situation would be resolved faster. It would be over.

That would leave him free to pursue the life that he wanted.

Free.

The word felt foreign to him. He couldn't name the last time he felt free. With Martha's death and everything that came after, he felt shackled to the past. Held prisoner by the unknown. But, that mystery slowly unraveled itself. He spread her ashes and started trying to let her go.

To let her rest in peace.

But, how much freedom would he have?

Really?

It wasn't fair, at this point, to ask Vic to wait any more than she already had. Too much time had already been lost in all of this. Walt wasn't sure he was willing to sacrifice much more, even to save himself.

This wasn't just about him.

He looked at the closed door to his office. He knew she was on the other side of it. She would be sitting at her desk, bent over some paperwork or looking across the desk at Ferg, maybe even laughing at some shared joke. He didn't even have to work to conjure up the familiar image.

He owed them both for different reasons. He still hadn't hired anyone to permanently take Branch's job. He had a folder of applications. But, that had also fallen victim to everything that transpired since. He hadn't had the time to properly go through them. Or the motivation to do so.

And, Vic and Ferg still showed up every day. Mostly without complaints, they went about their jobs as best they could. They were both more valuable to him than he had the words to express. He owed the opportunity to do their jobs correctly and with the backup and equipment that they needed.

Still, how much freedom would he have if he were still tied to all of this. He felt like there was far too much riding on his choices. And, it just didn't involve his own life. His next decisions would affect them all.

**xxx**

"I don't follow."

Vic was clearly confused. They were the last two in the office. He purposely waited until they were alone before calling her into his office and asking her to sit and talk with him. She was apprehensive. She had been that way all day. Despite her insistence that his choice was his alone, her happiness was also riding on it.

They both knew it.

"I asked Ruby to call in a couple of candidates for interviews."

Vic frowned. Personnel matters were clearly not what she thought he wanted to talk to her about.

"Oh-kay."

The word escaped her slowly, broadcasting her confusion.

"It's not right to expect you and Ferg to carry the full load. I haven't been a very good leader around here lately."

Vic nearly smiled.

"Well…you had a lot on your plate."

He shook off her attempts to defend him.

"Still, this should have been dealt with…weeks ago. You know…I'm gonna need you to take on some of the training."

Vic shrugged a little, not put off by the idea.

"Okay. Just do me one favor."

Walt lifted his chin a little, encouraging her to go on.

"What's that?"

"No dumbasses. I don't have the patience for it."

Walt smiled at the comment that was so Vic.

"I'll do my best."

Vic smiled in response. She looked at him from where she sat across from his desk.

"That all you wanted?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. There's something else."

"About Crane?"

He shook his head again.

"Not…exactly. Although, I have called my attorney about that. But…there's time for that later. This…is different."

Her brow furrowed.

"Okay, what's up?"

He hesitated before forcing himself forward. It wasn't going to get any easier.

"I…have decided not to run for Sheriff again once my term is up."

For the better part of a minute, his office was completely quiet. Vic's eyes never strayed from his and his didn't waver either. Finally, Vic licked hers lips, her reactions measured and cautious.

"What?"

It was the surprise he expected, but somewhat tempered by her delay in reacting. Walt stood up slowly and came around his desk, removing the physical barrier than was in between them.

"I don't want to run again."

Vic pulled her lip in between her teeth and scraped it back out.

"You're serious."

He nodded.

"Yep."

Vic shifted in her chair, still trying to wrap her mind around this turn of events. She clearly hadn't seen this coming.

"Why?"

The word was quiet, but also deafening. He had a hundred reasons why.

"It's time."

He could see that she didn't accept his patented generic answer to her question.

"That's not an answer, Walt."

He looked down at the floor. He should have known she would push. She always did.

"It is an answer. And, it's the truth. I…never wanted to do this job forever. I can't do this job forever. At some point, I need to step away. With…everything that's happened…I think that time is now."

Vic tilted her head, her eyes narrowing.

"But…why now? What's changed?"

"Me. Us."

Vic swallowed.

"I…never asked you to leave your job."

He smiled.

"No…you haven't. But, I've been through a lot. We both have. And, I think we've both changed in a lot of ways. Before Martha died, I had plans. We…had plans. After she died, all of that went away. But now, being with you, is bringing it all back. This isn't something I came to easily, Vic. But…I think that this is the right time to make this choice. I still have…quite a while left on my term. That will give me time to get things in order. To get this place running the way that it should for whoever steps into the job next."

Which brought Vic to her next question.

"So…who is gonna be Sheriff is you're not?"

"I guess that remains to be seen."

There was a suggestive tone in his voice that she caught immediately. He knew that she would.

"You want me to run?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. I want you to take a good look at your future and decide what you want out of it. We've all been in a holding pattern for too long. If you wanted to run…I would support that."

Vic considered his words.

"And if I don't?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"I would support that, too."

Vic inhaled deeply.

"So…that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked unsettled.

"It's like you're trying to wrap up everything up all nice and neat."

Walt shook his head.

"That's not what I'm doing. There's a lot still undecided. For you especially."

She frowned at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I meant what I said a minute ago. I want you to think about what you want. For your future."

Something unreadable passed over her eyes and Vic narrowed her gaze at him.

"My future?"

He nodded.

"I want you to be sure of the choices you make, Vic."

She swallowed, honing in on something.

"I get the impression we're not talking about work anymore."

Walt shook his head a little.

"No, we're not."

Vic stood up and took a step in his direction.

"What choices are you talking about? You're talking like everything is about to change. I mean…I guess it is. But…not everything."

She didn't sound sure of her last comment. It almost sounded like a question.

"I'm not good with change. But…I am trying."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Trying to what, Walt? You sound almost like you're expecting me to make some epic, life altering choice here. Right now."

He held her eyes.

"I told my attorney that I'll take the county's offer. Crane will be gone."

"And Tucker Baggett?"

Walt shook his head.

"Still no news on that front. But…Dave thinks we're in good shape there. Even if he tried to pursue this case, there is so much up in the air, we might even be able to go for a mistrial. It's…ending…one way or another. And…it's ending well. I can't ask for much more than that. But…I want to know where your head is? Where…we are?"

Vic shook her head, like she didn't see his point.

"We? Walt, nothing has changed between us."

"But…it should."

She looked apprehensive.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…we shouldn't be stationary like we've been. We should…move forward. If that's what you want?"

"That…is what I want. I've told you that."

Walt smiled.

"I know. But…I want you to be sure. I don't want to…stifle you. Or…hold you back."

Vic rolled her eyes at the insinuation that he was making.

"Walt, that's the dumbest thing you've said recently. Why in the hell would you even think that?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot today. About…freedom. Making our own choices. The choices that are best for us."

She bit her lip.

"You don't think you're the best choice for me or….?"

Her question trailed off before she gave a voice to the entire thought. At this point, he couldn't be anything less than completely honest with her. If they were going to do this, he needed to know that she was all in. He needed her to know that he was all in. This was it for him. She was it.

"No, I don't. You could do better. Professionally and personally. It would be unfair of me to not point that out."

She seemed to take the statement better than he thought she would.

"Professionally, you might have an argument. But…personally, there is no one better for me than you. I kind of want to punch you for even saying that."

Walt smiled.

"I just want us to go into this being as open and honest as possible, Vic. There have been too many secrets and too much hiding. We both deserve more than that. You certainly do. No one has stood by me like you have. Ever. And, I owe you more than I could ever repay."

She rolled her eyes at him again, which came as no surprise.

"Walt, you don't owe me shit. That's not…what it's about. It's about doing the right thing and standing up for good people. I'm not…keeping score here. You are a good person and you didn't deserve the shit they were throwing at you. It would make me a pretty crappy person not to say something."

He smiled at her. She would disagree with him, but she was one of the best people he knew. Of course, she wasn't perfect. No one was. Him included. But, she had a heart that continually surprised him. And her loyalty was like nothing he had ever seen in anyone else.

"We'll have to agree to disagree about that."

Walt reached out and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

"In the meantime, what do you say we get out of here."

Vic smiled up at him.

"I think that might be the smartest thing you've said today."

**xxx**

**3 Months Later**

"I thought you would own more than this."

Vic shrugged nonchalantly, clearly unconcerned with the state of her personal possessions.

"Sean took about half the furniture…maybe a little more during the divorce. I…didn't care about most of it. Too many bad memories. When I moved in with Cady, most of what was left went into a storage unit. Even when I bought the RV, there wasn't room for it. So…it's been sitting since then. I should probably get rid of some of it."

Walt looked around the bedroom and placed his hands on his hips.

"We should go to your storage unit this weekend and go through it?"

Vic didn't look excited about the prospect.

"Why?"

Walt sat on the bed and looked up at her.

"Because there's no reason for you to pay to store it when we can bring it here where there is space."

Vic sighed.

"It's not much. Some dishes. Personal type stuff. Smaller furniture. All the big things are mostly gone. I probably shouldn't have purged quite like I did. But, so much of it reminded me of Sean and all the bullshit that we went through. I just…didn't want it around. We didn't even move all of our stuff from Philly. The house came partially furnished. It was supposed to be a fresh start."

Walt nodded, letting her know that he understood. The urge to exorcise demons was one that he was familiar with. More than he cared to admit. He also knew that a fresh start wasn't always possible, even when you felt like you were leaving the bad behind you. He reached out and placed his hand on her hip, his fingers spreading out.

"Still, we'll go over this weekend and go through it all. Anything you don't want to use, but want to keep, we can store here. It's an extra expense that you don't need to pay. If there are things you really don't want to keep, you can sell…or donate them."

Vic extended her arm and combed her fingers through his hair slowly.

"Okay."

She dropped her hand away, letting it trail down his face before it drifted back to her side.

Walt stood up, his hand falling away from her. He left the bedroom with Vic trailing behind him. Forgoing the couch, he walked out onto the porch and moved slowly to the bench seat at one end. Vic joined him, stretching her legs out.

"Anyone call about the RV?"

Vic responded with a nod.

"Yeah, a couple of people. I need to call them back so they can come look at it."

Walt looked her way.

"You don't have to sell it."

She shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. It's not like I have some big attachment to it. It was…what I needed it to be when I needed it. But, there's no point keeping it around if I'm not using it."

She leaned back and looked out at the surrounding landscape. It was evening and the day was starting to set. Along with sunrise, it was one of his favorite times of day. Vic's as well. Walt turned her way, a thought flitting across his face.

"Dave Milgrom called me today."

Vic raised her eyes to his.

"Really? What did he have to say?"

Walt's eyes shifted around the porch.

"He heard through a contact that Tucker Baggett is being investigated for ethics violations on a few different suits he filed."

Vic blew out a breath and shook her head.

"That does not surprise me at all. I knew that jackass was crooked when he came after you so hard. He should be in jail."

Walt smiled faintly. Some things never changed. Vic's aggravation over the lawsuit that nearly derailed his career was one of those things. Even after the case was dropped and all the paperwork filed away clearing him of any wrongdoing, her temper would still spark at the mention of it. Not that he blamed her. The case had affected her life as well as his own. He still felt like he owed her a debt he could never repay. But, Vic would only roll her eyes and dismiss any comments he made of that nature.

Like she told him before, she didn't keep score.

As far as she was concerned, that was the kind of thing you did for those you cared about. Those you loved.

"I don't see that happening. But, Dave thinks there's a good chance he'll be disbarred."

As much as he hated to admit it, that news gave him a sense of satisfaction and vindication. He tried not to hold grudges anymore. That habit had certainly gotten him into enough trouble in the past and Vic held grudge enough for them both. Still, taking the high road and letting wrongs go proved harder than most people anticipated. Not being angry was something he worked at daily. He figured at some point, it would get easier.

One day.

For now, he reminded himself to be grateful for what he had. In the here and now.

"That's…something, I guess. It's people like him who give the profession a bad name. Speaking of lawyers, how is Cady settling in to her new job in Sheridan?"

Walt felt some of the tension in him ease at the mention of his daughter.

"Good. She likes it. The commute isn't too bad. They're working her a lot of hours, but she seems happier than I've seen her for some time. It's been a while since she was just able to…practice law the way she's always wanted to. Feel like she's making a difference."

Vic nodded slowly and pulled one leg up on the bench.

"Lots of change."

Walt could only agree with her. It did seem like they were in a period of change for everyone. Cady was in full swing at her job with a new law office in Sheridan. For now, she was still living in Durant. But, if he were being honest with himself, Walt wouldn't be surprised if she moved to the larger town. It certainly offered her more both personally and professionally than Durant. For the first time in quite a while, she seemed genuinely happy with the direction that her life was taking.

He had finally hired a new deputy at the department. It hadn't been an easy thing to do. He could admit now that dragging his feet was in part because he was replacing Branch. Even with all the time that had passed, that was still a bitter pill to swallow. He supposed he would never really feel at peace with his deputy's demise. He would always feel like he played a part in Branch's downfall, regardless of who actually killed him. Still, he was learning to let things go. To not let them fester as he had in the past. Branch was gone and nothing would bring him back. Some small amount of justice was served for him when Barlow revealed himself to be his son's killer. At least, the truth was known. Sometimes, all a person had was the truth.

Even if it was a hard truth.

His new deputy Zach was doing as good a job as he could've hoped for. He got along well with Ferg. They seemed to be becoming fast friends. Even Vic didn't complain too much about him and the fact that they were starting from scratch. Once in a while, she even tossed a compliment his way. He seemed to be a smart, capable young man. Only time would tell if he was the right fit for the job. So far, he seemed to be taking everything in stride.

Sawyer Crane held up his end of the bargain with the county and resigned his position as mayor. He was one who hadn't faced real justice as far as Walt was concerned. Despite the fact that he comminuted offenses he could have been arrested for, it was another thing Walt had to let go. He consoled himself with the knowledge that the man would likely never hold public office again. Still, on some level, it bothered him that a good bit of the community would never know about the man's scheme to ruin Walt's career and his good name.

An emergency election was called to replace Sawyer Crane. Walt didn't know the new mayor all that well, but the man seemed like an honest enough character. In truth, it would be some time before he was able prove himself and live up to his campaign promises. Or not. His record was clean and he seemed like a decent man. That was about all one could expect at the moment.

Vic moved beside him and pulled his attention back to her and the present.

The present. That word held new meaning for him now. Just a few months ago, the present seemed unbearable and the future frightening. Now, all of that was in the past and the future that stretched out ahead of him…ahead of them…seemed to beckon with a promise he hadn't known for some time. Now, the present was his favorite.

That's not to say it was easy. Nothing with them ever was. But, they were slowly making their way into a future that was theirs to write. Considering how close they came to blowing it all out of the water, they both felt content to take things at their own pace and move forward together the best way that they knew how.

"So…you're down to what? Eight or nine months?"

Walt smiled. He wasn't counting down the days just yet.

"Something like that."

Vic bumped him with her elbow.

"So, you're really doing it?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Did you think I would change my mind?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty sure. Still…you and change…"

He couldn't help but laugh at the comment. His reputation preceded him when it came to his resistance to change of any kind. He was sure a good bit of the population was shocked when he announced he would not run for Sheriff again once his term was up. It seemed like a satisfying way to end a career. No more drama. Just simply ending it when the time was right.

"Have you given any more thought to running?"

Vic made a face.

"I don't know. I don't think I would be very good at it."

Walt looked her way.

"I disagree. But, that's your choice."

She shot him a look.

"You really think I could do it?"

Walt smiled.

"I did it. For years. I'm not much of an administrator myself. But, that's what Ruby is for. You wouldn't be doing it all on your own. There's a good support system now."

Vic smiled a little.

"Still…the whole campaign thing just…"

She sighed heavily at the thought.

"…you have to be all nice and all that shit. I just don't know if it's worth all the trouble."

Walt turned his eyes back to his land. The land he nearly lost because of greed.

"You just have to decide if you think it's worth it. Someone will step up regardless. They always do."

"That's what worries me. I don't need some ass for a boss. That's for sure."

Walt wiped on palm over his jeans.

"That's one of the chances we take. None of us knows the future. We don't even know our place in it. Only what we hope for."

Vic cut her eyes at him.

"Get all philosophical about it. I'm not opposed to running for Sheriff. I just…I'm not sure it's…me."

Walt reached out and lay his hand on her knee.

"I get that. I do. And, if you don't want it, then you shouldn't do it. It's got to be something you want or you 'll be miserable."

"Voice of experience?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm not one to do shit to please other people. You know that."

His head dipped a little.

"I do. Just so you know, I would vote for you."

She grinned then.

"So…I know I would get at least one vote."

Walt cocked his head.

"Only one? You wouldn't vote for yourself?"

Vic shrugged.

"Might depend on who I was running against."

Walt laughed quietly and then turned his attention to the sky. The view here never got old and he never got tired of sitting here with Vic like they were now. Work had settled down into a comfortable routine. His last year in office was shaping up to be a calm one with no major drama. He hoped that it stayed that way. It would be the right way to go out, he thought. Any hesitation he had about retiring faded when he was here with Vic the way that they were in that moment. Retired, he knew these moments would be easier to come by and without the added burden of work hanging over his head.

He would be able to have something approaching a normal life. Or…they would. Those were the terms he thought of now. They and we. He no longer felt like an I. It had been a long time since his mind worked that way. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it after Martha died. For so long, he was wrapped up in hurt and anger. Now, all of that was gone. He was left to piece together a new life.

It felt good. Better than he could've imagined. It felt free.

Vic cleared her throat and stood up, her eyes on the sun that was sinking into the horizon. Walt looked up at her from his seat.

"Going in?"

She nodded and stretched her arms up over her head.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I need a shower."

Walt pushed up from his seat on the bench and gave his muscles a minute to work out the tightness in his back.

"Hungry?"

He walked beside Vic to the door. She eyed him.

"You cooking?"

"Sure?"

She smiled at him.

"Then, I'm starving."

End


End file.
